Back in Time
by Daelys
Summary: Pour empêcher la mort de ses amis, Stiles est prêt à tout. Même à faire un bond dans le passé pour les sauver. Malheureusement, Stiles étant Stiles, rien ne va se passer comme prévu. Sterek
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer -** Euh l'idée de l'histoire m'est venue en regardant Retour vers le Futur,  
le titre provient d'une chanson de Pitt Bull et les personnages de Teen Wolf...  
Du coup y'a plus grand chose à moi xD Bon si, quand même, la trame et l'écriturage =)

**Rating -** T pour le moment, mais sait-on jamais!

**Pairing -** Sterek, what else?

**Spoiler -** Toutes les saisons jusqu'au Nogistune.

Euh ben voilà, je crois que tout est dit! Bonne lecture mes caribous!

* * *

Tout commença un soir de mai, dans le sous-sol du cabinet vétérinaire. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et on pouvait voir ses derniers rayons filtrer à travers l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, sa lumière rasante éclairant deux hommes. L'un à quatre pattes sur le sol froid, s'appliquait à tracer des symboles complexes à l'aide d'une poudre sombre. L'autre, plus jeune, l'observait à une distance raisonnable, debout les bras croisés. Il prenait appui contre un des murs de la pièce. Son observation persista quelques secondes encore avant qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant lentement de son interlocuteur. Au passage il examina les nombreux bocaux disposés avec soin sur les étagères en bois le long des murs. Son regard se posa sur une étiquette au hasard. ''_Yeux de chimère sanguine_'' lut-il avec une certaine perplexité. Hm... que Deaton garde ses petits secrets. Qu'il cuisine ce qu'il voulait dans sa cave, mais que Stiles n'en sache rien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit le vétérinaire en ajoutant, d'un geste précis, deux traits au centre du plus grands des cercles. Puis il se releva, légèrement essoufflé. « Si tout se passe comme prévu, lorsque Scott reviendra, tout le monde sera bel et bien en vie et tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! »

« Hum... » marmonna Stiles, cachant fort mal son incrédulité.

Pour bien évaluer l'enjeu de l'instant, il faut retourner quelques jours en arrière. La semaine précédente, s'était déroulée la bataille opposant le Nogitsune et... la meute au complet. Et juste avant la fin, Allison était morte, tuée par un Oni, laissant Scott et Isaac, deux des loup-garous, complètement dévastés. Le premier l'avait aimée et le second l'aimait. Depuis, Isaac s'était enfui on ne sait où et Scott ne parlait plus que par monosyllabes, brisant le cœur de Stiles. Il n'avait jamais été comme cela, laissant le désespoir le tuer à petits feux. Même Kira, qui était amoureuse de lui et à laquelle il était loin d'être indifférent, ne parvenait pas à le faire émerger de ce qu'il fallait bien qualifier de dépression post-traumatique. Scott éprouvait toujours des sentiments très forts pour la fille du chasseur de loup-garous Chris Argent et sa mort avait cassé quelque chose tout au fond de lui.

Depuis ce fameux soir, Lydia aussi avait changé. Elle restait prostrée devant sa fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, bougeant uniquement pour satisfaire ses besoins vitaux : manger, dormir, aller au toilettes. Sa mère, qui n'était au courant de rien, commençait à s'inquiéter devant le mutisme de sa fille, ne l'ayant jamais vue dans cet état. Elle ignorait que l'enchaînement des épreuves subies l'avait vidée de toute énergie, la mort d'Aiden l'achevant.

Finalement, le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner, comme si le temps avait décidé de se stopper, lui aussi essoufflé. Stiles avait essayé de reprendre une vie normale, mais les souvenirs de sa possession le hantaient, que ce soit dans son sommeil ou lorsqu'il était éveillé. Il avait peur de se regarder dans un miroir, terrifié à l'idée de croiser le regard sadique et pervers du Nogitsune. Il avait tout le temps l'impression que du sang lui coulait des mains et les visages blêmes et apeurés autour de lui ne pouvaient que lui donner raison.

C'est pour cela que, lorsque Stiles avait reçu un appel de Deaton, lui disant qu'il avait une solution pour tout réparer, il n'avait pas hésité. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, que le vétérinaire lui avait tout expliqué, il commençait à douter sérieusement.

« Ouais mais... » Stiles reposa le bocal qu'il tenait dans la main. ''_Griffes de puma, 4 ans_'' « Ça risque pas de provoquer un truc espace temps ? » Devant la mine interrogatrice de l'homme, il continua. « Vous savez, comme dans Retour vers le futur, quand Marty empêche la rencontre de ses parents et que du coup il naît pas et- »

« Calme-toi Stiles. » Dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif qui était encore une fois parti dans ses délires. « Toutes ces histoires d'effet papillon ne vont pas nous concerner, étant donné que Scott ne reviendra que quelques semaines en arrière. Juste assez pour t'empêcher de faire des dégâts... Enfin...empêcher le Nogitsune de faire des dégâts. » ajouta-t-il rapidement en captant le regard peiné de Stiles. Puis il détourna les yeux et continua. « Il devra venir me voir pour m'expliquer les raisons de son saut dans le temps. »

« Et vous ne serez pas surpris qu'il vous dise venir du futur pour changer l'histoire ? » Demanda-t-il, légèrement ironique. « Non parce que, même moi j'ai du mal à y croire, et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination... » Poursuivit-il de manière à se faire bien comprendre.

« J'aurai peut-être un léger temps d'incompréhension, mais ça passera. Je me connais. »

« Heureusement... » marmonna Stiles.

Deaton vérifia une dernière fois que son dessin concordait parfaitement avec celui indiqué dans le grimoire poussiéreux posé par terre à côté de lui et psalmodia quelques mots dans un langage inconnu, provoquant une sorte d'éclair qui illumina la pièce durant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se retourna vers Stiles qui, totalement ébloui par le flash lumineux, ouvrit puis ferma fortement les paupières plusieurs fois.

« Purée vous auriez pu prévenir ! Je suis pratiquement aveugle avec vos conneries! »

Le vétérinaire l'ignora et entreprit de ranger les ustensiles dont il s'était servi pour lancer son... sortilège ? À vrai dire, Stiles ne savait pas trop comment appeler ce que Deaton faisait. D'ailleurs il s'en fichait car tout ce qui comptait, c'était que la vie de Scott, de Lydia et accessoirement la sienne retrouvent un cours « normal ». Il aida le vétérinaire à tout remettre en ordre et s'affala sur une chaise, épuisé. En réalité depuis sa petite mésaventure avec un renard maléfique (dit comme ça, voilà qui semblait un peu grotesque), il n'était jamais parvenu à récupérer son manque de sommeil, et la moindre perturbation le vidait de ses forces.

Il reporta son attention sur Deaton qui marmonnait en lisant un livre et sursauta, manquant tomber de sa chaise lorsque ce dernier referma brutalement l'ouvrage.

« Bien ! Maintenant j'ai besoin de toi pour m'amener Scott et lui expliquer ce qu'il va devoir faire » déclara-t-il en montant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Stiles grommela quelques secondes à l'encontre des savants-fous sorciers qui s'amusaient à faire peur aux gentils Stiles. Puis il s'approcha pour mieux détailler les signes dessinés sur le sol, intrigué. Comment des dessins tracés avec de la cendre d'arbuste pouvait-ils permettre à quelqu'un de remonter le temps ! Il observa plus précisément les symboles présents et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il aperçut plusieurs lunes à chaque coin du dessin. Non mais franchement, pourquoi cet astre figurait-il systématiquement dans les formules de Deaton ? À croire qu'il ne connaissait que des incantations en lien avec la lune ! Il se reprit en se rappelant qu'il devait informer son meilleur ami du déroulement du plan.

Deaton et Stiles avait eu une longue conversation quelques minutes auparavant concernant la personne qu'ils jugeaient la plus apte à modifier le passé. Enfin, Stiles avait monologué et Deaton avait hoché la tête lorsqu'il était d'accord. Finalement, il avaient convenu que Scott était la personne idéale pour remplir au mieux cette mission. Il ferait tout pour sauver Allison et c'était un loup-garou, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses. Ils avaient pensé à Derek, mais le loup n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis la disparition d'Isaac, restant cloîtré dans le loft où il avait élu domicile. Stiles avait bien tenté d'aller le réconforter, mais il s'était fait jeter comme un mal propre dès qu'il avait posé un pied chez lui. Bon, il est vrai que tenter de réconforter un loup qui n'avait rien demandé n'était pas des plus sensé...c'était même probablement suicidaire, mais... Stiles étant Stiles, il ne s'était pas arrêté à une histoire de gorge arrachée avec les crocs. Non. Et il l'avait amèrement regretté lorsqu'il s'était pris une lourde porte en pleine poire. La superbe bosse qui ornait le haut de son front ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler.

Enfin bref, Scott avait donc été bombardé volontaire par les deux hommes et Stiles étant son meilleur ami, il était chargé de le mettre au courant, ce qui serait sans doute un préalable nécessaire...puis de le... eh bien... de le convaincre que sa participation à cette folle expérience certainement vouée à l'échec – enfin, d'après Stiles – était absolument indispensable.

Stiles soupira longuement et commença à se redresser lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd à l'étage, suivit de plusieurs coups de feu. Paniqué, il s'avança rapidement vers l'escalier, dans l'intention de porter secours à Deaton, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître une personne qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

« Kate ? » balbutia-t-il en reculant, se cognant contre une chaise qui tomba au sol.

La tante de feu Allison parut surprise quelques secondes mais se reprit rapidement. Elle lui sourit méchamment et s'avança vers Stiles, une main pleine de griffes pointée vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'elle le prit par le cou et l'envoya valser au fond de la pièce où il atterrit dans un grand bruit de verre cassé. _Pitié, faites que je ne sois pas tombé sur les yeux chimériques_, pensa-t-il stupidement alors que la folle arrivait vers lui, dans l'intention évidente de le tuer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se releva en titubant et se précipita vers l'escalier, ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds. Ce fut seulement en butant contre un mur invisible s'explosant le nez par la même occasion, qu'il se rendit compte – en regardant au sol – qu'il se trouvait au centre du symbole dont la cendre noire commençait à s'illuminer.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ! » Entendit-il Kate s'exclamer.

Pour une fois plutôt d'accord avec la psychopathe, il se sentit tirer par le nombril, comme aspiré dans une chasse d'eau (à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été englouti dans des toilettes, mais ce fut la seule comparaison qui lui vint à l'esprit), ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et tout devint noir.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être des heures, alors qu'il ne souvenait pas l'avoir quitté, il atterrit violemment sur le sol, projeté par il ne savait quelle force. Il toussa longuement, tentant d'évacuer la poussière et la cendre accumulées dans ses poumons, et se releva tant bien que mal. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il était arrivé, parce que de toute évidence, il ne se trouvait plus dans la cave de Deaton mais à l'extérieur, près d'un petit parc. Il faisait nuit, et heureusement ! Il imaginait sans peine la tête des gens s'il s'était téléporté (ou quoi qu'il ait fait) en plein jour, à proximité d'un parc pour enfants ! Il tourna sur lui-même pour s'assurer que Kate ne l'avait pas suivi dans son voyage. Ce n'était pas le cas et il en fut soulagé. Une fois certain de pouvoir marcher sans avoir le tournis, Stiles s'avança de quelques pas vers la route. Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, comme électrifié. Ça avait marché ! Le truc des symboles et tout le tralala! Ça avait fonctionné, il avait voyagé dans le temps ! Comment il en était sûr ? Déjà les feuilles des arbres étaient jaunes et quelques unes se trouvaient même au sol. Et pour ce qu'il en savait, au printemps c'était plutôt l'inverse qui devait se produire. Ensuite, un panneau clignotant affichait la météo et la date : 17 septembre...

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Septembre ? Bah merde alors, Deaton avait un peu foiré son coup, le « _sort-truc _» devait faire en sorte que Scott arrive en avril et non en septembre. Quelque chose le perturbait encore davantage mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi... Il se creusa la tête pendant quelques secondes puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet...2004. Le panneau affichait ''_17 septembre 2004_''.

« Oh bravo » souffla-t-il avant de s'évanouir sur la chaussée.

* * *

Deux références à une série et un livre se sont glissées dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous les trouver?

Biz biz les caribous!

'Lys


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir mes cher caribous,**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Oh, aller, ça fait quoi...  
4 mois et des brouettes que j'ai posté le premier chapitre? Rien du tout ;)  
Après avoir écrit la suite et fin de UAEPSA, j'ai eu envie de me remettre dans cette histoire.  
Du coup, j'ai repris entièrement le début (nul) que j'avais écrit juste après le premier chapitre, et Voilà!**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que, en ces jours  
****pénibles, ****il saura vous faire sourire rien qu'un peu.**

**On se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude.**

**Note : La fin de ce chapitre n'a pas été bêta-corrigée. Désolée pour  
les fautes, j'ai voulu vous poster la suite quand même =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il reconnut immédiatement la douce sensation d'être confortablement allongé dans un lit et soupira de bonheur : ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Stiles se tourna sur le côté et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Oreiller qui dégageait une odeur inhabituelle... son père avait encore dû changer de lessive récemment. Il détestait ça, il avait toujours l'impression de se trouver dans le lit d'un autre. En parlant de son père, il entendit un léger bruit dans sa chambre, comme le craquement d'une chaise. Stiles se retourna à nouveau, ouvrit à demi les yeux mais ne perçut qu'une silhouette floue se détachant dans la pénombre.

« P'pa ? » murmura-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

« Ah tu es réveillé. Tu as dormi pendant cinq heures... » répondit son père tout en se rapprochant de son lit.

« J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar... »

« Ah oui ? » Il s'assit au bord du meuble et le lit s'affaissa un peu. Beaucoup.

« Hm... J'ai rêvé que je voyageais dans le passé pour sauver tout le monde, et y'avait l'autre folle qui voulait me tuer. De la folie. » Finit-il en soupirant.

« Tiens donc. » Son père renifla d'amusement. « Et bien, non, nous sommes bien dans le présent, en cette bonne vieille année 2004. » Une main rugueuse mais fraîche vint se poser sur son front et Stiles soupira de bien être. « Vas-y doucement avant de te lever, t'as pas l'air en grande forme. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »

Stiles se pelotonna confortablement dans sa couette tandis que les pas de son père s'éloignaient lourdement et que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux pour se rendormir quand...

« 2004 !? »

Son cri étranglé résonna dans la pièce maintenant vide. Il tenta de se relever d'un coup, mais ses pieds se prirent dans les couvertures variées qui le recouvraient et sa tête vint brutalement à la rencontre de la table de chevet à côté de son lit, juste avant que son corps ne s'affale à son tour sur le sol. Durant quelques secondes, il n'osa plus bouger, de peur d'empirer le mal de crâne qui commençait à affluer. Puis, il se releva doucement et porta une main à son crâne, grimaçant lorsqu'il effleura la bosse qui commençait à y poindre. Y_'a pas de sang, c'est déjà ça_. Il se savait pas trop si ce genre de réflexion devait l'amuser ou l'horrifier. Pour sûr, on l'avait trop souvent pris pour un punching-ball ces derniers temps.

Lorsque la douleur s'atténua légèrement, il prit le risque de relever lentement la tête pour observer son environnement. Bon, une chose était certaine, il n'était pas chez lui. Les murs de la pièce d'un rose pastel, seulement éclairés par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet, lui indiquaient qu'il se trouvait plutôt dans une chambre de fille. _Ou d'un mec bizarre_, pensa-t-il lorsque son regard accrocha une figurine de licorne placée devant un poster d'un boys-band quelconque. Après quelques secondes d'inspection depuis le lit, il fit quelques pas hasardeux dans la chambre pour atteindre la fenêtre. Celle-ci était ouverte et une brise légère sentant l'air nocturne lui balaya le visage lorsqu'il passa la tête en dehors. Mis à part le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles lui laissant supposer la proximité d'un nombre conséquent d'arbres, le noir d'encre de la nuit l'empêchait de déterminer où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de vaincre l'obscurité. Et tandis qu'il se concentrait, il n'entendit ni ne vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir lentement et il sursauta en poussant un cri très peu masculin lorsqu'une main se posa légèrement sur son épaule. En retour, la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce poussa un juron surpris. Puis, la lumière du plafonnier s'alluma.

S'il n'avait pas eu la vision obscurcie par l'explosion de l'arrière de sa tête contre le bois de la fenêtre – c'était un bien triste jour pour son crâne – il aurait été aveuglé par cette soudaine luminosité. Lorsque les étoiles virevoltant devant ses yeux lui firent la bonté d'aller voir ailleurs, Stiles put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait son kidnappeur-hôte – impossible pour le moment de le qualifier correctement. Il se trouvait présentement face à un homme, légèrement plus vieux que lui – vingt ans peut-être – dont l'air ahuri aurait pu lui donner envie de rire dans une situation toute autre. Ses yeux d'un vert pâle le fixaient, grands ouverts, dans une expression manifeste de surprise. Rectification, ses yeux fixaient son bras, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de lever. Au bout de quelques secondes, durant lesquelles aucun des deux hommes ne bougea, Stiles finit par détourner son regard du type pour suivre le sien. Et il tomba nez à nez – enfin nez à corne – avec la figurine qu'il avait aperçutun instant plus tôt. Il l'avait inconsciemment saisie lorsqu'il avait été surpris et, pour dire vrai, il avait tout du parfait imbécile ainsi armé. Quoique, la corne était plutôt pointue...

« Euh... ça va ? »

La voix de l'homme fit à nouveau sursauter Stiles, et il soupira devant son attitude grotesque tandis qu'un petit sourire venait fleurir sur les lèvres du type. Il avait l'impression d'être le gag d'un dessin-animé. Pourquoi avait-il toujours le rôle du pauvre mec qui fait toujours marrer les gens ? Il pouvait pas, pour une fois, être celui qui restait sûr de lui et impassible quoi qu'il arrive ? _Réfléchis Stiles. Que ferait Derek dans cette situation ?_ Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il croisa les bras sur son torse et leva un sourcil.

« Vous êtes qui ? Je suis où ? »

Le son qui était sorti de sa gorge était un peu étranglé mais Stiles considéra que c'était plutôt pas mal pour une première. Vu le regard amusé du mec en face, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. L'assurance de Stiles se dégonfla un peu.

« S'il vous plaît ? » Acheva-t-il, une moue dépitée au coin des lèvres.

Le type leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et Stiles eut une bizarre impression de déjà-vu. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage car un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir, juste avant qu'un homme immense ne pénètre dans la chambre, armé... d'un verre d'eau. Son entrée n'avait rien eu de fracassante, mais le fait qu'il mesure deux mètres – au moins ! – avait... légèrement surpris Stiles. Le nouvel arrivant était tout aussi brun que le premier homme mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. En fait il avait plus de points communs avec un ours qu'avec qui que ce soit. Un ours sympa, hein, mais un ours quand même. Le type fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et, après avoir observé les deux jeunes hommes à tour de rôle, il fixa son regard sur celui qui n'avait pas l'air complètement à l'ouest. Pas Stiles, donc.

« William, je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille. ». La voix ne contrastait en rien avec l'allure générale du type : puissante et légèrement rocailleuse. Il tendit une main grande comme... comme... - bon là tout de suite il n'avait pas de point de comparaison mais elle était quand même super grande. Quoi qu'il en soit, il la tendit vers Stiles qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer. Eh, fallait le comprendre, il venait de se rendre compte que c'était cette espèce de géant qui avait été à ses côtés lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ça aurait foutu les boules à n'importe qui. « Henry. » Se présenta le mec, sans se rendre compte du mal-être de Stiles. « Désolé de t'avoir laissé avec Will, j'espère qu'il ne t'as pas trop embêté. C'est hélas dans ses habitudes. » Il ignora le regard noir du-dit Will et sourit à Stiles.

« N-non non c'est bon. »

Stiles s'insulta intérieurement de ne pas réussir à parler sans bégayer. Il était un Stilinski ou bien ! Il se racla la gorge et redressa le dos, tentant de reprendre contenance. Si vous ne vous êtes jamais réveillé dans une chambre inconnue après vous être fait attaquer par une psychopathe puis téléporté dans le passé, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Quelques battements de cœur précipités plus tard, Stiles s'aperçut avec gêne que l'homme – Henry – avait toujours la main tendue vers lui, un sourire interrogatif sur les lèvres. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et avança sa paume.

« St-aaanley ».

Le couinement qui sortit de la gorge de Stiles les surprit tous les trois. Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds tandis que Stiles se frottait la nuque de la main, celle qui n'était pas emprisonnée par la poigne du grand brun. La situation avait frisé la catastrophe. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'à la dernière seconde qu'il ne fallait peut-être – sûrement – pas qu'il dévoile son prénom alors qu'il se trouvait dans le passé, surtout qu'un prénom comme le sien ne courait pas les rues. Si un prénom pouvait courir, bien sûr. Mais il était le roi de l'improvisation, heureusement pour lui ! Quoique, il aurait peut-être pu trouver mieux qu'un prénom comme _Stanley_. Il rit légèrement pour dissiper le malaise qui venait de s'instaurer dans la pièce et osa proposer une poignée de main au jeune brun lorsque Henry relâcha la sienne.

« Désolé, j'me suis marché sur le pied. » Le regard de William alla du visage aux pieds de Stiles, sans se départir une seconde son air choqué. « Oui, je suis un peu bizarre, fais pas attention. William, enchanté, je suis Stanley. »

William haussa un sourcil, l'air hésitant. Mais finalement, il accepta sa main.

« Sssplendide ! » lui répondit William en secouant amicalement leurs deux mains réunies et Stiles se permit le premier sourire de la journée/soirée/nuit – peu importait de toute façon. Si son hôte faisait des blagues comme celle-ci, il ne pouvait pas être bien méchant. Non ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il choisit de penser.

« Ah. ah. » rit-il de manière ironique, « On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. » Ce qui était vrai. Mais valait mieux en rajouter une couche. William lui répondit par un sourire et fit mine de parler mais Henry l'en empêcha de sa voix caverneuse.

« Bon ! » Il fit une courte pause pour s'assurer que Stiles était tout ouïe. A vrai dire, il aurait été difficile de ne pas l'être, son exclamation avait dû réveiller toute la maisonnée. D'ailleurs, il devait être super tard ! Stiles tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le réveil sur la commode. 4H03. Ou super tôt. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était inoccupée à cette heure-ci mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'ours. « C'est pas l'tout, on aimerait tous bien savoir pourquoi on t'a retrouvé évanoui en plein milieu de la route, p'tit gars. »

Sa phrase eut le mérite de faire redescendre Stiles sur Terre. Autant inventer un prénom ne lui posait pas trop de problème, mais expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence ici... était légèrement plus compliqué. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime, tentant de l'extirper de cette situation pour le moins bizarre.

« Et bien... euh... » _Réfléchis, réfléchis... « _J'ai été attaqué ! » Devant les regards effarés et inquiets des deux hommes, Stiles gémit intérieurement. Franchement ! De toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pu donner, il avait choisi la pire de toutes. Mais, maintenant qu'il était lancé... « Rien de grave ! » ajouta-t-il pour délayer l'affaire « par... » son regard se posa sur la figurine qu'il tenait toujours à la main... _Hum, non, peut-être pas_. « par... » Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Henry, éclat bleuté partiellement caché par les épais sourcils noirs qui les surmontaient. « Un ours ! » William fit un petit bruit mi-surpris, mi-amusé tandis que Henry fronçait encore plus les sourcils, ses yeux disparaissant totalement derrière cette forêt vierge.

« Un... ours. » répéta-t-il, comme pour être sûr de ne pas avoir eu d'hallucination auditive.

« Oui... mais un petit ! » tenta-t-il de se rattraper. « Je crois que c'était un bébé. Vous savez les bébés ours c'est pas si méchant. Quoique, je sais pas trop, j'en ai pas rencontré des masses dans ma vie. Mais je pense qu'il était gentil. Enfin, non, peut-être pas, puisqu'il m'a mordu. Mais je suis pas un expert en mœurs ursines, si ça se trouve il voulait juste dire bonjour, et moi je l'ai mal pris. Et j'étais peut-être sur son territoire, du coup, je le comprends. Bon, vous allez me dire, pourquoi j'étais en forêt en pleine nuit ? Je faisais du camping, avec mon oncle Patrick. Et, euh... Après j'ai couru, et je me suis pris une voiture quand je suis arrivé sur la route ! De la folie furieuse ! Le mec est parti sans dire pardon, je vous jure, les gens... Bon, ok, il était arrêté et je lui ai foncé dedans, mais n'empêche ! Et donc après je suppose que vous m'avez trouvé. Et puis vous m'avez ramené dans cette chambre de petite fille. Ou de garçon je sais pas, je juge pas. Si c'est la tienne Will, pas de soucis, chacun fait comme il veut et- »

« C'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de ma cousine. » le coupa ce-dernier en lui adressant un regard noir, bien que son sourire lui indique qu'il n'était pas franchement en colère.

Stiles lui transmit ses remerciements silencieux pour l'avoir stoppé dans son délire, tout en faisant une petite prière pour que ses interlocuteurs soient attardés, et qu'ils croient à son histoire des plus grotesque.

Après un silence pesant – du point de vue de Stiles – d'une trentaine de secondes les plus longues qu'il n'y ait jamais eu – toujours de son point de vue – Henry prit une grande inspiration, haussa les épaules et fit signe à Stiles de le suivre.

« Il se passe d'étranges choses, parfois, mais qu'y pouvons-nous ? » Il se détourna et se dirigea vers le couloir. « Allez viens, après ces... aventures, je suis sûr que tu dois avoir une faim de loup ! » Le son de sa voix s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, laissant Stiles et William derrière lui.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard railleur, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire, et s'approcha de lui. Il saisit doucement la licorne, toujours serrée dans la paume de Stiles, pour la déposer sur une étagère à proximité. Puis, il prit Stiles par l'épaule et le tira vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Allez viens, Stanley. » Comme la première fois, il prononça son prénom comme si c'était la chute d'une mauvaise blague et Stiles se maudit à nouveau d'avoir choisi ce prénom. « T'aimes les pancakes ? Oncle Henry fait les meilleurs de la ville. Que dis-je, du pays ! » Le ventre de Stiles exprima son approbation avant que sa bouche ne puisse intervenir et Will hocha la tête. « T'as bien raison. »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, Stiles put apercevoir de nombreuses portes en bois alignées sur les murs, chacune d'entre elle portant le prénom de son occupant. Le corridor était faiblement éclairé, mais il réussit tout de même à les lire. Charlie, Frédéric, Elsa, Laura. Devant cette dernière, William leva un doigt et le posa tout contre sa bouche.

« Pas de bruit, ma cousine est féroce lorsqu'on la réveille. » chuchota-t-il en mimant quelqu'un qu'on étrangle. Stiles lui sourit en échange, détendu. Ce type savait comment mettre quelqu'un à l'aise. Le fait que Stiles ait pratiquement oublié qu'il était actuellement dans le passé et en compagnie de parfaits inconnus en était la preuve flagrante.

« Et toi alors, tu ne dors jamais la nuit ? » demanda Stiles en imitant le ton de son hôte tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer dans le couloir. _Mais elle est immense cette baraque !_

« Jamais lorsqu'un bel inconnu fait irruption chez moi. » lui répondit William, accentuant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

« Hm. » Silence gêné. « Ah au fait... » Stiles décida d'ignorer la réplique du jeune homme, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre « désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça... Même si, réellement, c'est vous qui m'avez amené ici.. Bref, désolé d'être un boulet. »

William rit légèrement et s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'une des nombreuses portes s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un jeune homme, brun, en pantalon de pyjama.

« Bordel » gronda-t-il à l'adresse de William. « Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer ? J'ai un devoir de maths dans cinq heures. » Il grogna quand Will leva les yeux au ciel et posa ensuite un regard sombre sur Stiles, qui avait stoppé ses pas, figé, dès que le nouvel arrivant était apparu. Ses yeux exorbités croisèrent ceux, énervés du brun. « Quoi ? » demanda, ou non, ordonna celui-ci.

Aucune réponse ne franchie les lèvres de Stiles. Une paire de secondes passèrent sans que personne ne parle. Puis, sans crier gare, Stiles s'élança vers l'escalier, courant comme si la mort en personne le poursuivait, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de s'élancer dans la nuit noire.

Les deux Hale fixèrent la porte d'entrée quelques instants, penchés par dessus la balustrade. Puis, le plus jeune rompit le silence.

« C'était qui ce mec ? »

« Aucune idée cousin. » lui répondit William en tentant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, en vain. « Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir... » finit en souriant mystérieusement tandis que les bruits de cavalcade de l'inconnu leur parvenaient aux oreilles.

* * *

**Me revoilà =)**

**Alors, verdict? Bien, pas bien? Aurais-je du laisser l'histoire où elle était? Voulez-vous un chapitre 3?**

**Petites questions pour la suite!  
**  
**\- Comment trouvez-vous William ? Moi je l'aime bien  
(oui, en même temps je vais pas créer des ****personnages  
que je trouve nazes) et je compte lui attribuer une place  
importante dans l'histoire, qu'en dites-vous?**

**\- Qui est Henry ? (eh, fastoche!)**

**\- Qui est ce mystérieux ténébreux qui est sorti de sa chambre tel un diable qui  
jaillit de sa boîte ? (ouais, ok, mes questions sont pourries, je l'avoue xD)**

**\- Plus dur : Trois références se sont glissées dans ce deuxième chapitre (Deux films et un livre,  
mais j'avoue que la dernière est super dure à trouver), saurez vous être à la hauteur? Ah oui,  
j'avais dit que je donnerai la solution pour le chapitre précédent : Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre  
vous les avait trouvées : il y avait le "Oh bravo" de Code Quantum et la sensation de  
****Transplaner de Harry Potter. Ré-édit ! Comme me la fait remarqué Umihime dans son  
gentil commentaire ****(merci d'ailleurs, je réponds dès que je poste le prochain chapitre =D)  
ce n'est pas le transplanage mais le portoloin! Même univers, mauvais mot.  
Si moi-même je connais pas mes références, on va pas aller moins! lol**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et un bon début de semaine.**

**Bisou**

**Charlie.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir Messieurs et Mesdames les Caribous =D**

**Vouii, c'est bien le chapitre trois! Je trouve que je fais beaucoup d'effort dans le rythme de publication. Ça fait quoi, deux semaines que j'ai publié le chapitre précédent? Un grain de sable dans l'éternité! Juste pour ça, je trouve que je mérite des encouragements xD**

**Bref, bref, je vous remercie pour votre soutien, c'est vos messages si gentils qui m'encouragent à écrire =)**

**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas?**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Stupide. Stupide. Stupide. C'était le seul mot qui passait en boucle dans son cerveau depuis son départ précipité du manoir Hale. Mais qu'avait-il eu en tête ? _Rien, apparemment..._ songea-t-il amèrement en ralentissant quelque peu sa course. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était en pleine forêt, esquivant les arbres et se prenant de plein fouet le vent qui venait de se lever, il avait enfin les idées claires et voyait le nombre incalculable d'indices qui aurait pu – non, **dû** – lui sauter au visage.

D'abord, la chambre. Mais bordel...il avait déjà **dormi** dans cette chambre. Plusieurs fois. William avait même parlé d'une Laura ! Et Henry, on devait en parler de Henry ? Franchement, c'était le portrait craché de Derek, en plus vieux, plus grand, plus barbu et plus... tout...en fait. Bon, il avait les yeux verts, mais les sourcils étaient totalement les mêmes. Et puis William et son roulement d'yeux, un truc de famille apparemment. Stupide.

Lorsqu'il fut parvenu en lisière de la forêt, Stiles s'accorda une pause pour reprendre un peu son souffle et réfléchir quelques secondes. Que faire maintenant ? Impossible d'aller chez lui, pour une raison évidente. Il songea vaguement à se cacher dans l'abri que Scott et lui avaient construit lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. Il n'y resterait que le temps de trouver une solution à ce merdier. C'était une sorte de petite cabane à quelques mètres du sol, au fin fond des bois, où ils cachaient toujours des gâteaux et des canettes de soda pour jouer les caïds lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de bouder leurs parents. Il sourit en se remémorant cette époque lointaine mais tellement agréable... Puis il se souvint qu'en 2004,...il avait pas encore douze ans... alors la cabane, il risquait de la chercher longtemps. Bon, alors... Plan B.

Il soupira et finit par s'asseoir sur une souche, posant son coude sur un genou et son menton contre sa paume. Le penseur. Ça l'aiderait à...penser. Enfin, il espérait. Après quelques minutes d'intense - mais stérile - réflexion, il soupira de nouveau et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le ciel qui persistait à vouloir rester d'un noir profond, poétiquement parsemé de quelques étoiles éparses. Son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité de la nuit avant de croiser la lueur argentée de la lune. Elle était pratiquement ronde. _Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas pleine..._ se dit vaguement Stiles, ses yeux se fermant de fatigue. Puis...

« La lune ! Deaton ! » s'écria-t-il en rouvrant subitement les paupières.

Il se releva tellement vite qu'il fallut un certain temps pour que le monde arrête de danser la valse. Il se remit ensuite en marche, cette fois-ci déterminé. Tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

« Mais Deaton ! Je vous assure, je viens du futur, vous – enfin votre « _vous_ » plus vieux – m'avez dit de venir vous voir ! Mais ouvrez-moi, bordel de cul ! »

Cela faisait environ dix minutes que Stiles frappait comme un forcené sur la porte du cabinet vétérinaire. Heureusement pour lui, Deaton n'avait pas déménagé... enfin, il avait déjà emménagé... Bon bref, son cabinet avait la même place qu'à son époque. Stiles avait eu un léger doute lors de son arrivée en ville. Peut-être le vétérinaire ne s'était-il pas encore installé à Beacon Hill. À vrai dire, il l'avait découvert le jour où Scott avait commencé à travailler pour lui. Son soulagement fut donc bien réel lorsqu'en se pointant dans la ruelle menant au cabinet, il avait aperçu le néon représentant un chien qui enlaçait un chat – image que Stiles avait toujours trouvée légèrement bizarre – bien à son poste et allumé, signe que le docteur était présent malgré l'heure tardive. Ou très matinale, selon les points de vue.

Hélas, l'homme ne semblait pas, mais alors pas du tout, disposé à le croire. Bon, il le comprenait un peu. Un mec échevelé qui vient frapper à la porte de votre lieu de travail à cinq heures du mat', ça pouvait flanquer la frousse. Mais le vétérinaire – enfin, celui de 2012 – lui avait assuré que, bien que surpris, son autre « _lui_ » comprendrait rapidement la situation et l'aiderait. Okay. Fallait préciser que dans leur superbe plan, il aurait dû connaître Stiles, ce qui aurait bien arrangé les choses. Mais quand même ! Deaton ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être capable de le croire un jour. En fait, de là où se trouvait Stiles, juste en face du véto, avec pour unique obstacle la porte vitrée, il avait plus l'air prêt à se pisser dessus ou à appeler les flics. Au choix.

« Si vous ne partez pas, j'appelle la police ! » lui lança-t-il, sa voix étouffée par la lourde porte.

Dans le mille...

« Deaton ! Je vous dis la vérité ! Comment pourrais-je savoir, sinon, que... euh... » Il y eut un instant de flottement tandis que Stiles penchait la tête en arrière pour trouver l'inspiration et que Deaton suivait tous ses gestes, derrière la porte vitrée, les yeux écarquillés de peur, mais cependant vaguement intrigué. « Que... que vous vous appelez Alan Deaton mais que votre sœur s'appelle Marine Morell ! … D'ailleurs je trouve ça super bizarre, entre nous, surtout qu'elle a jamais été mariée, je lui ai demandé. Faut que je me renseigne... » Il croisa le regard dubitatif du vétérinaire et se mit à supplier. « Pitié Deaton, vous êtes mon seul espoir, je peux pas rester ici toute ma vie, je suis déjà là ! On peut pas avoir deux « _soi_ » au même endroit, ça finit toujours mal. » Pas qu'il ait déjà vécu cette situation, mais il l'imaginait sans peine. « Et puis, je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que vous ne me laissiez entrer. » Conclut-il en croisant les bras et fixant le vétérinaire.

Plus personne ne bougea durant quelques minutes, le cerveau de Deaton semblant fonctionner à plein régime, pesant le pour et le contre. Était-il raisonnable de le laisser entrer ? Et surtout, cela valait-il le coup de perdre du temps avec un probable cinglé ? Assez étrangement, la balance pesa plus lourd du côté du « _pour_ » car il finit par avancer une main hésitante vers la porte, qu'il déverrouilla lentement pour laisser entrer Stiles. Le regard du plus vieux oscillait toujours entre la crainte et la suspicion – air que Stiles n'avait jamais vu sur l'homme, maintenant qu'il y pensait – mais un grand pas avait été franchi.

Stiles avança prudemment dans le hall– il se savait jamais à quoi s'attendre en pénétrant chez Deaton. Il laissa le vétérinaire refermer derrière lui puis jeta un regard alentour, analysant les changements dans la disposition des meubles. Il posa les yeux au fond de la pièce, s'attendant à y trouver la porte qui menait à la cave, endroit où le propriétaire des lieux entreposait son attirail magique et autres objets suspects, mais il constata avec stupeur que cette porte n'existait pas encore. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour en faire part à Deaton lorsqu'une vive douleur lui vrilla la nuque et tout devint noir.

* * *

La première chose dont il prit conscience en se réveillant fut le nombre incalculable de courbatures qui avait envahi son dos et ses jambes. La seconde, fut qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever. Et pour cause : il était enfermé dans une cage, comme tous les animaux présents dans la pièce. Son voisin de droite était un persan au poil aussi noir que le regard qu'il posait sur Stiles, et de l'autre côté, un gros doberman le fixait d'un air vitreux, comme s'il avait abusé de la seringue.

Bon. Au moins il avait trouvé un endroit pour crécher. Toujours voir le bon côté des choses.

Alors qu'il tentait de dés-embrumer quelques-uns de ses neurones, il entendit un bruit dans le coin droit de la pièce et Deaton apparut dans son champ de vision, amenant un bol de croquettes à son voisin félidé, qui abandonna aussitôt l'idée d'impressionner Stiles avec son regard de tueur pour se concentrer sur sa nourriture. Stiles crut un instant que l'homme n'allait pas s'apercevoir du réveil de son... prisonnier, mais finalement, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Deaton se figea dans une position grotesque, le bras tendu et les genoux pliés.

La scène dura quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles aucun des deux hommes ne fit un geste. Puis, Deaton se releva entièrement pour chercher un tabouret qu'il installa en face de la cage de Stiles – enfin celle où il se trouvait, soyons clair, il ne comptait pas en faire sa résidence secondaire – avant de s'y asseoir. A la surprise de Stiles, il se mit directement à parler.

« Bien. » Pause pseudo-dramatique. « Maintenant, dites-moi : qui êtes-vous ? Je vous arrête tout de suite, » ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour le couper avant qu'il ne parle, « je n'ai pas encore appelé la police, mais je n'hésiterai pas si vous me racontez encore vos conneries. » Conclut-il en croisant les bras devant lui, l'ai revêche et légèrement condescendant.

Stiles referma la bouche. Puis la rouvrit, pour la refermer juste après.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule histoire à vous raconter. » Finit-il par articuler sèchement. Non mais oh ! Il l'enfermait dans une prison pour chien – ou pour chat, rien n'était encore certain vu la taille réduite du truc – et il lui parlait comme... à un chien. C'était plutôt logique en fait. « Et c'est ce qui m'est réellement arrivé. Allez, Deaton, avec tout vos trucs de magie, vous avez bien dû entendre parler de voyage dans le temps, non ? » Stiles croisa le regard effaré – non, carrément halluciné – de l'homme et eut un léger doute. _Se pourrait-il que..._ « Attendez... vous êtes au courant... pour les loups et tout, hein ? » Aucune réaction. Enfin, si arrêter de respirer et devenir blanc comme un linge était considéré comme une absence de réaction. « Bordel de merde, vous êtes _vétérinaire_ ! » souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

« Évidemment... » dit Deaton, son air méprisant s'accentuant, rajoutant même une once de pitié envers le jeune homme. _Je vais m'le faire... _pensa Stiles avec un léger – mais léger, hein – agacement. « J'avais cru comprendre que vous connaissiez tout de ma vie. »

« Non ! » Une grimace déforma les traits fatigués de Stiles. « Non, je veux dire, vous êtes **seulement** vétérinaire ! Pas émissaire !»

« Emi-quoi ? »

« Oh purée... »

Stiles laissa lourdement tomber sa tête contre le métal froid des barreaux, faisant ainsi bouger l'ensemble des cages dont les occupants se réveillèrent en sursaut – pour ceux qui étaient toujours endormis – et se mirent à grogner/japper/feuler. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa absolument pas, son cerveau restait accaparé par une seule et même pensée sinistre : « Bordel de chiottes, je vais me retrouver coincé dans le passé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Dans une cage. Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de merdes. Merde. »

Alors qu'il ressassait ses idées noires – voire suicidaires – il ne vit pas Deaton partir dans la pièce voisine à pas de loup. Ainsi, lorsque son regard se fixa à nouveau sur le vétérinaire, il fut plus que surpris de le voir en possession d'un vieux grimoire d'une propreté plus que douteuse. Un immense soulagement s'inscrivit dans le regard de Stiles, sentiment que Deaton dut capter car il s'empressa de lui donner une explication, comme pour se justifier.

« Mon cousin vient de m'envoyer cette... chose. Hier en fait. Je l'ai feuilleté durant votre sieste. » Stiles eut à nouveau l'envie de frapper la tête de l'homme contre le mur et serra les poings pour se recentrer. « On y parle de sorcellerie, de monstres et autres bizarreries. Et, il y a un chapitre consacré aux voyages en tout genre, dont le voyage temporel. »

Il s'arrêta, attendant visiblement une réaction de la part de Stiles. Ce dernier se racla bruyamment la gorge, plusieurs fois, avant de trouver la force de parler.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que... que vous me croyez ? » Tenta-t-il, incertain de ce que Deaton était en train d'insinuer.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Mais je sais reconnaître un menteur quand j'en croise un, et tu as l'air de croire à ce que tu dis. » Le vétérinaire avait apparemment décidé de le tutoyer. « Donc soit ton histoire contient une petite part de vérité... soit tu es complètement fou, et je devrais probablement appeler l'institut d'Eichen House. Personnellement, je penche pour la seconde solution, mais il arrive que je me trompe. Pas souvent, certes, mais c'est toujours possible. »

« Et... donc... » intervint Stiles, traînant sur le dernier mot, « vous proposez quoi ? Me retenir captif pendant que vous réfléchissez entre m'interner et m'aider ? _Personnellement, je penche pour la seconde solution_ » acheva Stiles d'un ton pompeux, singeant Deaton en lui lançant un regard hargneux. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de faire, mais Stiles commençait à en avoir légèrement marre de ce type qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à **son** Deaton. Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une autre dimension – après tout, pourquoi pas – mais l'homme l'empêcha de partir dans ses délires en lâchant un soupir mi-amusé, mi-alarmé.

« Bien sûr que non ! Vous faites peur aux animaux. » Ah, on était revenu au vouvoiement. Bien. Ce type était _légèrement_ bizarre. « Je vous fais une offre : je vous relâche, et vous ne quittez pas la ville. En attendant, je fais des recherches. Si je trouve quoi que ce soit qui penche en votre faveur, je m'engage à vous aider. Si non, je donne votre photo à la police et les laisse se débrouiller. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Stiles dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas envoyer péter ce... ce... bref ! Il se contenta, après un instant de concertation avec lui-même, de hocher la tête, laissant tout de même percer une lueur agacée – quel bel euphémisme – dans son regard.

* * *

Bien. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de sa cage et libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Assis sur un des bancs du petit parc à côté duquel il était apparu, Stiles regardait distraitement quelques enfants jouer sous la surveillance de leurs parents. Il réfléchissait. Pour être franc, il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en surchauffe tant il avait réfléchi depuis qu'il avait commencé cet agréable séjour dans le passé. Que faire ? Rester caché, le temps que Deaton l'appelle, ne le tentait pas trop – il remerciait le ciel pour que son téléphone, malgré ses avancées technologiques en décalage avec l'époque, fonctionne. Et puis, il commençait à avoir faim. Mine de rien, ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas nourri son estomac. Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte que Stiles pensait à lui car il grogna, mécontent, et Stiles le tapota gentiment. _Mais oui, bientôt mon gros._

Il sentit soudain qu'on le fixait et détourna les yeux, qu'il avait dans le vague, pour croiser le regard suspicieux d'une mère. Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre le comportement de la femme : sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, son regard s'était posé sur une petite fille en robe bleue qui se balançait sur un des jeux. Et comme il se frottait l'abdomen, la main cachée par son tee-shirt... Il fit un sourire gêné à la maman, tentant d'atténuer son statut de pédophile en puissance mais, au regard choqué de la femme, cela dut empirer les choses. Elle se précipita vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et Stiles s'empressa de se relever pour sortir du parc. Manquait plus qu'elle appelle les flics pour signaler un pervers qui se tripotait dans un parc pour enfant.

Il se retrouva alors à vagabonder dans les rues de Beacon Hill, notant avec satisfaction que sa ville n'avait guère changé en huit ans. Il passa devant un _diner_ et son estomac refit des siennes, hurlant à la mort. Au son que son ventre émettait, il était presque sûr que son intestin s'était joint à la fête. Il vérifia rapidement que ses poches contenaient bien quelques billets – toujours prêt ! Encore heureux, il n'aurait pas aimé devoir chasser des lapins – et s'avança lentement vers le bâtiment, ses narines s'emplissant un peu plus à chaque pas d'un délicieux arôme de bacon grillé et de pancakes.

En poussant la porte d'entrée, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait souvent l'habitude de venir manger ici avec ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous deux présents. Mais, après le décès de sa mère, lui et son père n'avaient plus eu la force d'aller déjeuner dans ce restaurant, l'endroit leur rappelant douloureusement un passé plus que joyeux. Ce lieu était tellement chargé de souvenirs que Stiles eut même l'impression d'entendre sa mère rire aux éclats. Il fallait dire que sa mère avait toujours eu un rire particulier, reconnaissable à des mètres à la ronde.

Stiles fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il crut à nouveau l'entendre s'esclaffer. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se figea lorsqu'il comprit que le rire qu'il entendait ne provenait pas de son esprit – quelques fois dérangé, il l'admettait – mais résonnait bel et bien dans la salle du restaurant. Il tourna vivement la tête sur la gauche pour confirmer son pressentiment. Assise à une petite table se trouvait une femme, la trentaine, coiffée d'un chignon lâche. Elle souriait à un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années assis en face d'elle, semblant lui raconter une histoire drôle.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement – voire trois ou quatre – et il ne put détacher son regard de la femme durant un long moment, oubliant momentanément qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un petit Stiles de dix ans. Parce que cette femme si joviale au visage éclatant de santé portait les traits de celle qui se trouvait sur toutes les photos accrochées aux murs de chez lui. Sa mère... Combien de fois Stiles avait-il espéré la revoir ? Combien de fois, son visage souriant mais pâle comme la mort avait-il hanté ses rêves ? Même maintenant, après sept ans de deuil, il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars où il se voyait à l'hôpital, courant dans les couloirs aseptisés pour atteindre sa mère qui pleurait au loin, sans jamais y parvenir.

Pas une seule fois, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé, il n'avait songé à ce « _risque_ ». A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Oh, bien sûr, il avait bien pensé à la possibilité de se trouver en présence de lui-même version jeune – et il s'était imaginé avoir une réaction beaucoup plus... enfin au moins en avoir une. Mais sa mère ? Non, à aucun moment il n'avait réalisé qu'en 2004... elle était toujours vivante. Qu'en 2004, la famille Stilinski était toujours heureuse. Qu'en 2004, tout allait bien.

Toujours sous le choc, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il avait avancé de quelques pas en direction de Claudia Stilinski, bloquant ainsi le passage à un homme qui attendait patiemment qu'il se décale. Stiles secoua la tête légèrement pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, fit un pas sur le côté et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser. Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Parce que devant lui se trouvait son père, quelques rides et pas mal de kilos en moins, portant un plateau avec trois chocolats chauds et une plâtrée de pancakes dégoulinants de sirop d'érable.

Parce que l'homme qui lui souriait tranquillement n'avait pas cet air soucieux que Stiles lui connaissait.

Parce que deux électrochocs successifs avaient réussi à court-circuiter son cerveau.

John Stilinski lui adressa un signe de tête et le dépassa tranquillement pour rejoindre sa petite famille qui s'était tournée vers lui, semblant attendre leur brunch avec impatience. Stiles, fasciné, le suivit des yeux et l'observa s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, l'embrasser légèrement avant de distribuer quelques crêpes à son fils qui trépignait sur sa chaise. Son «_ lui_ » plus jeune se jeta immédiatement sur la nourriture, faisant à nouveau rire sa mère qui le couvait des yeux avec une infinie tendresse qui remua douloureusement les tripes de Stiles. Pendant ce temps, son père soupirait, paraissant vaguement exaspéré par la goinfrerie de son rejeton mais tout de même amusé.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra d'émotion à cette vision d'un bonheur inaccessible et dut se détourner pour cacher les larmes qu'il sentait affluer et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retenir. Oubliant toute envie de manger, il ressortit à pas rapides du bâtiment et s'appuya sur le mur de pierre qui bordait le _diner_. Il souffla quelques instants, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions et éviter la crise de panique qui n'attendait qu'un instant d'inattention pour briller.

Lorsque son palpitant reprit un rythme moins haché et qu'il cessa d'hyperventiler, il s'autorisa un rapide – enfin, tout dépend de la définition que l'on donne à ce mot – coup d'œil à travers la vitre du restaurant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles se retrouva devant un dilemme qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait foutrement pas envie de le résoudre.

Son cœur lui hurlait de revenir près de sa mère, de s'enivrer de sa présence, d'aller lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait, qu'un fragment de son âme s'était noirci dès qu'elle avait expiré son dernier souffle en ce soir de mai 2005. Il voulait lui parler de ses amis, de la vie extraordinaire qu'il avait depuis l'apparition des créatures magiques, des emmerdes que ces dernières lui créaient. Lui dire que son père se noyait dans un chagrin incommensurable, lorsque ce n'était pas dans la bouteille de Whisky qu'il cachait sous le meuble de la télévision, ne voulant pas passer pour un faible devant son fils. Mais ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était se blottir contre sa poitrine et sentir la main fine et légère de sa mère passer dans ses cheveux avec tendresse, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar étant gamin.

Tout son être exigeait qu'il aille retrouver la mère qu'on lui avait si injustement arrachée... sauf sa tête. Car Stiles avait conscience de la fugacité de l'instant. Nous étions en septembre. Dans à peine huit semaines, les médecins lui diagnostiqueraient une saloperie qui lui rongeait sournoisement le cerveau depuis un an. Dans six mois, elle serait trop faible pour combattre la tumeur sans l'aide des machines. Dans huit mois, sa mère mourrait. Rien de ce que Stiles pourrait faire ne retarderait l'échéance. Et le petit bonhomme qu'il observait rire joyeusement, la bouche pleine à craquer de pancakes et les lèvres barbouillées de chocolat, perdrait sa mère.

Alors, soupirant à fendre l'âme mais sûr de lui, il posa une main à plat sur le verre froid et souffla douloureusement un « _Je t'aime, si tu savais comme tu me manques... _», ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes. Il allait pour se détourner quand une voix qu'il commençait à connaître l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Pourquoi cet air si sérieux, _Stanley_ ? »

* * *

**Valà valà! Qu'en dites vous? Deaton il est méchant hein? Voui qu'il est vilain, pas beau du tout!  
Aucune idée du moment, dans la série, à partir duquel il est devenu émissaire.  
J'ai décidé que ce n'était pas encore le cas. Et puis c'est moi qui décide, d'abord!  
(Daelys est actuellement possédée par une gamine de six ans, veuillez laisser  
un message et elle vous répondra après le passage d'un exorciste)**

**Sinon! Oui, je sais, on a pas vu Derek, mais il arrive au prochain chapitre, promis!**  
**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai pas franchement de questions à vous poser... Bon, si quand même :**  
**1) Où se trouve et quelle est la réplique cultissime de ce chapitre (eh! trop facile!)**  
**2) Qui est le mystérieux personnage qui prononce la phrase de fin  
(oui, je sais, mes questions sont vraiment trop nazes -_-)**  
**3) Ca va, vous? Personnellement je suis cre-vée! Les élèves sont éreintants!  
Oui, j'avais pas encore raconté ma vie, fallait bien que je case ça quelque part! xD**

**Dernier petit point : Les références du chapitre précédent :  
Alors la plupart d'entre vous a reconnu le fameux "Ssssssplendide!" prononcé par Stanley Ipkiss aka The Mask.  
Au début du chapitre, la première scène est celle retrouvée dans tous les Retour vers le futur.  
Et enfin, pour la référence blibliesque (si si, je suis sûre que ça se dit),  
allez lire "Comment j'ai cuisiné ma mère, mon père... et retrouvé l'amour"  
et dites moi si vous trouvez. Oui, je donne des devoirs pour la prochaine fois,  
je suis pas prof pour rien ;)**

**Gros gros bisous et à la prochaine =D  
'Lys**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hey les caribous**!  
J'adoore ce mot... ah vous avez remarqué? =)

Voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 4! Bonne lecture!

**PS:** Eh, c'est la première fois que je dis si peu de choses en note de haut de page xD

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il en avait un peu marre – pour être poli.

Deux heures ! Deux heures que William le suivait partout comme un petit chien, lui posant questions sur questions.

À la base, il avait été gêné – voire mortifié – de se rendre compte qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de pleurs. Fallait rappeler que la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état remontait à... loin, très loin. Un Stilinski ne pleure pas. Enfin pas devant quelqu'un, et surtout pas devant une personne qu'il ne connaît pas.

Puis, la suspicion avait pris le pas sur l'embarras. Pourquoi était-il là celui-là ? Franchement, de tous les restaurants de la ville, il avait choisi le même que Stiles ? Hmm. Permettez-lui d'en douter grandement. Mais c'est ce que William lui avait assuré avant d'enchaîner par sa première question ... Pourquoi était-il parti si vite le matin-même ? Stiles avait bugué pendant quelques secondes, cherchant la réponse la moins ridicule. Après avoir éliminé le « _Je viens du futur et je connais ton cousin, du coup je voulais pas rester de peur de créer un bordel temporal._ » et le « _J'ai laissé le four en route._ » il lui avait sorti le plus pitoyablement possible l'excuse la plus bidon qui soit. Tellement, que William en avait pleuré de rire.

« Je sais pas d'où tu viens mais tu sais, a priori y'a des toilettes chez les gens civilisés. » lui avait-il répondu entre deux gloussements.

À partir de ce moment, l'agacement avait pris le pas sur tout autre sentiment et maintenant, après une bonne cinquantaine de questions sur l'endroit d'où il venait « _Loin. Encore plus loin. Ouais, vers New York voilà c'est ça._ », ce qu'il venait faire ici « _Je te l'ai dit, je fais du camping avec mon oncle Patrick._ », qui étaient les gens qu'il stalkait à travers la vitre du restaurant « _Je ne harcèle personne ! Pas comme certains..._ », son âge etc etc...et ça n'en finissait pas. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre lui-même, était-il aussi chiant parfois ? L'envie de tuer quelqu'un commençait à grimper en flèche. Tant qu'à faire, il pourrait commencer par s'exercer sur un mec brun, incroyablement bavard, aux yeux trop verts et au sourire énervant.

Il avait donc fait le tour de la ville, un pot de colle gluant à ses trousses, tel le chewing-gum récalcitrant qui s'accroche à votre semelle. Stiles avait bien tenté de le semer en prenant des raccourcis ou bien en accélérant le pas lorsque William parlait avec une connaissance qu'ils avaient croisée. Mais aucune de ces subtiles tactiques n'avait abouti. Bien sûr, ce mec était un Hale, et donc un loup. Et bon courage pour distancer ou vous planquer d'un loup-garou... Bref. C'était la galère.

Stiles soupira discrètement – ou presque – tandis que William partait dans l'un de ses nombreux – trop nombreux – monologues. Stiles avait eu le malheur de dire que, oui, un jour, il avait eu un chien – mais pourquoi ce mec lui posait-il ce genre de question? - et William en avait profité pour lui raconter à quel point il aimait les animaux, surtout le chat de son cousin, et que bla bla bla...

« … la ville. »

Perdu dans ses envies de meurtre – ou à peu près – Stiles n'avait entendu que la fin de la phrase, qui semblait être une question d'après l'air interrogateur qu'affichait William. Il hésita. Devait-il lui demander de répéter, au risque de le faire repartir dans une avalanche de questions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les les autres ? Ou valait-il mieux qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était... technique que Stiles avait déjà expérimentée plusieurs fois durant cette charmante promenade. Maintenant qu'il avait William en face de lui, il comprenait pourquoi il énervait si souvent les gens qui l'entouraient. Mais franchement, ce mec était pire que lui. Comme... comme un hyperactif-garou ! _Ça existe ça ?_

« Alors ? » William s'était arrêté de marcher et Stiles avait suivi le mouvement. Enfin le non mouvement. Le brun se tenait ainsi devant lui, les mains dans les poches, semblant s'impatienter légèrement.

« Hum. Oui... plaît-il ? » Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres, regrettant déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche. William soupira, faussement agacé.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais faire un tour de la ville. » Répéta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Euh... Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois qu'on en a fait au moins trois. »

« Oui, mais, en bagnole cette fois... » William fit une pause puis, voyant l'air hagard de Stiles, s'exclama « En fait t'as rien écouté des cinq dernières minutes ! »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais il se détendit lorsqu'il aperçut le petit sourire qui ornait le visage de Will.

« T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas – enfin pas trop. Il paraît que je parle trop des fois. » Il rit doucement lorsque Stiles hocha la tête de haut en bas avec de grands mouvements. « Eh, aggrave pas ton cas le nouveau. Ce que je disais, c'est que je suis garé pas loin, je te demandais si tu voulais venir faire un tour. »

Ils se remirent à marcher tandis que Stiles remuait sa langue dans sa bouche pour envoyer bouler William le plus gentiment possible. Cependant, la délicatesse et Stilinski, ça faisait deux. Voire trois lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Il s'apprêtait donc à refuser mais la phrase qu'il avait concoctée – à savoir « _Mec, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais c'est vraiment utile qu'on reste ensemble toute l'après-midi _? » - Oui, il n'avait vraiment aucun tact – mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à côté d'une magnifique _Porsche,_ gris métallisé.

« Wow ! » Stiles se précipita vers la voiture et colla son nez contre la vitre conducteur. Puis il se redressa vivement. « C'est la tienne au moins ? Je veux pas me faire chasser à coups de fusils si un mec me voit en train de toucher à sa caisse », dit-il rapidement en regardant avec une demi-anxiété la porte de la maison pas loin.

« Oui, c'est la mienne. » Will sourit, une certaine fierté illuminant son visage.

Stiles hocha la tête, satisfait, et reprit son poste d'observation – même si, réellement, les vitres teintées n'autorisaient qu'une mise en bouche assez modeste – et murmura pour lui-même « Ça doit être de famille... C'est peut-être génétique les voitures de frimeurs ». Bien sûr, William l'entendit mais choisit pour une fois de l'ignorer. À la place, il s'approcha à son tour de la voiture, sortit ses clefs et les balança sous le nez de Stiles.

« C'est encore mieux lorsqu'on est assis sur les sièges en cuir... » Il sourit largement en voyant Stiles baver d'envie.

* * *

« En fait t'es un grand malade ! Ralentis ! » s'écria Stiles alors que la voiture s'élançait dans un virage en épingle, à une vitesse bien au-delà du raisonnable. Il s'accrocha au tableau de bord et préféra fermer les yeux – pour ne pas vomir, entre autre raison.

« Fillette » pouffa Will en décélérant tout de même. Il reprit une vitesse de croisière plus...normale et se tourna vers Stiles qui ne desserrait plus les mâchoires. « Allez, t'es pas mort, déstresse. »

Stiles lui lança un regard mauvais et faillit lui répliquer que, lui, s'il avait un accident, il pouvait mourir, a contrario des loups aux pouvoir garouesques. Mais il retint sa langue. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas se trahir, ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas gerber s'il ouvrait la bouche. Un bon moment passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décide à parler, assez long pour que l'hyperactivité de Stiles se fasse sentir et qu'il commence à se trémousser sur place. Finalement, William prit la parole.

« Alors, Stanley, parle moi un peu de toi. » Il lança un regard à Stiles qui haussa les épaules en retour, comme pour dire « _Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir de plus que ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... ? _» Bon, réellement, il n'avait pas dit grand chose étant donné que William avait passé son temps à monopoliser la conversation – pas que Stiles s'en plaigne. « Tu as une petite amie à New York ? » Continua-t-il devant l'absence flagrante de réponse de son passager.

« Euh... non pas vraiment. »

« Pas vraiment ? » répéta William lentement. « Comment on peut ne pas vraiment avoir de copine ? »

« Bah, eh ben en faisant comme moi. » Il n'avait pas d'autre réponse à lui donner. Il ne savait même pas lui-même comment nommer la relation qu'il entretenait avec Malia depuis quelques semaines. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient embrassés. Bien sûr, ils avaient couché ensemble – et c'était quand même quelque chose! Mais il ne ressentait pas le « _truc_ » qu'il était censé ressentir pour elle. Vous savez, ce machin dont les gens amoureux parlent. L'étincelle, quoi. Eh bien, il n'y avait pas d'étincelle de passion alors, pour ce qui était du feu dont Scott n'avait pas cessé de lui rebattre les oreilles à propos d'Allison, on pouvait repasser. Donc, non, il n'avait pas vraiment de petite amie.

« Un petit copain alors ? » Proposa William, un sourire au coin des lèvres, se réjouissant du rosissement qui avait pris place sur les pommettes de Stiles.

« Ouhla non ! Les mecs et moi, ça fait deux. » Pause. « Euh enfin non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis bien un mec hein ! » William pouffa de rire et il l'accompagna, heureux de pouvoir faire descendre la pression qui s'était accumulée depuis ce matin. Depuis la veille en fait. Il s'autorisa enfin à lâcher la poignée du plafond et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il déplia ses doigts devenus rouges et légèrement gonflés. « Non, j'veux dire, je suis pas de ce bord. » Finit-il tout de même par préciser, ne voulant pas laisser s'installer le moindre doute dans l'esprit du conducteur.

« Je vois. » Stiles le fixa, attendant une suite. Qui ne vint pas. « T'aimes la musique ? » Enchaîna William, sans laisser à Stiles le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse énigmatique. « Je dois avoir quelques CD dans la boîte à gants. » Il profita de l'absence de virages pour se pencher vers Stiles et prendre quelques pochettes dans la-dite boîte. Il déposa son butin sur les genoux de Stiles. « À toi l'honneur. »

« Que de privilèges ! » Stiles inspecta rapidement le contenu des disques et en choisit un qu'il inséra presque religieusement dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, trois notes mythiques résonnèrent dans l'enceinte de la voiture, engendrant un large sourire entendu de la part de William.

« Bon choix. Très bon choix. Allez viens, je t'emmène dans un endroit cool. »

« Pas en enfer j'espère ? » Répliqua Stiles, faisant référence à la chanson qui venait de commencer.

William ne répondit pas – y avait-il un intérêt ? - et préféra battre le tempo de la batterie sur le volant. Les trois minutes qui suivirent furent remplies de cris chantés – plus ou moins justes... plutôt moins que plus – des deux garçons. Ils imitaient les instruments de musique mobilisant leurs mains et leurs pieds. Stiles ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un bon bout de temps. À vrai dire, en 2012 l'ambiance n'était plus spécialement à la déconnade. C'était franchement désespérant qu'il faille faire un voyage dans le passé pour retrouver la joie de pouvoir se défouler sur une musique de hard-rock.

Un bon quart d'heure se déroula dans la même ambiance détendue, rythmée par les hurlements et rires des deux passagers – Stiles hurlait, William se moquait. Puis la voiture ralentit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un parking. William mit le frein à main au moment exact où la dernière note était jouée et fit un clin d'œil à Stiles, fier de lui, avant de descendre du véhicule. Stiles batailla quelques secondes avec sa ceinture avant de rejoindre son nouvel ami – enfin, son seul ami de l'époque à vrai dire... on y pense pas assez, mais une virée en voiture sur du AC/DC rapproche vachement – qui avait avancé de quelques pas en direction d'une grille. Derrière laquelle se trouvait un grand et gros bâtiment. Bâtiment qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à -

« Tu m'as amené au lycée ? » S'exclama Stiles avec un air ahuri. « C'est ça ton endroit super cool ? » Il fit une grimace faussement dégoûtée en direction de William. « Tu crains un max, mec. »

William explosa de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles, ravi de sa réaction.

« Allez, fais pas la gueule. » Il croisa le regard stoïque de son invité et sourit un peu plus avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement . « Si je t'avais dit qu'on allait chercher mon cousin, t'aurais jamais accepté de remonter dans la bagnole. »

« C'est vrai. Et avec raison. » Approuva Stiles d'un hochement de tête, satisfait de son hypothétique réponse. Il s'appuya un peu contre William – ce gars était vraiment trop confortable – les yeux dans le vague. Puis... « Hein, quoi ? Ton cousin ? » Il sursauta, provoquant la même réaction chez son congénère, et s'éloigna vivement de la grille. « Non non non non non... non non, je peux pas. »

William haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent... bon non, il n'avait pas assez de cheveux pour ça, mais vous voyez le concept. Il l'observa faire quelques allers-retours entre la voiture et la grille, ne cessant de secouer la tête, marmonnant des « Non, pas possible, faut pas, franchement, papillon, non, non » et certaines phrases qui n'eurent aucun sens, même pour ses oreilles surentraînées. Lorsque Stiles eut achevé de créer une petite tranchée dans le béton du parking, William s'approcha de lui et le stoppa en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Eh, du calme. Faut pas de mettre dans des états pareils. C'est parce qu'on va voir Derek ? » Il cilla et son front se plissa lorsqu'il entendit nettement le cœur de Stiles accélérer à la mention de son cousin. « Bah, pourquoi ? »

« Mais, non, c'est pas ça... » Commença à dire Stiles, arrêtant sa cavalcade pour passer une main sur sa nuque. Il se demanda un dixième de seconde ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire pour s'en sortir. Puis : « En fait, si, c'est Derek le problème. » Devant l'air plus qu'étonné de William, il continua. « Je veux dire, il me rappelle quelqu'un à mon... dans ma ville. Et cette personne est pas super sympa avec moi. Mais du genre, carrément horrible. En fait il me frappe tout le temps. Et, avec sa force surhumaine – enfin, façon de parler – il fait super mal. Ça me laisse des traces, regarde. » Il souleva son tee-shirt pour montrer un bout de hanche sur lequel on apercevait une petite cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune – _toujours la lune ! A croire que ce mec doit forcément apposer son sceau, j'vous jure... encore heureux qu'il m'ait pas pissé dessus en fait !_ William s'approcha de Stiles pour examiner la marque et ce dernier rabattit brusquement son haut lorsque sa main effleura sa peau. « Derek... je veux dire De..rick ! – ouais en plus ils ont, genre, presque le même prénom, le calvaire – donc, Derick est super chiant. Et il ressemble énormément à ton cousin. Mais avec plus de poils. Donc voilà, j'aime pas trop me retrouver face à Derick. Enfin Derek. Et euh... voilà. »

Stiles espéra de tout cœur que William n'était pas en train d'écouter les battements de son palpitant. Car, en vérité il vous le dit – _Amen_ \- s'il avait dû passer au détecteur de mensonges, la machine aurait hurlé au viol.

Étrangement, son mensonge passa comme une lettre à la poste. Pourtant Stiles avait gravement dérapé sur ce coup-là et il en était bien conscient. À sa grande surprise, William ne fit que hausser les épaules en regardant ailleurs et se détourna de Stiles pour avancer vers le lycée. Cette absence de réaction fit douter Stiles – son guide l'avait-il entendu ? Ou compris ? Ou encore, Stiles s'était-il fait un trip, tout seul dans sa tête ? - mais, ayant retrouvé un peu de prudence, il n'en rajouta pas, heureux qu'on ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Puis, il entendit William grogner, et il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à voir au delà de son baratin : la sonnerie avait dû retentir lorsque Stiles parlait, car une ribambelle de jeunes étaient en train de sortir du lycée. L'hyperactif repéra facilement Derek dans la foule. Parce que, premièrement, c'était le genre de personne qui ne se fond pas dans la masse. Et deuxièmement il se déplaçait au centre d'un large cercle vide, comme si les autres jeunes n'osaient pas l'approcher. Par crainte ? Peut-être. Parce qu'ils considéraient le brun comme un dieu inaccessible ? Au vu des regards envieux et béats de ceux-ci, sûrement.

Stiles faillit demander à William ce qu'il avait à grogner – non mais franchement, tous les loups étaient-ils obligés de grogner ? C'était, genre, un passage obligatoire pour être considéré comme un loup-garou badass ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Scott avait plutôt l'air d'un bébé chiot – ouais, il pléonasmait beaucoup dans sa tête, et alors ?

Bref, il allait lui poser sa question mais, pile au moment ou il ouvrait la bouche, ses yeux furent accaparés par une crinière blonde aux reflets mordorés qu'il avait vu... eh bien, la veille. Ou dans huit ans. Kate Argent. Stiles avait pourtant un sacré flair pour repérer les gens diaboliques depuis sa... possession, mais il ne l'avait pas remarquée au premier abord. Pourtant elle était scotchée au bras de Derek. À sa décharge, l'aura du brun était tellement forte que Stiles n'aurait probablement même pas vu un chameau, s'il y en avait eu un. C'était l'effet Hale.

« Ce que cette fille peut m'énerver... » La voix grinçante de William fit sursauter Stiles, perdu dans sa contemplation de cette scène tellement... surréaliste. « Je la déteste. Si je pouvais la mettre dans un carton et l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde, ça m'arrangerait. » Il croisa le regard approbateur de Stiles et leva un sourcil. « Tu la connais ? »

« Qui ça, Kate ? » Oups...et voilà... Deuxième énorme bourde. Il eut la soudaine envie de se suicider lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la connerie qui venait de passer la barrière – résolument peu étanche – de ses lèvres. « Non. » Euh...là, ça pouvait pas passer.

William le fixa. Encore. Et encore. La scène dura des heures. Enfin dans l'esprit de Stiles. Réellement, il ne fallut que dix secondes montre en main pour que William hausse à nouveau les épaules – il avait sûrement une sorte de toc – et reprenne stoïque:

« C'est la copine de Derek. Elle a mon âge, on a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble. Une vraie conne. » Il posa de nouveau son regard sur le couple qui venait de décider de s'étouffer à coups de langues. _Beurk._ « Je viens souvent chercher Derek à la sortie des cours pour éviter qu'il rentre avec elle. Mais je sais pas comment elle s'y prend, elle l'alpague toujours avant moi. » Il fit une pause pour faire une grimace tandis que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient arrêtés pour mieux se tripoter. Stiles en profita pour prendre la parole, voulant connaître le fond de ses pensées.

« Mais...euh...qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de si horrible pour que tu la détestes comme ça ? Je veux dire, elle est stupide, d'accord, mais c'est pas si terrible. » Il avait eu du mal à laisser sortir ces mots, s'étouffant presque avec le dernier. Kate, pas si terrible ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il fallait pas dire comme âneries !

« Je la sens pas. Du tout. Elle est mauvaise, j'en suis persuadé, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup. »

Et c'est seulement à cet instant que Stiles se rendit compte que, si William était le cousin de Derek et qu'il habitait dans le manoir au cœur des bois, cela signifiait qu'il allait mourir brûlé à cause de cette harpie de Kate. Oui, il était plus que long à la détente, mais nous avons déjà passé cet aspect de Stiles en revue. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur son estomac et il dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de prendre William dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Quoi ? Ce mec était mort ! Ou presque ! _Purée quand est-ce-que ça arrive déjà ?_ Se demanda vivement Stiles, comme si William allait s'embraser spontanément dans la minute.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de chercher dans ses souvenirs le mois ou au moins l'année de l'incendie car le couple arriva soudain devant eux. Derek arborait un air revêche – mais bien moins intimidant qu'en 2012 – et Kate un sourire de façade n'illuminant que la moitié inférieure de son visage. Les deux cousins restèrent à se fixer en silence quelques instants, puis Derek prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais chez Kate après les cours. » Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Derek et Stiles en profita pour l'observer de façon approfondie, mettant totalement de côté cette histoire d'effet papillon – après tout, il suffisait qu'il ne fasse pas autant de bourdes qu'avec William... de toute façon ce dernier allait mourir, ça ne changeait pas grand chose qu'il connaisse Stiles. _Oh mon dieu, je suis une horrible personne._

Le Derek de 2004 était très semblable à celui de son époque. Mais une chose attira l'esprit de Stiles : sa carrure. Il était beaucoup moins musclé. Et un peu plus petit. Stiles se rendit compte, qu'en fait, il était plus grand et plus baraqué que Derek. Il aurait bien fait une petite danse de la victoire tant il en était heureux – il lui suffisait de peu – mais le regard noir que Derek posa sur lui lui coupa toute envie.

En fait, tous les regards venaient de converger vers lui, et il savait fichtrement pas la raison de cet intérêt qu'on portait à sa petite personne. Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être utile d'écouter ce qui se passait dans la réalité plutôt que de s'évader toutes les cinq minutes à mille lieux de celle-ci.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

« Derek t'as demandé ce que tu faisais à mes côtés », répondit rapidement et gentiment William. Bien que, vu la tête de Derek, il n'avait pas dû prononcer **exactement** ces mots. « Je l'ai rencontré cet après-midi et on a discuté. » Continua-t-il sur sa lancée, ne voulant apparemment pas que Stiles prenne la parole. Sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne raconte de la... enfin, vous avez compris. Et Stiles l'en remerciait grandement. « C'est Stanley, un New-yorkais en vacances. »

« C'est la période des vacances, à l'est ? » intervint une voix aiguë. Stiles fronça les sourcils devant l'air attardé que Kate affichait. Elle voulait peut-être paraître sensuelle avec cette moue, mais Stiles lui trouvait plutôt un air de ressemblance avec un canard. Un canard retardé et un peu constipé. Mais sa tentative pour être... mignonne dut fonctionner car Derek lui adressa un regard d'adoration, teinté d'une espèce... d'amour ? _Écœurant_.

C'était probablement ce que William pensait aussi car il poussa un long soupir dans lequel Stiles l'entendit nettement imiter Kate. La jeune femme fut certainement la seule à ne pas se rendre compte de la moquerie car Derek jeta un regard de tueur à son cousin – Stiles aurait juré voir une lueur jaune s'allumer au fond de ses prunelles.

« J'ai pris une année sabbatique » répondit finalement Stiles pour ne pas laisser les deux Hale s'entre-tuer. « J'ai décidé de venir au chaud pour faire du camp- »

« Bref ! » L'interrompit vivement William. « Derek je suis venu te chercher parce que Peter a besoin de toi... pour... réparer la porte du garage. » Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou, mais il put facilement déceler le mensonge grotesque qui venait de sortir de la bouche de William.

Derek aussi.

« Tu peux pas l'aider, toi ? » Grogna-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Kate qui venait de poser la tête sur son épaule. « J'ai promis à Kate qu'on irait voir un film, ce soir. » Il lança un regard mi-suppliant mi-énervé – mon dieu, un Derek qui supplie ! - à son cousin mais il capitula devant l'air sévère qu'il reçut en retour – mon dieu, un Derek qui capitule !

Ce dernier soupira et se tourna vers la blonde qui continuait à s'accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

« Bébé, je vais devoir y aller. On se voit demain, promis. »

« Mais, tu m'avais juré... » le ton geignard vrilla les oreilles de Stiles. Franchement, quelle comédie ! Il savait parfaitement que Kate n'était pas ce genre de princesse pleurnicheuse qu'elle s'appliquait à présenter en cet instant.

Il dut laisser passer un léger soupir d'ennui car le couple se tourna rapidement dans sa direction, visiblement prêt à commettre un meurtre. Stiles leva les mains, comme pour se disculper, et recula de quelques pas, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il fut contre la voiture de William. Il observa Derek murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de sa dulcinée avant de détacher les bras qu'elle avait fermement noué autour de son cou et de s'éloigner d'elle, suivi par son cousin. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main, tout sourire, tandis qu'il la regardait encore. Puis, au moment où il se détourna d'elle, son air angélique s'effaça pour laisser apparaître la vraie Kate. Ce changement glaça le sang de Stiles, qui avait momentanément oublié à quel point cette femme pouvait être machiavélique et totalement flippante. Pour ne rien arranger, la blonde lui adressa un regard glacial, accompagné d'un sourire mielleux. Et c'est à cet instant exact que Stiles prit une décision qui allait tout changer : il ne la laisserait pas gagner. Il allait l'empêcher de mettre ses plans à exécution. Foi de Stilinski, les Hale survivraient.

* * *

**Pfiouuuu**, il était long quand même! J'suis fière de moi BD

Aloors, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, moi j'l'aime plutôt bien =D

**Vala mes petites questions habituelles:**  
**1)** D'abord, avez vous reconnu la chanson de la voiture?  
J'ai laissé pas mal d'indices =)  
**2)** Ensuite, que pensez-vous de notre charmant couple, ils sont mignons hein =DD  
**3)** Euh sinon j'ai pas mis de références (enfin je crois pas lol).  
Celle de la dernière fois c'était "Pourquoi cet air si sérieux?"  
phrase mythique du Joker dans Batman. Bah alors mes caribous,  
on est pas trop super héro? =)  
**4)** J'ai cru comprendre (enfin non, on m'a clairement dit) que pour certains d'entre vous, 2 semaines entre deux chapitres c'étaient trop long.  
Alors c'est vous qui voyez, soit j'arrête de publier pendant un petit moment (genre 3 mois...) pour avancer dans l'histoire et vous poster  
les chapitres tous les 2/3 jours. Soit je continue comme ça. J'aimerai avoir le plus d'avis possible. Oui ça vaut aussi pour toi, lecteur anonyme!  
Voui voui, je te vois à travers ta cam!  
**5)** Il est quand même bizarre William hein? Genre il comprend rien... xD

Aller, je vous laisse profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de ce beau dimanche venteux!

Bisou bisou et paix à tout le monde (surtout aux caribous)  
'Lys


	5. Chapitre 4

**... Salut petits Caribous en mousse qui sont tout gentil mignons et qui vont pas me taper...**

**Désoléééée je sais, une semaine de retard, en plus de la semaine que j'avais prévue, du coup, ça fait 1 mois entre les deux chapitres, c'est la loose. Je me prosterne devant vous, vous suppliant de me pardonner. Aller, sivouplé, je suis gentille quand même, je mérite pas les tomates =)**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. C'est un chapitre assez spécial... Moi, je l'aime bien, alors c'est déjà ça =D**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

**PS: Merci à ma bêta adorée qui m'a bien fait rire lors de la correction du chapitre =D**

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Un rire résonna dans les bois et le bruit métallique d'un objet tombant au sol troubla quelques oiseaux qui s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes. Le responsable de cette maladresse soupira, s'attirant pour la énième fois, un regard blasé de la part de son oncle.

« Tu comptes me bousiller les oreilles aujourd'hui ? Parce que, j'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis un mec aux oreilles fragiles. »

« Pardon... » grogna Derek en se penchant sur le côté, en équilibre sur une jambe pour ramasser l'outil qui avait eu la bonne idée d'aller se planquer derrière une roue.

« C'est de ne pas avoir vu Kate depuis une semaine qui te perturbe autant ? » Continua Peter avec un petit sourire entendu tout en fourrant la tête à l'intérieur du capot de la superbe BMW qui trônait au beau milieu du garage. « Tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle revenait aujourd'hui ? Au pire, tu peux y aller, j'ai encore la révision de la moto à faire, mais c'est pas ça qui va me tuer. » Finit-il dans un souffle haché tandis qu'il forçait sur un écrou récalcitrant.

« Hm... » répondit Derek pensivement, son regard se perdant un instant dans le vague. Oui, pas de doute, il était le maître de la répartie. « Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas pour moi. On se fait un ciné demain, elle doit être crevée de toute façon... Et je voudrais pas que tu te froisses un muscle, avec ton corps sensible et tout... » Il sourit légèrement d'un air narquois et se décala d'un bon mètre pour éviter le projectile – un tournevis ! Ce mec était un grand malade – que Peter lui avait lancé.

« Sale gosse » bougonna ce-dernier, ses commissures se relevant tout de même. « Au lieu de dire des conneries, va chercher Will... une paire de bras supplémentaire ne nous ferait pas de mal. » Conclut-il en se relevant de sa planque pour essuyer d'un revers de main quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

« Il va pas vouloir venir. » Derek fit une pause tandis que l'agacement marquait ses traits et qu'il se tournait vers la forêt. « Il est avec son _Stanley_. »

Cela faisait à peine une paire de semaines que ce mec avait débarqué à Beacon Hill et Derek avait l'impression qu'il avait été adopté par sa famille. Tel le petit chiot abandonné trempé qu'on ramasse sur le bord d'une autoroute un soir de pluie. Sauf que le chien aurait au moins eu la décence de se sentir redevable, et non agaçant. Au moment où William avait proposé à ce mec de rester pour la nuit, Derek avait su qu'il allait squatter pour un temps indéterminé. Mais, malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, ses parents s'étant alliés à son cousin sur ce coup, complètement sous le charme de ce dégénéré du bulbe. Même si celui-ci n'arrivait pas à faire un pas sans se prendre les pieds dans ses pieds. Même s'il n'arrêtait pas de mentir. Tout le temps. Sur son origine, sur ce qu'il faisait ici. Bordel, il mentait même sur son prénom !

Malgré tout, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger le moins du monde toute sa putain de famille, qui accueillait à bras ouverts ce Pinocchio professionnel. Parce que, franchement, même s'il n'avait pas eu des sens sur-développés à la garou, Derek aurait tout de suite deviné que « _Machin_ » – hors de question de l'appeler par le prénom stupide qu'il prétendait porter – mentait. Déjà... il bégayait. Mais genre sévère, limite à en faire une crise d'apoplexie. Ensuite, il rougissait comme une pucelle à qui on avait osé pincer le téton – bon okay l'exemple était pourri, mais c'était carrément la bonne image. Et puis, troisièmement, il racontait des trucs qui n'avaient aucun sens. D'abord il prétendait faire du camping. Ensuite, il venait pour rendre visite à sa mère-grand – oui, oui, parfaitement il avait bien utilisé ce terme. Et lorsque finalement, on lui avait demandé où est-ce-qu'elle vivait, il avait _avoué_ être venu pour fuir le père de son ex-petite-amie qui voulait sa mort. Voyez par vous-même le niveau de l'énergumène.

Tout ça pour dire que cela faisait deux longues semaines qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans entendre le rire stupide du mec. Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, la voix tremblante d'un fou-rire mal contenu se fit entendre et Derek eut envie de cogner dans un truc. N'importe quoi. Il balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur la carrosserie flambant neuve de la voiture de son oncle. Hmmm. Non, mauvaise idée.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête neveu, il est pas si méchant le nouveau. »

Derek répondit par un regard noir au sourire engageant de Peter et posa brusquement son outil sur le plan de travail avant de sortir à pas enragés du garage. Non, mais ! Et maintenant son oncle s'y mettait aussi ! C'était un complot, plus de doute. Il se retint de sortir les griffes lorsqu'il entendit Peter prononcer le mot « _diva_ » dans un soupir amusé, se contentant de serrer les dents à s'en faire grincer la mâchoire.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement dehors, il s'arrêta net et croisa les bras sur son torse, hésitant quant à la direction à prendre. Parce que, réellement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait bien aller pour passer ses nerfs.

Hors de question de revenir sur ses pas comme si de rien n'était, son oncle se foutrait probablement – certainement – de lui. D'autant qu'il ne se privait pas de clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que son neveu était trop susceptible. _Susceptible mes fesses !_ C'était tout à fait normal de s'énerver pour... pour... bref !

D'habitude, il passait ses après-midi à traîner avec ses cousins où bien avec sa sœur, Laura. Malgré leur différence d'âge, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et pouvaient passer des heures ensemble sans s'entre-tuer – ce qui, dans la famille Hale, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du miracle. Mais malheureusement, ses deux sœurs venaient de partir en week-end prolongé avec la plupart de leurs cousins, laissant William et Derek seuls au manoir avec les parents. Seuls ? Ou presque. Un irréductible connard empêchait encore et toujours Derek de profiter de l'unique membre de sa famille qui soit supportable. Et il était totalement impensable que Derek aille s'immiscer entre les deux attardés qui semblaient s'être fondus en un seul individu depuis deux semaines.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller chez Kate. Il avait dit vrai à Peter, elle rentrait aujourd'hui de son voyage en France – une histoire de recherche sur un truc de grève des dents – et son père n'apprécierait sûrement pas de voir Derek débarquer dès leur retour. Déjà qu'il ne l'appréciait que moyennement en général... non, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, Gérard avait l'air de bien aimer Derek, c'était l'inverse qui n'était pas tout à fait réciproque. Comprenez-le, le père Argent avait un regard de psychopathe et un sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'il vous imaginait empalé sur une broche au-dessus d'un feu, hurlant à la mort. Oui, ce genre de sourire existait, et malheureusement, c'était le père de sa petite-amie qui en avait hérité.

Les poils de Derek se hérissèrent à nouveau lorsque le rire de Stanley se glissa vicieusement jusqu'à son tympan et il grimaça. Peut-être que les oreilles fragiles étaient de famille... Avant même que Derek ne puisse penser réagir, les visages souriants de William et de son nouveau super pote apparurent devant lui, comme sortis de nulle part. Et ils pouffèrent stupidement lorsque Derek sursauta – légèrement, faut pas pousser – surpris dans ses sombres pensées. _Quels crétins..._

« Hey Derek ! »

Le fait qu'ils prononcèrent cette phrase au même moment ne fit qu'agacer un peu plus le loup – et un peu flipper, il l'avouait – et le regard noir qu'il leur servit accentua leurs sourires. Ok, Will avait l'habitude des regards qui tuent de Derek, il en avait assez mangé depuis le temps ! Mais Stanley n'était pas censé réagir comme il le faisait. Les gens normalement constitués devaient fuir ou se pisser dessus devant son air énervé, pas se marrer. En fait, Derek avait l'impression que ce mec le connaissait déjà par cœur, et ça... ça lui foutait légèrement les boules.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques instants de silence que Derek remarqua que son cousin et l'autre étaient en bermudas et tongs. Cinq secondes de plus permirent à son cerveau d'intégrer que la tenue que portait Stanley était la sienne. C'était son putain de tee-shirt et ses putains de claquettes. Mais bordel, quand est-ce-que sa vie était devenue à chier ? Sans compter que le tee-shirt en question était trop petit pour lui, ça le moulait de manière... ridicule. Absolument ridicule. Mais ce connard lui souriait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne comprenait pas que Derek était à **ça** de l'étriper, lui et son torse musclé. ... C'était quoi d'ailleurs cette pensée de merde ?

« Vous voulez quoi, les amoureux ? » Lança Derek avec humeur, tentant d'ignorer son cerveau qui avait apparemment surchauffé dans le garage. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette réplique qu'il avait voulu cinglante et qui aurait dû lui faire du bien ne fit qu'accentuer son énervement – si c'était encore possible.

« On va se faire une baignade au lac, tu veux pas venir ? » Répondit William, ignorant délibérément sa pique.

Ben oui, allons barboter dans l'eau, comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale. Bah voyons !

« Non. »

Sa réponse permit de refroidir quelque peu l'enthousiasme trop présent sur les visages des deux compères – _plutôt con__s__ que père__s__, si vous voulez mon avis_ – et Derek eut un mal fou à ne pas sourire de fierté. Fallait bien trouver du positif quelque part.

« Oh. » William haussa un sourcil devant l'air fermé – plus que d'habitude – de son cousin. « Tu vas voir Kate ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour le détromper mais le grognement agacé de Stanley changea ses plans. Ce dernier avait l'air tellement peu enchanté que Will prononce le prénom de sa copine qu'il fallait bien qu'il en profite.

« Oui, voilà. C'est ça. » L'air sombre de Stanley s'amplifia et Derek fut obligé d'en rajouter une couche. « Je vais dormir chez elle. Et je pense d'ailleurs y rester le week-end. »

Derek n'avait absolument aucune idée de la cause de cette haine envers Kate. Ça avait commencé dès le premier jour et depuis, Stanley avait toujours l'air prêt à commettre un meurtre lorsqu'il était en sa présence, ou même seulement lorsque son nom surgissait dans la conversation – ce que Derek s'obstinait donc à faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce ressentiment. Kate avait pourtant tout de la fille parfaite. Elle était belle, drôle, intelligente et gentille. Aucun défaut ne venait entacher la personnalité de sa compagne. Elle n'avait même pas fui lorsque Derek lui avait avoué le problème garouesque de sa famille, ce qui faisait d'elle un véritable diamant aux yeux du lycéen.

« Bon. » La voix de Stanley se fit entendre et Derek soupira, pas franchement heureux qu'il le sorte de ses pensées, surtout si c'était pour retrouver la dure réalité... à savoir un mec hyperactif aux yeux trop expressifs qui lui tendait la main, un sourire niais scotché aux lèvres. « Et ben, à bientôt alors. » Il attendit quelques secondes que Derek lui serre la main mais finit pas laisser retomber mollement son bras, une moue déçue – _stupide_ – gâchant son air joyeux. « On se voit lundi. »

« Malheureusement... » Murmura-t-il en se détournant, croisant le regard furieux de son cousin. Quoi ? Il était obligé de se barrer de chez lui et en plus il devait être gentil avec celui qui l'y forçait ? Fallait pas abuser non plus !

* * *

Stiles se tourna piteusement vers William lorsque Derek se fut éloigné de quelques pas, un regard blasé chagrinant ses traits.

« C'est moi, ou ton cousin est encore plus con que dans quelques années ? »

Will partit d'un grand rire et l'attrapa par l'épaule, calant un de ses bras autour de son cou.

« Allez viens Marty, on va se baigner avant qu'il fasse nuit. Faudrait pas que tu te perdes dans les bois, qui sait ce qui pourrait venir te manger. »

Stiles lui sourit gauchement, repensant toujours à la … discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Derek. Si le loup était déjà acariâtre à son âge et qu'il continuait à l'envoyer se faire foutre comme ça, son plan génialissime allait demeurer à jamais au statut de … plan.

* * *

« Tu as l'air fatigué mon loup... » Murmura Kate en glissant une main caressante dans les cheveux courts de Derek. « Tu veux que je te détende ? » Ajouta-t-elle, sa voix prenant une intonation coquine tandis que ses paumes allaient se perdre plus bas sur le corps de son petit ami.

Derek émit un son entre le soupir fataliste et le gémissement lorsque la main de Kate s'attarda sur son entre-jambe. Où une bosse brillait... par son absence. _Mec, t'es grave._ Toute personne correctement constituée aurait dû être plus qu'excitée d'avoir une femme aux courbes parfaites vautrée sur elle, et prête à exaucer le moindre de ses désirs. Tout le monde ! Mais pas lui. Non, lui, il préférait sasser et ressasser sa mauvaise humeur.

Au bout d'un instant la belle blonde se redressa en soupirant. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que, malgré toutes ses tentatives, rien de semblait réveiller le petit loup qui sommeillait en Derek. L'air agacé, elle s'assit sur les tibias de son petit-ami, la moue polissonne ayant déserté son visage parfait.

« Bon. Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis que t'es arrivé ? » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son air revêche s'accentuant nettement. « Franchement si c'est pour ruminer comme un bœuf, tu peux te barrer, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Sa voix claqua, dure et plus coupante qu'une lame de rasoir. Derek haussa un sourcil étonné, son corps se crispant sous l'attaque. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Kate lui parle comme ça. À vrai dire, elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il la connaissait douce, tendre, et aguicheuse, mais jamais elle n'avait pris ce ton. Elle dut s'apercevoir de la confusion qu'elle venait de créer car elle secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire contrit.

« Désolée mon loup, je suis fatiguée du voyage... Mais faut dire que tu es vraiment ch-bizarre ce soir, tu as la tête complètement ailleurs, et les seuls mots que tu as prononcés concernaient le mec bizarre là, Riley... »

« Stanley » la reprit automatiquement Derek, avant de sentir l'énervement monter. Sérieusement, c'était quoi cette réaction de merde. Il était vraiment obligé de prononcer son nom ? Non. Clairement non. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son cerveau était proprement colonisé par ce crétin depuis quelques heures, toutes ses pensées convergeant vers lui. Si ce nom stupide continuait à trotter dans sa tête tel une licorne diabolique, faudrait réfléchir à une solution radicale, sinon Derek ne donnait pas cher de sa propre santé mentale.

« D'accord, _Stanley_. » soupira-t-elle d'un air excédé. « Et ben, si ton cousin veut se faire un looser dans son genre, laisse-le, qu'est-ce-que ça peut te f- »

«Hey... Ils ne couchent pas ensemble ! » S'exclama-t-il en se positionnant sur les coudes si brusquement que Kate dut reculer pour ne pas prendre un coup de boule. Il plongea son regard effaré dans les yeux verts de sa compagne. « Ça va pas la tête ! »

Kate lui lança un regard mi-circonspect mi-agacé, où pointait une lueur de pitié qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher.

« Chéri... » Commença-t-elle lentement, comme si elle tentait d'expliquer un problème de mathématiques à un enfant de cinq ans. « Ils dorment dans la même chambre, sont toujours fourrés ensemble et te font des cachotteries. Ça me paraît assez évid- »

« Non. » La coupa-t-il à nouveau. « Impossible. Totalement impossible. » On n'aurait su dire s'il essayait de convaincre Kate ou de se convaincre lui-même. « Ils peuvent pas. J'veux dire, je l'aurais remarqué. Je suis un loup-garou, bordel, on peut rien me cacher ! »

La jeune fille le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, partagée entre le rire et la pitié devant tant de crédulité. Elle avait bien fait de jeter son dévolu sur le plus jeune de Hale ! Il était si naïf et se sentait tellement invincible que ç'en était presque trop facile. Et puis, il fallait avouer que les avantages en nature étaient plutôt...consistants.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit de rouler des yeux et se pencha sur le loup, qui continuait à grommeler sur le fait que « _non non non, ils pouvaient pas, et c'était pas parce qu'ils avaient la même odeur qu'ils baisaient, c'était juste dû à l'échange de vêtements. Ok ils avaient franchement l'air de deux gros gays avec leurs bermudas pastels mais... oh mon dieu !_ ».

« C'est pas grave, t'occupe pas d'eux ! » Elle se tut le temps que le regard hébété de Derek se visse au sien. « Tu m'as moi. » Elle posa ses lèvres tendrement sur le petit bout de peau constamment froncé se situant entre les deux sourcils de Derek, puis sur le bout de son nez. « Ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte ? »

Derek inspira puis retint sa respiration une dizaine de secondes, les yeux se perdant dans le vague, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas comment le formuler. Il finit cependant par abandonner son idée pour rendre son baiser à la jeune femme qui attendait impatiemment qu'il se décide. Passant ses mains dans le dos de Kate, il les fit rouler sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et lui sourit tout en dégageant d'un doigt quelques mèches dorées qui encombraient son visage désormais radieux.

« Tu as raison. » Sa bouche partit encore une fois à la recherche des lèvres pulpeuses de sa compagne et y déposa de légers baisers mouillés. « Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-il entre deux caresses.

« Moi aussi Derek. » Kate poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant une main passer la barrière de son jean tandis qu'elle s'affairait à dévêtir son torse. « Moi aussi. »

* * *

**Haaan que je suis méchante =DDD Mais j'aime ça ;)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Aller, je passe directement à mes questions habituelles, c'est plus marrant (surtout vos réponses en fait xD)**

**1) Est-ce-que ce POV Derek vous a plu? Ouais je sais, Derek est un sale gosse,  
****et j'assume totalement! Et il paraît jaloux... on peut se demander de qui ;)**

**2) Avez vous trouvé mes références? Il y a un livre (enfin une bd), un film  
(bon trop facile là) et un jeu de mots totalement pourri qui, à mon avis,  
vous a fait froncer les sourcils. Allez, comme c'est difficile, je vous donne le passage :  
"une grève de dents" ... valà valà... =) Celle/celui qui trouve a le droit à euh... une  
dédicace et le début du prochain chapitre en avance! Eh! C'est cool non!**

**3) A votre avis, que s'est-il passé pour qu'on arrive à ce que  
Stiles habite chez les Hale et soit siiii proche de William?**

**4) La question qui vous turlupine : Y a t-il du Stiliam dans l'air ? Huhum...**

**5) Je suis certaine vous avez a-do-ré la dernière scène du chapitre... Nan?**

**Valà, je vous laisse, je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, je l'ai totalement en tête parce qu'il va expliquer celui-ci, mais j'ai tellement de boulot que rien n'est sûr... Je tenterai quand même le "deux semaines"!**

**Gros bisous les Carib', je vous n'aime =D**

**'Lys**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bon.**

**Que puis-je dire pour ma défense? Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur...  
Hey, y'a quand même un point positif : je suis reviendue =DD Ouais bon, je sais, après quelques mois...  
Autre truc cool : je suis en vacances, j'ai mon master avec 15.5/20 (=O Trop de la balle), je suis titularisée  
et donc je ne vais plus JAMAIS aller en cours en étant une élève, et ça, c'est cool.**

**Quoi d'autre?  
Ben pas grand chose...  
Je voudrais vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos petits mots tous gentils, et tout et tout.  
J'veux dire, y'a même encore des visites en ce moment, et ça, c'est vraiment super cool.**

**Enfin voilà.**  
**Je vous laisse lire. C'est mon plus grand chapitre depuis que j'écris, pour vous récompenser d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps sans râler ;) j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire =)**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

**PS: **Ce chapitre est dédicacé à MissTrueAlpha, qui a su trouver mon jeu de mots totalement pourri au chapitre précédent : Grève des dents → Gévaudan... Ouais, c'est vraiment nul, mais je l'assume =D

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

« Et voici ta chambre. » Silence. « Enfin, la mienne. » Re-silence. « Enfin, la nôtre. Enf- okay je me tais. » Et c'est ce qu'il fit sous l'air mi-gêné mi-abasourdi que lui lançait Stiles d'un coin de la pièce.

Ce dernier balaya la... chambre d'un regard d'expert. Lui qui se pensait assez balèze lorsqu'il s'agissait de bordel... La pièce où il dormait en était la preuve flagrante : un lit constamment défait, des habits sur les meubles et des cours sur l'intégralité du sol. Mais là. _Là_. Il devait avouer que niveau désordre, il se faisait battre, et à plate couture.

La pièce était complètement recouverte de livres en tout genre, de feuilles barbouillées de dessins au fusain, et Stiles se demanda fugacement si William n'avait pas vidé entièrement ses tiroirs – **tous** ses tiroirs – avant de le faire venir ici. Comme ça, une lubie soudaine. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné plus que ça. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il y ait quelque part un lit dans la pièce, c'était pour dire ! Il esquissa un sourire vers son hôte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. « Toutes mes condoléances » lui semblait peu approprié, mais ce fut pourtant la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il porta un regard désolé à la pauvre chambre qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Et bien, euh c'est... gentil. » Une pause de quelques instants lui permettrait peut-être de trouver l'inspiration. « Cool. » Bon, il ne l'avait pas trouvée.

« Ouais. » Silence. « Mais t'es pas obligé d'accepter hein... » Encore un autre silence. À cette allure, il allait faire nuit avant même que leur conversation ne prenne fin. Ou ne commence, suivant la manière dont on voyait les choses. Et il était seulement seize heures trente. « Juste, t'avais l'air de dire que t'allais vivre sous une tente pendant quelques temps, et vu qu'il va pleuvoir demain, j'ai pensé... »

« Hmm... » lâcha Stiles d'un air pensif. Enfin, qui se voulait pensif. Réellement, il gagnait du temps pour trouver une excuse. Parce, fallait pas déconner, il comptait pas **du tout** dormir dans la maison du grand méchant loup. Surtout quand celui-ci était pluriel.

Le silence entre les deux jeunes hommes perdura quelques secondes, et l'on put nettement entendre les grognements de labeur que poussait Derek dehors, sous les huées de son oncle qui n'en finissait pas de se foutre de lui. _Pauvre Derek, _soupira intérieurement Will, en se souvenant que c'était un peu – beaucoup – à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait à devoir soulever la porte du garage qui pesait, au bas mot, une demi-tonne. Après tout, lorsqu'il était venu le chercher, il lui avait fallu une excuse pour ne pas le laisser avec Kate-la-Louche. Et lui parler des travaux que comptait faire Peter lui avait paru une bonne idée.

Derek, Stanley et lui étaient rentrés il y avait environ une heure. Son cousin n'avait pas pipé mot durant tout le trajet qui séparait le lycée du manoir, préférant jeter des regards noirs à tout va – l'accoudoir du siège passager devait encore en avoir des frissons. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, au bout de dix minutes incroyablement longues, Derek était sorti de la voiture comme un diable de sa boîte pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sûrement pour se changer avant de rejoindre Peter. William avait haussé les épaules d'un air d'excuse, et tenté d'entraîner Stanley vers le garage, dans l'intention de lui présenter son oncle, seule autre personne présente à cette heure-ci. Will aurait préféré lui présenter quelqu'un d'autre avant, n'importe qui – leur chat aurait encore été une meilleure option – histoire de ne pas lui faire peur dès le début, mais on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie.

Stanley avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter de le suivre, semblant débattre avec lui-même. Ce qui n'aurait pas surpris William qui pensait commencer à cerner l'individu. Finalement, après deux minutes de débat visiblement passionné mais intérieur – ils faisaient une réunion là-dedans ou quoi ? – Peter les avait devancés en venant de lui même accueillir Stanley.

Comme d'habitude, son oncle avait fait assaut de blagues que lui seul pouvait comprendre - « T'as l'air en forme, mais je les préfère bien cuits. » et franchement glauque – « Eh, ton oncle fait du camping ? C'est marrant, on a retrouvé un corps hier soir, complètement déchiqueté par un puma. Ça pourrait plomber l'ambiance de tes vacances si c'est ton oncle. Ahah ! ». Ouais, trop drôle. Sauf que les flics avaient effectivement trouvé le cadavre d'un campeur, ce qui rendait la plaisanterie légèrement douteuse. Bizarrement, Stanley n'avait pas paru choqué par l'attitude de Peter, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de comédie censée le rendre plus intéressant. Il avait seulement soulevé un sourcil, soupiré – plus ou moins discrètement – puis s'était tourné vers William, comme attendant tout simplement qu'on l'emmène autre part.

C'était donc ce qu'il avait fait, lui proposant de faire le tour du propriétaire. Il lui avait demandé où il comptait dormir durant les prochaines semaines et, à cause de sa réponse, ils se retrouvaient à présent dans cette chambre. William passa une main sur sa nuque, de plus en plus perplexe devant cet invité qui ne savait visiblement pas comment accepter – ou pas – son invitation, le faisant stresser plus que nécessaire. C'était pas si incongru que ça, non ? Will n'avait fait que lui proposer de rester quelques jours, pas d'emménager avec lui et de lui faire des gosses ! Mais vu l'air coincé – limite constipé – que Stanley lui servait, ça semblait tout comme. Bon okay, il aurait_ peut-être_ dû ranger sa chambre avant d'y amener quelqu'un. Oui, probablement. Mais, hey, la perfection c'était pas son truc.

William s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque le portable de Stanley vibra si fort que son propriétaire en sursauta. À vrai dire, voilà qui était parfait, car aucune idée ne venait le secourir dans cette non discussion qu'ils entretenaient avec une passion sans réserve. Stanley enfonça précipitamment la main dans sa poche pour en extraire l'appareil et son regard s'illumina devant le message affiché. Ensuite il haussa un sourcil désabusé, leva les yeux vers William et parut presque surpris, même limite ennuyé, de le voir encore là. _Sympa._

« Je suis désolé mais... euh... »

Il chercha ses mots et William se retint de rouler des yeux dans l'attente du prochain mensonge. Parce que, fallait pas le prendre pour plus con qu'il n'était. Il avait bien compris que cet oncle Patrick – qui n'existait d'ailleurs sûrement pas – faisait encore moins du camping dans le coin. Que l'ours agressif avec lequel il y avait eu soi-disant combat, devait avoir à peu près autant de consistance que le tonton. Quant à ce prénom de Stanley...mieux valait ne pas en parler ! Qui s'appelait Stanley, franchement !

Mais pour l'instant, et malgré la curiosité qui lui brûlait les entrailles, il laissait couler. Parce que réellement, ce type n'avait pas vraiment l'air dangereux, et s'il ne voulait pas révéler sa véritable identité ainsi que le but de sa présence ici, c'était son choix que William comptait respecter. Ce qui l'intriguait cependant réellement, c'était le fait que ce mec semblait connaître Derek, mais l'inverse n'était pas réciproque... il allait résoudre ce mystère, foi de Hale !

« .. mais mon oncle, Patrick me demande de venir. » Stanley regarda à nouveau son portable, cherchant visiblement l'inspiration. « Une histoire de... »

« … d'ours ? » Hasarda William mine de rien en regardant ses ongles.

« C'est ça ! » S'exclama Stanley, comme soulagé. Puis il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. « Dans tous les cas... » continua-t-il plus lentement, fixant toujours William les yeux plissés. « Je dois y aller... On se voit... plus tard ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Plus tard. » répéta William en plongeant son regard excédé dans celui de son... hôte. « Allez, dépêche-toi. » Conclut-il en se détournant et en sortant de la pièce. « Faudrait pas trop faire attendre ton oncle Patrick ! »

* * *

Stiles faillit tomber pour la centième fois lorsque sa cheville accrocha une racine légèrement surélevée. Quelle idée de surélever des racines, en même temps ! Il pesta contre les arbres vicieux et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il venait pourtant à peine de partir de chez la famille lupine, courant comme un dératé... Son corps s'était grandement affaibli durant sa « _dark période _», tel le Pablo Picasso des temps modernes et macabres... Oui, il appelait ainsi les semaines durant lesquelles il était devenu super flippant et avait eu la sale habitude de faire saigner les gens – et plus si affinité – et d'aimer ça.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il disait au fait ? Ah oui !

Sa fuite du manoir. Une nouvelle fois. Sauf que là, il avait pris congé poliment. Enfin...presque poliment. Car cette fois-ci il avait eu une bonne excuse. Même deux. Si on considérait le fait de devoir dormir dans la même pièce qu'un Hale auquel il ne racontait que des bobards et qui finirait probablement par lui arracher la gorge avec les dents – soucieux de respecter la tradition familiale – vu les énormités que Stiles osait lui sortir. En même temps, que pouvait-il lui raconter ? « _Eh salut, j__e viens du futur. Je suis là parce que la future-ex-mais actuellement copine de ton frère a fait foirer mon plan d'empêcher mon futur méchant à moi de tuer la moitié de la population de ta ville. Mais tant qu'à faire maintenant que je suis là, si je pouvais faire en sorte que toi et ta famille – qui m'avez l'air tous sympathiques... sauf ton oncle, mais lui qu'importe l'époque, il est toujours effrayant – ne mourriez pas cramés dans l'incendie putain gravement proche de ta maison, ça serait cool. Et sinon, toi, ça va ?_ » … Nan, franchement, ça craignait un max, il pouvait pas lui dire ça.

Il se remit à courir – enfin, à trottiner, fallait pas pousser – en direction du centre ville pour se rendre chez le véto. Parce que c'était ça, sa première bonne raison de fuir : Deaton venait de lui envoyer un sms. Et quel sms !

« **J'ai peut-être mais peut-être pas trouvé quelque chose dans le manuel que j'ai en ma possession. Si tu veux savoir quoi, viens. Si vous n'êtes pas là dans une heure, je préviens la police.** »

Fallait vraiment qu'il soit aussi peu sympathique ce type, franchement ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette manie de le tuvoyer ? Ce mec était trop bizarre. En même temps, pour devenir druide/sorcier/mage/on s'en fout, fallait avoir un sacré grain, à la base. Stiles ne s'en était juste pas rendu compte avant. Enfin, après. Bref.

Le point méga positif de cette histoire de texto pas cool, c'était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui ! Il n'était resté en 2006 que deux petits jours, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être ici, enfin maintenant, depuis un long, looong mois. Bon, ok, le message n'était pas spécialement ni précis ni optimiste, mais Stiles l'était pour deux. Voire trois. Oui, Stiles était légèrement schizophrène. Ce qui, en y pensant, pourrait expliquer le tuvoiement... pour peu que le véto ait deviné ce détail !

C'est lorsqu'il faillit rentrer dans une femme qui poussait son caddie, un gosse braillard s'agitant à l'intérieur, qu'il se rendit compte de son retour brutal à la civilisation. Il accéléra le pas en passant devant un groupe de motards conversant gaiement devant un bar tabac qui n'existait plus à son époque. Il préférait arriver en un seul et unique morceau chez Deaton, et les regards bizarres que lui lançaient les barbus à grosses lunettes noires – cliché ? Même pas, il aurait bien voulu les prendre en photo tellement ils étaient « _typiques_ » - ne le rassuraient pas spécialement. Il tourna au bout de la rue et arriva finalement devant la petite clinique vétérinaire, dont la clochette tinta lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil. Il ne put faire deux pas qu'un bras habillé d'une manche blanche l'agrippa et l'entraîna avec brusquerie dans une petite pièce à l'écart des clients potentiels. Le mouvement avait été si rapide que Stiles n'aurait pu dire si le hall abritait qui que ce soit.

« Eh, faut vous calmer mon vieux ! » S'écria Stiles en se libérant de la poigne du vétérinaire qui fermait précipitamment la porte derrière lui.

Il épousseta son haut froissé tout en jetant un regard noir à Deaton... qui ne le remarqua absolument pas puisque son attention s'était totalement détournée du jeune homme pour se fixer sur le fameux manuel dont il lui avait parlé. Le vétérinaire saisit l'ouvrage, le plaça sur une table d'examen et lui fit signe d'approcher, toujours sans le regarder. Stiles gonfla ses joues d'agacement et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise. _Calme-toi. Tu as encore besoin de lui. Et puis, des taches de sang sur les pages du livre ne seraient pas franchement l'idéal pour le déchiffrer._

Il prit donc sur lui et relâcha sa respiration. Ah tiens, il l'avait donc retenue ? Fallait-il que l'autre l'agace ! Puis il fit quelques pas en direction de l'homme, se plaçant derrière lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Bien. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Deaton parcourut du doigt quelques lignes, claqua la langue sur son palais en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas la bonne page, feuilleta quelques secondes le livre en s'accompagnant d'un petit bruit avec ses lèvres qui donnèrent à Stiles envie de frapper quelque chose. Préférentiellement un homme noir à barbichette et à l'air suffisant, qui se trouvait opportunément à proximité.

« Pendant que vous vagabondiez ici et là, j'ai lu avec attention cette...chose. » Commença-t-il en cherchant... ce qu'il cherchait. Stiles espérait vivement que ce soit un super sort capable de le ramener chez lui en quelques secondes. Et qui fasse pas mal, ce serait cool aussi. « J'ai appelé l'ami qui m'a transmis ce livre. Malgré ses bizarreries, c'est un homme assez fiable. J'ai ensuite fait quelques recherches approfondies, et j'en suis arrivé au point suivant... »

Il fit une pause, sûrement censée être dramatique, ou bien faire durer le suspense. Mais Stiles eut seulement envie cette fois de l'étrangler. Finalement, au bout d'un moment plutôt longuet, l'homme reprit. « Il est _possible_ que vous n'ayez pas totalement menti. » Stiles soupira de nouveau, blasé.

Heureusement, le vétérinaire finit par trouver la bonne page et, ignorant l'attitude de Stiles, pointa du doigt un paragraphe écrit dans une langue...que peu de gens savaient parler... et lire par la même occasion. Stiles en aurait mis sa main à couper. Ou alors, il était grave dans la merde pour ses examens de fin d'année. Il fixa les symboles une bonne minute, laissant largement à Deaton le temps de s'expliquer. Mais ce dernier resta muet comme la tombe d'Allison – paix à son âme – attendant visiblement que Stiles comprenne de lui-même. On était pas sorti de la berge.

« Oui... Et donc ? » Il tourna la tête et fixa Deaton. « Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je sache lire ce truc ? » Pause. « Réellement ? »

Deaton soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, semblant le prendre pour un attardé à qui on aurait donné de la morphine. Merci pour lui. Puis il reposa son index sur la page, mais cette fois-ci légèrement en-dessous du-dit paragraphe, tout près d'un schéma comptant maints cercles, lunes et...

« Hey ! C'est le dessin des voyages dans le temps ! » S'exclama Stiles avec un grand sourire, ignorant le regard désabusé et agacé que lui lança Deaton. « Je vais pouvoir revenir dans le présent ! Enfin le futur. Enfin vous m'avez compris. »

« Oui, précisément. Enfin, si ce livre n'est pas une montagne d'absurdités. Ce qui, personnellement, ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. » Finit-il dans sa barbe.

Il se pencha sur le manuscrit et tourna quelques pages rapidement pour s'arrêter sur une sorte de liste où figuraient des chiffres – ah, ça Stiles savait lire – et des petits dessins semblant avoir été faits par un enfant de quatre ans. Enfin de l'avis de Stiles. Et comme on ne lui demandait jamais son avis...

« Voici le matériel dont nous avons besoin pour vous faire repartir d'où vous venez. » Le vétérinaire glissa son index sur un symbole juste en dessous de la liste. « Et voici l'état dans lequel doit être la lune lors de l'exécution de ce...sortilège. Et ici, il est indiqué que cela doit se faire un mois de Kri'in. C'est à dire de...non laissez tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Sans doute fallait-il justement comprendre : _Tu es beaucoup trop con mon pauvre garçon, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à t'expliquer._

« En résumé, nous devrons pratiquer le rituel dans deux jours, au crépuscule. »

« Yeah ! » s'exclama Stiles, levant son poing serré en signe de victoire. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Attendez, quoi ? Après demain ? » Il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte d'une chose très **très** importante qu'il avait failli oublier dans la précipitation et l'excitation du moment. « Non, impossible. Je peux pas. Je dois rester. Faut qu'on reporte. »

Quelques secondes d'un silence circonspect – oui, avec l'expérience, Stiles commençait à reconnaître les différents types de silence – suivirent ses mots. Puis Deaton reprit la parole.

« A vrai dire, je ne vous demandais pas votre avis. Vous partirez dans deux jours. » finit-il sèchement, apparemment pressé de le voir disparaître et n'ayant pas envie que l'on discute ses ordres. En même temps, existait-il vraiment, celui qui aimait que l'on discute les siens !

Stiles se passa une main agitée de tics sur la nuque, arrachant presque les fins cheveux qui s'y trouvaient en frottant rapidement sa peau, stressé.

« Non, vous comprenez pas. » Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, s'arrêta, puis se retourna et fit le chemin inverse. « Je ne peux **pas** partir. Pas avant d'avoir fait quelque chose pour... Je veux dire, les Hale sont assez effrayants et plutôt bizarres, mais gentils. Bon, pas tous. » Concéda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Peter est à la limite de la gentillesse. Il a quand même _tué_ sa nièce. Enfin pas encore, mais presque. Du coup, on pourrait plutôt le caser dans les méchants... C'est à se demander pourquoi on le laisse traîner avec nous... Bref, je m'égare. » Il secoua la tête, s'éclaircissant les idées – et se donnant mal au cœur par la même occasion. Everything comes with a price... C'était bizarre de parler dans une langue étrangère dans sa tête, non ? Parce que Stiles le faisait souvent... Ce qui pourrait peut-être témoigner d'un trouble schizophrénique, faudrait qu'il en parle à son psy. Si bien sûr il avait eu un psy. Valait-il le coup qu'il aille en voir un pour ça ? … Bon, son secouage de tête ne lui avait pas franchement remis les idées en place, il avait juste mal à la nuque et ne savait plus de quoi il parlait... Note à lui même : ne pas trop agiter la tête.

« Tout ça pour dire... » Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes. Pour dire quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! « ...qu'ils ne méritent pas franchement de mourir brûlés. Surtout William. Ça fait pas longtemps que je le connais, et il est plutôt collant comme mec, mais c'est un gentil garçon... enfin il est cool quoi, pour un Hal- »

« Attends, attends. » le coupa Deaton en levant les mains devant lui. Il semblait avoir suivi le monologue de Stiles, un bon point pour lui. Il était peut-être pas si horrible que ça, fallait juste apprendre à le connaître « Vous êtes en train de me dire que... vous avez rencontré des personnes de cette époque ? Et que vous avez sympathisé avec elles ? »

« Ben... oui ? » Il le sentait mal ce coup là...

« Mais vous êtes un abruti complètement inconscient ! »

Stiles retira mentalement son commentaire précédent. Ce type devrait être euthanasié. D'ailleurs, on était dans une salle d'opération, y'avait moyen d'arranger tout ça...

Deaton ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en amenant sa paume contre sa tempe. Enfin peut-être pas des soucoupes, parce que c'est quand même super grand, surtout si c'est des grosses tasses. Mais au moins comme des petites balles de ping-pong. Ça existe ça ? Ça pourrait être marrant, on jouerait avec des minis raquettes, sur des toutes petites tables. À tester.

« … pourrait exploser ! » Oulà, il avait apparemment manqué quelques mots.

« Ah. » Avisant le regard hanté de Deaton, il tenta de continuer. « Ben je ferai attention alors. » Bluffa-t-il en hochant la tête, prenant un air mi-inspiré, mi-terrifié. Ce qui, croyez-moi sur parole, était super compliqué à faire. Une réelle gymnastique oculaire.

« … Vous n'avez strictement rien écouté c'est ça ? »

« Voilà. »

« Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué avec un taré comme vous... » Ce fut à son tour de faire les cent pas devant Stiles qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. « Vous ne comprenez pas la précarité de la situation je pense. Vous connaissez l'effet papillon ? Non, bien sûr que non vous ne connaissez pas, stupide comme vous l'êtes. » Continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Stiles de répondre quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci. « Imaginez » commença Deaton, le regard au loin « que la personne à qui vous avez parlé devait... discuter avec quelqu'un à votre place. Appelons ce quelqu'un Hector. »

« Pourquoi ? » Intervint Stiles en haussant un sourcil. « C'est nul comme prénom. Vous préférez pas l'appeler, je sais pas, Dylan ? C'est cool Dylan. »

Deaton, comme à son habitude, ignora sa remarque, pourtant fondamentale.

« Hector, en discourant avec votre ami, n'aurait pas eu un accident de voiture causé par un chauffard au même moment. Mais, vous étiez malheureusement présent, et Hector sur la route. Cependant le plus important arrive : Hector était un grand scientifique, qui aurait pu, en restant en vie, inventer une machine extraordinaire, qui aurait sauvé l'humanité d'une catastrophe nucléaire cinq ans plus tard ! À cause de vous, nous allons sûrement mourir... prématurément. » Conclut-il en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils, comme si annoncer la fin du monde équivalait à réprimander un gosse. Fallait qu'il revoie ses priorités le véto.

« Alors, déjà, aucune explosion n'a ravagé la Terre. Ou alors, personne ne m'a mis au courant. » Devant l'air sombre et menaçant de Deaton, il leva les mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement. « Je sais ce que vous avez voulu dire, on se calme. Mais... franchement... Je pense pas avoir changé grand chose. Et si c'est le cas, le mal est fait. Alors à quoi bon en débattre ? »

Deaton sembla peser le pour et le contre et, à la surprise générale – enfin, de Stiles – il finit par acquiescer.

« Tu as raison. Enfin, pas complètement tort du moins. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au manuscrit qu'ils avaient abandonné. « Mais je ne vois pas franchement ce qui empêche que tu repartes à ton époque dans deux jours. »

« En même temps, vous ne m'avez pas laissé fi- »

« Alors ? »

Stiles serra les dents et les poings pour s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. Y'a des gens qui méritaient qu'on leur arrache des membres.

« Je compte sauver des gens. » Dit-il rapidement, pour ne passer laisser la moindre opportunité à l'autre chiant de le couper. « Pas mal de gens... Et si je pars maintenant, ils se feront carboniser par une cinglée. »

Silence.

« C'est une blague ? »

Il attendit que Stiles lui réponde, mais, que pouvait-il lui dire ? « _Ahaha, bien sûr que c'est une blague, absolument désopilante d'ailleurs ! Que__l boute-en-train je fais ! Palsambleu, je plaisante, je compte évidemment laisser des gens périr, c'est bien plus cocasse !_ »... Stiles eut le temps de se demander pourquoi il parlait intérieurement comme un vieux – purée, sa moitié schizo était un pépé snobinard d'origine étrangère ! - avant que Deaton ne continue sur sa lancée :

« Avez-vous seulement écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?! »

« À propos de votre pote Hector ? »

« Lui-même. »

« Oui. Mais, écoutez Deaton, si j'ai merdé, je vous l'ai déjà dit, maintenant c'est trop tard. Je peux plus changer grand chose. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tenter d'améliorer ce qui peut l'être. Et sauver toute une famille rentre dans cette catégorie. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, se défiant du regard. Tous deux semblaient dire «_ Vas-y, contredis- moi si tu l'oses. _» … Enfin, Deaton avait plutôt l'air constipé, mais c'était sûrement ce qu'il pensait de Stiles. Finalement, le vétérinaire soupira, comme rendant les armes tel Vercingétorix. Mais sans la moustache.

« Bien. D'accord. » Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Stiles fit le signe de la victoire. Mais discrètement cette fois-ci, par peur de se prendre une remarque dans les dents. « J'accepte de vous laisser un délai de... ? »

« Euh... » Stiles alla s'asseoir sur la table d'examen, les jambes battant l'air tandis qu'il réfléchissait. « Il me semble que leur maison a cramé en novembre, un peu après Halloween. Dooonc, si vous pouviez décaler votre sort d'un mois et des brouettes, ça m'arrangerait un peu beaucoup... »

Le regard de Deaton se fit pensif quelques instants, avant qu'il n'aille rapidement feuilleter le manuscrit qui attendait bien sagement que quelqu'un lui porte de l'attention. Pauvre grimoire délaissé... Il lui faisait un peu penser à celui des sœurs Sanderson... Mais en moins glauque, heureusement.

« Tu as de la chance mon bonhomme. » Stiles sursauta, interrompu dans son fredonnement de la chanson du film. _Hey ! Bonhomme toi-même !_ « Novembre est aussi un mois de Kri'in. Et la lune sera en bonne position le cinquième jour, à 22h35 si je ne me trompe pas. Mais je ne me trompe que très rarement. » Stiles ne réagit même pas, il commençait à se faire aux airs supérieurs que prenait le véto. « Nous ferons donc le rituel à cette date, sans différer ! Ou bien nous devrons attendre le mois de mai pour retenter le coup. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse déambuler dans la ville aussi longtemps. Débrouillez-vous pour sauver vos gens avant cette date. Et pitié, ne provoquez aucun bouleversement cosmique. »

Stiles acquiesça avec un grand sourire et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, pressé de se retrancher dans un endroit calme pour concocter un plan digne d'un Stilinski. Oh, bien sûr, le cabinet vétérinaire était un endroit assez calme. Il avait l'habitude des aboiements à force de dormir aux côtés de Scott le chiot. Mais l'idée de rester si près du regard empli de dédain et d'arrogance de Deaton lui filait des frissons d'angoisse.

À peine sorti du bâtiment, il s'arrêta brusquement. Devant lui, des yeux verts profond le fixaient, un air partagé entre l'incrédulité et la méfiance. Stiles retint son souffle. Évidemment, comme il n'avait jamais de chance, un loup garou l'avait espionné pendant qu'il parlait à Deaton. Évidemment, grâce à sa super ouïe, il avait sûrement entendu une grande partie de leur discussion. Et **évidemment** avec son manque de bol surréaliste, il n'avait certainement pas tout capté... à part le fait que quelqu'un allait brûler sa baraque. Et, étant donné que Stiles était déjà au courant... n'était-il pas en train de déduire des choses qu'il ne fallait pas ?Il osa un regard timide vers le brun et frissonna. Ouaip, son raisonnement paraissait plutôt juste au vu de l'air terrifiant – et terrifié – qu'arborait le visage de William.

Stiles hésita quelques millièmes de secondes sur la conduite à tenir. Il pouvait retourner rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, aux côtés du vétérinaire, s'en faisant un bouclier humain contre le loup... mais franchement, rien qu'à cette pensée, son corps se rebellait. _Pitié, pas encore ! _Semblait-il supplier.

Il pouvait aussi tenter de s'enfuir. Bon okay, cela revenait à faire de lui un gibier de choix.

Dernière possibilité : il restait immobile, priant pour disparaître. Hey, il avait bien fait un saut dans le temps, tout était possible !

« Bordel de...»

Will fit un pas vers Stiles tandis que ce dernier en faisait de même...mais vers l'arrière. Enfin presque, puisqu'il buta contre le mur de la clinique. Acculé, il attendit en plissant les yeux que s'abatte sur lui son destin, espérant seulement que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux. Mais il préféra baisser totalement les paupières lorsqu'un éclat doré surgit des yeux de son futur meurtrier.

* * *

**Tadaa =D**  
**Alors... Qu'en avez vous pensé? Je stresse O.O**  
**Etant donné que je suis en vacances (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH trop cool),  
je mettrai beaucoup moins de temps à poster la suite. Je pars dans le sud  
la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai quand même un accès internet donc tout va bien =)**

**Concernant ce chapitre, y'a 2 références (enfin je crois pas en avoir mis plus...  
Avec moi on sait jamais lol) : une à une série et l'autre à un acteur...  
Mais bon, je vous fais pas l'offense de vous demander de deviner qui ;)**

**Mes petites questions de fin de chapitre (allééé je sais que ça vous a manqué xD) :  
**  
**\- Kate vous a-t-elle manqué dans ce chapitre. Je suis sûre que oui,  
franchement, un chapitre sans Kate, c'est un chapitre super chiant et  
désolant. Promis je me rattapre au prochain (je vous entends déjà : Noooooooon xD)  
**  
**\- Aimez-vous Deaton? (Bon, ok, il est pas super sympa... pourtant je l'aime bien en vrai !)  
**  
**\- Que va-t-il arriver à Stiles? Va-t-il se faire manger par  
un William en chal-colère? Est-ce la fin de cette histoire?  
(ouais, je sais, ça serait un peu con xD)  
**  
**\- Aimez-vous les crevettes?**

**Aller, je vous laisse mes caribous, je vous aime et tout et tout,  
mais je vais aller manger des cerises au soleil. Parce que, franchement, il fait  
trooop beau et chaud, ça serait dommage de pas en profiter.**

**Bisou les moules (moules, caribous... faut que je me calme avec les surnoms... -_-)**

**Daelys, qui aime les cerises. Mais ça, je l'ai pas pas déjà dit  
(eeet voilà, je vous ai mis Léa dans la tête, avouez =D)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut salut !**

**Eh j'suis rapide ! Bon, ok, pas tant que ça. Mais j'ai mis moins de 3 mois pour poster la suite, je trouve que c'est pas mal xD  
J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire avant de vous laissez lire, à par que ma bêta Cathouchka est trop la meyeure =D**

**Ah si : merci pour vos review elle me vont droit au coeur, j'ai envie de vous faire des bisous bisous moelleux à tous =DD**

**Voilà, ça, c'est dit.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Deux semaines plus tard... Enfin, par rapport au chapitre précédent. Du coup on revient au présent. Dans le passé. Bon, on se comprend._

Il essuya paresseusement une goutte d'eau qui tentait vainement d'échapper à son coup de serviette. Après s'être assuré d'être parfaitement sec, il s'écroula sur le drap de bain pour s'y étendre de tout son long. Il poussa ensuite un long soupir de bien être et tourna la tête sur le côté en entendant un petit rire.

« Tant que ça ? » S'amusa William en descendant légèrement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, le regard illuminé d'une lueur goguenarde.

« Ouaip. » Répondit Stiles dans un sourire qui se transforma vite en bâillement. « Tu m'as épuisé ! » acheva-t-il en remettant sa tête dans l'axe de son corps. Il passa une main fatiguée sur sa nuque, grimaçant en sentant déjà venir les courbatures.

Note à lui même : ne plus essayer de couler un loup-garou.

« On recommence quand tu veux. »

William accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil suggestif avant de remonter ses lunettes, et Stiles se permit un léger rougissement, priant pour qu'il passe inaperçu dans l'ombre du feuillage. Il n'était toujours pas complètement à l'aise avec la drague ouvertement explicite que William s'amusait à mener. Même s'il était pratiquement sûr que c'était pour déconner. N'est-ce-pas ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent quelques secondes, appréciant les rayons du soleil qui filtraient ça et là à travers les branches. Une coccinelle vint se poser sur le bras de Stiles et il joua avec elle durant un petit moment, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre tandis qu'il repensait au moment où William avait découvert la situation particulière dans laquelle Stiles se trouvait. On pouvait dire qu'il avait bien pris le fait que son « invité » vienne du futur. Très bien, même...

_« Bordel de... »_

_Stiles s'adossa au mur, les yeux fermés, attendant sa pénitence en tremblant – ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais. Un Stilinski ne tremblotte pas comme une fillette. Il oscille, à la rigueur. Mais, au bout d'une longue minute, ses paupières se relevèrent d'elles-mêmes, alors que les coups se faisaient attendre. Impatient – pas qu'il ait envie de mourir prématurément, mais quand même, c'était un peu longuet – il jeta de nouveau un regard au loup-garou devant lui. _

_Et là, ce fut la surprise._

_Point de colère chez le loup-garou. À vrai dire, les sourcils froncés et le regard – bien vert, et non plus doré – dans le vague, il paraissait surtout perdu. Jusqu'à cet instant où son œil s'éclaira, comme traversé par une soudaine illumination. William vissa ses yeux aux siens et s'exclama d'un air enjoué :_

_« Trop cool ! »_

_Le cerveau de Stiles se mit en pause quelques instants, et on était en droit de se demander si celui de William n'en avait pas fait autant. Pour sortir ce genre de réflexions dans un moment pareil, fallait bien avoir perdu tout sens commun, non ?_

_« Doooonc... tu viens du futur ? Comme Marty ? » Demanda le loup surexcité en se rapprochant de Stiles, toujours figé,. à petits pas sautillants – et flippants._

_Pour être franc, ce William-ci était presque plus effrayant que le loup-garou poilu auquel il avait cru devoir faire face. C'est vrai quoi, Stiles voyait des créatures surnaturelles tous les jours et se pensait plutôt calé dans ce domaine. Mais un mec qui était super content – voire euphorique, n'ayons pas peur des mots – de savoir qu'on lui mentait depuis des jours et qui ne voyait pas trop d'inconvénients à ce que le menteur en question soit d'une autre époque... nan, ça il savait pas franchement comment le gérer._

_« Euh...ben oui. » Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ?_

_William secoua la tête, comme doutant encore de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En même temps, c'était plutôt compréhensible. C'était comme raconter à une personne tout à fait normale que les loup-garous existent. Impensable._

_« Du coup, tu t'appelles pas Stanley ? »_

_Vraiment ? Le type venait de découvrir que son invité avait voyagé dans le temps et la première chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était qu'il lui avait très probablement menti sur son prénom. Stiles se répétait mais... ce mec était franchement bizarre._

_« Euh... Non... » William paru tellement soulagé que Stiles se demanda un instant s'il avait bien compris la question. « Je m'appelle... » Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Serait-ce une bonne chose de lui donner son prénom ? N'avait-il pas assez chamboulé la « cosmicité » de l'univers ? Ou un truc du genre... ? « Je m'appelle autrement, mais je pense que c'est mieux de garder ça pour moi... ? »_

_William hocha la tête et sourit._

Il avait ensuite passé les heures suivantes à lui poser toute sorte de questions concernant le futur alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la ville. Les extra-terrestres étaient-ils venus nous faire un coucou ? Est-ce Derek était toujours avec Kate-la-Louche « Pitié, dis moi que non ! » Est-ce que l'Hoverboard existait enfin ? Bien sûr, Stiles n'avait même pas répondu au quart de celles-ci, parfaitement conscient de l'impact que pourraient avoir ses paroles si jamais William était tenté d'aller en parler à quelqu'un. C'était peu probable, mais on ne savait jamais.

Puis, était venu le moment fatidique :

_« Et, du coup, Stan', pourquoi tu es ici ? »_

_Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et se berçaient maintenant tranquillement sur les sièges d'une balançoire, devant le manoir Hale. Le vent, qui faisait frémir les feuilles, leur apportait une brise tiède et agréable, et le chuintement de la vieille balancelle générait un bruit de fond apaisant. Stiles fouilla d'un pied le mélange de petits graviers de rivière sous ses chaussures, prenant le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. C'était plutôt rare chez lui, assez pour que cela soit nécessaire de le noter._

_« Accident de parcours, j'aurais dû revenir en mars 2012. Il y a eu... un problème. » Il repensa à l'entrée en fanfare de Kate dans la cave de Deaton et leva les yeux au ciel. Fallait toujours qu'elle se la ramène celle-là._

_« C'est le cas de le dire. » Se moqua William, un sourire complice aux lèvres._

_Stiles répondit par un léger rire et continua sur sa lancée :_

_« À la base, je t'avoue que c'est même pas moi qui devais venir mais un ami, loup-garou lui aussi. Je suis sûr que vous vous seriez bien entendus tous les deux. Encore une fois, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut... » soupira-t-il dramatiquement._

_Un silence songeur accueillit ses mots. Puis William reprit la parole :_

_« Et du coup, j'ai vingt-huit ans à ton époque... » Il secoua la tête, comme incapable de s'imaginer avoir cet âge là. _Et pour cause, _pensa tristement Stiles. « Comment je suis ? Sans rentrer dans les détails, hein ! » Précisa-t-il rapidement « Mais juste...j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Je suis heureux ? »_

_Et comme Stiles était Stiles, il parla avant même que son cerveau ne puisse analyser les conséquences de sa réponse. Eh, il avait déjà fait un méga effort les heures précédentes, il n'était pas Dieu non plus !_

_« Je sais pas, je t'avais jamais vu avant ces derniers jours. »_

_Il ne se rendit compte de sa bêtise que lorsque le balancement du siège de William s'arrêta brusquement et que le loup-garou se tourna vers lui rapidement – sa nuque n'avait sûrement pas dû apprécier..._

_« Comment ça tu me connaissais pas ? Tu connais Derek et Kate, **même** **Peter**, mais pas moi ? » Il fit une pause, en haussant un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. « Comment c'est possible ? »_

_Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. _Stupide, stupide, stupide.

_« Euh... Je sais pas.. » _Oulà, tu commences mal Stiles !_ « Tu dois habiter... ailleurs.. ? »_

_« Je dois...habiter ailleurs ? » Répéta le loup-garou en fronçant le nez, son front s'ondulant sous le geste. « T'as pas l'air d'en être sûr ! Comment tu peux ne pas savoir si j'habite toujours à Beacon Hill ? » William plissa encore plus les yeux, son regard perdu disparaissant derrière ses sourcils. _

_Tandis que Stiles balbutiait des explications plus qu'improbables – Stilesques – les prunelles de William se voilèrent, une peine profonde teintant son regard. L'instant fut si fugace que Stiles, immergé dans son monologue, ne s'en aperçut pas._

_« Laisse tomber. » Conclut-il soudain, interrompant Stiles d'un signe de main apaisant. « De toute façon, c'est pas bien de connaître son avenir. » Devant l'air ahuri de son invité, il lui sourit en ajoutant un clin d'œil avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers le porche du manoir. Après quelques pas, il se retourna vers Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé et l'encouragea du regard à le rejoindre._

Stiles avait finalement accepté de coucher dans la chambre de William – après avoir exigé qu'elle soit un minimum rangée. Du moins suffisamment pour lui permettre de trouver le lit – pourtant assez grand pour héberger trois, quatre personnes. Il avait rencontré – à nouveau – le père de Derek et son oncle, sa mère, ses sœurs. Bref... toute la maisonnée. Il s'était demandé une seconde si c'était réellement une bonne idée mais... Foutu pour foutu...

Au point où il en était, Stiles avait fini par avouer à William qu'une catastrophe allait se produire, et qu'elle était causée par Kate. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, mais avec ces informations, Stiles espérait que William pourrait l'aider à empêcher les Hale – et donc lui-même – de mourir. Car, Stiles ne se prenait pas pour plus balèze qu'il n'était, il savait bien qu'aucun soutien ne serait superflu pour contrer cette psychopathe qui servait de copine à Derek.

Ils avaient donc élaboré un super plan qui consistait, en gros, à éloigner le plus possible Derek des serres du vautour pernicieux, alias la couguar malfaisante, aka Kate Argent. William avait d'abord proposé avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé de lui arracher les membres et de les enterrer aux quatre coins du pays. Bien que l'idée plaise plutôt à Stiles, il avait dû se résoudre à admettre que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'arriver à leurs fins. Trop compliqué, ils auraient tous les Argents aux fesses et puis, surtout, trop salissant.

« Et donc... Quand-est-ce que tu comptes appliquer _tu-sais-quoi_ sur _tu-sais-qui _? » demanda subitement William, sortant brusquement Stiles de ses pensées.

Stiles sourit et suivit des yeux l'insecte rouge et noir qui avait décidé de voler de ses propres ailes. _Porte toi bien, petite coccinelle, méfie-toi des araignées et ..._ Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler aux insectes... il se déprimait lui-même.

« Je ne compte rien faire avec Voldemort, espèce de cochon ! » William lui administra une légère bourrade – enfin, une bourrade de loup-garou quand même... Autant dire qu'il s'affaissa de tout son long mais se releva très dignement – ou presque – et jeta un regard hautain au brun avant de reprendre. « Il faudrait déjà que ton cousin m'apprécie. Ce qui, je te le rappelle, n'est pas gagné du tout. »

En effet, après s'être vaguement intéressés au démembrement de Kate, ils s'étaient demandé quelle serait la meilleure façon de l'éloigner du « petit brun » – Stiles adorait appeler Derek ainsi dans sa tête... Oui, c'était peut-être puéril, mais il avait bien le droit de profiter un peu que diable !

Trois possibilités s'étaient alors offertes à eux.

Premièrement, William avait proposé de rendre Derek jaloux. De Stiles. Apparemment, Derek était plutôt proche de Will, et ce dernier avait laissé entendre que ça ne lui plairait que moyennement qu'on lui vole son cousin. Du coup, il serait plus disposé à passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec la Moche. Alors Stiles et William s'étaient rapprochés durant ces deux semaines, au point de ne se quitter que pour aller aux toilettes. Et encore, William avait des blagues plutôt douteuses parfois... Cependant, malgré le mal qu'ils se donnaient pour le rendre jaloux, Derek semblait si énervé qu'il repoussait William au profit de sa petite ami. Gros fail, du coup.

Venait ensuite le plan B : Faire ami-ami avec Derek. Bon, okay, c'était très très mal barré. D'autant que Stiles n'avait jamais eu de discussion calme et posée avec Derek à son époque, où tout était « _normal _», alors maintenant...En fait, cette idée venait de William, et Stiles n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à le convaincre de la probabilité proche du zéro qu'elle avait de fonctionner. Mais Will était plutôt persuasif, surtout quand il faisait ses yeux de loup-garou super méchant. Et là, vous vous demandez : Mais pourquoi, tout simplement, ne pas impliquer davantage William ? C'est vrai quoi, il suffisait que celui-ci aille discutailler tranquillou avec Derek et lui explique point par point pourquoi il ne devait pas passer tout son temps avec Kate. Ben oui, trop facile ! Eh bien, voilà pourquoi : William avait déjà tenté maintes et maintes fois cette approche, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ça avait même empiré les choses : Derek était de ceux qui préfèrent faire exactement l'inverse de ce qu'on leur demande de faire. Il fallait donc changer la donne : que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre, préférentiellement extérieur à la situation, et avec plus de subtilité. Si, si, Stiles pouvait être subtil quand il le voulait !

Et enfin, le plan C, le préféré de William, impliquait une hache, des cordes et de l'azote liquide. Mais Stiles espérait ne pas devoir arriver à une telle extrémité. Ne serait-ce que parce que l'azote liquide coûtait fort cher.

« Je compte aller le voir ce soir... pour une fois que Kate n'est pas scotchée à ses basques, j'vais en profiter... Qu'est-ce-que t'en penses ? » Reprit Stiles en se relevant, frissonnant un peu. Le soleil de début octobre était parti se les dorer ailleurs.

William l'imita et ramassa les affaires laissées à terre.

« J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je resterai pas trop loin, au cas où Derek réagisse... de sa façon habituelle. » Puis, lui adressant un sourire plein de dents, il mit sa serviette autour de sa nuque avant de s'éloigner du lac pour retourner au manoir.

* * *

Elle enfourna une grosse cuillerée de purée dans sa bouche et fit éclater sur son palais les morceaux de pomme de terre qui n'avaient pas été broyés lors de la préparation. La purée de sa mère était vraiment la meilleure. Elle rit lorsque son père fit une grimace pour imiter son air heureux.

« Stanley, pouvez-vous me passer le plat de viande s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il prit le plat que lui tendait Laura, la remerciant d'un sourire et l'amena à portée de main de sa mère.

« Merci. »

Cora finit sa bouchée et se tourna vers Stanley, attendant impatiemment que celui-ci finisse de répondre à son cousin pour continuer l'histoire qu'il avait commencé quelques minutes avant. Pour une fois qu'on s'occupait un peu d'elle ! Bon, elle exagérait peut-être... Mais Stanley était super cool. Depuis qu'il était là, il avait toujours un truc drôle à raconter, et il était jamais ennuyé par les questions qu'elle posait. Contrairement à son frère Derek. Et puis, en plus, il était trop beau.

Finalement, Cora dut tirer un peu sur sa manche pour accaparer l'attention de Stanley, toujours en train d'écouter son cousin lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Will était cool, lui aussi, mais ça l'énervait des fois qu'il soit toujours collé à Stanley. Parce qu'elle pouvait pas l'avoir pour elle toute seule. Stanley la regarda de ses yeux marron clair et sembla se souvenir qu'il n'avait, effectivement, pas fini son histoire.

« Et là, il m'a dit : « Vas-y, je te regarde. » Et il m'a passé le pistolet. Comme ça. »

Cora écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

« Et t'as tiré ? » S'enquit-elle, haletante, pressée de connaître enfin la fin.

Stanley bomba le torse.

« Bien sûr ! » Cora le fixa, ses grand yeux marrons affichant un air de profond scepticisme. Le visage de William apparu à côté de celui de Stanley, affichant approximativement la même tête qu'elle. Ce qui la fit sourire. « Bon, ok, j'ai pas osé, je suis une poule mouillée. » Avoua-t-il en s'affaissant comiquement sur son assiette heureusement vide.

Cora éclata de rire et Stanley pouffa à son tour. Mais elle s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les bruits de couverts avaient cessé. Elle regarda les membres de sa famille. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur son grand frère, dont l'air supérieur devait sûrement les énerver. Elle, en tout cas, ça l'énervait toujours. Cora soupira. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore fait ?_

« Excuse-toi tout de suite, Derek. » ordonna son père en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa serviette, ses gros sourcils se rejoignant sur son nez.

« Oh, ça va. » Derek leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, narquois. _Mauvaise idée... _« C'était pas méchant. Avouez qu'il a une tronche de débile quand même... » Il croisa les bras devant lui, comme pour se protéger des regards que les adultes posaient sur lui.

« On ne parle pas comme ça, surtout à un invité. » intervint leur mère._ Oulà, si maman s'en mêle..._

Derek roula des yeux, un air énervé remplaçant peu à peu son attitude moqueuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous avec ce type ? » Il se leva et jeta sa serviette sur la table. « Bah, allez-y, adoptez-le si vous l'aimez tant votre Stanley. Ça n'empêche pas que c'est un con ! »

Cora ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Malgré le caractère grognon de son grand frère, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu répondre comme ça à leurs parents. Et surtout pas en disant des gros mots...

Derek partit ensuite rapidement de la pièce, avant que quelqu'un n'ait l'idée de réagir à ses paroles. Puis son père se leva brusquement de table._ Il va se prendre une de ces raclées... _Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir de la peine pour lui ou bien se dire que c'était bien fait. Après tout, il avait insulté son futur petit-copain !

Avant même que son père ne fasse un pas, Stanley sortit à son tour de table et lui fit un petit geste rassurant avant de se précipiter derrière Derek._ Ah bah d'accord !_ Maintenant elle en était sûre, elle détestait son frère.

* * *

Il monta précipitamment les marches qui conduisaient à l'étage, pressé de ne plus entendre les remarques réprobatrices des membres de sa famille. _Nan mais n'importe quoi !_ Il avait eu le malheur de prononcer quelques mots n'allant pas dans le sens « Youhou, Stanley est parfait, célébrons sa grandeur » et toute sa famille s'était retournée contre lui. C'était pas sa faute, à lui, si ce type avait constamment un air stupide sur le visage. Et puis il était tout le temps collé à William, ça ça l'énervait plus que tout. Toujours en train de chuchoter, de se toucher, de... Derek gronda, ses yeux devenant légèrement bleutés.

Depuis la veille, les mots de Kate ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Ils couchent ensemble... Ils **couchent** ensemble... C'était révoltant. Dégoûtant. Écœurant même. Rien qu'à les imaginer... Derek frappa sa tête contre la porte de sa chambre, devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu de problème avec les pédés. Chacun son truc. Mais là... Beurk. Il ignora la petite voix qui lui chuchotait une histoire à propos d'une certaine mauvaise fois, et préféra se concentrer sur les pas précipités qui approchaient de sa position. Derek soupira en entendant la respiration hachée et les battements de cœur désordonnés du nouvel arrivant. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Derek fit volte face au moment où le type arrivait près de lui et il lui lança un regard mauvais. Stanley ne se démonta cependant pas et tenta un sourire contrit.

« Je suis désolé que tu te sentes mis à l'écart, c'était pas mon intention. » Commença-t-il en reprenant son souffle. « Mais t'as pas à être jaloux... »

« Je suis pas jaloux. » La voix de Derek était sans appel, et Stanley hocha la tête en regardant ailleurs.

« Ok, tant mieux. »

Le silence revint et Derek se demanda si la conversation était terminée, et auquel cas, s'il pouvait se casser. Et puis, avait-il besoin d'une permission pour s'en aller ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il était encore chez lui aux dernières nouvelles, non ? Fier de ses réflexions, il tourna le dos au plus vieux, prêt à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la nuit, mais Stanley reprit la parole et Derek se résolut à l'écouter, bien élevé comme il était.

« Tu sais... y'a certaines idées qui sont franchement mauvaises. » Derek haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce-qu'il allait encore raconter comme connerie. « Par exemple, moi, j'ai un voisin qui me saoule tous les matins à laisser son chien gueuler dehors. Des fois je me dis : « _Et si je lui mettais un coup de pied ? Ça le calmerait_. » Mais je le fais pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Derek continua de le fixer sans rien dire. « Parce que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Stanley se tut et Derek chercha vainement un sens à ce charabia. N'en trouvant aucun, il se résigna à intervenir.

« Et ? »

« Et ben toi et Kate, c'est pareil. Une mauvaise idée. »

Derek resta comme deux ronds de flan. _C'est une blague ?_ Il se fit violence pour ne pas arracher la gorge de ce taré. Il préféra se déchaîner sur la porte qu'il claqua violemment au nez de Stanley, qui avait fait un pas vers lui au moment où il rentrait dans sa chambre. _Dans les dents, tête de gland._

Il ricana en entendant le son étouffé d'un juron de douleur et alla s'installer sur son lit, sortant de sa poche de jean son portable. Il parcourut rapidement ses contacts et hésita quelques minutes à envoyer un sms à sa petite-amie. Ce fut le son d'éclats de rire dans la chambre de son cousin qui le décida.

« Tu me mank deja. Sont ts cons ici. »

Il garda son téléphone près de lui en attendant la réponse de Kate et s'appuya contre le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de William. Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, il écoutait tous les bruits provenant de la pièce voisine. Il les entendait discuter vivement tout en se déshabillant pour aller se coucher, et il s'envoya une baffe mentale lorsque son cerveau essaya d'imaginer la scène. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait ce soir ?

Le vibreur de son téléphone le rappela à l'ordre.

« Tu me manques aussi. Tkte pas, ils seront pas toujours là pour te faire chier. Je t'aime. »

Derek fronça les sourcils en lisant la phrase du milieu mais retrouva le sourire grâce à la dernière. Puis il s'enfonça tout habillé dans ses draps et posa la tête sur l'oreiller, essayant vainement de ne plus entendre son cousin chuchoter à l'oreille de Stanley.

Cette nuit là, il rêva d'un regard ambré rieur et de grains de beauté virevoltant sur une peau pâle.

* * *

_Le 4 octobre 2004, une route déserte à quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hill._

Un flash bleuâtre, presque électrique, déchira la nuit, faisant fuir les quelques écureuils téméraires, encore à la recherche de derniers glands pour parachever leurs réserves d'hiver..

Au milieu de la route cernée d'arbres se trouvait maintenant une profonde crevasse formant un cercle parfait. En son centre, une étrange forme sombre se tenait immobile, parcourue de petites étincelles blanches. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'ombre s'étira, révélant le corps longiligne d'une jeune femme. Elle tourna quelques secondes sur elle-même, jaugeant l'endroit où elle venait d'apparaître, les yeux plissés. Puis, un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle enjambait la faille formée par son arrivée pour disparaître dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

* * *

**Niark niark niark... Vous vous y attendiez à celle-là? Je suis trop fière de ma sadicitude =D**

**Alors, verdict? J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez autant apprécié le lire =)**  
**Je n'ai pas casé de référence ici, enfin je crois pas.  
Par contre, en relisant le chapitre 6, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas deux mais trois références! De la folie!**  
**\- Les soeurs Sanderson : Hocus Pocus**  
**\- Everything comes with a price : Once upon a Time**  
**\- Dylan : Bah notre petit chéri Dylan O'brien =D**

**Des hypothèses pour le prochain chapitre?  
Je peux vous dire qu'il y aura Stiles (normal, hein),  
Derek (jusque là tout va bien),  
Kate (mais laquelle! That is the qoueztione!)  
et... un autre, un guest lol  
A vos paris !**

**Voilà, je vous fait de gros bisous mes caribounets,  
et je vais me coucher. Demain, c'est le départ direction Ile de France. J'espère qu'il pleut pas là bas -_-**  
**A plouch =D**

**'Lys, qu'adore lire vos commentaires... mais elle dit ça, elle dit rien... =D**

**PS: Le prochain chapitre que je publierai sera sur M-59. J'essaie d'alterner dorénavant =)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey les Carib's !**

**Vous êtes déjà allés en Italie?  
Parce que pour moi c'est la première fois... et je dois dire que je suis assez déçue.  
Principalement pour la nourriture. Normalement, c'est bon en Italie non?  
Je sais pas si je suis mal tombée ou bien si c'est partout pareil...**

**BREF!  
J'arrête de raconter ma vie, promis =D  
Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, que j'ai écrit rapidement (nan mais, une semaine... allô quoi!... Désolée -_-) et avec amour rien que pour vous, mes Carbous chéris que j'aime  
**

**Parce que OUI, je vous aime! Vous m'avez comblée de joie avec vos commentaires =D  
Bon, y'en a aussi qu'aime pas et qui le font savoir. Bon. OK. On peut pas plaire à tout le monde, certes.  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas, vous êtes géniallissimes mes amis, continuez xD**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillou la suite et on se retrouve en bas, comme d'hab'  
Biz!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Une semaine plus tard, vendredi 9 octobre._

« Plus haut Kate ! Comment veux-tu ne serait-ce qu'espérer en tuer un si tu vises comme une fillette ! »

Kate repoussa une mèche pleine de sueur qui barrait son champ de vision et tendit à nouveau les bras devant elle, son Remington pesant lourd entre ses mains qui ne tremblaient pourtant pas. Kate plissa les yeux, et fixa avec détermination la silhouette lupine qui leur servait de cible. Elle compta jusqu'à cinq puis relâcha son souffle lentement lorsque son arme fut à la bonne place, expirant petit à petit tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné. Elle pressa la détente. Son visage trempé par l'effort s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit un petit trou percer la patte gauche de l'animal. Elle tourna la tête vers son entraîneur, fière d'elle. Cependant, le regard qu'elle reçut en retour lui donna envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Et bien... » il fit quelques pas en direction du bouton pour ramener la cible à lui. « Si tu chasses un bébé loup boiteux, ne dépassant pas les cinq kilomètres à l'heure et s'arrêtant souvent pour reprendre son souffle... Bien joué, tu l'as eu. Sinon... » Il détacha la silhouette et la secoua abruptement sous le nez de Kate. « Sinon, tu es morte. Et depuis au moins cinq minutes. » Il secoua la tête, déçu.

Kate tenta de ne pas laisser paraître la blessure que les mots de son père faisait saigner. Mais Gérard Argent étant ce qu'il était, on ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand chose. Il jeta un long regard à sa fille qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, les épaules raidies par l'épuisement et la consternation. Au bout de longues minutes de silence, il s'avança à pas lents et posa une main sur son épaule. « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as aujourd'hui ma chérie ? »

Kate soupira. Elle se retourna vers son père qui la fixait de son regard perçant. Malgré le surnom qu'il aimait parfois lui donner, elle savait que ce ton affectueux cachait une colère sous-jacente. Comme toujours. Gérard Argent était un homme d'action aux sentiments souvent exacerbés.

« Je sais pas, papa, c'est juste que... ». Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs soumis à rude épreuve. Croisant son regard légèrement curieux, elle hésita. « Non, rien. » Finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle.

« Voyons, ma poupette. » Elle grinça des dents en entendant le surnom stupide qu'il affectionnait tant. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Mais comme tout bon père qui se respecte, il prenait soin de s'en foutre royalement. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'enlaça d'un bras, tapotant son dos de sa main libre. « Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. » Il se tut un instant, passant une main apaisante sur les cheveux blonds de sa fille. « C'est Derek ? » Tenta-t-il, la voix baissant d'une octave.

Il sentit le corps de Kate se crisper entre ses bras et sut qu'il avait visé juste. Elle se défit doucement de l'emprise de son père et alla s'asseoir sur une des caisses d'armes qui habillait l'arsenal de la cave. Elle soupira de nouveau, la bouche collée à son genou surélevé, et posa son regard sur le patriarche qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Elle hésita encore une fois sur le discours à tenir. Si elle en parlait à son père, ne signifierait-ce pas qu'elle était incapable de s'en sortir seule ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ni de son père, ni de personne d'autre.

« Et bien ? » S'impatienta Gérard, son ton se faisant plus incisif tandis que les secondes passaient.

Kate baissa les épaules.

« Oui. » Elle croisa le regard attentif de son père et avala sa salive avant de continuer. « Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment... Il devient, je sais pas... Distant, je crois. »

« Et qu'as-tu fait pour que cela dégénère à ce point ? » Le ton de Gérard venait de passer de sec à polaire et Kate frissonna. « Il me semble qu'il avait tout de l'amoureux transi il y a encore quelques semaines... »

« Il l'était mais... » Kate se ravisa, sachant très bien ce que son père pensait des « _oui mais _» geignards, comme il aimait les appeler. « C'est ce Stanley. » lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

« Stanley? » Gérard plissa les yeux. « Qui est Stanley? »

« Un nouveau. Un ami de la famille Hale. » Elle se releva vivement pour aller trifouiller dans une caisse à proximité. Sa voix se fit sourde tandis qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans le coffre. « Il est... Je le sens pas. »

Elle se releva, les mains chargées d'un fusil. Ses yeux se perdirent quelques secondes dans le vague tandis qu'elle l'examinait.

_**Quatre jours plus tôt**_

_« Je t'avais dit de ne pas acheter tant de sucreries... Tu n'arriveras jamais à finir. » Elle piocha dans le paquet de biscuits qui lui faisait de l'œil. « Je vais être obligée de t'aider à tout manger, du coup. »_

_Un rire lui répondit et elle sentit qu'on la poussait légèrement. Kate sourit et revint à la charge, cette fois-ci dans le cône de pop corn dont le caramel semblait la supplier de venir le manger. Une tape sur la main lui fit lever les yeux._

_« Tu n'as pas honte d'enlever le pain de la bouche de ton petit-ami ? » Lui demanda Derek en souriant légèrement, tentant à nouveau de barrer la route aux doigts gourmands de Kate._

_Ils venaient de sortir de la salle de cinéma pour aller voir un film d'amour – et Kate avait dû se retenir durant tout le film pour ne pas rire devant l'air niais et pitoyable des acteurs - et les puissants rayons de soleil, après deux heures assis dans le noir, les éblouirent lorsqu'ils poussèrent le battant du grand bâtiment. Ils firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la foule pressée de sortir pour profiter au plus vite de l'après-midi ensoleillée. _

_« Pas du tout. D'ailleurs... » Elle fit mine de réfléchir, un index sur le menton. « Tu m'as l'air d'avoir pris quelques kilos ces derniers temps, mon loup... faudrait p't'être que je te mette au régime. »_

_Elle vit du coin de l'œil Derek ouvrir grand les yeux et se pincer le ventre, circonspect. Elle ne put empêcher une grimace désabusée de s'installer sur son visage. Ce gamin prenait tout au premier degré, c'en devenait vraiment lassant. Les premières semaines pourtant, elle avait trouvé ça mignon. Maintenant, deux mois après le début de leur relation, elle avait juste envie de lui coller un pain et de se détourner sans un regard. Mais... les affaires étaient les affaires, il lui fallait encore attendre quelques jours. Ensuite, elle n'aurait plus à s'en soucier._

_Kate se força à rire légèrement et embrassa la joue du jeune homme._

_« Je plaisante mon amour, tu es beau et toujours aussi mince, t'inquiète pas. »_

_Derek la regarda étrangement un instant, une hésitation palpable dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention manifeste de parler, mais se ravisa et préféra lui offrir un sourire tendre. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit et ils firent quelques pas en direction du parc à une centaine de mètres du centre-ville. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur conversation que quelqu'un, absorbé par un bouquin, leur entra brusquement dedans._

_Kate sentit Derek se tendre au moment où le corps de l'homme les heurta, les narines du brun se dilatant lorsqu'il reconnut le parfum de celui qui tapait l'incruste. Elle détourna son regard de son petit ami pour le poser sur le nouvel arrivant qui arrivait à faire réagir Derek. Une véritable prouesse puisque celui-ci était le champion de l'expression impassible. Elle grimaça en le reconnaissant._

_« Tiens, Riley ! »_

_Il leva des yeux brumeux vers le couple et fronça les sourcils en découvrant les personnes qu'il avait bousculées. Kate avait eu la chance – sentez l'ironie – de lui parler à nouveau deux journées d'affilée après avoir discuté de son cas le samedi précédent avec Derek. Et à chaque fois, Stanley – dont elle prenait plaisir à écorcher son nom – ne lui avait pas fait du tout bonne impression. Cette pédale était pire que sa petite nièce Allison, à toujours fouiller dans les affaires qui ne le concernaient pas et à s'incruster constamment. Lorsqu'elle était venue chercher Derek la veille et l'avant veille à la sortie du lycée, il était là, tentant de s'insinuer vicieusement dans leur couple. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Derek ne l'envoyait jamais chier. Comprenez bien : Derek l'avait gentiment insulté, avait ronchonné, grogné contre Stanley. Mais, ça, c'était ce qu'il faisait habituellement. Elle connaissant bien Derek lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il faisait en sorte que l'autre le comprenne et qu'il dégage vite fait. Là... là, il n'avait rien dit. Ni la première fois, où le couillon les avait suivis toute l'après-midi, jacassant comme une pie. Ni la seconde, où il avait carrément voulu les accompagner au lac – c'était Kate qui avait dû mettre les points sur les i, d'une façon assez brutale. Derek, lui, semblait accepter avec ce qui paraissait être du dépit, la présence de l'agité du bocal. **Elle** savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Derek appréciait le nouveau. Et ça, ça lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout._

_Stanley se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, époussetant le jean qu'il portait. Elle le vit ensuite tâter ses poches et son air se fit stressé alors qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Au même moment, elle sentit la main de Derek échapper à la sienne tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser une boîte de médicaments transparente orange. Stanley soupira de soulagement en avisant la main qui lui tendait l'objet._

_« Merci mec. »_

_Avant que l'intrus ne puisse récupérer la boîte, Kate avança son bras et la saisit d'un geste rapide. Stanley se crispa et elle sourit, fière d'elle, amenant l'étiquette du flacon à portée de lecture._

_« Adderall... » déchiffra-t-elle lentement. Elle croisa le regard irrité du type. « Bah alors, Riley, on est un peu taré là-dedans ? » Dit-elle méchamment en appuyant deux fois sur sa tempe, faisant s'entrechoquer les pilules. Derek prit sa main et la serra, comme une sorte de demande muette, mais elle l'ignora. Pas question d'être sympa cette fois-ci. « Je me doutais qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond chez toi. »_

_« Rends-la moi, conn- Kate. » Il avança d'un pas dans sa direction, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour... l'impressionner ? Elle se mit à rire devant son air ridicule. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ça..._

_« Viens la chercher si t'es un mec, folasse. » S'amusa-t-elle dans un rictus mauvais en levant le bras et agitant le tube._

_Stanley s'avança encore un peu, apparemment prêt à en découdre avec elle. Le sourire de Kate s'agrandit et sa main se défit de l'emprise de celle que Derek tentait de maintenir avec mollesse. Elle avait hâte de coller une trempe à ce fouineur qui ne faisait que perturber leur couple. Cependant, avant que la situation ne dégénère, Derek s'interposa entre Stanley et elle, lui faisant face._

_« Arrête-ça Kate. » _

_Elle se figea. Parce que maintenant il prenait sa défense ? Par dessus son épaule, elle aperçut le regard victorieux que lui lança le petit con qui servait de fourre-bite à William – qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié non plus. Elle voulut lui en mettre une, mais Derek attrapa son poignet au moment où elle levait le bras. _

_« Non. » Dit-il sèchement. _

_Rapidement, il attrapa le flacon que Kate tenait toujours fermement et lui arracha des mains. Elle allait protester mais il la coupa dans son élan en se retournant vers la tapette et fourra les médicaments dans les mains de Stanley, qui recula sous la force de Derek. Elle observa avec un amusement non feint le visage de Stanley se décomposer lorsqu'il entendit les mots qui suivirent. _

_« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »_

_Sans attendre de réponse, Derek reprit la main de Kate et tira légèrement sur son bras pour les faire s'éloigner de l'autre abruti. Tandis que la silhouette de Stanley se faisait de plus en plus petite, elle lui fit un signe joyeux de la main, qui se transforma vite en un geste plutôt malpoli. Elle faillit éclater de rire en avisant l'air chagriné qu'il avait toujours, tel un chiot perdu. Elle détestait les chiens, ça tombait bien. _

Elle sourit légèrement en se rappelant de cette tête de demeuré qu'il avait tiré, mais se rembrunit à la seconde suivante. Depuis cette scène, Derek était devenu moins présent. Elle ne l'avait au téléphone que lorsqu'elle l'appelait elle-même, alors que les semaines précédentes, elle devait pratiquement éteindre son portable pour éviter d'être assaillie d'appels et de textos. Et quand ils discutaient, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait toujours ailleurs. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que quelques jours, elle se faisait peut-être des idées... Mais malgré tout, elle s'inquiétait. Pas question de tout foutre en l'air si près du Jour J. Il lui manquait encore quelques informations capitales – qu'elle n'avait pas pu obtenir cette semaine à cause de ce fouille-merde suceur de queues.

« Et bien ? » Répéta son père, commençant à s'énerver devant cette absence de réponse.

Elle cligna deux fois des paupières pour revenir à la réalité, reposa l'arme qu'elle avait entre les mains et alla se poster face à Gérard, le regard vif.

« J'ai la situation bien en main. Il n'y aura aucun problème, je t'assure papa. » Que pouvait faire un con dans le genre de Stanley contre une Argent, de toute manière ?

Gérard fixa sa fille quelques instants, scrutateur, avant de hocher la tête, satisfait de la lueur prédatrice qui brillait dans son regard.

« Bien. Lorsque nous rentrerons, lundi, tu rassembleras les informations nécessaires concernant l'emplacement de chaque membre Hale le 2 novembre. Il nous reste peu de temps, nous devons être sûrs que tout ce passe selon nos plans. »

Il s'avança vers le champ de tir et lui tendit un pistolet Magnum. Lorsqu'elle l'eut pris, il appuya sur le bouton qui positionna la cible déjà criblée de balles. Sur un signe de tête de son père, elle s'avança de quelques pas pour se poster face à la silhouette de loup. Elle leva l'arme et se concentra. À la place de l'ombre lupine, elle imagina la tête d'un branleur qu'elle avait assez vu pour le reste de sa vie. Elle sourit et tira.

* * *

_Samedi 10 octobre_

Il soupira et ses yeux gris se posèrent pour la millième fois – au moins ! – sur l'horloge murale au-dessus du bureau de leur prof de biologie. Il détestait les sciences, surtout le samedi matin. C'était pas parce qu'il était nul dans cette matière – bon, ok, ça aidait pas. Non, juste, il voyait pas trop l'intérêt de la chose. Et puis, fallait dire qu'il avait un peu l'impression qu'on se foutait de sa gueule. La plupart des notions qu'on cherchait à lui fourrer dans le crâne était totalement fausses, il le savait et c'était du vécu. On pouvait pas convaincre un loup-garou que la lune n'avait aucun effet sur les Hommes, qu'une métamorphose était irréversible et qu'on ne pouvait pas maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Non, c'était ridicule, et Derek avait la plupart du temps envie de rire devant les explications balourdes que son professeur leur fournissait pour donner un sens à ce qui ne pouvait être défini. Derek avait bien tenté de débattre quelques fois avec lui, mais les regards des autres élèves l'avaient aussitôt calmé. Il supportait donc en silence la diarrhée verbale de Mr Robinson, attendant avec une impatience mal contenue que la cloche se décide enfin à sonner.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil agacé à la grande aiguille du cadran qui semblait s'être arrêtée sur le « 55 » et ne voulait plus bouger depuis quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant assez, il pourrait la faire avancer ? Il plissa les yeux et fixa intensément l'objet.

« Mr Hale ! Faites-vous de l'aérophagie à grimacer ainsi ? » La voix grinçante de son professeur le fit sursauter et il grogna lorsque quelques rires firent écho à la plaisanterie – douteuse – de Mr Robinson. Les gloussements s'arrêtèrent net. Personne ne voulait se mettre à dos le plus jeune des Hale... Le professeur lança un dernier coup d'œil goguenard à Derek et se détourna pour prendre une craie et noter quelques mots au tableau.

« Pour la prochaine fois, vous réviserez l'intégralité du cours. » La sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant la fin d'une semaine de torture. Un soupir général de la part des étudiants résonna dans la pièce senteur javel. « N'oubliez-pas que cette note compte pour le tiers de votre moyenne ce semestre ! » Rappela-t-il en voyant ses élèves filer sans demander leur reste.

Derek se leva lentement pour ramasser ses affaires – constituées d'une feuille plissée recouverte de notes éparses et d'un stylo à moitié rongé – et se leva, le sac sur l'épaule, pour sortir de la classe à la suite des autres lycéens. Sur le chemin de la grande porte menant à la liberté, il croisa quelques filles qui se mirent à glousser sur son passage, le taux de phéromones ayant grimpé en flèche lorsque leurs regards s'étaient brièvement mêlés. Il haussa un sourcil désabusé dans leur direction et le parfum de leur excitation redoubla d'intensité. Les filles... toujours en train de se faire des films. Il sortit machinalement son portable de sa poche. Un appel manqué, trois messages. Tous de Kate. Il se colla contre des casiers à proximité – faisant fuir par la même occasion les personnes qui s'y trouvaient – et ouvrit chaque message l'un après l'autre.

Samedi 10/10, 9h32 : **« Coucou mon amour, je suis bien arrivée chez mes grands-parents. XOXO »**

Samedi 10/10, 10h55 : **« Tu vas bien mon bébé ? »**

Samedi 10/10, 11h30 : Appel manqué.

Samedi 10/10, 11h37 : **« Chéri ? »**

Derek fit virevolter ses doigts sur les touches de l'appareil quelques secondes.

Samedi 10/10, 12h02 : **« Ça va, bisou. »**

Il hésita un instant avant d'envoyer le message. Ça faisait peut-être un peu court... Ok, ils s'étaient un peu disputés la veille, au sujet de ses réactions excessives, et s'étaient quittés légèrement en froid. Mais quand même... Il finit par rajouter un timide « _Jtm_ » à la fin de sa courte phrase et appuya sur le bouton d'envoi. Puis, il rangea son portable dans son jean et s'avança vers la porte de sortie.

Il dépassa les grilles du lycée quelques mètres plus loin et inspira un grand bol d'air pur – la fraîcheur de celui des salles de classe laissait passablement à désirer et irritait son nez sensible. Ici, c'était le parfum de la liberté. L'odeur des pins, de la terre, du chocolat... _Du chocolat ?_ Derek huma par à-coups l'air à proximité et fronça les sourcils. Ça sentait un mélange de gaufre, de chocolat noir, de savon et de... Il croisa un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et se figea. Stanley.

Campé sur ses deux jambes et en léger appui contre la Mercedes de William, Stanley lui fit un petit signe de la main tandis qu'il finissait un cornet de glace qu'il tenait de l'autre main. Derek soupira, lui tourna le dos et entreprit d'avancer dans la direction opposée, décidant tout simplement de l'ignorer, lui et son regard déstabilisant. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant que les battements de cœur de Stanley ne se fassent plus proches, indiquant qu'il le rejoignait à grandes enjambées. Lorsque l'odeur sucrée emplit totalement ses narines, il s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face, empêchant de ce fait la main du garçon de se poser sur son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement mais ne recula pas, restant tout simplement face à lui, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres. Après tout, cela ne faisait **que** la quatrième fois de la semaine que ce mec venait lui pomper l'air, il devait avoir l'habitude de se faire rembarrer.

« Hey, salut... »

Le silence de Derek fut sa seule réponse tandis qu'il le toisait, le regard agacé. Stanley ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Je suis venu te chercher, William peut pas, il prépare ses aff- »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question claqua dans l'air et Stanley sursauta à nouveau. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Répondit-il dans un sourire hésitant, formant une petite fossette sur sa joue droite – que Derek ne regarda pas, évidemment. « Pourquoi William prépare ses affaires ? Bah tu sais, il part à Derry pour le week-end, lui et Laura vont- »

« Pourquoi tu me suis constamment ? » Le coupa de nouveau le loup. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit un pas en arrière, tentant de mettre le plus d'écart possible entre Stanley et lui. Malheureusement, l'autre avança d'un pas. Derek soupira. « Tu peux pas me foutre la paix un peu ? »

Le ton s'était fait plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête. Mais c'était de la faute de ce type, aussi ! À lui, et à sa fossette débile. Le regard de Stanley se fit un instant blessé et Derek eut presque du remord. Presque.

« Écoute... » Stanley fit à nouveau un pas en avant, et Derek un autre en arrière. À ce rythme-là, Derek allait finir par se vautrer dans les poubelles pas loin. « Je suis venu pour m'excuser. »

Derek ne put empêcher la surprise de se peindre sur ses traits. Il ne dit mot, attendant de voir la prochaine connerie qui allait sortir. Non parce que, fallait quand même le dire, la moitié des paroles de ce type était des mensonges, l'autre moitié des absurdités plus grosses que lui. Pas qu'il soit gros. Non, il avait pile poil le poids nécessaire, et puis il était plutôt bien musclé... d'un point de vue totalement objectif, bien sûr !

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir collés aux basques, à Kate et à toi, ces derniers jours. Et je suis désolé de m'être mêlé de ta relation avec elle, ça me regarde pas... Juste... » Il fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots, et Derek tenta de rester impassible alors que la curiosité le tiraillait. « Je veux simplement que tu ne te trompes pas de personne. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda à nouveau Derek, perplexe.

« Tu sais dire autre chose ? » Ricana soudain Stanley, et le loup-garou dut forcer sur ses lèvres pour ne pas les laisser s'étirer. Il s'empêcha de répondre à sa question, attendant une réponse à la sienne. Stanley s'en aperçut au bout de quelques secondes. « Je sais pas moi, pourquoi ! » Finit-il par soupirer en levant les mains au ciel. « Parce que je t'aime bien ? »

Un sentiment de satisfaction presque honteux envahit son corps et Derek sentit ses joues rougir à ces mots. Il bénit son bronzage d'été, pas entièrement disparu, qui lui permettait de cacher légèrement son embarras. Il se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance alors que Stanley continuait de le fixer, un sourire toujours aussi agaçant plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Et donc... » commença-t-il en triturant un fil qui dépassait de l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, sous sa veste en cuir. Toute la colère présente quelques secondes auparavant s'était étiolée, laissant place à une soudaine timidité. Pour cela il maudissait son interlocuteur. «...William fait ses affaires... ? »

Stanley sembla amusé par la gêne flagrante de Derek.

« Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure... William et Laura font leurs valises pour le week-end. Tu sais, pour l'anniversaire de Cora... » La moue perdue de Derek le força à continuer. « Ils vont à Derry pour chercher tes grands-parents... On en parlé dimanche soir à table, Derek. »

« Ah, oui. »

En fait, non, cela ne lui disait foutrement rien. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, il n'avait pratiquement rien écouté aux conversations de ce soir là, trop occupé à détester le couple tout _choubidoubidou_ que formaient son cousin et Stanley. À cette pensée, l'humeur de Derek, plutôt bonne depuis une grosse minute – un exploit en présence de Stanley, s'assombrit. Malgré la conversation civilisée qu'ils tenaient actuellement, ça ne changeait rien. Ce foutu « _invité_ » restait toujours le petit con qui partageait le plumard de son cousin, qu'il entendait tous les soirs rire avec entrain, qu'il croisait tout les matins la tête dans le cul en passant devant la chambre de William... Il sentit à nouveau le sang affluer vers son visage en se souvenant du deuxième matin de la semaine. Ce matin-là, il avait eu affaire à un Stanley échevelé et torse nu, les yeux gonflés par une courte nuit, qui lui avait ouvert lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte de leur... non... de la chambre de son cousin. Le gars ne s'était pas rendu compte du trouble qui s'était inscrit sur le visage de Derek lorsque ses yeux s'étaient attardés, malgré lui, sur la peau de son buste. Il était bien trop endormi pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais, en levant les yeux, Derek avait croisé le regard malicieux de William et, comme à son habitude, il avait claqué la porte au nez de Stanley.

« …ing en forêt. Qu'est-ce-que t'en penses ? »

Derek se sentit très con. C'était pourtant pas son habitude de se perdre dans ses pensées, à croire que Stanley déteignait sur lui... Il croisa son regard où baignait une lueur interrogatrice. Trois choix s'offraient à lui : acquiescer sans savoir de quoi il retournait. Refuser sans le savoir non plus. Ou alors, lui demander de répéter.

« Euh... Ouais ...? »

Stanley lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'il réponde ceci.

« ...Ou pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, des yeux blasés s'accrochèrent aux siens et il soupira, admettant sa défaite.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit en fait ? »

Stanley éclata de rire et Derek grogna pour la forme tandis que son ventre gargouillait étrangement. Sûrement la pleine lune de la veille qui faisait des siennes.

« Comme William n'est pas là, je t'ai proposé de faire du camping aujourd'hui et demain. » Devant l'air ahuri de Derek, l'autre continua : « Tu sais, dormir à la belle étoile, pêcher du saumon et tout et tout. Un camping quoi »

« Je sais ce qu'est du camping, merci... » Il prit un air ennuyé. « Mais... toi et moi ? » Stanley acquiesça vivement. « Tu sais que j'ai souvent envie de te frapper, hein ? » Nouvel acquiescement. « Et tu veux quand même te retrouver seul au fin fond des bois avec moi, là où personne ne t'entendra crier ? »

« C'est ça ! » Derek roula des yeux en avisant l'air joyeux de Stanley. Quel attardé celui-là...

Mais l'attardé en question dut prendre son geste pour un oui car un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il se mit à monologuer sur les préparatifs du week-end. Bizarrement, Derek n'eut pas envie d'ôter cet air enthousiaste collé sur le visage de son interlocuteur et se garda bien de le détromper. Peu à peu, l'hyperactif – comme Derek l'avait compris le mercredi précédent – se mit en route vers la Mercedes toujours garée à une centaine de mètres d'eux, et Derek le suivit malgré lui. Également malgré lui, il observa les moindres mouvements du type dont, il y a encore trois semaines, il ne connaissait pas l'existence. C'était dingue comme cet intrus avait bousculé toute sa petite vie. Avant lui, il passait tous ses moments libres avec Kate, en amoureux, ou avec William, sous leurs formes humaines ou lupines. Maintenant, plus de cousin. Derek n'avait plus que Kate, et lorsqu'il était avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au nouveau venu.

Alors que Stanley balançait un bras pour imager son propos – dont Derek n'avait strictement rien écouté – un éclat métallique s'échappa d'entre ses doigts pour venir s'écraser à un mètre de lui. Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent, observant les clefs de la voiture qui les narguait avec leur scoubidou stupide fait par la petite sœur de Derek Stanley croisa rapidement le regard du loup et se précipita sur son butin, comme si Derek allait lui voler... Bon, okay, lui aussi s'était mis à courir pour récupérer les clefs, mais ça voulait rien dire. Et non, Stanley n'avait pas été plus rapide que lui. Le loup-garou l'avait laissé les prendre, voilà tout. Dans tous les cas, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Stanley plissant les yeux et pressant les clés contre son buste, bien enfouies dans sa main.

« Hors de question que tu aies ces clés. » Grinça Stanley en reculant d'un pas. « Ton cousin **m'a** prêté sa voiture. »

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tenir tête ? » Derek avança d'un pas, vaguement menaçant. « Si je veux, je- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stanley poussa un petit cri aigu et se précipita vers le parking, les bras volant de part et d'autre de son corps. Derek resta coi quelques secondes, de stupeur ou d'horreur, il se savait pas trop. _Et c'est ça que je vais me coltiner deux longs jours... _Il finit par secouer la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres en entendant le rire incontrôlé de Stanley au loin. _Et ben, c'est pas gagné._

* * *

**Valà valà =)  
**

**Alors, des questions? Des remarques? Des cris de joie à m'envoyer?  
Non mais parce que, pour ceux qui ne voyait pas le sterek arriver...  
Ils vont passer le week-end ensemble quoi.  
Vous imaginez ce qui se passer en 48h? Non ? Moi oui =D**

Bon, faut pas s'attendre à de la folie tout de suite non plus hein xD Bande de cochons  
Mais mais mais, un petit pas pour le Sterek, un grand pas pour l'humanité comme on dit...  
Ah non, on le dit pas?

**Breeeef, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous détestez toujours autant Kate  
(elle est là pour ça, on va pas se le cacher lol)  
Gérard est vilain aussi =)  
Et Stiles... reste Stiles.**

**Y'a une petite référence à un bouquin de Stephen King dans ce chapitre, cap' de la trouver?  
Aller, je vous aide, y'a qu'un seul mot dans le titre, et il commence par C et finit par A  
Oui, je suis gogole, et alors?**

**Pour le prochain chapitre publié, il concernera mon autre histoire, M-59.  
Etant donné que je suis super rapide en ce moment (rien que pour ça, je mériterais un bouquet de caribous)  
le chapitre 9 devrait pas trop tarder.**

Quoi d'autre...  
AH SI!  
J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il y aura 12 chapitres à cette histoire.  
Pluuuuus un épilogue que je suis sûre que vous apprécierez =DD

**Voilà voilà, j'ai tout dit. A vos clavier!  
**

**Bisou  
'Lys**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Mes bien chers Caribous,**

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent avec impatience le week-end avec Stiles et Derek... et voici la première partie de celui-ci =D**

* * *

**Avant le chapitre, RAR Guest :  
**(que je fais pas souvent, je l'avoue... Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais!)  
**  
Le visiteur : **MDR T'es radical toi! "Allez, il la tue, point à la ligne on en parle plus. Franchement!"  
Merci pour ta review, tu me fais très souvent rire xD

**Chlo : **Ouaiiis, t'es la seule à avoir trouvé la référence! Je m'incline devant son savoir  
(qui est le mien du coup... C'est super narcissique en fait xD) (La ville de Derry, dans "Ça" pour ceux que ça intéresse lol)  
Oui, Stiles torse nu le trouble. Mais en même temps, qui cela ne troublerait pas?  
Même en l'imaginant je suis moi-même troublée =D  
Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu!

* * *

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que le chapitre 9 va vous plaire =)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le trajet avait été plutôt silencieux. Enfin, du côté de Derek. Stiles, lui, n'avait pu empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir de longs monologues sans queue ni tête – bien qu'on ait rarement vu un monologue avec autre chose que des mots. À de rares moments, il avait bien tenté de faire participer son voisin à la conversation, mais à chaque fois qu'il le laissait parler, Stiles s'en prenait plein la tronche. Le loup était d'humeur taquine. Pas méchant mais...Si. Quand même, méchant. Derekien, en somme.

« ...pense qu'on devrait faire un test à partir de, je sais pas moi, vingt ans ? Tu sais, ce genre de questionnaire où on te pose plein de questions, comme ceux faits pour savoir si t'es un psychopathe. Y'aurait des questions du genre « _Trouvez-vous acceptable de mettre votre enfant au frigo pour le punir ?_ » ou « _Pensez-vous souvent à la zoophilie ?_ » ou bien « _Aimez-vous l'andouillette ?_ ». Les gens répondraient et paf ! On saurait direct si telle ou telle personne a le droit d'avoir des enfants ! Aussi simple que ça ! »

Silence.

« Je suis pas certain que les trois questions se valent vraiment... » dit Derek, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Ni même s'il devait répondre quoi que ce soit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au conducteur tandis que l'idée de le clasher l'effleurait vaguement. Mais il préféra reprendre sa contemplation du paysage, le menton posé sur son poing. Encore des arbres. Toujours des arbres. Bon, en même temps, ils étaient dans un bois. Certes.

Stiles haussa les épaules et se pencha vers le brun l'air mystérieux– la voiture tressauta de peur en frôlant un pin. « Quelqu'un qui aime l'andouillette n'est absolument pas normal, crois-moi. » Il se remit face au volant et évita in extremis un écureuil un peu trop téméraire.

« Ma mère adore les andouillettes. » S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal au cœur à cause de la conduite... sportive...de Stiles, Derek aurait sûrement laissé échapper un rire en percevant l'arôme de la gêne dans l'habitacle. Ou peut-être pas en fait. C'était Derek, ne l'oublions pas.

« Ah... Et ben...euh. Oh ! Regarde on est arrivé ! »

Les pneus crissèrent lorsqu'il appuya un peu brusquement sur la pédale de frein. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour d'eux et Stiles, qui avait eu légèrement peur de s'en prendre une quelques secondes plus tôt, ricana en voyant William – quelques mètres plus loin – tousser en lui lançant un regard sévère. Stiles fit un clin d'œil confiant à Derek qui avait observé l'échange, l'air désabusé et légèrement nauséeux. Stiles se détacha rapidement avant de sortir à la rencontre de Will. Il entendit Derek faire de même quelques secondes plus tard.

William, les yeux plissés par la lumière vive du soleil de midi, lui fit une accolade lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint. Il en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Alors, pas de harpie à l'horizon ? »

« Nope. Pas même l'ombre d'une plume. » Il y eut un instant de flottement. « Bah.. tu sais... Les harpies elles ont des ailes... »

« Hmm. » Il se détacha de Stiles, et lui lança un regard entre l'amusement et le dépit. « Cool. »

Une voix retentit soudain en provenance du garage, d'où dépassait le capot d'un 4x4 en parfait état qui aurait fait rougir de jalousie la vieille Jeep de Stiles. Si les voitures pouvaient rougir, bien sûr.

« Vous êtes enfin rentrés ! On vous attendait pour partir. » Une tête brune surgit de l'intérieur de la voiture, côté conducteur, et une paire d'yeux « Viens aider ta grande sœur chérie, Der'. »

« Aidez à quoi ? » Bougonna l'interpellé tout en s'avançant vers Laura qui lui offrait un grand sourire. « T'es pas capable de ranger tes affaires toute seule ? »

« Oh si. » Elle attendit que Derek soit à portée de bras pour lui attraper la main et le tirer vers elle. Déséquilibré, il atterrit entre ses bras qu'elle referma sur lui, lui coupant le souffle. « Mais je voulais faire un gros câlin à mon frère préféré ! »

Stiles explosa de rire, observant Derek se faire abreuver de mamours en ronchonnant, très vite suivi par William. C'était jouissif de pouvoir se foutre de lui sans craindre de représailles sanglantes. Enfin, non imminentes, en tout cas. En essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment très bien tombé. Que finalement, Kate avait bien fait de se pointer à l'improviste, foutant en l'air les plans de Deaton. Il avait ainsi la possibilité de sauver toute une famille qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Cora et son béguin pour lui – dont il n'était pas peu fier, se rappelant très bien son air revêche à son époque. Laura et sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Talia et Henry, un couple formidable qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, même s'il ne leur disait jamais – oh grand jamais ! – la vérité. Peter qui... Non. Pas Peter. William, qui était rapidement devenu un ami, leur relation ressemblant fortement à celle qu'il avait eu autrefois avec Scott – les câlins et autres choses de ce style en plus... dont Stiles aurait pu se passer. Mais, bon, un peu de réconfort dans cette époque de fous ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Et Derek... Derek qui était toujours le même, les années n'y changeant pas grand chose. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il était plus... sympa. Ouvert. Souriant. Normal, aussi. Il n'avait pas encore perdu toute sa famille dans des conditions atroces. Ce genre d'événement pouvait accessoirement vous gâter le caractère.

Ouais, c'était vraiment une époque de fous.

Une main sur son épaule le fit revenir au moment présent. Enfin, passé. Bref.

« Bon. » Commença William, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. « Ben, à demain soir alors ? »

« Ouaip. »

William jeta un regard rapide sur le côté, en direction de la paire Hale dont une moitié tentait vainement de s'échapper. Puis, il s'engouffra dans l'espace personnel de Stiles, le faisant se tendre lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, en mode pieuvre. _Quand je vous parlais de câlins... Ce mec avait dû être un Teletubbies dans une autre vie._

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Demanda Will, son souffle s'écrasant gentiment sur la joue de Stiles.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit et il abandonna, maintenant habitué aux bizarreries de l'Homme du Futur. Il serra un peu plus le corps de Stiles dans ses bras et ce dernier ce crispa, tentant maladroitement de s'échapper – la scène lui rappelant avec ironie celle dont il s'était moqué quelques instants auparavant.

« William... » commença Stiles, franchement pas à l'aise avec ces étreintes dont Will était friand dès qu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie de... ben de n'importe qui en fait. Heureusement, il le laissait dormir tranquille la nuit. Bien que... il se remémorait vaguement un corps chaud se pressant contre son dos quelques fois avant qu'il n'émerge, le matin. Mais c'était un rêve... William n'oserait jamais profiter de son sommeil pour lui faire des papouilles... N'est-ce-pas ?

…

Parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous ?

« Laisse-toi faire Stan' », Murmura William si bas que Stiles eut du mal à discerner toutes les syllabes. « Fais-moi confiance. »

« Confiance, confiance... » marmonna Stiles sur le même ton. « J'trouve ça un peu gonflé de la part d'un mec donc les mains se rapprochent dangereusement de mon cul ! »

Le corps de William fut parcouru de soubresauts tandis qu'il riait.

« Allez, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée et fais-moi un câlin. » Devant l'air buté de Stiles, les yeux de William flashèrent un instant du vert au doré. « Maintenant. »

Les bras de Stiles se levèrent brusquement et allèrent s'agripper à la nuque de William. _C'est qu'il fait peur le loup-loup. Pour le romantisme on repassera !_ William soupira contre sa clavicule, satisfait, et y déposa un léger baiser de ses lèvres trop douces pour être honnêtes – non, Stiles n'avait absolument pas frissonné, il le jurait sur la Bible... Et puis d'abord il voulait un avocat ! Puis, Will se détacha de son ami dont la couleur de peau s'était considérablement rapprochée de celle de la voiture de Laura.

Sans demander son reste, et n'ayant approximativement pas compris grand chose à ce qui venait de se passer – et si, cette phrase était parfaitement correcte – Stiles se dépêcha de s'éloigner pour retrouver Derek, assis sur les marches menant au porche, faisant la gueule. Rien d'inhabituel. Il tenta un sourire dans sa direction mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, tandis qu'il fusillait son cousin d'un regard meurtrier. William lui fit un signe goguenard de la main avant de se glisser dans la voiture qu'avait sortie Laura. Le moteur s'ébranla et le 4x4 klaxonna deux coups secs avant de foncer vers le bois, direction Derry.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le regard de Stiles se détacha des phares qui s'éloignaient rapidement pour se fixer sur le brun, toujours assis à côté de lui. Il lissa son tee-shirt et son geste attira les yeux de son voisin qui se posèrent sur lui avec gravité. Il hésita une seconde, jaugeant l'air inhabituel de Derek. Celui-ci avait perdu son attitude bourrue et semblait maintenant un peu ailleurs. Finalement, Stiles se décida et lui tendit la main, dans l'espoir fou qu'il la saisisse pour se relever. Derek regarda sa main, puis son visage, et à nouveau sa main, et Stiles eut la désagréable impression qu'il allait rester dans cette position stupide sans que jamais l'autre ne réagisse.

Ses doutes furent balayés lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude et ferme de Derek se glisser timidement dans sa paume, la serrant légèrement pour prendre appui tandis qu'il se relevait. Au moment où leurs doigts se touchèrent, des frissons naquirent de ses ongles pour diffuser jusqu'à son ventre. Il croisa le regard surpris de Derek, apparemment aussi étonné que lui par cette sensation étrange visiblement partagée. _Ou alors il est en train de se demander pourquoi mon cœur a décidé de faire des claquettes. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait __**cesser**__, ça serait sympa. S'il-te-plaît._ Stiles soupira, dépité, en se rendant compte qu'il marchandait avec l'un de ses organes. Il récupéra rapidement sa main devenue moite pour la glisser bien à l'abri dans sa poche de jean.

« Bon ben... » Il se racla la gorge en entendant l'intonation rouillée de sa voix. _Arrête d'être bizarre Stiles..._ « On va faire nos sacs ? » Demanda-t-il gaiement à Derek dont le regard était toujours un peu perdu.

Finalement, le loup-garou laissa passer un léger sourire – ce qui fit un peu peur à Stiles – haussa les épaules et monta une à une les quelques marches qui menaient au manoir. Stiles resta en retrait une dizaine de secondes, tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui semblait vouloir lui faire un concert de maracas. Et, Stiles, il aimait pas trop ça, les maracas.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Que peut-on entendre un samedi après-midi, durant un beau mois d'octobre, en forêt ? Écoutez bien... Des oiseaux, bien sûr. Le bruissement du vent à travers les branches d'où commencent à tomber quelques feuilles ? Certes. Mais écoutez mieux, tendez l'oreille... Là, vous entendez ? Ce bruit ! Oui, cette sorte de renâclement, mélange entre le blatèrement du chameau et le geignement d'un bébé lama. Drôle de bruit pour une forêt... surtout pour une forêt de la côte ouest des États-Unis, où aucun chameau ni lama n'a jamais été répertorié. Si vous êtes de ceux qui pensent que ce genre de son ne peut pas être entendu dans une forêt, vous avez sûrement omis un petit détail. Tout petit, minuscule. Le voici : nous sommes à Beacon Hill. Et à Beacon Hill, il y a ...

« Stanley ! Bouge tes fesses ou on va jamais y être pour la nuit. »

Nouveau bêlement. Puis un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Dereeeeek. » Stanley s'arrêta pour la énième fois et se pencha, les paumes luisantes de sueur tentant difficilement de s'accrocher à ses genoux emmitouflés dans un jean. « Derek. » reprit-il après avoir inspiré et expiré bruyamment et de nombreuses fois. « Je vais mourir si on fait pas une pause. »

Derek soupira, désespéré par l'attitude de Stanley, et se retourna pour parcourir les quelques mètres qu'il avait d'avance en sens inverse.

« On a fait une pause y'a quinze minutes, tête de nœud. » Fit-il en arrivant près lui. Il avisa avec un amusement certain son visage plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il lui semblait que sa sœur avait un rouge à lèvre « _Aubergine _» qui s'en approchait...

« Quinze minutes... Quinze minutes ! » Stanley se redressa et envoya ses mains au ciel, la tête penchée en arrière. « Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte. Un quart d'heure, c'est pas loin de vingt minutes. Et vingt minutes, c'est presque une demi-heure. Et finalement, on se rapproche fortement de la bonne grosse heure ! » Il appuya son dos sur un arbre à sa portée et grimaça. A l'odeur, Derek devina que de la résine venait de se coller contre sa nuque. « Et quelle idée de faire de la randonnée ! Qui a décidé ça d'abord ? »

« Bah... Toi, en fait. »

« Non non non non non ! J'ai proposé du camping. Cam-ping. J'ai jamais demandé à mourir en marchant dans les bois sous une chaleur de plomb ! Si je meurs... » Il réfléchit un instant puis prit un air dramatique, le dos de la main reposant sur son front trempé. « Si je viens à mourir, considère ça sous ton entière responsabilité. Et je te raye de mon testament. »

« Ah, parce que je suis sur ton testament ? » Demanda Derek, ses lèvres s'ouvrant sur un sourire amusé. Il croisa les bras sur son torse. « As-tu au moins déjà fait un testament ? »

« Non... Mais ça revient au même ! »

« Ah. »

« Tout à fait ! » Il se décolla du pin qui voulait le retenir par son liquide mielleux – yeurk – lui arrachant avec un amour arbustif quelques cheveux, et passa devant Derek en de grandes enjambées. « Bon, tu te dépêches ? À faire des arrêts tout le temps, on va finir par prendre racine. »

Derek l'observa grommeler tout seul et secoua la tête, amusé par tant de mauvaise foi. Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'ils étaient partis, et Stanley avait commencé à grincer des dents au bout d'une demi-heure. Bien sûr que Derek était conscient qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever, et qu'il ne devait son endurance qu'à sa condition lupine. Mais c'était bien plus drôle de se moquer de Stanley, qui n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude de marcher pendant très longtemps. Et puis, fallait bien qu'il se venge un peu pour toutes ces heures où l'autre s'était amusé à lui prendre la tête.

Un bruit de chute lui fit lever la tête – valait mieux garder un œil sur le sol si vous vouliez éviter de vous ramasser – et il ne put retenir un éclat de rire bref lorsque, dans son entrain renouvelé, Stanley s'affala de tout son long après avoir buté contre... quelque chose. À vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Stanley était tombé, le sol à ses pieds était totalement lisse. Derek hésita un instant à l'aider. Pour être franc, il trouvait ça bien plus sympa de l'observer tenter de se relever à grand renfort de gémissements douloureux. Cependant, lorsque le pantalon du maladroit accrocha une ronce au niveau du genou et que, en se tortillant de la sorte, la plante tira le vêtement vers le bas... Disons que les joues de Derek devinrent approximativement aussi roses qu'une jolie framboise. Et Derek niera toute sa vie avoir, de lui-même, évoqué une métaphore aussi ...gay.

Il fit rapidement quelques pas pour se rapprocher du garçon dont le pantalon n'avait de cesse de découvrir avec entrain la peau pâle. Et, non, Derek ne fixait absolument pas le grain de beauté qui venait d'être révélé. Quelle idée d'avoir un grain de beauté sur l'aine aussi, n'importe quels yeux auraient été attirés par ça !

Il prit d'office le bras qui se tendait en l'air, cherchant à agripper quelque chose pour lui permettre de se relever. À nouveau, une sorte de courant électrique le parcourut des pieds à la tête et il se fit violence pour ne pas lâcher la main qu'il venait de saisir. Déjà, parce que c'était pas super sympa – et même Derek savait qu'il fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. Ensuite, parce que Stanley comprendrait direct que quelque chose allait pas. Et puis, pour finir, il avait peur qu'en le laissant tomber, son jean ne se baisse totalement. Et Derek n'était pas prêt à ça. Enfin... non. _Non, __**Derek**__, n'essaie pas d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, t'es pas un pédé._

Finalement, Stanley réussit à se remettre debout et regarda étrangement Derek qui se fustigeait mentalement.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, une main posée sur l'épaule du loup, un air curieux dansant au fond des yeux.

« C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? » Derek se décala légèrement et le bras de Stanley retomba. « Tu viens de te casser la gueule, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question. »

« Ouais, mais bon, tu le feras pas. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Derek, laissant de nouveau passer un fin sourire. _Tu souris beaucoup trop Der- Oh ta gueule._ « J'ai cru entendre un bruit, c'est tout. » Reprit-il pour justifier son soudain air bizarre.

« Ah. » Stanley hocha la tête silencieusement, attendant la suite. Qui ne vint pas. « Et ? Y'a un psychopathe dans la forêt ? À part toi, je veux dire. »

Derek voulut le frapper – gentiment, ça allait de soi – mais Stanley se déroba avec un grand sourire et repartit en direction de leur lieu de campement. Derek secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui, et s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque le craquement d'une branche le fit se figer. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Un sanglier, un écureuil. Même le choc d'une pomme de pin tombée de quelques mètres. Mais une impression bizarre le tirailla soudain. Comme une sorte... comme si...

Un grand cri le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers Stanley qui gesticulait dans tout les sens, cherchant – vu la nature de ses hurlements – à déloger une guêpe qui avait élu domicile dans son dos. Derek renifla et secoua la tête avant de combler la distance qui le séparait de l'abruti qui servait de copain à son cousin.

* * *

Elle chassa une mouche qui venait de se coincer dans ses mèches blondes, tel un insecte dans une toile d'araignée, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur les deux gamins qui se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Kate plissa ses yeux verts qui renvoyèrent un éclat dangereux, les poings serrés. Ce gosse... une vraie plaie. Déjà à son époque, il était toujours en train de se mêler de ce qu'il ne fallait pas, fourrant son petit nez pointu de fouine dans des affaires qui ne le concernait aucunement. Mais maintenant il osait envisager changer son passé ! Bordel, mais pour qui se prenait ce petit salopard !

Elle fit quelques pas silencieux, veillant toujours à se placer dans le sens inverse du vent. Chez elle, la traque était une seconde nature. Elle s'assura de rester hors de vue des deux jeunes hommes qui s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les bois et fixa sans le voir le fusil qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'elle avait fait ce putain de bond dans le temps... Après avoir vu, ébahie, le gamin Stilinski disparaître dans la cave, elle était partie en vitesse réveiller le vétérinaire qu'elle venait tout juste d'envoyer compter fleurette au carrelage. A l'aide de quelques outils de choix dont le cabinet regorgeait, elle avait fait cracher le morceau au type. Elle avait dû s'armer de patience, bien sûr, le noir avait l'habitude d'être malmené. Mais au bout du cinquième doigt qu'elle avait fait bouffer à ses saloperies de chiens, il avait cédé.

Il avait fallu à Kate quelques longues minutes pour se remettre de l'information – bordel, Des voyages dans le temps ! - et quelques tortures de plus pour s'assurer de le docteur ne lui racontait pas de connerie. Puis, elle l'avait forcé à mettre en place le sortilège. Trop épuisé physiquement et moralement, le docteur n'avait guère résisté. Elle était ensuite apparue en 2004, un peu désorientée. À vrai dire, le type lui avait dit que le sort devait la projeter en mars de la même année... Mais il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour se remettre et élaborer un plan de défense. De défense, oui ! Contre cet abruti qui se faisait appeler Stanley.

Kate se retint de grogner en entendant le rire stupide du Stilinski. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à le suivre, lui et son super pote William. Ce qu'il comptait faire lui était rapidement paru évident. Et putain de merde, ça lui plaisait pas du tout. Il lui fallait un plan pour contrer ses manigances. Et quelque chose de bien. Avec un peu d'imagination, elle pourrait réussir à tuer toute la famille Hale, et le gamin Stilinski en prime.

Kate leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil, les observant se chamailler pour savoir où planter la tente, puis se détourna et repartit dans le sens inverse à pas de loup. La nuit portait conseil. Foi d'Argent, elle ne le laisserait pas gâcher tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Et si elle devait arracher quelques membres pour parvenir à ses fins, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais pour ça, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide...

* * *

**Re !**

**Alooooors! Plein de trucs dans ce chapitre, non?**

**Déjàààà, un sterek qui se met douuuucement en place.  
Mais promis, je vous envoie un petit truc dans le prochain chapitre, et, léger spoil:  
Y'aura du lourd, du très très lourd... **(qui qui trouve cette référence?)**  
Mais pas tout de suite =DDD (que j'aime être sadique...)**

**Ensuiiiite, Kate! Et ouais, vous détestiez Kate la jeune, voici Kate la... moins jeune!  
Deux pour le prix d'une! Je suis pas trooop sympa?  
Moi je me trouve troooop sympa. Et j'aime trooooop dire trooooop =D**

**Et puis... euh bah non, rien. Je sais pas si j'ai mis des références. Lol j'suis grave. Si vous en trouvez, vous aurez un câlin magique virtuel. Hey, ça vaut le coup de chercher hein =D**

**Ah si! J'avais envie d'écrire un OS sur Stiles/Théo, parce que le dernier épisode m'a super inspirée (cette saison est beaucoup mieux que celle d'avant, après le nogistune (qu'était trop de la boulette), ça s'est gâté)  
Du Sthéo donc. Vous en dites quoi? Ca vous plairait ou pas?  
(bon c'est juste indicatif hein, étant donné que je suis méga lente et que je me consacrerai à mes deux fics)**

**Aller, je vous fais de gros bisous et à bientôt pour ceux qui lisent M-59, à moins bientôt pour les autres.**

**'Lys**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Caribou, Caribette,**

**En ce jour de gloire (ne me demandez pas en quoi c'est un jour de gloire, j'en sais fichtrement rien), je vous délivre la parole de Dieu.**

**... Je suis complètement tarée, je sais xD  
Voici donc la suite. On arrive près de la fin, vous vous rendez compte? De la folie, je vous le dis!**

**RAR Guest :  
**

**Le Visiteur : **Tu vas me dire (ou pas) : "Nan mais j'lui dit de répondre sur mon compte en MP, et elle, elle continue à répondre en Guest. L'attardée"  
Tu sais pourquoi? Parce, nom d'un p'tit bonhomme, je suis pas sûre que tu sois la même personne que sur M-59  
Mdr ouais j'ai l'air gogole à dire ça, surtout si c'est vraiment pas toi. Bon, okay, je suis certaine à 90% Mais ça ne suffit point!  
Breeef : Tu es vraiment pas sympa. J'veux dire, à part tuer toute une famille, qu'est ce qu'a fait Kate pour mériter tant de haine?  
Oh oui, les chiens ont mangé, et ont a-do-ré! Un plat de gourmets =D  
Ah bah merde, j'ai fait un personnage tellement cool qu'on préfère que Stiles finisse avec lui xD J'espère que ce chapitre va te faire changer d'avis ;)  
(et ouais, William est so sexy dans mon esprit. Une sorte de mélange entre Ian Somerhalder et Logan Lerman.)  
Bisou bisou!

**Quentin :** Mais que d'éloge! Tu veux me faire prendre la grosse tête c'est ça, avoue! Pour que je puisse plus enfiler mes T-shirt. Pff, c'est pas gentil.  
MERCI! Merci =D Je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent. J'en profite pour répondre à ton commentaire pour Ton Alpha :  
Pour l'instant je ne compte pas faire de suite, je m'attarde sur mes deux histoires d'abord.  
Mais j'ai un TS en tête où, peut-être il pourrait EVENTUELLEMENT avoir du Sciam ;)

**Sinon : Je dédie ce chapitre à ma bêta Cathouchka qu'est super rapide. Mais genre ultra. Merci =D**

**Bonne lecture les gens!****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis une demi-heure bien obèse, il observait Derek se débattre furieusement avec la toile de tente que Stiles avait eu la très bonne idée d'emporter avec eux. _On est prévoyant ou on l'est pas_. À la base, Derek n'avait strictement rien envisagé d'emmener. Nada. Ok, c'était un loup garou. Ok, la vie en forêt à la dure, ça devait certainement le connaître. Ok, il pouvait manger Bambi et se recouvrir de poils contre la fraîcheur de la nuit... Mais quand même ! Stiles, lui, n'avait oublié ni les marshmallows à faire griller, ni son petit oreiller de poche. Vous savez, le truc qu'on vous refile lors d'un long vol en avion… Oh, vous pouvez vous moquer, Stiles tenait à son confort et en était plutôt fier.

Assis sur une pierre d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de large, au bord du lac à côté duquel ils avaient décidé de bivouaquer, il regarda Derek se tordre dans une position... intéressante pour relier une baguette de structure à une autre. Ses yeux se fixèrent aux doigts du loup, devenus rouges sous la pression. Son regard se fit lointain quelques instants tandis qu'il repensait à sa réaction plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsque son cœur avait raté un battement – puis les avait enchaînés un peu trop vite à son goût – au contact de la peau de Derek. En y songeant, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un bouquin à l'eau de rose que certaines filles appréciaient tant. Mais si : lorsque la fille touchait accidentellement les doigts du beau jeune homme mystérieux – souvent brun d'ailleurs, on voyait pas tellement de blond ténébreux... _blondophobie quand tu nous tiens_ – et que son corps était parcouru d'un puissant frisson de désir, eh bien...

Rien à voir.

Déjà, il était un mec. Un vrai, un fort, un viril. Avec une sacré paire de... Oui, bon bref, un vrai mec quoi. Et puis, il n'était pas gay, merci bien. Malgré tout ce que les gens pouvait penser, même si Stiles voulait impérativement savoir s'il plaisait aux mecs, il préférait largement les filles. Et puis... s'il devait tomber sous le charme d'un homme, ça serait sûrement pas Derek. Non mais, suffisait de le regarder ! Toujours en train de frapper tout ce qui bouge – bon, okay, surtout sur Stiles – et de grogner constamment ! Pas un seul sourire !... Bon, Malia n'était pas franchement plus joyeuse que son cousin, du coup on aurait pu se dire que c'était son style de personnes. Les chiants moroses et méchants. Ça pourrait, oui.

Mais non. Définitivement, non.

Bon.

Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé embrasser Derek. Une fois. Ou deux. Cinq fois grand max. Mais, hey ! Ce mec était un fantasme sur pattes – donc à ce qu'on lui avait dit – c'était tout à fait normal ! D'ailleurs, ça voulait rien dire, tous les mecs devaient sûrement avoir ce genre d'idée. Voire même, le faire. Juste pour passer une sorte de test. De _si-j'essaie-pas-je-saurai-jamais-comment-c'est-mieux-les-filles-mais-en-fait-je-préfère-pas-tenter-parce-que-je-sais très-bien-qui-je-suis _ou un truc du genre. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était une des étapes indispensables à la connaissance du soi. Et quel que soit le nom de ces épreuves, Stiles les avait réussies haut la main. Il était 100% hétérosexuel. Voire même 200%. Il avait été amoureux de Lydia pendant des années bordel ! Du coup, il avait frissonné au contact de Derek parce que... parce que c'était euh... l'effet Derek. _J'te touche, tu frissonnes_, c'était son slogan. Voilà tout.

Le loup-garou se pencha encore un peu plus pour visser un machin noir à... un truc noir, et son tee-shirt roula sur son flanc. Tiens, voilà une preuve de plus ! Si Stiles avait vraiment été attiré par Derek, il serait forcément en train de rougir devant la peau dénudée. Nonobstant, il ne pouvait totalement détacher son regard de cette parcelle légèrement dorée, qu'un rayon de soleil avait décidé de caresser, pile là où l'os de la hanche saillait légèrement en une invitation à... Stiles se racla la gorge et secoua la tête. _Il fait chaud par ici non ?_

Un grognement plus sonore que les autres lui fit reporter son attention sur Derek. Enfin, vers la partie haute de l'individu. Celui-ci lâcha brutalement la toile verte par terre et la gratifia d'un coup de pied rageur, avant de finalement croiser les bras et de la fixer avec le regard le plus méchant qu'il ait eu en stock. Celui que son _futur-lui_ réservait habituellement à Stiles, en fait. Mais, étant donné que la victime de cette œillade meurtrière se révélait n'être qu'un malheureux objet inanimé, l'air de Derek était plus drôle qu'autre chose. Stiles ne parvint donc pas à retenir un ricanement aussi étouffé que malvenu et les yeux de Derek changèrent d'objectif. Ils se focalisèrent sur le pauvre humain totalement innocent.

« Ça t'amuse peut-être ? » Dit-il sèchement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs super méchants. Si un éclair pouvait être méchant, bien sûr.

Stiles ferma immédiatement la bouche.

« Heu... Du tout. » _Arrête de sourire Stiles, t'es pas crédible_. « Dooonc, » continua-t-il en se relevant de la Pierre de la Réflexion, « hmmmm, t'as bientôt fini ? »

« Ouais, ça se voit pas ? » Demanda Derek, en lui lançant un regard furieux. « D'ailleurs, vu qu'il y a plus rien à faire, tu prends la relève, » lâcha-t-il abruptement en se détournant du massacre qu'était devenu leur lieu de camping. « j'en ai marre de ce truc. Et puis, c'est à toi de le faire de toute façon. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Répondit Stiles, outré. « J'ai jamais fait de camping moi ! »

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Derek se retourna, plissant les yeux.

« Tiens donc ? » Commença-t-il lentement. « Et avec ton oncle alors ? »

Stiles se mit à rougir et entreprit de balbutier une explication pourrie. Oui, même lui admettait que, parfois, certaines de ses justifications manquaient de fond. Mais juste un peu. Avant même qu'il ne puisse trouver un mensonge éclaircissant au moins partiellement ce qu'il venait de dire, il vit Derek soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Puis il se pencha pour récupérer la toile de tente et lança un regard impatient à Stiles, semblant apparemment attendre qu'il vienne l'aider. Mais celui-ci le fixa quelques secondes, pesant le pour – dormir au sec, pas se faire arracher la tête par un loup mécontent – et le contre – se moquer de Derek, se moquer de Derek... _Moui, bon...Y a pas photo._ Quelques pas suffirent pour aller le rejoindre. Il tenait à la vie.

À deux, il réussirent – au bout d'un temps certain, il est vrai – à disposer les barres extensibles au sol et à les placer au niveau des trous cerclés de métal de la toile. _Mais qui a eu la superbe idée de prendre un truc aussi compliqué ?… Oui, bon, okay, c'est moi, mais ça aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre !_ Après des efforts colossaux – surtout de la part de Derek, Stiles de son côté préférant simuler un effort – ils fixèrent sommairement le tout et s'écartèrent de quelques pas pour admirer leur œuvre en silence.

« C'est normal que ça tremble ? » Demanda Stiles en levant un sourcil.

Une question parmi tant d'autres. Il aurait aussi pu l'interroger sur l'aspect extérieur de la tente, qui ne ressemblait en rien à... bah, à une tente. Et aussi sur...comment deux personnes allaient-elles pouvoir tenir dans un espace d'un mètre carré à tout péter ?

Derek n'eut guère le temps de répondre. Un des embouts frémissaient de plus en plus violemment, courbé proche de rompre. Sans plus attendre il sortit de son encoche et l'armature se tendit brusquement balançant la toile dans les airs, comme catapultée lors de l'assaut d'un château fort. Elle décrivit une superbe parabole pour atterrir...enfin amerrir... en plein milieu du lac, à une dizaine de mètres de leur campement. Ou non campement, du coup.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent interdits quelques instants, fixant d'un air éberlué le tissu vert qui flottait nonchalamment à la surface de l'eau, avant de finalement sombrer dans les profondeurs du lac, non sans produire un gargouillis peu engageant. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de choisir. Son voisin l'entendit émettre un drôle de son et tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Il put observer ses épaules secouées de soubresauts et son visage penché vers l'avant, la main posée sur son front. Stiles faillit lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il ne souffrait pas trop – fallait dire qu'il commençait à lui faire peur – quand un grand rire sorti de la gorge du brun. Stiles le regarda, ébahi, glousser comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire... Ce qui était précisément le cas, en fait. À son époque, il n'avait jamais surpris Derek à faire plus que grimacer gauchement une risette. Ici, il était parvenu à le faire sourire, réellement sourire, mais jamais davantage. Il avait d'ailleurs fini par se dire que le loup n'était génétiquement pas programmé pour la rigolade. À croire qu'il avait tort.

Stiles détailla la mine détendue de son voisin. C'était dingue ce qu'une expression pouvait changer un visage. Ses yeux gris-vert brillaient d'un éclat joyeux, et il semblait... plus... Stiles ne savait pas trop. Plus accessible ? Plus sympathique ? Plus... _Beau_. À cette pensée, le ventre de Stiles émit un drôle de bruit.

Bon, peut-être 97% hétérosexuel.

* * *

La nuit était tombée brusquement. Rien d'inhabituel pour un soir d'automne. Les flammes du feu, allumé par Derek en réaction aux innombrables plaintes de Stiles, se reflétaient sur les tissus colorés des sacs de couchage, installés de part et d'autre du foyer. Allongé sur son lit de fortune, le fils du shérif profitait de la douce chaleur, les yeux à demi fermés. Un déplacement d'air à un mètre de lui amena les effluves d'un parfum qu'il avait appris à connaître ces derniers jours. Il entendit Derek jeter quelque chose dans le feu – sûrement quelque morceaux de bois, il se prit à espérer que ce ne soit pas d'innocents petits lapins – puis il sentit qu'on s'asseyait à ses côtés sur le sol nu.

« Qu'est-ce-que t'as prévu à manger ? » Demanda le loup après quelques secondes de silence.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Derek, le regard plongé dans les braises, comme fasciné. Ce Derek-ci, contrairement à celui de son époque, paraissait apprécier l'élément. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il en fut autrement. _Pas encore..._ Stiles secoua la tête. _Arrête ! _De toute façon, il allait tout arranger, personne ne mourrait. Ce week-end en tête à tête était en partie prévu pour ça.

Stiles croisa le regard interrogatif de Derek et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu. Il attrapa vivement son sac, abandonné derrière lui, et en sortit un paquet de guimauves bien blanches, qu'il montra fièrement à son voisin. Ce dernier observa le sachet de sucreries cinq secondes avant de reporter son regard sur Stiles.

«Et c'est tout ? » Demanda-t-il, ses sourcils se haussant légèrement.

Stiles secoua la tête, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, et sortit un second paquet du sac, victorieux. Derek regarda les chamallows puis Stiles, puis les chamallows. Enfin, ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'humain et se teintèrent d'exaspération.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Ben... Non. Pourquoi, t'aimes pas les marshmallows ? » Osa timidement Stiles en tripotant un des paquets.

Derek soupira longuement et jeta la tête en arrière. Pourtant, malgré son air désespéré – que Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'était super bon les chamallows – un petit sourire venait érafler ses lèvres. Il s'autorisa quelques instants de calme pour finalement se redresser et tendre le bras vers Stiles, dans l'optique d'attraper un des sacs.

Lorsque leurs mains rentrèrent en contact, le fameux slogan de Derek fit à nouveau parler de lui. Le brun se figea, les doigts toujours sur ceux de Stiles, et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, remarquant à peine que le sachet avait glissé à terre.

Du côté de Stiles, c'était la panique générale. Son cœur avait encore une fois choisi de jouer du tambourin – ce qu'il comprenait, _le tambourin, c'est super cool_ – par contre ses poumons avaient décidé que c'était beaucoup plus sympa de ne plus s'emplir d'air, et sa peau le picotait désagréablement au niveau des joues et du cou, là où elle semblait prendre la phrase _« rouge est la nouvelle tendance »_ beaucoup trop à cœur. Avoir une peau _fashion-victim_ n'était pas spécialement charmant.

Derek continuait à le fixer étrangement, et Stiles ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher ces iris si fascinantes. Ils restèrent dans cette position étrange durant une bonne minute. Puis Derek fronça les sourcils et huma l'air autour de lui, brisant l'instant figé.

« Ça sent pas le cramé ? »

Stiles sembla revenir à lui. Il secoua la tête et plissa le front lorsque l'odeur âcre lui parvint aux narines. Il baissa les yeux.

« Les chamallows ! »

* * *

« T'as pas entendu un truc ? » Chuchota une voix affolée de l'autre côté du foyer, éteint depuis déjà une bonne heure.

« Non. » Répondit Derek, les yeux toujours fermés. Court, net, précis. De quoi dissuader quiconque de continuer à parler.

Ou presque.

« Je suis sûr que si. » Recommença Stanley au bout d'une petite dizaine de secondes.

« Non, dors. » Grommela Derek en réponse. Il se tourna sur le côté, dos à celui qui avait décider de gâcher sa nuit. En plus du repas.

« Tu veux pas aller vérifier ? »

Derek laissa un grondement enfler du fond de sa gorge, coupant la chique à cet emmerdeur pour un petit moment. Minuscule moment.

« Je pense que y'a un lapin qui me fixe depuis les fourrés. » Reprit Stanley d'une petite voix. Derek l'entendit bouger et l'imagina en position assise, le regard apeuré tourné vers l'orée du bois.

« Un lapin ? » La voix de Derek reflétait clairement un mélange d'agacement, d'étonnement et... bien malgré lui, un certain amusement.

« Ouais, du genre euh... lapin-garou. On n'en parle pas assez, mais c'est plutôt courant dans les environs. »

Silence.

« Dis, je peux venir près de toi ? »

« Non. »

Silence.

« S'il-te-plaît ? »

Derek soupira d'exaspération et Stanley y vit apparemment une invitation. Derek l'écouta se lever, prendre son sac de couchage et contourner les braises froides à pas de loup pour s'affaler à ses côtés. En lui envoyant un gentil coup de coude dans l'œil, bien sûr. Derek grogna de nouveau mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes, et le loup-garou s'imagina bêtement que Stanley commençait à s'endormir. Erreur de débutant !

« T'as déjà été amoureux ? »

Derek faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. C'était quoi cette question stupide ? Il fit volte face. Son voisin, étendu sur son sac de couchage, fixait pensivement le ciel étoilé. Derek attendit qu'il continue, mais il semblait perdu dans son monde. Le loup soupira et s'installa dans la même position que lui pour observer la grande ourse au-dessus d'eux. Il réfléchit quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Ça dépend. » Souffla-t-il après un moment.

« De quoi ? »

« De ce que t'entends par « amoureux ». »

Il entendit une longue inspiration.

« Eh ben... Quand tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser à cette personne, quand même en dormant elle t'obsède. Lorsque tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'importe ce qu'il faut faire pour que ça arrive. » Stanley soupira. « Voilà ce que j'entends par « _amoureux_ ». »

Nul ne parla durant une bonne minute. Derek analysait silencieusement les paroles de Stanley, tentant d'ignorer la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge.

« Elle s'appelait Paige. » Derek sut que son voisin avait tourné la tête vers lui sans un mot. « Je suppose que mon cousin, qui se mêle de tout, t'as parlé d'elle. »

Le silence fut des plus éloquents. Derek prit une longue inspiration et se mit à parler presque sans s'en rendre compte.

« C'était y'a un an. Elle faisait de la musique, moi du basket. On n'avait rien en commun et pourtant... Elle m'a repoussé les premiers temps et- je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça ! » S'énerva tout d'un coup Derek en s'asseyant brusquement.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui le poussait à lui raconter sa vie. Il ne parlait jamais de lui, surtout pas de cette partie si douloureuse de sa vie. Et encore moins à des inconnus comme ce Stanley.

« Parce que ça m'intéresse ? » Proposa Stanley d'une voix basse qui, sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, le calma instantanément.

Derek avait déjà remarqué cet état de fait plusieurs fois. Même si ce mec était le plus souvent insupportable, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'apaisait. Ce qui était vraiment étrange puisque, la plupart du temps, ce type faisait tout pour l'énerver. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, pas moyen de lui en vouloir. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il l'avait défendu contre les remarques blessantes de Kate. Et aussi pour ça qu'il avait accepté – enfin, n'avait pas refusé – de le suivre dans cette idée stupide de camping sauvage. Il y avait même certains moments où... Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il se sentait... proche ? _C'est stupide, Derek. _

« Hmm. » Grommela-t-il. Il se rallongea et lança un coup d'œil à côté de lui, où Stanley le fixait, le haut de son corps rehaussé par son coude. « Bref, on n'avait rien en commun, mais on est quand même sortis ensemble. Et... au bout de quelques mois... disons que ça s'est pas super bien fini. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je... »Il hésita à nouveau, pas franchement sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. De ce qu'il pouvait dire. « On était trop différent. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien, ce qui surprit légèrement Derek. Après tout, ce mec était tellement bavard la plupart du temps qu'il lui donnait mal au crâne. Et là, il se taisait. Stanley se remit face au ciel pour sembler se perdre à nouveau dans la clarté de de la voie lactée, particulièrement visible cette nuit.

« Et Kate ? » reprit Stiles après une longue pause. « Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle. »

Derek sentit son corps se tendre en saisissant le ton assuré de Stanley. Ce n'était pas une question. Il serra les dents.

« Bien sûr que si. Je l'aime. » Répondit-il froidement, la mâchoire contractée.

Malgré le ton rude qu'il venait d'employer, son voisin ne parut pas s'apercevoir de la pente glissante sur laquelle il s'élançait. Il continua, d'un ton sans appel.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant alors ? Lorsque je t'ai posé la question, tu as tout de suite pensé à Paige. Pas à Kate. Donc, tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Derek vit rouge. Il se redressa et se pencha dangereusement sur Stanley. Il s'en fallut de peu que ses yeux ne flashent rageusement d'un éclat bleu électrique.

« Je sais pas ce que vous avez contre elle, toi et William, mais ce que je sais c'est que vous commencez sérieusement à me casser les couilles. » Siffla-t-il méchamment.

« Elle est mauvaise Derek. » Stanley ne semblait pas voir les signaux d'avertissement que Derek s'évertuait à lui lancer. _Ou alors, ce taré s'en fout royalement._ « Elle va te faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal. »

« Ferme ta gueule ! »

Sa voix résonna sur l'eau du lac, faisant frissonner les arbres. Il posa sa paume sur le torse de Stanley et appuya avec force, lui coupant la respiration. Il approcha son visage du sien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Ignorant les pulsations rapides de leurs deux cœurs, il vissa son regard aux pupilles écarquillées de Stanley.

« Je t'interdis de parler de Kate. Tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout ! »

Ensuite, il poussa le corps de Stanley pour reprendre sa position et se rallongea brutalement en lui tournant le dos. Un long silence suivit ce coup d'éclat. Il entendit Stanley reprendre sa respiration et se masser le haut du thorax. Derek sentait son regard peser sur lui, et son corps se crispa encore un peu plus lorsqu'il perçut la main du type approcher de son épaule. Ses yeux, d'un bleu métallique, brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Finalement, le bras de Stanley ne l'atteignit pas. Il préféra ramener sa main sur son torse en s'allongeant.

Derek ferma les yeux et, bien malgré lui, la voix de Stanley résonna dans son esprit. _Tu ne l'aimes pas._

* * *

**Bibidibabidibouya!**

**Alors alors! Il se passe des trucs hein =D  
****Et c'est pas fini ;)**

**Dans le chapitre 11 (qui arrivera plus vite que vous ne le pensez hihi... bon pas genre ce soir hein, mais mardi ou mercredi, on verra!) encore tout plein de scène Sterek, parce que je vous aime =D  
Et aussi de la FDP (Folle Dingue Psychopathe... Eh oh, Skouare Enix, t****u sens la dédicace ou pas? xD) : Kate vous manquait, la revoilà!**

**Est-ce que y'a des référence ici... Hm. Euh en écrivant la dernière phrase de Derek, j'ai pensé à un certain Johnny, ça vous fait tilt?**

**Je vous fait de gros gros bisou, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre =D**

**'Lys, qui s'en va écrire un nouveau chapitre, niark niark niark... **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Cher Rabicous,**

**Bon, ok, j'avais parlé de mardi. Mais, eh, on est mercredi noudidiou! Moins d'une  
demi semaine entre chaque chapitre, c'est pas suuuuuper sympa ça? Moi je trouve =D**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui me font rire à chaque fois xD**

**Bonne lecture mes chatons!  
(et pas taper, hein!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il était seul. Pas besoin qu'il regarde autour de lui pour en être sûr. L'absence du parfum caractéristique était en elle même une preuve. Il ouvrit les yeux, les plissant pour éviter d'être aveuglé par les rayons du soleil naissant, encore partiellement caché par les pins. Un éclat bleuté d'une vague, sûrement l'œuvre d'un poisson, attira son attention vers le lac et le souvenir des yeux colériques de Derek lui revint en mémoire.

Ce qu'il avait pu être débile. Tout se passait pourtant si bien ! Il avait même réussi à le dérider putain ! Toutefois, stupide comme il était, il avait tout gâché, laissant sur son passage un Derek plus remonté que jamais. Mais comment faire autrement ? Il fallait que Derek se rende compte, il fallait qu'il comprenne que rester avec Kate ne ferait que les mener, lui et sa famille, à leur perte. Néanmoins, Stiles étant ce qu'il était, c'est à dire un jeune hyperactif incapable de retenir sa langue, il avait foiré. Trop direct. Trop franc. Trop con.

Il finit pas s'asseoir, libérant de ce fait une sorte de petite musaraigne qui avait élu domicile au creux de son cou. Il poussa un petit cri fort viril et la regarda fuir avec des couinements paniqués. Sale bête.

Stiles regarda autour de lui. Aucun bruit, à part le vent dans les branches et les caquètements enthousiastes des oiseaux qui tourbillonnaient au loin. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur la berge et il paniqua. Pas trop, hein, mais quand même... Toutes les affaires de Derek avait disparu !

Il se leva précipitamment, replia son sac de couchage et rangea tous ses effets dans son sac. Il hésita un instant lorsque son regard accrocha l'eau bleutée du lac. Baignera, baignera pas ? Non, pas le temps. Et puis il avait froid. En plus, maintenant qu'il se savait seul dans les bois, il osait pas trop se délester de ses fringues, même pour cinq minutes. On savait jamais quel genre de maniaque pourrait venir les lui piquer.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans un buisson à deux mètres de là. Stiles sursauta. Une brève image de lapin-garou flasha dans son cerveau avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour la déloger. C'est pas possible, ils sortent que la nuit. Il plissa les yeux et s'arma d'une baguette en alu rescapée de la construction de leur tente et se prépara au pire. D'ailleurs il avait sûrement l'air bien ridicule, mais il préférait ça que mourir. _Mouais.. Enfin t'iras pas loin avec ta baguette magique..._

Le bruit se fit plus intense alors que Stiles apercevait des branches se déplacer. Puis, une main sortit du buisson et le visage de Derek suivit. Il fixa Stiles, le regard mi- hargneux, mi-blasé.

« Salut » murmura Stiles, tentant de calmer son palpitant tandis qu'il baissait le bras. « J'ai cru que t'étais parti. »

Derek continua à le dévisager sans rien dire un petit moment. Puis il prit la parole.

« Ouais. Bah non. Grouille-toi, on rentre. »

Et il s'enfonça de nouveau dans le bois. Stiles laissa tomber son arme de fortune et soupira. _Un pas en avant, trois - voire quatre - en arrière. Bien joué, Stiles_. Il accrocha son sac sur une épaule et trottina à sa suite, ne voulant pas spécialement se faire bouffer par un quelconque animal.

* * *

Stiles regardait le dos de Derek depuis... depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. Et marre, par la même occasion. Sa tête bourdonnait. Personne ne devrait avoir à observer un dos assez longuement au point de pouvoir en faire une thèse. Même celui de Derek. À moins qu'il soit torse n... ._Merde Stiles, arrête ça._

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis leur départ du lac – un échange, par nature, devait se faire dans un sens puis dans l'autre, voilà pourquoi il doutait fortement que son monologue des cinq premières minutes puisse être qualifié ainsi – et Stiles s'ennuyait à mourir. Et il avait faim. Genre, méga faim. Tellement faim qu'il avait hésité cinq secondes – dont cinq secondes de trop – à croquer dans une pomme...de pin.

Pour couronner le tout, Stiles se demandait vraiment s'ils n'étaient pas perdus. Parce que, primo, ça faisait super longtemps qu'ils marchaient. Et à un rythme plus soutenu qu'à l'aller. Secundo, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout les environs. Les arbres semblaient beaucoup plus proches les uns des autres que la veille. Il avait vaguement vu la racine de l'un d'entre eux bouger, il n'excluait donc pas de se trouver en présence d'Ents malfaisants. _Bon, okay peut-être pas._

Mais quand même.

Il penchait de plus en plus vers son intuition première : ils n'étaient pas du tout, du tout, sur la bonne route. Oui alors, vous allez lui dire « _Mais non, Derek est un loup-garou, il peut pas se perdre, surtout pas dans la forêt où il a un manoir... Ça serait le comble ! _» Ouais, le comble, c'était aussi ce qu'il s'était dit. La première heure. Au bout de trois, il avait commencé à douter.

Devant lui, Derek s'arrêta brusquement et Stiles usa de sa légendaire agilité pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. Autrement dit : il se prit un arbre. Mais avec une certaine grâce, il fallait l'avouer. Le coup d'œil blasé que lui jeta son joyeux compagnon ne fit rien pour alléger son inconfort momentané.

Tout en étirant les muscles de ses jambes et de sa nuque, il s'épongea le front – pour un matin d'octobre il faisait un peu trop chaud à son goût. Puis il observa le loup-garou en train d'observer les environs, une superbe mise en abyme dont il se serait volontiers passé, d'autant que l'animal avait les sourcils terriblement froncés. Pauvres sourcils, si souvent maltraités. Alors, au bout de ce qui lui parut être un délai convenable, il osa quelques pas dans sa direction. En gardant une distance raisonnable, évidemment, il se souvenait encore très bien de la menace sous-jac... non de la menace tout court dont il avait fait les frais la veille au soir.

« On est perdu ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. _Ne jamais montrer sa peur._

« Bien sûr que non ! » Rétorqua Derek vivement en lui lançant une œillade glaciale. Un peu trop vivement d'ailleurs.

« Ah. »

Stiles se gratta le crâne et attendit. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembloter et il sortit deux petites pilules de son sac qu'il avala à sec. Il n'avait même plus d'eau... Ils allaient tous mourir.

« Par là. » Affirma le loup en prenant la direction de l'ouest. Ou du nord, il savait pas trop. La mousse, elle poussait où déjà ?

Stiles fut coupé dans ses interrogations existentielles par un drôle de bruit – une sorte de « _chlowp_ » - suivi d'un cri. Il regarda vers Derek et se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas vraiment mangé cette pomme de pin, provoquant chez lui des hallucinations.

Le loup lévitait. Enfin du moins, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. D'ailleurs, aucun des autres membres de Derek n'entrait en contact avec la Terre. Forcément. Il était enroulé dans un enchevêtrement de cordes qui le balançaient tranquillement. Bien sûr, Derek, affichant un air encore plus ahuri que celui de Stiles, tentait tant bien que mal – surtout mal – de se dépêtrer du piège. Ce fut un second cri où pointait un vent de panique qui ramena Stiles sur Terre – contrairement à Derek qui s'en éloigna.

Il se précipita vers le prisonnier.

« Derek ! Ça va mec ? »

« Oui, super, je me repose un peu comme tu vois. » Le regard qu'il lui lança fut carrément polaire. Son ton lorsqu'il reprit la parole aurait pu couper une tranche de bacon. Ouais, Stiles avait vraiment faim. « Abruti ! Sors-moi de là ! »

« Eh oh, j'voulais être sympa, calme-toi. »

« Que je me calme ? Je suis emmêlé dans un piège de chasseur et tu voudrais que je me calme ? »

« Bah ouais. C'est pas la fin du monde. Imagine : tu aurais pu te retrouver emmêlé dans un piège de chasseur **et** être tout seul. Tu vois ! Tout n'est pas perdu. »

Derek le toisa de toute sa hauteur – c'était le bon mot.

« Hmm. »

« Que d'éloquence ! » Ricana Stiles, une main sur la hanche. Que c'était bon de pouvoir se foutre du loup sans risquer d'être égorgé.

« Va te faire foutre. » Il arrêta de gigoter et attendit une minute, plus ou moins, dans une position ou le manque d'élégance le disputait probablement à l'inconfort. Et malgré tout, le mec restait quand même sacrément be... _Putain, Stiles c'est quoi ce délire ! _

« Tu me détaches, oui ou merde ? »

Stiles délibéra quelques secondes avec lui même. Était-ce **vraiment** une bonne idée de lui répondre « _merde _» ? Bien qu'il le suggère lui-même... Et n'était-il pas sensé sympathiser avec le loup durant ce week-end ? _Bof, au point où j'en suis..._

« Et le mot magique ? » Il s'épatait lui-même d'avoir autant de cran. Bon, peut-être que son lobe frontal était défaillant, mais purée, avoir Derek, le loup grincheux, à sa merci était limite jouissif.

« Tu déconnes, là ! » S'écria Derek en recommençant à se débattre, ne faisant que s'entortiller davantage dans l'amas de cordes.

« Pas du tout. »

Derek parut se calmer un instant et réfléchir. À la mort lente qu'il prévoyait pour lui ? À la meilleure cachette possible pour enterrer son corps ? Probable.

« S'il-te-plaît ? » Finit par marmonner piteusement le prisonnier.

Alors ça ! Dire que Stiles ne s'y attendait pas vraiment était un sacré euphémisme. Derek qui lui demandait _gentiment_ de l'aider. Ça lui en bouchait tous les coins ! Il sourit gaiement et détacha son sac à dos pour le poser par terre. Au bout d'une minute de fouille, il exfiltra un canif qu'il avait pris le soin d'emporter avec lui dans sa grande sagesse et jeta sur la situation un œil d'expert – ou presque. Comment faire... Un canif serait-il suffisant ? Il estima la hauteur de la branche qui supportait – plus ou moins bien – le poids de Derek. _Bon, c'est faisable._ Alors il commença lentement à grimper sur l'arbre, le petit couteau dans la poche, sous le regard attentif mais néanmoins circonspect de Derek.

Arrivé en haut, Stiles rampa doucement – _douuuuucement_ – sur la branche qui semblait franchement hésiter entre la rupture et...la rupture. _Allez, tu peux le faire._ Il tendit le bras et, avec un geste lent, entreprit de lacérer le bois qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne, dans l'intention évidente de s'aider de la gravité pour ramener le loup au sol. Malheureusement, Stiles n'ayant jamais vraiment de bol, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, la gravité et la résistance des matériaux s'associèrent pour l'emmerder et les poids combinés de Derek et Stiles eurent raison de la branche qui supportait le piège. Dans un terrifiant grincement suivi d'un craquement sonore elle rendit l'âme, et Stiles n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir grand les yeux avant de se sentir tomber dans le vide.

Il s'écrasa donc au sol avec dignité – Derek, avec ses supers réflexes, s'étant déplacé de quelques centimètres pour ne pas se faire aplatir par un Stiles sauvage. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision – déjà saturé de petites étoiles. Il déglutit bruyamment. Le regard de tueur de Derek ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Stanley... » Gronda le loup, son visage approchant dangereusement du pauvre, pauvre Stiles – rappelons qu'un visage contient une bouche, et qu'une bouche contient des dents.

« Oui ? » couina Stiles dans un élan de bravoure.

« Je vais t'étriper. Tu le sais, ça ? »

« Je me doute un peu. » Acquiesça-t-il d'un air arrangeant.

« Bien. Maintenant qu'on est au clair je v- »

Derek interrompit brutalement sa phrase, et Stiles rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait courageusement fermés. Il croisa les prunelles troublées de Derek avant que celles-ci n'aillent voyager sur leurs deux corps. Corps qui se trouvaient dans une étrange position. Derek, à force de se rapprocher de Stiles, se retrouvait maintenant à moitié assis sur l'humain, à califourchon quoi ! Le torse surélevé et les paumes placées de part et d'autre de la tête de sa future victime. Ce dernier, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, avait posé ses mains sur les clavicules du loup, dans une piètre tentative de défense, sûrement. Et ses jambes étaient pliées de telle sorte que les fesses de Derek reposaient sur ses cuisses.

Hmm. _Weird. _

Et le plus bizarre dans toute cette scène, c'était probablement le regard de Derek. Stiles ne savait pas trop comment le qualifier. Il y avait de la surprise au fond de ces yeux-là, c'était sûr. De la colère, encore. Mais aussi...quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu dans ces iris à la couleur improbable. Une sorte de...tendresse ?

Il se demanda fugacement ce que Derek pouvait voir dans ses yeux à lui.

Puis une sorte de ronronnement brisa l'instant. Derek secoua la tête, comme sortant de sa torpeur, et se redressa légèrement pour plonger une main vers la poche de son jean, une de ses paumes toujours bien ancrée à côté du visage de Stiles. Celui-ci rougit violemment et détourna la tête. _Ne pense surtout pas aux fesses de Derek qui se trémoussent sur tes cuisses. Tu es hétéro, tu te souviens ?_

Il entendit Derek décrocher son téléphone et échanger quelques mots avec ce qui lui parut être Talia. Puis le loup termina l'appel et le silence gênant refit surface. Derek faisait tout pour éviter son regard – et Stiles n'était pas en reste non plus – mais ne semblait pas se décider à bouger. Ce fut un craquement de feuilles à quelques mètres d'eux qui les sépara. Stiles sursauta et le mouvement fit se soulever légèrement Derek. L'hyperactif en profita pour ramener les jambes vers lui et glisser hors de portée du loup. Ce dernier lui lança un coup d'œil nerveux et se releva, alla libérer son sac toujours empêtré dans les cordes, puis revint vers Stiles. Il hésita un instant avant de lui tendre lentement la main, comme ce-dernier l'avait fait la veille. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Stiles.

Tout n'était peut-être pas totalement perdu tout compte fait.

* * *

_Lundi 12 octobre_

Kate était en train de défaire ses valises, surveillant du coin de l'œil son portable qui restait irrémédiablement silencieux, lorsque le parquet du palier, à quelques mètres de sa chambre, grinça. Elle se tourna rapidement et pointa son flingue en direction du bruit. Rien. Un de ses sourcils se leva et, prudemment, elle s'avança vers la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier.

Encore un craquement. Mais cette fois-ci, dans la chambre de sa nièce. Elle se précipita, arme tendue devant elle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, son pistolet se pointa automatiquement en direction de la personne assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, cachant les derniers rayons du soleil. Kate fixa l'intruse, car c'était manifestement une femme. Jean neutre, sweat violet terne, yeux cachés derrière de grosses lunettes teintées. De la capuche qui recouvrait son crâne dépassait une frange brune et quelques mèches éparses dégringolant sur ses épaules.

« Vous avez exactement dix secondes pour me dire votre nom et ce que vous faites chez moi avant qu'un joli trou vienne décorer vos lunettes. » Attaqua-t-elle en visant lentement la tête de la femme.

Celle-ci ne broncha pas, comme habituée à se faire menacer d'une arme. Pire. Elle la gratifia d'un sourire de chat puis se releva légèrement et se mit à parler d'un ton calme et posé.

« Tu es née le trente avril mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-six à Dallas. Ta famille est venue s'installer à Beacon Hill lorsque tu avais six ans. Tu t'entraînes à l'art de la chasse depuis ton neuvième anniversaire, et tu sors actuellement avec Derek Hale pour atteindre sa famille. Des loups-garous. »

Kate plissa les yeux et resserra sa prise sur son arme.

« Je vous ai pas demandé de me réciter ma biographie, mais de décliner votre putain d'identité ! » Lança-t-elle.

« J'enlève mes lunettes si tu baisses ton arme. Ce n'est pas négociable. » Ajouta-t-elle avant même que Kate ne puisse broncher.

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant d'abaisser son flingue de quelques centimètres. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parlementer avec les inconnus qui s'introduisaient chez elle. Mais... il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme, quelque chose dans sa voix, qui lui intimait d'écouter. Dès qu'elle se vit hors de portée de tir, la brune leva lentement les deux mains pour les amener tout aussi doucement vers son visage. Elle fit d'abord glisser la capuche sur sa nuque, puis saisit les branches des lunettes de mouche qui lui mangeaient le visage.

Lorsque celui-ci fut à découvert, Kate crut un instant s'évanouir. Ou hurler. Mais elle était une Argent pur sang, et il était hors de question qu'elle perde ainsi son sang froid. Elle se permit quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc. Découvrir son clone, juste en face de soi pouvait légitimement vous retourner le cerveau. Elle observa attentivement le visage de la femme. Non, pas son clone, pas exactement. Une version d'elle-même plus vieille. Oh pas de beaucoup. Une petite dizaine d'années en plus.

« Comment ? » Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant à petits pas de... son avenir?

« Je viens du futur. De 2012. » Dit la nouvelle venue avec la plus grande nonchalance, comme si elle annonçait le temps qu'il allait faire le lendemain. « Je suis venue pour t'aider. »

« M'aider ? » Croassa Kate, la gorge sèche. « Mais à quoi faire ? »

La Kate brune s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce et s'assit sur le lit d'Allison. Celle-ci était à l'internat, en dehors de la ville. Elle passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux et Kate eut une puissante impression de déjà-vu qui la fit chanceler. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et partit fermer à clé la porte de la chambre. Elle avait tellement de questions à poser à son futur... Mais la femme n'était apparemment pas venue pour cela.

« Tu es sûrement au courant pour le garçon. Ce nouveau qui se fait appeler _Riley._ » Commença-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

« Stanley. » reprit-elle machinalement, se fustigeant mentalement. « Oui, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas son vrai nom ? » questionna la jeune Kate, impatiente de connaître... eh bien, tout ce que son _futur elle_ pouvait lui dire.

« Pas du tout. Il s'appelle Stiles – tu parles d'un prénom de merde – et il vient aussi de mon époque. » Son regard se fit aiguisé. « Ce petit fumier est venu ici pour ruiner ma vie. Enfin, notre vie. » Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire complice, que la blonde lui rendit, gagnant de l'assurance. Elle était plutôt sympa dans quelques années.

« Je savais que ce cloporte avait quelque chose de pas net. » Grimaça Kate lorsque les mots de la femme prirent sens. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il a prévu de faire ? »

« Il veut empêcher l'incendie du deux novembre. »

Un silence ébahi résonna bruyamment dans la pièce. Kate mit quelques secondes avant de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa rage.

« Cet attardé pense pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi ? Contre nous ? Contre notre famille ? » Haleta-t-elle, devenant blanche de colère.

« Oui. Et, bien que j'aie du mal à l'admettre, il est bien parti pour. » Répondit calmement la plus âgée.

« Quoi ? » Aboya la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés. C'était purement impossible. Ce débile profond n'était rien qu'un ignoble petit cafard qu'elle pouvait écraser sous sa botte si l'envie la titillait. « Comment ? »

« Écoute. »

Elle se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kate. Pile au moment où leurs corps rentraient en contact, la blonde eut l'impression que son _futur-elle_ se troublait. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, et la brune n'avait apparemment rien ressenti. Elle haussa intérieurement les épaules.

« C'est pour ça qu'il se rapproche de Derek. » Reprit la femme après s'être assurée que Kate n'allait pas piquer une crise. « Pour l'éloigner de toi et faire en sorte qu'il lui fasse confiance. » Elle se rassit sur le lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suppose qu'il a prévu de lui dire la vérité lorsque le moment lui paraîtra opportun. Et il compte sur leur... « _amitié _» pour tout gâcher. »

« Tu crois vraiment que- » Commença Kate rapidement.

« Tu as reçu un message de lui lorsque tu étais en France ? Et depuis ton retour ? l'interrompit la brune.

« Non... mais- »

« Stiles est avec lui. Ils ont passé tout le week-end ensemble, et se sont pas mal rapprochés. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Kate resta interdite quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce que son autre elle-même venait de sous-entendre.

« Impossible. Derek m'aime, j'en suis sûre. » Affirma-t-elle brutalement.

La brune secoua la tête, un air triste flottant sur son visage.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne suffise pas. J'ai vu la façon dont Derek agit avec Stan-Stiles. Lorsque Derek t'a rencontrée – m'a rencontrée – il était toujours dans le deuil de son ancienne copine. Paige. Il nous aime comme... comme une sorte de substitut. Mais avec ce minable... Je sens tout autre chose. Et du coup, je pense malheureusement que nous sommes facilement remplaçables. »

« Non ! Je refuse de croire ton baratin. »

« Écoute, je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui mais- »

« Ça va pas la tête ! » Explosa Kate en se détournant de la brune. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas devant le lit de sa nièce. « D'abord tu viens me raconter qu'un mec bizarre du futur va pourrir ma vie, ensuite tu prétends que mon couillon de petit-ami est une putain de tafiole et enfin tu me balances que je suis amoureuse ! **Amoureuse** ! » Elle ricana nerveusement. « Mais t'es sûre que t'es moi ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, j'ai dû recevoir un putain de coup sur la tronche à ton époque ! »

La Kate du futur regarda la blonde fulminer pendant une bonne minute sans rien dire. Après tout, elle-même ne s'en était rendue compte que bien après... Lorsque la jeune Kate se calma légèrement, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui posa de nouveau la main sur l'épaule. Le même phénomène de « _flou _» se produisit, mais aucune des deux femmes n'était assez concentrée pour s'en apercevoir.

« Tout ça pour te dire... Il va falloir agir, et vite. » Elle réussit à capter le regard de la jeune fille et le vissa au sien. « On ne peut pas attendre le deux novembre, nous devons avancer la date de l'attaque. Il faut que tu te souviennes. Derek t'a-t-il parlé d'une fête où toutes ces saloperies de loups-garous seraient présents ? »

« Eh bien... » Kate réfléchit un instant, le front plissé. « Oui. vendredi prochain. C'est l'anniversaire de Dora. Il me semble qu'ils réunissent toute la famille à cette occasion. »

« Cora. Très bien. C'est parfait. Préviens papa, on attaque vendredi soir. Elle va avoir un drôle de cadeau d'anniversaire cette petite crétine. » Ricana-t-elle, une lueur malfaisante au fond des yeux.

La brune hocha la tête, un air satisfait s'étendant sur son visage, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour passer une jambe par dessus bord.

« Non, attends ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune Kate, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Celle-ci semblait peu sûre d'elle, voire totalement indécise quant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Tordant ses mains devant ses cuisses, elle prit une grande inspiration et ancra son regard à celui de son _futur-elle._

« Plutôt... en fin d'après-midi que le soir, d'accord ? » Elle grimaça, comme en désaccord avec elle-même, mais continua. « Derek finit tard le vendredi, et il ne sera pas rentré à ce moment-là. Mais je pense que le reste de la famille sera présente ! » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, comme tentant de convaincre la Kate du futur.

« Hmm... » La brune soupira et acquiesça. Après tout, elle se rappelait très bien avoir demandé la même chose à son père il y avait tout juste huit ans de cela. « D'accord. vendredi, dix-sept heures. Je te dirais quoi faire. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude. » Conclut la femme avant de se faufiler par l'ouverture.

* * *

**Popopooooo**  
**Vous vouliez du sterek? Et ben voilà deux Kate! MOUAHAHHAHAHA Dans les dents!**

**Alors, il nous reste deux chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire... Des idées pour ce qu'il va se passer?  
(en sachant que ce que vous direz n'influencera pas la suite, dont j'ai déjà pas mal de passages...  
Au cas où, que vous ayez pas peur de lancer une bombe genre : ils vont tous mourir et les Kate  
vont se faire un martini et des gambas sur leurs cendres... Hum c'est pas ne mauvaise idée en fait..)**

**Stiles va-t-il pouvoir changer le futur finalement? Attention, J - 4 quand même, ça laisse pas trop trop le temps!  
Va-t-il ENFIN y avoir du sterek? Parce que bon, nous on en a marre! (oui, je suis schizo)**  
**Quelqu'un va t-il quand même mourir (ben oui, vous me connaissez, je suis super sadique xD)?**

**Avez vous trouvé la petite référence à un film? Si personne ne trouve, je vous cause plus, c'est un des meilleurs films de tous les temps!**

**Voilà, gros gros bisous! **  
**Pour la suite, je sais pas du tout quand je pourrais la poster. Je vous préviendrai en RAR**  
**Et concernant M-59, j'attends juste que le chapitre revienne de  
bêta correction par ma Cathouchkaka (oui, je préfère à fond avec un ka en plus =D)**

**'Lys**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Salut mes Caribous chéris d'amouuuuuur  
(vous sentez comme j'essaie de vous amadouer là? xD)**

**Voici le chapitre 12, tout beau tout neuf!  
J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez =)  
Le rating M commence à se justifier (tintintiiiin je mets trop de suspense dans mes notes de début de chapitre xD)**

**On se retrouve en bas pour un petit débriefing ?**

**Bonne lectuuuuuuure**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Mardi 13 octobre, au matin_

« Ok, d'accord. À moi. »

Stanley plissa les yeux, en pleine réflexion tandis qu'il garait la Mercedes en douceur sur le parking. Il prit la dernière place de libre, juste à côté de l'entrée du lycée, et coupa le moteur. Une place handicapée, nota Derek. Il hésita à lui faire remarquer. _Hm... Après tout, il est un peu attardé quand on y réfléchit..._

« Ah je sais ! » Stanley se tourna vers lui, l'index levé et un grand sourire stupide aux lèvres. « Tu préfères : coucher avec Mr Harris devant tout ton lycée – en sachant qu'il sera au-dessus, bien sûr – ou bien te couper un bras et le manger? »

Derek lui lança un regard atterré, à la limite de l'écœurement.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse. »

« Dit celui qui m'a demandé de choisir entre tuer un bébé phoque et forniquer avec une chèvre. » Fit Stanley en levant un sourcil ironique.

_Oui, bon... vu comme ça..._

« C'est pas pareil. » Argumenta le brun avec talent.

« Non, c'est pas pareil. » Admis Stanley en hochant la tête, solennel. « C'est pire. »

« Tu rigoles ! Je préfère coucher avec une chèvre plutôt que de me faire Harris. » Répliqua Derek avec un sérieux à tout épreuve.

Silence.

Stanley s'esclaffa, vite suivit par Derek – enfin, il sourit, fallait pas pousser non plus, « _s'esclaffer_ » ne faisait pas partie des fonctions préenregistrées chez lui. Au même titre que « _glousser_ » ou « _pouffer_ ». Cependant il avait remarqué que, dès que Stanley commençait à rire, il lui était très difficile de garder l'air grave qu'il affichait en permanence. Pas au point de glouglouter comme une dinde – encore heureux ! – mais il se déridait plus facilement. À savoir si c'était une bonne chose... Le jury délibérait encore.

« Mec, t'as un sérieux problème. » Lança Stanley en secouant la tête, hilare.

Derek lui sourit de nouveau et détacha sa ceinture en entendant la première sonnerie d'entrée en cours. Il était déjà arrivé à la bourre la veille, il espérait ne pas récidiver ce jour-ci. Harris le détestait suffisamment comme ça... _Et voilà, maintenant j'ai une image horrible en tête en pensant à lui..._Tout en grimaçant, il s'apprêtait à sortir mais avant même qu'il ne puisse saisir la poignée de la portière, la main de Stanley se posa sur son épaule. Et, comme à chaque fois, malgré la couche de vêtements qu'il portait, il frissonna. Ça devait faire la... quoi ? Vingtième fois que ça lui arrivait ? Et il avait toujours du mal à ne pas laisser voir son trouble. Surtout depuis ce dimanche matin... Hmm.

**Bref.**

Derek tourna légèrement la tête vers l'habitacle, croisant le regard noisette qu'il avait appris à apprécier ces derniers jours._ Peut-être un peu trop parfois._

« Je viens te chercher ce soir ? » Demanda Stanley avec un sourire espiègle. « Et on se refait une soirée massacre de monstres, comme hier ? Enfin : je joue et tu meurs. Parce que, faut l'avouer t'es super nul. C'est pas ta faute, mais t'es nul. » Devant l'absence de réponse de Derek, il continua. « Faut pas te vexer hein, pour une fois que je peux gagner contre toi... Derek ? »

« Euh... » Le loup-garou avait détourné les yeux durant toute la tirade de l'hyperactif et sa main se trouvait maintenant posée sur la poignée de la portière. D'un coup sec, il tira dessus et posa un pied sur le sol du parking. Puis, il osa un regard vers Stanley qui attendait toujours sa réponse. « Je peux pas ce soir. » Finit-il pas avouer en sortant sa seconde jambe.

« Ah. » L'air de Stanley se fit déçu et Derek se surprit à prier. _Ne demande pas pourquoi, ne demande pas pourquoi, ne demande pas pourquoi._ « Pourquoi ? » _Merde._

Il regarda dehors, puis vers Stanley. Hésitant. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il lui dise ?

Kate lui avait envoyé un message la veille au soir, alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une tuerie de zombies – il détestait ce genre de truc, il était plus que mauvais avec une manette entre les mains, mais Stanley avait insisté... Et Derek avait fini pas céder. Bref. Sa petite amie venait de rentrer de France, et lui avait proposé de passer la soirée du lendemain en amoureux, dans un chalet à quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hill. Bien sûr, il avait accepté, envoyant un sms de confirmation lorsque Stanley était parti pisser. Pourquoi tant de secret ? C'était très simple. Il aimait bien Stanley. Ça le surprenait lui-même, mais il avait finit par apprécier de passer du temps en compagnie de cet énergumène qui squattait sa famille. C'était le seul, en dehors des membres du clan Hale, à supporter toutes ses remarques, son caractère quelquefois difficile et, plus que tout, le gars n'hésitait pas à se foutre de lui. Ce point précis lui semblait étrange. Lui qui adorait se faire craindre, il adorait le fait que Stanley n'ait pas peur de lui. Pire. Qu'il le provoque. Certes, le mec était trop bavard, souvent un peu chiant, et avait carrément un humour de merde mais... Ça lui plaisait. Vraiment beaucoup.

Malheureusement Stanley détestait Kate – et l'inverse était réciproque. Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer. Or ça l'embêtait de se disputer avec Stanley dès que le sujet « _Kate _» entrait en jeu. Bon, non, soyons franc : ça lui foutait grave les boules. Alors la seule manière d'empêcher une engueulade c'était d'éviter par tous les moyens de parler de sa petite-amie. Jusque là, Derek s'était plutôt royalement débrouillé – sans se lancer de fleurs ou quoi – et il se doutait bien que c'était en partie parce que Stanley avait adopté la même stratégie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Et là, il était coincé.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de tact...

« Je... ça te regarde pas. » Dit-il beaucoup froidement que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il extirpa son corps de l'habitable et s'appuya contre le haut de la portière pour garder Stanley en vue.

« Oh. »

Pour le tact, on repassera...

« Bien. »

Le visage de Stanley, quelques secondes plus tôt très avenant, s'était fermé comme une huître et il remit le contact en brisant leur échange visuel. Avant même que Derek ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit – comme s'excuser par exemple... bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'il l'aurait fait, même s'il en avait eu l'occasion – Stanley enclencha la marche arrière et sortit de la place handicapée, ne laissant au loup-garou que le temps de claquer précipitamment la portière qu'il tenait encore dans sa main et de sauter en arrière pour conserver l'intégrité de ses pieds.

Sans lui adresser un seul regard, Stanley quitta le parking, manquant de peu d'écraser un lycéen retardataire qui courait vers l'entrée du lycée.

Derek resta un moment les bras ballants, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où avait disparu la voiture grise. Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ? Depuis que Stanley était là, son petit train de vie était plus ou moins chamboulé. Avant son arrivée, il y avait Kate d'un côté, avec laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps, et sa famille de l'autre. Certes, les deux parties de sa vie ne s'appréciaient guère, mais c'était à peu près gérable. Maintenant, il devait inclure Stanley dans l'équation, et ça foutait un bordel monstre. Parce que, bien qu'il s'en défende, il portait énormément d'attention à ce que le type au yeux bruns pensait, et ses avis l'influençaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ça le faisait de plus en plus chier de devoir jongler avec des émotions contradictoires, putain.

Il soupira de dépit, ne trouvant pour une fois pas de solution à la galère qu'était devenue sa vie, et regarda sa montre. Bon, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de se pointer en physique ?

* * *

_Mardi 13 octobre, au soir_

Elle passa une main tendre dans les cheveux courts qui peuplaient la nuque de Derek. Comme les fois précédentes, il ne réagit pas, le visage toujours baissé vers l'écran de son téléphone. Elle soupira de mécontentement et se renfonça dans le canapé sur lequel ils s'étaient installés depuis près d'une heure maintenant. L'idée de mettre un film avait fait le consensus. Et bien entendu, personne ne regardait ce foutu film. Le grincement du cuir interpella Derek qui tourna distraitement la tête vers sa petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? T'aimes pas le film ? » Demanda-t-il vaguement, les yeux toujours fixés à son portable, ses doigts pianotant allégrement sur le petit clavier.

« _Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? T'aimes pas le film ? _» Singea-t-elle, une mimique presque agressive sur les lèvres. Cette fois-ci, Derek haussa un sourcil surpris et délaissa son portable pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Ah bah enfin, j'ai ton attention ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? » Grinça-t-il, sentant la dispute venir. Il soupira et, avisant le film qui continuait à défiler sur l'écran géant face à eux, attrapa la télécommande et mit le DVD sur pause. « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

« Tu me le demandes vraiment ? » Souffla Kate, désabusée. Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et continua sur sa lancée. « J'ai pas eu droit à **un seul** véritable regard depuis qu'on est dans le chalet. On s'est pas vus depuis des jours, je te propose une soirée en amoureux et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est envoyer des textos. »

« Arrête Kate, c'est pas vrai. » Intervint Derek avec une mauvaise foi moyennement assumée, tentant d'ignorer son portable qui vibrait contre sa cuisse. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de la blonde qui émit un son entre le ricanement et le mépris.

« Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais très bien. » Elle croisa les bras devant elle et Derek, machinalement, l'imita.

« Bien ? Admettons ! Je suis désolé d'avoir des amis, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ? » S'écria Derek, les paumes vers le haut.

Le coup d'éclat du brun, inhabituel, la surprit légèrement et elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots. Ceci fait, elle repartit de plus belle :

« Mais je m'en fous que tu aies des potes, sois ami avec tout ton putain de lycée si ça te chante ! Mais pas avec cet abruti de Stanley ! » Il voulut prendre la parole mais, à nouveau, elle l'en empêcha. « C'est un connard ce mec ! Toi même tu le disais i peine une semaine ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé pendant mon séjour en France pour te faire changer d'avis ? Il t'a fait une pipe ou quoi ? »

Elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle était allée trop loin. Le regard de Derek prit une nuance azurée dangereuse tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents. Il se leva lentement et elle frissonna au ton qu'il employa pour lui parler, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Stop. Arrête. J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ignorer ta mauvaise humeur ce soir, pour ignorer tes remarques acerbes sur tout ce que je pouvais te raconter au sujet de mon week-end. » Elle voulut démentir ses propos – pourtant véridiques, elle le savait – mais il leva une main, la coupant dans son élan. « Je sais que tu l'apprécies pas, mais Stanley fait partie de ma vie maintenant, va falloir faire avec. Je t'aime Kate, mais par moment, tu me fais chier. »

Il lança brutalement la télécommande qu'il avait encore en sa possession sur le canapé et s'en alla vers la chambre à pas rapides. Un simple « Je suis crevé, je vais me pieuter. » Franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il passait le seuil du salon.

Kate resta paralysée une longue minute, réfléchissant à toute allure à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris de s'emporter de la sorte ? À quoi pensait-elle donc ? Trois jours à peine avant la date fatidique ! Alors que son _futur-elle_ l'avait pourtant prévenue : _A__vec ce minable... Je sens tout autre chose._ Seulement elle... elle ne pensait pas que Derek allait réagir ainsi. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable dispute. Lorsque Kate avait une remarque à faire au brun, celui-ci se pliait toujours à ses exigences, acceptant obligeamment les critiques et tentant de satisfaire sa volonté. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, élevé la voix contre elle et encore moins employé ce ton froid qui avait glacé toute réponse quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se précipita derrière Derek. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, il était déjà sous les draps et s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière. L'arrivée brusque de Kate le fit se figer et il la fixa, le regard toujours colérique. Elle osa quelques pas vers le lit et s'assit près de lui, ses mains se posant sagement sur ses genoux. Elle patienta quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Écoute... » Commença-t-elle du bout des lèvres. « Je suis désolée, tu as raison c'est ma faute. » Les mots lui écorchaient la bouche mais c'était un mal nécessaire. « Je me suis emportée, j'aurais jamais dû dire ça. J'exagère tout. Mais... » Elle leva la main et alla lentement caresser la joue de Derek, s'attendant presque à un refus net de sa part. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il ne recula pas. « … Je... Tu m'as manqué Der'. Et je voulais juste passer un moment romantique avec toi... Tu comprends ? »

Derek resta muet un instant avant de soupirer à son tour. Il laissa son masque de rancune se fissurer et le soulagement prit Kate à la gorge lorsqu'il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais pas dû envoyer des messages pendant la soirée. Je suis désolé. »

Il se mit en position assise et, d'une légère traction, amena Kate à se blottir dans ses bras. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et elle ferma les yeux.

« On fait la paix ? » Chuchota-t-il, sa main allant caresser le cou de la blonde qui sourit de contentement.

« On fait la paix. »

* * *

Kate se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux grands ouverts, le dos collé au matelas, elle fixa le plafond en attendant que sa rétine s'adapte à l'obscurité ambiante, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu perturber son sommeil. La jeune femme avait le sommeil très léger, on l'avait entraînée dans ce but. Elle se rappelait très clairement les nuits, lorsqu'elle était encore une gamine stupide, où son père s'introduisait dans sa chambre pour la tester. Les premières fois, elle avait dû faire beaucoup de pompes en guise de punition pour avoir manqué de vigilance, mais elle avait appris rapidement à ne dormir que d'un œil, à être toujours en alerte qu'importât l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Cependant... Depuis qu'elle était avec Derek, sa garde s'était relâchée. Pas totalement, bien sûr ! Elle restait une chasseuse jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Mais... Lorsqu'elle passait ses nuits avec le loup-garou, elle s'autorisait un sommeil profond, sachant très bien que l'ouïe du lycanthrope était largement suffisante pour deux. _Dormir sur ses deux oreilles en présence d'un loup... un comble pour une Argent._

Dehors, la nuit était encore bien noire, aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les volets en bois. D'un mouvement lent et las, elle saisit son téléphone sur la table de chevet et appuya dessus pour vérifier l'heure. 3H52. Et aucun message n'était arrivé qui aurait fait vibrer son portable. Bon. Ne se sentant plus totalement en sécurité, elle tâtonna au dessus d'elle. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent l'interrupteur, une douce lumière, venant de la porte menant au couloir, éclaira peu à peu la pièce. Personne. Elle attendit, sur le qui vive, à la recherche du moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait la présence d'un intrus dans le chalet. Non, rien.

Au moment où elle allait éteindre lampe, un étrange son se fit entendre. Kate se figea. Cela avait été fugace et elle n'avait pas pu déterminer avec précision l'origine du bruit, mais il lui parut provenir de l'autre côté du lit. De Derek. Elle déplaça son buste pour lui faire face. Les sourcils légèrement plissés, les lèvres entrouvertes, il paraissait totalement absorbé par des images qui défilaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il semblait dormir, profondément et sans un bruit. … Hm... Bizarre. Elle était toujours en train de s'interroger sur la source de ce son – probablement responsable de son réveil – lorsque celui-ci se fit entendre à nouveau. La blonde sursauta et son regard se posa derechef sur son petit ami.

Une sorte de sifflement, mêlé à un léger gémissement sortait d'entre les lèvres humides de celui-ci. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle hésita. Fallait-il qu'elle le réveille ? Il faisait apparemment un cauchemar, mais elle n'osait pas. Derek était plus que grognon lorsqu'il n'avait pas une nuit complète. Inutile de faire en sorte qu'il lui en veuille encore un peu plus aussi près du jour J. Elle nota que c'était particulièrement stupide de penser ainsi. Elle avait tous les renseignements qu'elle désirait et n'avait donc plus besoin d'être proche du gamin. Mais... Peut-être que... Elle ne savait pas trop... Elle osait à peine se l'avouer, mais elle s'imaginait quelques fois garder Derek après avoir décimé la famille Hale. Après tout, il allait perdre tous ses proches, il lui faudrait bien quelqu'un pour le réconforter. Elle avait été ce quelqu'un après Paige, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas une seconde fois ?

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres rompit le fil de ses pensées et ses yeux allèrent voyager sur le visage de Derek. Visage détendu. Beaucoup trop détendu pour que son rêve soit cauchemardesque. Un sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres et elle se détendit. La lumière toujours allumée, elle observa avec intérêt la bouche du garçon s'ouvrir par à-coups pour laisser se faufiler un souffle rauque et chargé de promesses. Sa main se leva pour aller caresser tel une plume la mâchoire carrée de Derek puis depuis la courbe douce de son cou, elle glissa sur son torse qui se soulevait à une cadence soutenue. Excitée par le spectacle, elle rapprocha son corps du sien, tous deux en tenue d'Adam, et laissa une main partir à l'aventure sous les draps, cherchant la dernière preuve qui mettrait un terme à ses doutes, aussi minces puissent-ils être.

Lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la virilité tendue du loup-garou, ce dernier laissa échapper un geignement plus énergique que les autres et elle le sentit commencer à émerger. Kate sourit, ravie des réactions qu'elle provoquait toujours chez le garçon, même après la dispute qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se suréleva légèrement pour venir se coller à Derek, qui continuait à gémir sourdement, encouragé par sa main qui se mouvait lentement sur sa hampe. Ses seins durcis appuyant lourdement sur le torse de Derek, elle vint poser des lèvres impatientes sur les siennes, plongeant directement sa langue dans la bouche si accueillante de son petit ami.

D'une main tremblante d'anticipation, elle guida la virilité de Derek entre ses jambes et soupira d'aise lorsque le bout de la verge pénétra lentement son intimité glissante de désir. Ses yeux, fermés sous le plaisir de la pénétration progressive du membre imposant du loup, se rouvrirent lorsqu'un halètement différent des précédents s'échappa de la bouche de ce dernier. Il était diablement sexy, ainsi abandonné à sa volonté. La joue contre le cou du garçon, elle commença à se mouvoir langoureusement sur le sexe tendu, tandis que de sa langue elle retraçait le relief de la carotide de son petit-ami, désormais agitée de soubresauts frénétiques. Son visage remonta lentement vers celui de Derek, laissant derrière elle un sillon humide et brûlant. Arrivée à hauteur de la bouche, elle laissa sensuellement sa langue y pénétrer pour goûter sa consœur, ses yeux plongeant dans les iris gris-vert de Derek.

Elle se figea soudainement. Son effarement était de taille. Le garçon naviguait encore entre le sommeil et l'éveil, les yeux légèrement flous, mais elle discernait très bien l'expression qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Et ce n'était pas **du tout** ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Il avait l'air... surpris... Presque...déçu. Kate eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'écroulait sur elle.

Stupidement, elle s'était jetée sur l'occasion de se rabibocher avec Derek par le sexe. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que certains couples avaient l'habitude de faire ? Évidemment, elle n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé ne pas être la source de ce rêve érotique. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Après tout, **elle** était sa petite amie, **elle** devait donc lui suffire. Mais, alors que Derek s'éveillait tout à fait, elle repensa aux drôles de bruits que celui-ci avait laissés franchir ses lèvres. Un sifflement. Non, pas un sifflement. Le début d'un prénom.

Des larmes de rage – et de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'eut pas le temps ni l'envie d'identifier – vinrent embrasser ses cils et elle se sépara brutalement de Derek dont les prunelles s'étaient faites interrogatrices. Elle s'enroula dans l'un des draps qui les recouvrait et se leva, ses pieds nus plongés dans la grosse moquette qui recouvrait le sol.

« Ça va pas ? » Murmura Derek, encore un peu endormi, la voix rauque d'avoir trop gémit.

Kate eut envie de l'insulter, de le frapper, de lui arracher ces yeux qui avaient imaginé... pendant qu' elle... Une envie de vomir la prit aux tripes et elle posa le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres.

« Je me sens pas bien. » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se détournait vers le couloir. « Je reviens. »

Il ne la retint pas et elle s'engouffra dans le corridor menant à la salle de bain. Arrivée là, elle ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus pesamment. Les poings serrés contre sa poitrine, ses yeux humides fixant un point invisible devant elle, elle se contraignit à prendre quelques longues inspirations pour se calmer. Pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. C'était un loup-garou. Pas un homme. On ne pleurait pas pour un animal stupide. Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer. Elle était une Argent, oui ou merde ! _Nous chassons ceux qui doivent être chassés._

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, elle fixa son propre regard, sec et déterminé, dans la glace en face d'elle et hocha la tête. Puis, sans bruit, elle retourna dans la chambre toujours éclairée, où elle trouva Derek dormant comme un bienheureux. Elle se délesta du drap qui la recouvrait pour se glisser aux côtés de l'adolescent, et le fixa, ses iris brillant d'un éclat glacial. _Nous chassons ceux qui doivent être chassés._

* * *

**Alors alors alors... Pfiou!**

**Vous vous y attendiez à celle-là? Moi pas xD  
Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de rendre Kate un peu plus sympathique. Ben ouais, elle a aussi des sentiments quoi!  
Et puis, la pauvre, elle veut garder Derek (ça se comprend un max) et elle se retrouve dans une situation plus que naze =)  
(oui, bon, vous allez me dire : OUAIS BAH TANT MIEUX POUR CETTE FDP! Et vous auriez raison xD)**

**Etant donné que je me suis ENCORE emballée sur ce chapitre, ben en fait ça c'était que la première partie du chapitre 12 normalement. Du coup, ben la 2nde arrivera en chapitre 13. Dooonc si vous avez tout bien suivi, y'aura 14 chapitres (de la folie, c'est beaucoup 14!... Non? Ah.) et un épilogue.  
Normalement, pas plus. Parce que y'a un moment où faut savoir s'arrêter lol**

**Je sens que certains d'entre vous vont me dire : MAIS IL EST OU WILLIAM? ON VEUT DU STILLIAM!  
(vous avez remarqué comment je hurle pour vous imiter? xD)  
Et ben rassurez-vous : On voit énormément William au prochain chapitre. Et pour ceux qui voulaient Derek... BEN TANT PIS! xD**

**Aller, je vous laisse m'insulter via le petit rectangle blanc. Défoulez-vous =D**

**Bisou  
'Lys (qui vous aime quand même, alors soyez pas trop méchant =B)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Caribouchka,**

**Voici le chapitre 13. Si vous vous souvenez bien, il reste le chapitre 14 et l'épilogue (ou bien chapitre 15 suivant la longueur (nan mais je peux décemment pas appeler mon épilogue "épilogue" s'il est plus long que mes chapitres précédents xD)). Du coup on se rapproche à donf de la fin!  
**

**Concernant ce chapitre. Eh bien je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.  
Il est assez long, ça rattrape peut être xD**

RAR Guest :  
AnAndrewz : Maiiis euuuh pourquoi je peux pas te répondre en MP? -_-  
Ouaiis, les caribous, c'est trop cool =D  
Je suis ravie que tu aimes autant cette histoire =)) J'espère que la suite te conviendra!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_Mercredi 14 octobre_

William sentait sur lui le regard de Stanley tandis qu'il enfournait un pain au chocolat dans un de ces petits sachets que l'on ne trouve qu'en boulangerie. Il s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant le soupir pressé, limite agacé de la cliente et ignora le ricanement – indiscernable pour le commun des mortels – du visiteur du futur. Puis, il gratifia la vieille femme d'un grand sourire en lui mettant le sachet et un pain dans les mains.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, assez fort cependant pour qu'il l'entende parfaitement. Comme le reste des personnes présentes.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Répliqua-t-il en adoptant le ton du parfait commerçant. « Un dollar et vingt-cinq cents, s'il vous-plaît. »

La vieille fouilla une longue minute dans son sac en bougonnant comme quoi « _et en plus d'être trop long, c'était trop cher _», pour lui tendre finalement la somme exacte tout en regardant ailleurs avec ostentation, comme soucieuse de prendre la clientèle à témoin de toutes ces injustices.

« Bonne journée, Madame Hewitt. »

Il observa l'acariâtre rejoindre à pas lents la sortie et se retint difficilement de lancer une chouquette sur son dos légèrement bossu. William s'enquit ensuite des commandes des deux autres clients – beaucoup plus aimables que la précédente, fort heureusement. Lorsque le carillon de l'entrée retentit pour la dernière fois, il se tourna en soupirant de soulagement vers Stanley qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Alors, c'était ça ton boulot super secret dont tu voulais pas me parler ? »

« Ouais » Il s'étira de tout son long et continua dans un bâillement censé être autoritaire – mais bon, c'était un bâillement quoi : « Et pas de commentaire. »

William ne savait pas trop comment Stanley avait pu connaître la nature de son boulot – bien qu'il ait eu certains doutes concernant son oncle toujours trop bavard. Il avait effectivement tout fait pour que son invité ne soit pas au courant. Pas qu'il eut honte, ou quoi que ce fut, mais il aurait préféré garder ça secret. Juste pour le plaisir d'embêter Stanley qui voulait absolument tout savoir à son sujet. Une vraie concierge. Alors c'était hilarant de le voir se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour deviner quel job pouvait bien permettre au loup _d'__avoir tant de temps libre_.

« Nan mais arrête ! C'est trop cool, vendeur dans une boulangerie. » Stanley haussa les épaules. « Bon, okay, avec toutes tes cachotteries, je pensais plutôt à un truc genre agent secret ou bien serial killer... Mais ça, c'est encore mieux ! T'as toutes les pâtisseries que tu veux ! »

« Euh... » William décida d'éluder le fait qu'être vendeur était _encore mieux_ que serial killer et dévisagea le jeune homme. « Tu sais que je suis censé **vendre **tous ces trucs, hein. Pas les manger »

Stanley fit un signe approximatif de la main, comme pour dire que ce n'était qu'un détail. Depuis que le jeune homme avait débarqué dans le local, une petite heure plus tôt, il avait dû s'envoyer une bonne dizaine de chouquettes, un pain entier et au moins trois croissants. William avait bien tenté de l'en empêcher, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir les yeux partout en même temps et Stanley en avait ignominieusement profité. Et puis, il lui avait sorti un argument qu'il pensait apparemment imparable : « _Non mais, ton oncle est le proprio de la boulangerie, alors tout va bien !_ » Hum. _Mouais_. Ce que William pensait, lui, c'était que Stanley allait devoir faire un peu plus que la vaisselle et le repassage à partir de ce soir pour rembourser le dixième de ce qu'il était en train d'engloutir... Quoi ? William était pas une balance mais... il allait pas retirer de l'argent de **son** salaire pour nourrir un puits sans fond ! Fallait pas pousser non plus !

Il vit du coin de l'œil Stanley s'approcher des macarons et s'autorisa un roulement d'yeux des plus féroces. Puis, sa montre lui donnant son aval, il frappa des mains, faisant sursauter l'estomac sur pattes qui lui servait d'ami.

« Bon, il est midi quarante, j'ai fini depuis dix minutes déjà. » Il enleva le tablier que son patron l'obligeait à mettre – un truc rose infâme qu'il arrivait pourtant à porter sans être totalement ridicule, la marque des Hale sans doute – et l'accrocha sur la poignée de la porte derrière lui. « On va fermer. Viens m'aider. »

Stanley soupira dramatiquement et coula un regard désolé vers un macaron rose fluo qui lui faisait apparemment de l'œil, puis le suivit, traînant les pieds, jusque dans l'arrière boutique. Ils croisèrent une jolie blonde – Gabrielle, une fille avec qui William _avait passée une nuit_ _sympathique_ – qui s'attelait à gérer les comptes de la boulangerie. Celle-ci fit un sourire charmeur à Stanley, mais il était bien trop occupé à convaincre Will que _sa faim était insoutenable et qu'il allait probablement mourir dans l'heure_ pour s'en apercevoir.

Ils mirent les pâtisseries au frais, rangèrent l'argent du matin et vidèrent quelques poubelles. Le tout sous les geignements – plus que pitoyables – de Stanley. Enfin, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent respirer le bon air vivifiant de Beacon Hill – autrement dit, ils se firent arroser méchamment par une pluie particulièrement rafraîchissante. Les deux hommes trottinèrent jusqu'à la voiture de William, tentant vainement de se protéger des gouttes vicieuses qui prenaient un plaisir malsain à s'infiltrer sous leurs vêtements. William sortit rapidement sa clef et la voiture s'ouvrit dans un bip aimable. Si si, les bips pouvaient être sympas. Surtout lorsque quelqu'un, là haut, avait décidé de tirer la chasse.

« Putain de temps pourri ! » S'exclama Stanley après s'être assis lourdement sur le siège passager qui couina sous l'assaut. « Et dire que cette nuit, on avait trop chaud ! »

« _Tu_ avais trop chaud. Moi, ça allait. Enfin...sauf quand tu t'es collé à moi en murmurant des insanités. » Ajouta rapidement William avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Si si si. » Il s'approcha rapidement de Stanley et prit une voix gémissante. « Oh... Oh oui comme ça... prends-moi...oh oui... oooooh encore... Ouiiiii ! »

Stanley explosa d'un rire clair et communicatif avant de frapper William à l'épaule. Celui-ci ricana à son tour en se repositionnant correctement dans son siège, faisant mine de s'épousseter l'articulation « _blessée_ ».

« J'ai jamais dit ça, connard. » Dit Stanley après s'être calmé. « Et en plus j'ai pas cette voix-là. »

« Que tu crois ! T'as pas idée de ce que tu peux être chaud quand tu dors, mon poussin. »

Il mit le moteur en marche et tourna à fond le bouton du chauffage. Parce que ça caillait un max. Fallait pas croire, même en Californie ils avaient des jours de merde. Il faisait quinze, putain ! Un froid de canard !

« Tiens, en parlant de ça, Derek t'as dit quand il rentrait, aujourd'hui ? » Lança Will, l'air de rien.

« Derek ? » Les sourcils de Stanley se froncèrent. « Quel rapport entre ce qu'on racontait et ton cousin ? »

William haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire sans se donner la peine de répondre à la question, du coup Stanley lui lança une œillade perdue puis parut abandonner. Le loup y aurait presque cru. Presque... Si ce n'était l'accélération brutale de son cœur et la légère coloration de ses pommettes. Ce mec était pire que Pinocchio, incapable de mentir sur quoi que ce fut. Le conducteur leva les yeux au ciel et quitta sa place de parking pour s'insérer dans la circulation dense d'un mercredi midi à Beacon Hill. Autrement dit, seule la Mercedes rompait à elle seule le silence de la rue.

« Nan, je sais pas. » répondit tout de même Stanley et, malgré le chauffage, l'habitacle fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial lorsqu'il continua. « Il me dit rien quand il est avec Kate. _Ça me regarde pas_, après tout. »

William hésita. Que répondre ? Fallait-il le réconforter ou pouvait-il se contenter de sourire ? Oui. Sourire comme un vainqueur. Parce qu'il était tellement fier de lui. Fier d'avoir eu raison.

La première fois que Stanley avait rencontré Derek – du moins, à cette époque-ci – William avait tout de suite senti quelque chose. Sur le moment, il avait pensé à une simple tension, comme celles qui apparaissent lorsque deux personnes incompatibles viennent à se rencontrer. Comme lorsque deux aimants positifs se trouvent trop proches l'un de l'autre. Mais au fil des jours, il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas ça. Cette sorte de...d'électricité dans l'air – c'était un peu bateau comme description, mais c'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus – n'était sûrement pas de la haine, parole de Hale. Et ça ne disparaissait pas avec le temps, loin de là. Ça s'amplifiait.

Alors, quand Stanley lui avait avoué qui il était vraiment – ou presque – William avait eu une inspiration soudaine. Le mec voulait se rapprocher de Derek. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! William était dans la place. Ils avaient donc œuvré avec acharnement pour que Derek se détache petit à petit de Kate. Et si William devait un peu trop se lier avec Stanley pour que son cousin se rende enfin compte de ce que, lui – dans sa grande plussoyance – avait deviné dès le début, et ben pourquoi pas. D'ailleurs, il avait pas besoin de se forcer beaucoup. Fallait avouer que Stanley était plutôt... craquant. C'était le bon mot. Et observer – ou entendre, voire sentir – le plus jeune des Hale s'énerver à chaque fois que William et leur «_ invité_ » étaient très proches... ça lui remplissait sa journée à William. Parce que son plan diabolique marchait à fond les ballons.

Bon, son _complice_ n'était absolument pas au courant qu'il était... eh bien, son complice. Mais cela valait mieux. Stanley était un gros boulet lorsqu'il était question de mentir, et ça il l'avait pas pas déjà dit. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais accepté de simplement considérer le fait que Derek puisse en vouloir... à son corps, et donc n'aurait donc jamais voulu participer activement au plan géniallissime de William.

Revenant au moment présent, il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son passager qui fixait méchamment la route au-dehors. Stanley avait tendance à ressembler à son cousin lorsqu'il s'énervait. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus mignon. _Si Derek se rend pas compte de leur « truc » avant dimanche, tant pis pour lui..._

« Donc... Vous êtes à nouveau en froid tout les deux ? » Demanda Will en se penchant pour vérifier son angle mort avant de tourner. « _Encore _? »

« Ouais, si on veut. » Grommela son voisin. « C'est ton cousin, il est chiant. Il s'énerve pour des conneries et après, par textos, il fait comme si de rien n'était. »

« Mouais... » L'allure de la voiture ralentit tandis qu'il passait en seconde pour rentrer dans le bois. « D'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est pas plutôt toi qui t'es énervé ? »

« Quoi ? Tu prends sa défense ? » Stanley lui jeta un regard horrifié et William dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. « Déshonneur sur toi ! Déshonneur sur ta famille ! Déshonneur sur ta vache !... » Il remarqua l'air blasé de Will et toussota, le regard contrit « Je me suis laissé emporter, désolé. » Puis ses bras recommencèrent à se balancer en l'air. « Mais quand même ! T'es un traître ! »

« Huhum... Si tu l'dis. »

Il laissa Stanley bouder dans son coin et ses yeux se firent pensifs un instant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que William ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son passager. Il avait bien compris que, dans la version de l'avenir que Stanley connaissait, ça finissait mal. Genre, avec tout plein de morts et des pleurs. Et qu'il était un peu plus que concerné – c'était si joliment dit... Mais Stanley ne semblait pas **du tout** avoir prévu de le mettre plus au courant que ça. Il avait osé espérer ne pas avoir besoin d'insister, que son _Marty __McFly _personnel finirait par lui distiller quelques informations, mais apparemment, c'était pas prévu dans la suite du programme. En pleine réflexion, William gara la voiture à côté d'une berline noire et grimaça en reconnaissant à la dernière seconde la voiture de Kate. Il coula un regard vers Stanley, et ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir que la haine déformait déjà ses traits.

« Et en plus, il la ramène ici... » Marmonna-t-il concentré, les yeux plissés vers la voiture comme pour tenter de la faire exploser par la simple force de sa volonté. Connaissant Stanley, c'était sûrement le cas.

« Elle venait souvent à la maison avant. » Intervint-il doucement, les mains tapotant le volant désormais immobile.

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant toi. »

À ces mots Stanley ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait et Will soupira avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture, son ami le suivant docilement. Arrivés sous le porche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant eux et la blonde détestée sortit de chez les Hale, suivie par son petit-ami.

Le couple se figea. Stanley et William en firent de même. Personne ne prononça un mot durant une bonne minute, laissant Stanley et Kate se fusiller du regard. William observa les yeux de Derek passer de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Finalement, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour la soustraire à cette joute optique et l'entraîna vers sa voiture.

Stanley jeta un dernier coup d'œil coléreux vers le couple qui se disait au revoir, un peu trop tendrement à son goût, et rentra dans le manoir à grandes enjambées. William soupira – encore – et le talonna, ne voulant spécialement assister à la scène écœurante de mièvrerie qui se déroulait près de la berline. La garce y mettait beaucoup d'entrain.

* * *

« Hey. »

Derek leva la tête qu'il avait penchée sur un bouquin d'anglais à lire pour le vendredi. Du Shakespeare. Il en était à la page douze. Sur deux cents. À vingt-deux heures. Ouais, il était mal barré. Il croisa le regard timide mais joyeux de Stanley et ignora son propre cœur qui se fit une joie de marteler sa cage thoracique. Pour seule réponse, il offrit un signe de tête avant de replonger dans son livre.

« Ça va ? » Continua Stanley sans se démonter.

Derek ne répondit pas et fit semblant de lire.

« Ta journée, c'était sympa ? »

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Après tout, il avait promis à Kate de ne plus trop traîner avec Stanley et William. Bon, certes, elle n'avait rien demandé, mais il avait bien senti que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Et même si ça le faisait royalement chier de rester loin des deux mecs, il avait décidé de faire le maximum pour faire plaisir à sa copine. En effet, il s'était passé un truc la nuit précédente, Derek ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il avait deviné que Kate lui en voulait. Et il n'aimait pas quand Kate lui en voulait. Il entendit Stanley soupirer et, du coin de l'œil, le vit lancer un regard désespéré à William, qui en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Derek se retint de grogner.

« Et... ça te dirait de faire une partie de jeux vidéo ? » Tenta mollement Stanley en reportant son attention sur lui. « Je te laisserai gagner, promis. » Ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire. Rire qui ne chamboula absolument pas Derek, non monsieur.

« Écoute, tu me soûles, je suis occupé là. » Rétorqua-t-il, énervé contre lui-même de ne pas savoir contrôler les réactions de son cerveau. Il leva les yeux vers Stanley dont le visage avait repris le même air que la veille, lorsque Derek l'avait rembarré. Et de nouveau, il se sentit mal.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, sans compter que depuis la nuit dernière ça s'était aggravé. À chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient vers Stanley, une sensation bizarre l'étreignait. Son cœur accélérait, son visage chauffait et son cerveau imaginait des trucs bizarres. **Vraiment** bizarre. Et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Alors il préférait, pour sa propre intégrité, se soustraire de toute situation Stanléyienne.

Stanley lui lança un dernier regard, frisant maintenant le dédain, et se tourna vers William. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le biceps de son cousin pour le faire lever du canapé où il était affalé.

« On n'est pas les bienvenus, viens. »

« Eh ! C'est toi le _pas bienvenu_, pas moi ! » Se plaignit faussement William, se laissant traîner vers la sortie de la salle.

« Ferme-là Will. » Rétorqua Stanley.

Et il disparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Au dernier moment, William secoua la tête dans sa direction, semblant déçu. Derek les entendit monter les marches en chuchotant et les imagina très proches l'un de l'autre, franchissant largement les limites de l'amitié. Il les visualisa en train d'entrer dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et vit très nettement William entreprendre de déshabiller Stanley pour le réconforter. Et Stanley riait en sentant une main chatouiller ses côtes, et il fermait fort les yeux lorsque- **STOP !** Qu'est-ce-qu'il disait ! Il s'inventait des trucs vraiment gênants depuis ce matin.

Il ferma son livre, le posa sur la table, et appuya son front dessus. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à penser à autre chose, parce qu'il se sentait incapable de lire une seule phrase ce soir. Il se leva et ramassa le bouquin avant de sortir de la pièce. Il passa dans la cuisine pour saisir une bouteille d'eau, en profita pour dire bonne nuit à sa mère, puis monta les escaliers à pas lents. Cependant, au lieu de l'emmener dans sa chambre, ses jambes le conduisirent devant la pièce voisine. La chambre de son cousin. Et à nouveau, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, son esprit tâcha de combler les vides laissés par son ouïe. Il entendait des rires mêlés de chuchotements. _William embrassait le cou de Stanley, lui murmurant des paroles obscènes qui faisaient rire Stanley tandis qu'il se retournait pour presser leurs deux corps._ Des bruits de pas précipités. _Ils se chamaillaient gentiment et William finissait par tomber sur le lit, les yeux rivés au regard __troublé de son invité__ qui commençait à enlever sa chemise._ Un froissement de tissu. _Stanley ne portait plus que son pantalon et s'avançait à pas félins vers son cousin qui se léchait les lèvres d'impatience._ Un bruit mouillé fit sursauter Derek qui se dépêcha de décoller son oreille de la porte pour s'éloigner le plus possible du couple. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la suite, son cœur se pinçant douloureusement dès que son cerveau tentait de visualiser la scène.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se dépêcha de fermer la porte à clef et alla s'affaler dans son lit. Bien sûr, cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Il entendait tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce adjacente. Alors il saisit ses écouteurs et monta le volume de son mp3 à fond. Pour apaiser son visage en feu, il passa lentement la bouteille d'eau fraîche sur ses joues et soupira. Fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à ignorer les sentiments stupides qui le prenaient parfois. Et fallait surtout qu'il arrête d'avoir ces pensées profondément déplacées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable. Aucun nouveau message. Il tergiversa avec lui même pendant une seconde pour savoir s'il allait envoyer un message à Kate. ...Non, pas envie. Il éteignit la lumière. Maintenant dans le noir, du Maroon 5 hurlant sur ses tympans, il s'autorisa à réfléchir convenablement. Bon. Il pouvait pas faire la gueule éternellement à Stanley. Déjà parce que ça lui perturbait le cerveau, et puis parce que, mine de rien, il l'aimait bien ce couillon. Juste... fallait que Kate ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il restait ami avec lui. Il aimait pas les mensonges, mais là ça comptait pas vraiment. Et pour régler les choses entre Stanley et lui... et bien il verrait ça le lendemain, lorsque celui-ci viendrait le chercher au lycée. Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

Oui. Tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

_Jeudi 15 octobre_

« T'es pas venu me chercher aujourd'hui. »

La phrase claqua dans l'air, asséchant l'humidité de début de soirée qui commençait à poindre. Stiles sursauta légèrement, perdu dans ses rêveries durant lesquelles il avait laissé son regard vagabonder sans but tandis qu'il se berçait, las, sur la balançoire. Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Derek. Fallait-il répondre ? Fatigué, il ne souhaitait pas se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute. Mais l'air passablement énervé de son interlocuteur le força à prendre la parole.

« Non, pourquoi, j'étais obligé ? »

Certes, il aurait pu lui dire cela plus calmement. Mais, pour sa défense, il avait eu une journée crevante. D'abord, William l'avait entraîné – de force, il tenait à le préciser – à son boulot le matin, l'obligeant à se lever à une heure abominablement précoce. Tout ça, parce qu'il avait mangé un ou deux croissants la veille. C'était vraiment trop injuste. Ensuite, il avait aidé Mamie Hale – incapable de retenir son nom... Un truc genre Marie-Josette – à ranger sa boîte à couture. Franchement ! Il était vraiment trop serviable pour son bien... Et enfin, alors qu'il pensait être tranquille pour une sieste, Cora s'était pointée tout sourire après l'école, accompagnée de ses supers copines, et avait exigé de lui qu'il les accompagne construire une cabane dans les bois. William l'avait lâchement abandonné en prétextant un travail urgent – _mes fesses ouais_ – et il avait donc passé trois loooongues heures à faire du baby-sitting auprès de quatre gamines surexcitées qui ne cessaient de lui faire les yeux doux. _Stanley __tu peux m'aider à attraper la branche s'il-te-plait ? Stanley, tu me fais la courte échelle ? Stanley, j'ai réussi à attacher une planche toute seule, je suis sûre que je mérite un bisou !_ Il aimait bien les enfants, vraiment, et Cora était une gamine géniale. Mais personne ne devrait devoir supporter quatre pré-ados déchaînées dans les bois.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait pas la force d'être sympa. Il lança un regard au loup dont l'air s'était davantage assombri.

« Je pensais... » commença Derek en avançant d'un pas vers la balançoire. Mais Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, voulant abréger la conversation le plus vite possible.

« Et bien moi, je pensais que tu voulais pas que je vienne, ok ? » Il se leva et passa une paume fatiguée et agacée sur ses yeux.

« T'énerve pas. » Lança le loup abruptement, haussant le ton et s'arrêtant à un mètre de Stiles.

« Que je m'énerve pas ? » Ouais, c'était pas la phrase à lui sortir aujourd'hui... Franchement, on dit pas un truc comme ça pour calmer un type qui s'énerve, si on veut pas le soûler un peu plus, nan ? « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé bouler mardi. C'est pas moi qui t'ai repoussé hier, alors que j'ai tout fait pour être sympa ! Alors, si j'ai envie de m'énerver, je m'énerve ! » Son ton s'était fait de plus en plus incisif tout au long de sa tirade, et il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il s'était rapproché de Derek. Il n'eut pas le temps de retenir, ni de regretter ses derniers mots. « Et si t'es pas content, va voir ta copine, je suis sûr qu'elle sera comblée. »

Les yeux de Derek semblèrent luire dangereusement, mais Stiles n'en n'avait rien à foutre. Si Derek voulait sa dispute – comme son attitude le laissait à penser – il l'aurait, et qu'il essaie de l'impressionner n'y changerait rien. Le loup-garou s'approcha de Stiles à son tour, s'arrêtant à un pas de lui.

« Arrête. » Sa voix était chargé d'une colère mal retenue.

« Nan j'arrête pas. Tu me soûles Derek. Vous me soûlez toi et Kate »

« Arrête de tout mettre sur le dos de Kate, Stanley ! »

« Je suis pas jaloux de Kate, putain ! »

Les paupières de Derek, plissées dans l'espoir stupide de l'intimider, s'ouvrirent brutalement. Il paraissait choqué par les mots de Stiles, bien que ce dernier ne sut pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de bizarre...

« Quoi ? » Demanda le brun, figé sur place.

« Quoi, "quoi" ? »

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? » Précisa-t-il, à bout de patience.

« J'ai dit « _je m'en fous de Kate _» » Répéta Stiles, la mâchoire crispée. « T'es sourd ou quoi ? »

« Non, c'est pas ce que t'as dit. » L'air de Derek flottait entre la stupeur, la fureur, et le calme. Une combinaison ultra bizarre.

« Si »

« Non. »

« Je sais encore ce que je dis Derek. » Claqua Stiles, épuisé de cette conversation qui ne menait à rien, excepté à faire foirer un peu plus son plan _Sauvons les Hale_. « Fais chier, j'me casse. »

Il avança vers Derek d'un pas rapide et fit exprès de le bousculer en le contournant. Le fait que Derek ne bouge pas d'un poil l'énerva encore plus. _Putain de loups-garous._

* * *

Durant le dîner, William remarqua que Derek cherchait à croiser le regard de Stanley, mais ce dernier s'appliquait à ne jamais laisser leurs yeux se croiser. Pour une fois, que c'était pas l'inverse ! Il observa son cousin lutter un moment, avec un air triste qui attendrit légèrement William. Puis subitement, il sembla prendre une grande décision – il avait cette expression qu'ont les personnes qui s'apprêtent à pousser le bouton rouge... ou à changer radicalement de coupe de cheveux – et dégaina son portable de sa poche, pianota dessus quelques instants avant que Talia ne lui fasse remarquer qu'ils étaient à table. Il prit quelques secondes de plus pour envoyer son message – enfin, ce fut ce que William supposa – et redressa la tête pour rencontrer les iris verts de William. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif que Derek esquiva, plongeant les yeux dans son assiette.

* * *

Elle descendit prudemment les quelques marches qui menaient au sous-sol, sa main ne lâchant la rampe à aucun moment. Arrivée sur la dernière marche, elle tâyonna, cherchant l'interrupteur qui permettrait de chasser les monstres tapis dans le noir. Pas qu'elle en ait peur, non. Du haut de ses dix ans, Allison n'avait peur de rien. Elle savait manier un arc depuis déjà trois longues années, et elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'un vampire ou d'un loup-garou si l'un d'eux avait la stupidité de croiser son chemin. Cependant... elle avait un léger rhume aujourd'hui, et donc peu d'énergie pour combattre quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, après cinq secondes de recherche, la lumière fut. Elle put alors distinguer deux voitures garées dans le garage. Celle de ses parents et celle de sa tante. Mais aucune trace d'un monstre, ni de Kate qu'elle avait pourtant aperçue passer la porte du sous-sol quelques minutes plus tôt. Allison tendit l'oreille et un claquement lui parvint. Il provenait de l'arrière salle. À pas de loup, elle s'avança vers la porte du fond et passa sa petite tête brune à travers l'ouverture dans le mur de béton.

Kate était là, assise sur une caisse d'armes dans la salle d'entraînement où son grand père l'emmenait très souvent – tous les samedis et mercredis après-midi en fait – pour lui apprendre le tir à l'arc. Enfin, lui apprendre à mieux tirer, car elle était déjà très forte, Grand-Père lui disait tout le temps. Sa tante était penchée sur son travail, à savoir : lustrer les deux Magnums argentés qu'elle aimait tant.

Absorbée par son œuvre, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa nièce. Allison l'entendait marmonner pour elle-même d'un air agressif, comme si elle en voulait spécifiquement à l'arme qu'elle nettoyait. Ses gestes étaient brusques et secs, en accord avec sa posture défensive.

Voulant annoncer sa présence – elle n'était pas une fouineuse et ne voulait pas que sa tante le pense – Allison s'appuya légèrement sur la porte qui grinça doucement. Comme prévu, Kate leva la tête dans un mouvement rapide, et son visage colérique se décrispa automatiquement lorsqu'elle aperçut les grands yeux bruns de sa nièce. Elle lui sourit gentiment et l'invita à s'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Ally ? » Demanda-t-elle en la regardant avancer à petits pas jusqu'à sa position. « Tu n'es pas censée être au lit ? Je croyais que tu avais de la fièvre. » Sa main vint machinalement se poser sur son front mais Allison se décala pour échapper à paume.

« C'est le cas » Lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix rauque avec un sourire fatigué. « Mais je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais. » Elle regarda un instant l'arme entre les mains de sa tante. « Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je me prépare. »

Le regard de Kate se fit un peu plus dur et elle se pencha pour enlever le chargeur de l'arme et compter les balles. Allison hésita une micro seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Tu es un peu trop curieuse, tu le sais ça ? » Malgré son air de reproche, elle releva la tête, lui sourit et embrassa avec tendresse le haut du crâne de sa nièce. « J'ai quelque chose à faire demain, une affaire de grandes personnes. Et il faut que je sois prête. » Ses yeux se firent lointains quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sourire affectueux. « Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande. »

Allison hésita un instant à bouder. Elle détestait quand on lui disait ça. Après tout, elle aussi était une chasseuse, et elle pouvait tout comprendre des affaires de grandes personnes. Cependant, elle avisa le regard mélancolique de Kate et se contraignit à sourire. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle réagisse comme une adulte si elle voulait qu'on la considère comme telle, et bouder c'était faire l'enfant, Grand-Père lui avait déjà dit de nombreuses fois.

« D'accord. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer la joue de sa tante. « Te prépare pas trop quand même, faut dormir. »

« Bien sûr ma puce. »

Allison se détourna après un dernier sourire et se mit à marcher vers la sortie, direction son lit. Elle espérait que sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée du travail, sinon elle allait se faire disputer. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte, elle entendit la vibration d'un téléphone. La petite fille tourna légèrement la tête vers sa tante qui avait agrippé son portable d'un geste vif et lisait maintenant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Sa mâchoire se crispa de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que Kate lance l'objet de toutes ses forces contre le mur, au fond de la pièce. Sans demander son reste, Allison se faufila dans le garage avant d'éteindre la lumière pour remonter à l'étage. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte du sous-sol, un cri enragé, teinté de tristesse, frappa ses tympans.

* * *

**=D**

**Tintiiiiin !**  
**Ça sent la fin!**

**Alors, qui s'était douté de ce que faisait William? ;)**  
**Qu'a fait Derek avec son portable?**  
**Stiles va-t-il ENFIN ouvrir les yeux? Et Derek?**  
**Que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre?**  
**Quelqu'un va-t-il survivre?**

**Pfiou trop de questions!**  
**J'attends vos remarques avec impatience!**

**Sinon, y'a 3 références ici. Un dessin animé Disney, Un film de Burton et un film avec Dylan O'brien (N'est ce pas Skouare? ;))**

**Pour la suite... Ben, vous êtes sur'ment au courant, mais c'est la rentrée. Et je suis prof. Voilà, tout est dit je crois.**  
**Donc, je peux pas du tout vous donner de date. Le chapitre 14 est pour l'instant avancé au 1/5 je dirais xD**

**Aller, bisou les moules!**  
**'Lys**


	14. Chapter 13

**Euh... Hey ? =D**

**Naoooon me tapez pas ! Je sais je sais, quatre mois. Quatre putain de mois sans nouvelles... Va falloir que je vous raconte ma vie - pour changer :**

**Déjà, cette année au niveau du boulot c'est de la folie. Je suis prof, comme vous le savez, et je me retrouve sur deux établissements, dont un REP violence. Vous savez, ceux où vous voulez pas aller? Bah voilà. Bon, les élèves sont pas tous méchants, mais quelques uns suffissent pour gâcher une journée.**

**Ensuite, j'ai été inspectée. Et du coup, alors que je voulais écrire pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, ben je pouvais pas, pour cause de préparation intensive de cours et stressage en bonne et due forme.**

**Enfin, j'ai fait des recherches pour acheter un appartement. J'ai trouvé assez vite mais après y'a eu tous les rendez-vous avec les banques pour avoir un prêt, et du stress en plus...**

**Bref, vous connaissez donc toute ma vie xD**

**Maintenant, je suis en vacaaaaances ! Dès le vendredi soir, je me suis mise à écrire, et j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que ce chapitre est super méga long. Non mais, 20 pages quoi. Alors que d'habitude je m'arrête à 13. J'ai eu l'inspiration de Noël.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs, guest ou non, qui ont attendu avec gentillesse la suite de cette histoire malgré ma lenteur. Et aussi : MERCI MA BETA D'AMOUR Cathouchka qui déchire sa maman, comme d'hab'=D C'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre pendant les vacances =)**

**Donc je vous offre, comme cadeau de Noël, le dernier chapitre de Back in Time, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous vous souveniez de cette histoire... Ouais je sais, moi aussi j'ai dû tout relire pour me souvenir de toutes les conneries que j'avais pu écrire xD**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_Vendredi 16 octobre, 16h55_

Peter fixa d'un regard sombre la poêle qu'il tenait encore et dont le contenu carbonisé émettait avec joie une fumée noirâtre et malodorante. _Encore raté._ Mais il y arriverait. Foi de Peter Hale, il saurait un jour faire des crêpes. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les dix premières étaient toujours ratées ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre... Dépité, il plongea le massacre culinaire dans l'eau moussante de l'évier qui émit un gargouillis plaintif. Alors qu'il soupesait une nouvelle fois sa louche remplie de pâte visqueuse – était-ce normal qu'elle ait cet aspect de chewing-gum cuit ? – pour estimer s'il devait tout recommencer où sortir une nouvelle poêle, il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

« Pouah ! » S'exclama-t-on d'un ton dégoûté en entrant dans la pièce. « Tu veux nous intoxiquer ou quoi ? »

Peter soupira, las, puis se retourna vers William qui grimaçait comiquement, une main battant l'air devant son nez. Un regard noir ne suffit pas à impressionner son neveu._ Je me fais vieux..._

« Fais pas ta chochotte William. »

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? » Continua Will sans prendre en compte la remarque de son oncle. « T'es mauvais, t'es mauvais. » Affirma-t-il en attrapant une pomme sur le plan de travail. « Y'en a qui sont bons en cuisine, d'autres nuls en tout. T'as choisi ton camp. »

« Je t'emmerde Will. » Grogna Peter.

Il soupira de nouveau et vida le contenu de son plat dans la poubelle qui émit, elle aussi, un petit bruit de protestation. _Ça va, n'en rajoute pas toi._ Puis il sortit, pour la troisième fois de la journée, un saladier et commença à battre trois œufs. _Bon, il y a des morceaux de coquille, mais c'est pas bien grave_.

« Cora veut un gâteau de crêpes pour son anniversaire, elle aura un gâteau de crêpes. Même si je dois passer huit heures dans la cuisine. » Ajouta-t-il en marmonnant, fixant méchamment les ingrédients qui refusaient de coopérer.

« Hum. » approuva Will.

Affalé sur la table de la cuisine, il croqua dans sa pomme d'un air nonchalant. « Mais moi ce que je dis, c'est qu'avec tes conneries, mon odorat est saturé. Et ça fait que deux heures que t'es là. »

« Oh pitié, ça va pas te tuer de rien sentir une petite demi journée. Et au lieu de te moquer, sors moi donc du l-. »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit lorsque la sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée retentit. William fit un grand sourire qui faisait un peu tache avec l'air désolé qu'il essayait d'avoir. Peter roula des yeux tandis que son neveu se redressait pour sortir de la pièce, direction l'entrée.

« Sale gosse... » Marmonna Peter en ajoutant un paquet entier de farine aux œufs.

« C'est mon nez qui marche pas, pas mes oreilles ! » L'entendit-il glousser dans le hall.

Grommelant, Peter suivit d'une oreille distraite les pas de William jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en chantonnant. Puis, il l'entendit prendre une brusque inspiration avant que ne résonne à ses oreilles le hurlement brutal d'une déflagration. Peter se tourna brusquement vers la porte de la cuisine, lâchant le fouet sur lequel il s'escrimait la seconde précédente. Dans sa chute, l'appareil éclaboussa le carrelage de pâte blanchâtre.

« William ? » Tenta-t-il, prudemment, avançant de quelques pas vers le hall d'entrée.

Ne pas paniquer. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait cru entendre un coup de feu qu'il fallait s'affoler. Beaucoup de choses peuvent ressembler à un coup de feu. Comme... Comme...

« William ? » Appela-t-il encore une fois, l'inquiétude entraînant sa voix dans les aigus.

Il huma l'air mais ne put passer à travers l'opacité de l'odeur âcre de la nourriture brûlée. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se précipita vers l'endroit où avait disparu son neveu.

« William, c'était quoi ? »

Le temps de quelques pas pour rejoindre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, le frappant à l'épaule. Déséquilibré, il se retint au chambranle, pour tomber nez à nez avec le canon encore fumant d'une arme. Son regard passa rapidement du flingue à son propriétaire, découvrant une grande blonde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Salut Tonton ! » S'exclama Kate avec une joie haineuse. « C'est bien ici la fête d'anniversaire ? »

* * *

_Le même jour, 16h_

Stiles se fit violence pour garder un air concentré, les yeux plongés dans ceux du vétérinaire, tandis que la poche de son jean subissait, pour la cinquième fois en deux heures, l'assaut d'un appel téléphonique.

« Tu vois, si le cercle n'est pas totalement refermé, il est possible que le jour d'arrivée diffère d'un an. Peut-être plus si le diamètre n'est pas respecté. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire que la pointe du triangle soit à l'exact opposé de là où tu te placeras. C'est simple, le mot ici, veut dire « _alignement_ », et à côté «_ incantation _». Donc, logiquement, si tu- »

Le jeune homme réprima un bâillement. Que celui qui arrive à se passionner par les explications méta-physico-mathématiques d'un sortilège de plus de deux cents ans, écrit en grec ancien, lui lance la première pierre. C'était bien malgré lui, il pouvait vous l'assurer, que Stiles se trouvait en cet après-midi nuageux en compagnie du vétérinaire. Deaton l'avait mandé quelques heures plus tôt pour organiser les prémisses du sort, et dans sa grande gentillesse et son incroyable amabilité, Stiles avait accepté. Il s'en mordait hargneusement les doigts. Préparer des préparatifs. Passionnant.

Un nouveau vrombissement attira son attention vers sa poche et il soupira légèrement. Il était certain, à 90%, de l'identité du manique qui le fusillait de textos et d'appels. Et il savait aussi pourquoi. Derek avait décidé, sans doute après s'être concerté avec lui-même, qu'ils allaient joyeusement agiter le drapeau blanc aujourd'hui. Pas que Stiles n'en ait spécialement envie, toujours en rogne depuis la veille, mais Derek ne s'en souciait apparemment pas. Or il avait passé une nuit de merde à cause de ce petit salopard de loup-garou, il allait pas se laisser amadouer par quelques SMS de réconciliation.

Derek avait d'abord commencé, dans la matinée, par lui envoyer des messages comme si de rien n'était. « _Hey, ça va ?_ ». …Non mais franchement, y avait-il pire que ça pour renouer après une dispute ? Stiles n'avait pas répondu, bien sûr. Et bien sûr, Derek avait insisté. En renvoyant exactement le même message. Trois fois. Au cas où Stiles n'aurait pas bien compris les premières fois. Ou alors il se disait peut-être que le fait que Stiles ne réponde pas devait _forcément_ dire qu'il n'avait pas reçu le message. On ne pouvait pas _ignorer _Derek Hale, c'était physiquement impossible voyons.

Ne recevant aucune réponse au bout de deux heures, il avait donc changé de tactique. « _William m'a dit que tu venais pas à l'anniversaire de Cora finalement ?_ » Aha, malin le poilu ! Mais Stiles ne s'était pas fait avoir, et avait persisté à ne montrer aucun signe de vie. Alors avait débuté le pire harcèlement que Stiles ait jamais connu. Bon, okay, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait harceler. À vrai dire, d'habitude, c'était plutôt lui qui harcelait les gens. De façon sympathique, certes, mais-

« Si je parle dans le vent, ça serait bien que vous me le disiez. Que je ne m'acharne pas en vain à faire rentrer quoi que ce soit dans ta caboche vide. »

« Pas la peine d'être méchant ! » Grommela Stiles en sursautant, pris en flagrant délit de rêverie.

Il sortit distraitement son portable de sa poche, pas bien certain de savoir si c'était pour connaître l'heure ou pour s'assurer de l'identité du stalker. Puis, croisant les pupilles vexées du vétérinaire, il soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Écoutez, je suis crevé, et je vois pas en quoi faire tout ça maintenant va m'aider. J'veux dire, on a encore deux semaines devant nous, on pourrait pas plutôt voir ça dans quelques jours ? Histoire que je retienne quelque chose ? Parce que, faut pas rêver, je me souviendrai de rien dans une semaine. » Il baissa d'une octave et continua pour lui-même : « Déjà que je me rappelle de que dalle maintenant... »

« Hm. » Deaton passa une main fatiguée sur son crâne chauve et la laissa serpenter sur sa mâchoire, pensif. « Vous avez peut-être raison, tu n'es pas assez performant intellectuellement pour me servir à quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. » Il se détourna puis entreprit de refermer la tonne de bouquins responsable de son exposé assommant destiné au pauvre Stiles. « Nous reverrons ceci mercredi prochain. À dix heures. Et ne soyez pas en retard. »

« C'est vous l'doc, doc. » Répondit joyeusement Stiles en filant vers la sortie, ratant de peu le soupir désabusé du vétérinaire.

« Crétin. »

* * *

Bon. Finalement, il n'était pas allé très loin.

Derek avait pris son rôle de harceleur très au sérieux et l'avait reniflé jusqu'à chez Deaton. Saleté de cabot. Ils se trouvaient donc face à face, comme deux couillons, en plein milieu de la route. Route que Stiles avait commencé à traverser avant de se retourner en se rendant compte qu'il était suivi par un mec plus que collant. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot, attendant visiblement que l'autre commence. Ou que le sol s'effondre pour faire diversion, dans le cas de Stiles.

Comme Derek se refusait à entamer la conversation et que le bitume semblait décidé à rester intact, Stiles prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Derek. »

« Stanley. »

Bien. C'était un bon début. Un blanc s'installa confortablement entre eux tandis qu'ils se fixaient de nouveau dans un silence oppressant. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, alors que Stiles se faisait la réflexion qu'il aurait dû rester s'éclater avec Deaton, Derek se décida à prendre la parole.

« Tu répondais pas à mes messages... »

Thank you, Captain Obvious. _Non, Stiles, sois gentil. _Et puis Derek faisait des efforts, fallait pas le perturber ou bien il deviendrait encore plus ronchon.

« Effectivement. »

Nouveau blanc.

« Donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir m'assurer que t'allais bien. »

C'était impressionnant comme tout ce qui passait les barrières de la bouche de Derek sonnait comme une agression. Même cette phrase qui aurait pu – aurait dû – sembler sympatoche.

« Je vais toujours bien, Derek. » Il allait se replonger dans son mutisme lorsqu'une idée le frappa. « Attends, tu sèches les cours pour venir me voir ? » Stiles ricana sans pouvoir retenir les mots suivants. « Alors que tu pourrais être avec ta petite-amie ? Je suis impressionné et très touché que sa majesté délaisse sa princesse pour un simple vaurien ! »

« Arrête. » Grogna Derek, son corps tendu avançant d'un pas mesuré vers le plus vieux.

Malgré l'avertissement silencieux, Stiles ne changea pas d'attitude et garda sa moue mi-figue, mi-pomme. Ou un truc du genre.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De t'énerver. » À nouveau, Derek fit un pas en sa direction. À nouveau, Stiles n'en eut cure. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. » Gronda le loup. Il faisait un effort de contenance qui aurait pu impressionner Stiles s'il n'était pas empêtré dans sa bouderie.

« Euuuuh, non. » Lança-t-il en retour, haussant les sourcils. « Je n'crois pas non. »

« Si, je l'ai dit. » Contra le loup, contrarié par tant de chiantise.

« Nope. »

« Et ben, je te le dis ! »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« Bien ! »

Leur conversation surréaliste arracha un rire à Stiles, qui déteignit légèrement sur la moue contrariée de Derek, et celle-ci s'adoucit. Le silence revint à la charge, mais cette fois-ci il n'était plus aussi pesant. Stiles eut clairement l'impression que leur rancœur réciproque venait, en une seconde, de perdre quelques degrés. À l'inverse de l'atmosphère entre les deux hommes.

« On va faire un tour ? » Proposa finalement le brun au bout de quelques minutes.

Mais c'est qu'il était plus bavard qu'une pie ce loup !

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda Stiles, dont l'humeur avait viré à la taquinerie.

« Stanley... » Soupira Derek dans un grondement se voulant colérique en réponse à l'attitude de Stiles. Mais ce dernier pouvait clairement sentir l'amusement poindre dans son regard nuageux. Malgré tout, le visiteur du futur joua le jeu et leva les mains devant lui, en signe de protection.

« Ok ok, range tes crocs ! »

Derek roula des yeux – _ah, ça faisait longtemps ! _– et se détourna en direction de la forêt. Il commença à marcher à pas lents, sans s'assurer que Stiles le suivait bien. Comme s'il était impensable qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi.

…

Oui, ok, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment d'autre projet. Mais quand même ! Il trottina pour rattraper le brun et ralentit en arrivant à sa hauteur, calant ses pas sur les siens. Pour la énième fois, le mutisme les prit tous deux et il marchèrent durant quelques minutes sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne entacher le son de leurs semelles sur l'asphalte. Enfin, le son des semelles de Stiles en l'occurrence. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Derek faisait pour ne faire aucun bruit lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Il loucha légèrement sur ses pieds. Non, il ne portait pas de chaussures particulières. Peut-être des semelles « _spéciales loup _»? Un genre de gadget à la 007 ?

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? » Demanda brusquement le potentiel agent secret en interceptant le regard de Stiles fixé avec intensité sur ses baskets.

« Rien ! » Répondit ce dernier rapidement, ne voulant pas passer – encore, et toujours – pour le timbré de service. « Je croyais que tu voulais discuter ? » Lâcha-t-il dans une subtile tentative de changement de sujet.

« J'ai pas dit ça. ». Le regard de Derek se fit légèrement fuyant, comme s'il se sentait gêné. Mais étant donné la nature misanthrope du loup, ce n'était pas spécialement étonnant. Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il voulait avoir une conversation avec lui tout de même, fallait pas pousser !

« Ah. Tu veux pas qu'on parle alors ? »

« … Et toi tu veux ? »

« Euh... Ouais, tant qu'on y est... »

« Ok. » Accepta le loup en soupirant, comme lui faisant une faveur.

Stiles plissa les yeux, hésitant encore entre s'énerver contre Derek pour le faire tourner en bourrique, ou bien rire de cet embarras qu'il tentait avec force de cacher. Finalement, il coupa la poire en deux.

« T'es bizarre quand même. »

« Pas plus que toi. »

« Ah si ! »

Après un regard plus qu'équivoque de la part de Derek et un haussement de sourcil made in Hale, Stiles hocha la tête, magnanime. « Bon, peut-être pas. »

* * *

« Dépêche. »

La pointe brûlante de l'arme s'enfonça dans le creux de ses reins, lui tirant une grimace. Son corps se crispa tandis qu'une main gantée de noir se posait sur son épaule, le forçant à avancer vers la porte. Tout cela sans vraiment faire preuve de délicatesse. Mais à vrai dire, ni son confort ni même sa survie ne rentraient en ligne de compte depuis qu'il avait entendu le coup de feu, quelques minutes auparavant. Car, à n'en plus douter, c'était bien le son terrifiant d'un flingue qui avait troublé le calme relatif de cet après-midi. Depuis, la seule chose qui lui importait était de s'assurer que son neveu était en sécurité. Qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'imaginer le pire malgré la boule de stress entravant sa respiration.

Peter et son escorte – Kate et deux mecs armés jusqu'aux dents – franchirent la porte menant à l'entrée et les yeux du loup-garou se mirent immédiatement en quête du jeune homme. Malheureusement, avant même que ce dernier ne puisse témoigner de sa survie, un autre groupe de chasseurs apparut devant Peter et l'un d'entre eux le plaqua durement contre le mur, saisissant ses poignets pour les entourer d'une corde recouverte d'un liquide poisseux. Liquide qui dévora sa peau dès le premier contact. De l'aconit. Il tenta de ruer contre ses ravisseurs mais un second flingue fut pressé contre son flanc, accompagné d'une poigne ferme sur sa nuque, et il se contraignit à ne plus bouger. _Calme toi Peter. Réfléchis_.

Tant bien que mal, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et croisa les iris verts de Kate qui bouillaient d'une colère non retenue, mais aussi d'une sorte de joie vengeresse. Celle qui était censée être l'âme sœur de Derek n'avait plus rien de la douce jeune femme qu'il leur avait présentée. Maintenant, elle avait tout d'une psychopathe, démoniaque sur les bords. C'était pas franchement ce que Peter avait imaginé lorsque son neveu lui avait dit que Kate se joindrait aux festivités.

_Allez, il est temps de faire preuve de ton légendaire sens de la diplomatie, Peter._

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Kate. » Commença-t-il en se forçant à prendre un air calme et rassurant. Ce qui était un peu compliqué alors que l'arête de sa mâchoire frottait douloureusement le crépis du mur qui s'effritait. « Tu peux tout arrêter maintenant. ».

La poigne sur sa nuque se fit plus légère et Peter put arracher sa joue à l'étreinte du plâtre.

« Oui, c'est vrai... »

Ses yeux se troublèrent un instant tandis qu'elle semblait réfléchir aux propos de Peter, et celui-ci en resta comme deux ronds de flan, s'étonnant de son sens inné des affaires.

« Mais j'ai pas envie. » Finit-elle par asséner cruellement au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, son regard se faisant encore plus tranchant qu'auparavant. Puis elle éclata d'un grand rire, se trouvant apparemment très spirituelle.

_Ok, j'me disais aussi..._

« Pourquoi ? » Reprit Peter, ignorant les regards haineux que lui lançaient les mastodontes autour de lui. Apparemment, ils étaient là pour casser du loup, pas pour la parlotte. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua la blonde, une grimace de mépris au coin des lèvres. Elle saisit le lien qui enserrait ses poignets et le décolla du mur pour mieux le pousser dans le couloir. « Maintenant ferme ta grande gueule et avance, connard. »

« Où est William ? » Continua-t-il, tentant de passer outre les piques et la douleur qui lui vrillait les mains. « Où est-il ? »

« Parti faire un long dodo. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, papy, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. Bouge ! » Finit-elle en frappa durement son dos à l'aide de son poing.

Ce coup entre les omoplates le fit se courber de telle sorte que son regard put accrocher une silhouette allongée au sol derrière ses agresseurs. Une silhouette dont le visage contre le sol était à moitié caché par des cheveux noirs, graisseux de sang, et dont les doigts étaient crispés autour d'une pomme croquée.

Le peu de self-control qui restait à Peter s'envola à la vue du cadavre du garçon et il vit rouge. Il sentit ses yeux virer au doré tandis que ses ongles s'effaçaient au profit des griffes. Il tenta à nouveau, de toutes ses forces, de ruer contre ses assaillants, laissant libre champ à la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Mais l'effectif – trop – réduit de loup-garous dans la pièce joua en sa défaveur et il se fit rapidement maîtriser par les humains et leurs armes électriques. Un taser le fit s'écrouler à quatre pattes, tête baissée, incapable de bouger tandis que des pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier.

Sa posture l'empêcha de distinguer précisément les nouveaux arrivants, mais les voix pleines de sanglots ne lui laissaient guère de doute sur leurs identités. Ce fut donc avec une rage impuissante qu'il entendit toute sa famille se faire pousser, traîner, frapper jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à la cave. Il essaya de se redresser lorsque Cora, sa magnifique petite princesse, émit un geignement de douleur terrifié en recevant un coup qui la fit s'effondrer juste devant lui. Mais une nouvelle dose d'électricité l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement à part celui d'un haut le cœur qui recouvrit le parquet d'une bile verdâtre.

* * *

« Tu as vraiment sorti cette excuse pourrie ? » S'exclama Stanley, ses yeux ronds grand ouverts dans une expression stupide. Rien de bien inhabituel en soit. « Pitié, dis moi que c'est une blague. »

« C'est pas une excuse pourrie. » Grommela Derek en shootant dans une malheureuse pierre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Celle-ci roula jusqu'à un petit tas de feuilles mortes au pied d'un chêne.

Cela devait faire une petite heure que Stanley et lui marchaient côte à côte. Au début, ils avaient eu du mal à parler normalement, le souvenir de leurs disputes précédentes hantant chacun de leurs mots. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, l'ambiance s'était faite plus amicale, moins tendue, surtout grâce aux âneries que Stanley débitait régulièrement, Derek en était bien conscient.

« Pardon ? _« Coach, je peux pas venir en sport parce que j'ai mes trucs. »_ ? C'est pas la pire excuse qu'on puisse sortir ça ? » Continua Stanley en levant les bras au ciel, comme implorant une force invisible.

« Quoi ? » Se renfrogna le brun, se gardant bien d'acquiescer à ses paroles. « Ça marche bien pour les filles. » Asséna-t-il, les lèvres barbouillées de mauvaise foi.

« Attends. » Stanley s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête vers Derek pour fixer ses yeux aux siens. « Rassure moi... » Fit-il lentement, pesant ses mots comme s'il parlait à un attardé. « Tu sais ce à quoi réfère le mot « _trucs_ » dans ces cas là, hein ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et le bouscula pour le soustraire de son chemin. Le léger « _aiiieeuuh _» lui fit esquisser un sourire satisfait.

« Vas-y fous toi de moi ! » Lança-t-il en se retournant vers celui-qui-se-massait-l'épaule. Il continua à avancer à reculons, les mains dans les poches. « N'empêche, le coach était tellement sur le cul qu'il a pas su quoi dire. Et j'ai pu me barrer tranquillement. »

Stanley éclata de son rire si communicatif et Derek se détourna pour cacher son trouble. Allez, il était temps de se lancer. Il était temps d'admettre la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Allez. C'était pas bien compliqué.

« Euh...Je voulais te demander... » Commença-t-il, les doigts triturant furieusement l'intérieur de ses poches. Il lui sembla même entendre un léger bruit de déchirement.

« Oui ? » Répondit Stanley, les yeux toujours plein de malice. Et le ventre de Derek émit un gargouillement. _La ferme, c'est moi qui parle !_

« Hier, tu as dit un truc. »

« Sûrement. Je dis des tas de trucs tu sais. Et tout n'est pas bon à retenir. »

« Un truc à propos de Kate. »

« Faut que tu sois plus précis, Der- »

« Que tu étais jaloux. »

Il vit Stanley déglutir et son regard se fit fuyant. Ça y était. Derek avait lancé le sujet. Plus question de reculer.

« J'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Ah. »

« Ouais. »

« Ok. »

Oui, bon. Qui a dit qu'un Hale était courageux ?

« Et bien, imaginons que j'ai hypothétiquement dit ça. » Lança soudain Stanley rapidement, surprenant Derek qui s'attendait – espérait – que le sujet était désormais clos. « Ce qui n'est pas vrai, mais...imaginons. Et alors, qu'est-ce-que ça aurait f- »

« Moi aussi. »

Blanc.

« Quoi, moi aussi ? »

« Moi aussi je suis jaloux. »

« Jaloux... de Kate ? »

« Mais non abruti ! »

Derek passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux courts et soupira, exaspéré par Stanley autant que par lui même. Par son incapacité à s'exprimer. C'était pas si compliqué pourtant ! Si le commun des mortels pouvait le faire, pourquoi devrait-il en être autrement pour lui ?

* * *

Il manqua une marche et de s'étaler de tout son long tant les intrus les pressaient dans les escaliers. Une fois atteint le sol de la cave, Peter se précipita vers Cora qui hurlait en sanglotant qu'elle voulait parler à sa mère. Il tenta par tous les moyens de la rassurer mais rien n'y fit. Ce qui n'était pas bien étonnant. Comment apaiser quelqu'un quand on est soi-même en pleine panique.

Il retrouva son beau-frère en train de soigner sommairement une blessure au crâne de sa sœur dont les yeux avaient roulé dans leurs orbites et qui ne bougeait plus, signe d'un traumatisme qui aurait nécessité des soins urgents. Soins qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de lui apporter maintenant. Le souffle lui manqua. Durant une bonne minute. Les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils auraient pu se faufiler hors de leurs cavités, il ne pouvait que fixer avec effroi sa sœur, sa grande sœur, celle qui avait endossé le rôle de leur mère après la mort de cette dernière. L'horreur lui nouait le bide. Sa sœur adorée était en train de mourir sous ses yeux. Les battements laborieux de son cœur ne trompaient personne. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'appelait avec insistance.

« Peter ! Peter réveille-toi ! »

Il secoua la tête, toujours tremblant, pour fixer son regard hanté sur celui, plus calme, du bêta de la meute.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. Et de Cora. » Fit la voix caverneuse de Henry. Ce fut à cet instant que Peter aperçut le filet de sang qui serpentait de la tempe jusqu'à ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait tenté, en vain, de se débattre. « Occupe-toi de nous sortir de là. »

C'était un ordre, qui ne souffrait aucune discussion. _Allez Peter, pour une fois, prouve-leur que tu vaux quelque chose._

Des bruits sonores de conversation arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles lupines – dont il maudissait l'acuité depuis ces interminables dernières minutes – et il se retourna vers le palier, où deux ombres se découpaient sur l'obscurité ambiante. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait, se demandant un instant si la panique ne lui provoquait pas une hallucination.

Deux Kate, pratiquement identiques, étaient en train de discuter, les bras croisés. Enfin, l'une monologuait tandis que l'autre, qui semblait plus jeune, les regardait d'un air méprisant et satisfait. Le visage sans vie de Talia restait gravé dans sa rétine et il vit rouge. Kate méritait de mourir pour faire subir ça à sa famille. Et si, par il ne savait quel tour de sorcellerie, il y en avait deux, eh bien il s'occuperait des deux.

Il se précipita avec hargne en direction des deux clones, montant quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient d'elles, préparant ses griffes à se baigner dans leur sang misérable. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, elles tirèrent deux flingues de leurs holsters et les pointèrent vers lui sans que leurs yeux ne s'emplissent, comme il l'aurait voulu, de la moindre peur.

Aucune des deux ne tira, cela ne fut pas nécessaire. Lorsque Peter eut atteint le seuil, il fut projeté en arrière, comme propulsé par un boulet de canon. Sa chute se termina lorsque son dos vint heurter le mur du fond dans un craquement sonore. Ce n'était ni son dos, ni le béton qui avaient émis ce son. Son nez lui apprit avec cruauté qu'il venait de fracasser quelques tonneaux d'huile qui n'avaient rien à faire là.

Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard sans pitié des Kate avant que l'une d'entre elles ne lance un briquet allumé à travers l'escalier. Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

Il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il lui semblait pourtant que quelques minutes auparavant, il avait la situation bien en main. Mais maintenant, acculé contre un arbre – mais genre, un gros – il n'était pas bien sûr de qui maîtrisait quoi. Et, au vu du regard perdu de Derek, il n'était pas le seul.

Bon...en fait, si. Il savait à peu près comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi. Et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était – encore – de sa faute. Il se rappelait clairement de Derek lui affirmant qu'il avait dit être jaloux de Kate. Il se rappelait aussi – et c'était à peu près à ce moment là que son cerveau avait commencé à faire des chutes de tension (si c'était possible) – que le loup avait déclaré qu'il était jaloux de William. Parce que – d'après Derek – son cousin et Stanley étaient ensemble...

Ensemble...putain de merde ! Mais c'était du gros délire !

Alors Stiles avait ri. Pour se donner contenance. Et avait affirmé qu'il n'était absolument pas avec William. Est-ce-qu'il s'était arrêté là ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Emporté par sa langue incontrôlable, il avait déclaré haut et fort que le cousin de Derek n'était pas son type de Hale. _Son type de Hale !_ Mais c'était quoi cette putain de phrase à la con ?

Et les voilà donc, beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre, Stiles adossé anxieusement à un arbre, attendant que Derek se lasse d'attendre qu'il réponde à sa question. Parce qu'il était évidemment hors de question qu'il lui avoue « _quel était son type de Hale._ » Non mais franchement.

Il déglutit, détourna le regard de celui du loup-garou, et chercha une réplique drôle à sortir. Ou même pas drôle en fait. N'importe quelle phrase aurait fait l'affaire. Il voulait juste sortir de cette situation terriblement gênante. Et terrifiante. Et bizarrement plaisante.

« Je... je t'ai posé une question. »

Mon dieu, même Derek bégayait. Le grand, le beau Derek... Oubliez. Le grand Derek bégayait. Si ça, ça n'annonçait pas l'apocalypse, Stiles voulait bien se couper une main... Bon, non, peut-être pas. Un ongle ?

« Stanley... »

« Oui ? »

Non, ce n'était absolument pas lui qui venait de répondre avec cette voix de petite fille. Pas du tout. Sûrement l'écho du vent...

« Tu m'as entendu. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Le ton tenait davantage de l'ordre. Comme tout ce qui franchissait les lèvres de Derek, finalement.

« Oui ? »

« Et donc ? »

« Oui ? »

Derek poussa un long soupir et s'éloigna de Stiles. Enfin il tenta. Stiles ne sut pas qui, de lui ou de Derek, fut le plus surpris lorsque l'une de ses mains, animée d'une volonté propre, se souleva pour aller accrocher le col de la veste du loup. _Ben voyons, si même mon corps est contre moi... _

Le-dit loup se figea et ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que son visage, teinté d'interrogation, se baissait vers la main incroyablement – stupidement – audacieuse. Stiles dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire de geste supplémentaire. D'abord, parce qu'il ne voulait pas tenter le diable avec Derek. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que sa main tenterait le faire s'il la laissait à nouveau se déplacer. Et il ne voulait pas le découvrir. Pas tout de suite.

« Je... » commença-t-il en passant une langue apaisante sur ses lèvres sèches.

Il attendit que Derek continue – pipelette qu'il était aujourd'hui – mais celui-ci semblait bien trop passionné par le bas de son visage pour ne serait-ce que penser prendre la parole. Alors, prudemment, Stiles continua.

« Je sais pas trop quoi te dire. »

Il crut un instant que le loup, malgré son ouïe surnaturelle, n'avait pas entendu sa réponse. Mais qu bout d'une paire de seconde, le regard orageux quitta la bouche de Stiles – mondieumondieumondieu – pour venir se fixer sur la partie haute de son visage.

« Tu pourrais juste répondre à ma question. » proposa-t-il de sa voix grave et suave qui devait faire fondre toutes les filles qui croisaient sa route_. _Le genre de voix qui pouvait dépuceler une vierge. _Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Stiles ? Concentre-toi, et sors lui une réponse qui lui clouera le bec, à ce bellâtre._

« Non. »

Oui, voilà. Dans les dents ! Hm.

« Non ? »

« Non. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir un instant et continua :

« On fait un break. »

« Qui ça ? »

« A ton avis ? Kate et moi. Je lui ai proposé hier. »

« Ah oui ? » Stiles aurait aimé, vraiment, que sa voix n'ait pas eu une intonation suppliante pour prononcer ces dernier mots.

« Ouais. »

« Ok. »

Un souffle de vent vint s'engouffrer entre les pans de la veste fine qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de mettre aujourd'hui et un frisson vint recouvrir sa peau d'une légère chair de poule. Réaction qui s'intensifia lorsque Derek eut le réflexe de s'approcher un peu plus près de lui. Trop près pour lui permettre de réfléchir convenablement. Et avec son cerveau.

La respiration de Stiles se fit plus rapide alors que le regard sérieux et si intense de Derek s'accrochait au sien. Le loup ne pouvait manquer d'y lire le profond trouble que Stiles ressentait. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, de peur de ruiner ce... qu'importe ce qui se passait actuellement entre eux deux, il était certain qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre. La main droite de Derek se leva pour aller se poser sur les doigts gelés de Stiles, toujours agrippés au col de la veste en cuir, et sa main gauche se positionna à côté de son visage, paume contre le tronc d'arbre qui permettait à Stiles de rester debout.

Ce dernier geste amena aux narines de Stiles les effluves du parfum de Derek et il dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il n'était pas une midinette ! C'était totalement inacceptable qu'il se fasse avoir par un grand brun aux yeux bleu-verts et au parfum envoûtant. On n'était pas dans un roman Arlequin nom de nom ! Ce loup allait voir ce que Stiles avait dans le ventre !

« Je- »

« Ta gueule, Stanley. »

« Ok. »

Bien. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas tout essayé ! Ses yeux se fermèrent donc avec l'accord de leur propriétaire tandis que le visage aux traits affûtés de Derek se penchait toujours un peu plus près du sien. Jusqu'à ce que...

Jusqu'à ce que...rien du tout.

Stiles entendit le loup renifler. Une fois. Deux fois. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard déconcerté et inquiet de Derek. Le loup-garou huma l'air une dernière fois avant de se détourner de Stiles sans un mot pour se mettre à courir comme si le diable en personne le poursuivait, ne cherchant même pas à cacher la vitesse de sa course à l'humain. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas bien s'il devait se sentir agacé ou soulagé d'avoir été abandonné. Il s'écarta de l'arbre...qui avait failli être témoin d'une belle erreur – bordel il avait presque embrassé un mec ! De son plein gré en plus ! Du grand n'importe quoi... – pour s'élancer à la poursuite du loup. Après tout, la lueur angoissée qu'il avait lue dans les iris de Derek n'incitait pas Stiles à le laisser seul. Pourvu que...

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à quelques pas de l'orée du bois, à une cinquantaine de mètres de la grande bâtisse des Hale, essoufflé et en nage, qu'il sentit la cause de l'affolement de Derek. Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer tandis qu'il continuait à avancer vers la demeure, à pas précipités, confiant à son cerveau le soin d'analyser le plus rapidement la situation. Non, pitié...

Une épaisse fumée noire sortait de l'entrée béante de la maison. Elle était si opaque que l'on ne pouvait, même les yeux plissés, distinguer quoi que ce fut à l'intérieur. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. Premièrement, Peter avait à nouveau testé ses talents de chef cuisinier. C'était peu probable, voire inimaginable que l'oncle de Derek puisse provoquer un tel désastre... mais ça devait être le cas. Oui, il fallait que ce soit le cas. Parce que sinon... Stiles ne voulait même pas penser à l'autre possibilité. Trop terrifiante.

Quelques pas supplémentaires et la fumée vint lui brûler les pupilles, malgré la distance encore grande qui le séparait d'elle, faisant goutter des larmes sèches sur ses joues. Cependant, il se força à écarquiller les yeux, cherchant avec terreur un certain brun trop rapide pour son bien.

« Derek ? » Cria-t-il, son regard faisant de rapides allers-retours dans toutes les directions. Une quinte de toux le prit par surprise et il dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il saisit le bas de sa veste – enfin, celle de William, qu'il avait « _empruntée_ » le matin-même – et porta le bout de tissu contre son visage tandis qu'il s'avançait toujours plus près de cette insupportable odeur de brûlé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent encore un peu plus lorsqu'il avisa les voitures noires garées de l'autre côté du manoir. Il ne put dire si ses larmes étaient teintées de peur, de rage ou bien encore de désespoir. Sûrement un peu des trois.

« Non... » Murmura-t-il en reconnaissant aisément, malgré le gris de cendre qui recouvrait toutes choses, la voiture tape à l'œil de Kate. « Ça ne devait pas... » Il toussa. « Pas aujourd'hui ! »

Alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, du mouvement attira son attention vers le porche. Une ombre se dégagea des ténèbres vaporeuses, traînant à sa suite un corps inanimé. Immobile, Stiles regarda Derek, recouvert de suie, tirer avec force une chose à l'apparence humaine à l'extérieur de la maison. Ses entrailles se serrèrent alors qu'il fixait la personne, indéniablement masculine, se faire remorquer jusqu'en bas des marches. Encore plus lorsqu'il entendit avec netteté des sanglots s'échapper de la gorge de Derek alors qu'il s'affairait à déplacer le Hale inerte le plus loin possible de la bâtisse.

Ce fut ce son qui permit à Stiles de se réveiller de sa torpeur et d'accourir vers le loup-garou. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse le rejoindre, Derek s'était déjà remis sur ses pieds et courait en direction de l'entrée, maintenant léchée par quelques flammes.

« Derek ! » appela Stiles dans un cri rauque, forçant sur ses jambes pour le rattraper et le raisonner. « Derek, non ! »

L'interpellé se retourna une minuscule seconde. Le temps pour Stiles de croiser ses iris électriques paniqués. Puis il disparut. Comme avalé par l'antre infernale.

« Derek ! »

Stiles poussa à nouveau sur les muscles de ses jambes, ne réfléchissant plus. Il était hors de question que Derek meure. Inacceptable. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Sous l'effet d'une force dont il ne se savait pas doté, il avala sans peine la distance qui le séparait du corps noir de suie dans l'intention très explicite de sortir Derek de cet enfer. Mais alors qu'il frôlait l'homme inanimé, un pressentiment angoissant lui noua le ventre. Il stoppa net sa course et se tourna vers le corps, ses yeux allant automatiquement se fixer sur son visage.

Stiles se retrouva tétanisé. Incapable de bouger tant la douleur crispait ses membres. Un gémissement horrifié gonfla dans sa gorge pour finir par éclater en un cri haché de spasmes. Le cœur s'émiettant à chaque seconde, il se laissa tomber au sol, comme une marionnette abandonnée par son créateur. Les genoux raclant les graviers, il se traîna aux côtés du corps, son cerveau refusant de croire ce que lui dictaient et son cœur et ses yeux.

« William. » Souffla-t-il dans un râle presque inaudible.

Il approcha ses mains du visage de celui qu'il avait appris à connaître, et qu'il considérait comme son ami, mais il ne put se résoudre à toucher sa peau. Et si elle était froide ? Et si le pouls n'existait plus ? Tant que Stiles ne le touchait pas, tant qu'il ne vérifiait rien, William était en vie. Il était toujours en vie.

Stiles ne put pousser ses pitoyables réflexions plus loin. Une douleur déchirante lui transperça l'épaule gauche et il fut propulsé avec force sur le corps de son ami. Un ricanement de sadisme dément vint torturer ses oreilles tandis que ses paupières obscurcissaient sa vue. Puis, il sombra, aspiré par le sol.

* * *

**...**

**Je suis pratiquement certaine que vous avez envie de me frapper XD  
Surtout que je sais que la plupart d'entre vous adore (adorait du coup xD) William**

**Hey, mais, calm down, il reste un épilogue pour conclure cette histoire qui aura duré...  
Ben longtemps quand même!**

**Alors, votre avis? Vos idées pour l'épilogue?**  
**Y a-t-il des survivants?**  
**Kate va-t-elle devenir la futur Dark Moder?  
Avez-vous trouvé mes références?**

**L'épilogue viendra... Ben je sais pas. Je vous avoue que j'ai quelques copies (une soixantaine... hm) à corriger pendant les vacances et je dois aussi préparer mes cours de 3ème (youhouu)... Donc tout dépend de mon inspiration. La trame de l'épilogue est prête, mais il va être long donc... On verra!**

**Allez, je vous laisse, faut que j'aille emballer les cadeaux!**

**Bisou les pains d'épice!**

**'Lys**

**PS: Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de M-59... Ben faut encore attendre lol**  
**Non mais je préfère finir BIT (hihi) pour entièrement me consacrer à cette autre fic,  
sinon je m'en sortirais jamais!**


	15. VOLEUSE DE FICTION

Bonsoir les gens...

Alors, non, ce n'est pas l'épilogue (il n'est qu'à la moitié de son écriturage et comme je suis dans les travaux pour mon nouvel appart...) désolée. Je publie juste ce message :

J'ai découvert, grâce à Mimi-sterek que je remercie grandement, que **quelqu'un s'était totalement approprié mon histoire. Mais genre, copié collé.**

Elle s'appelle **Estellecai** et a publié mon histoire sous le titre « **Retour vers le passé** » sur **Wattpad**. Je connaissais pas ce site. Bon, je l'ai découvert de la plus mauvaise des manières.

Donc, ce que je vous demanderais, c'est d'aller vous créer un profil (ça prend 20 secondes top chrono) et de **pourrir cette voleuse**. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre, en plus, qu'elle n'aie volé que mon histoire. Personnellement, je lui ai donné 48h pour supprimé **MON** histoire. Je suis pas sûre de respecter ce délai avant de pourrir son profil.

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ce faux chapitre, mais je vous avoue que d'avoir appris ça ça me booste pas trop à écrire la suite. Peut-être que je posterai l'épilogue **via message perso** à celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire. On verra =)

Bisou et merci pour votre soutien !

'Lys


	16. Chapitre 14

**Hm... Euh... Bonsoir...**

**Purée j'ai honte. Ça fait, quoi, six mois que j'ai rien posté? Alors que je vous avais dit que la suite arrivait bientôt. Franchement c'est la grosse loose.  
... Vous me laissez m'expliquer? Merci c'est gentil ;)**

**Bon alors, déjà, mon appartement. Parce que, ouiii, j'ai acheté mon premier appart', et que j'ai fait pas mal de travaux dedans. Genre, j'ai rénové mon parquet. Avec la méga machine là. Et puis que je te récure le truc, et que je passe vingt ans à passer le vernis et bla bla bla... Bref. Et puis y'a aussi les trucs chiants genre fuites des toilettes, des radiateurs... Le truc normal quoi.**

**Puis, y'a eu le truc de la gamine qui s'est amusée à voler les histoires des gens et tout. J'avais bien avancé sur la fin de Back in time quand j'ai vu ça, et ça m'a soulée donc j'ai arrêté. D'ailleurs je vous remercie encore une fois tous et toutes pour votre soutien, ça m'a trop trop trop fait plaiz'. J'ai rougi, même que c'est vrai =)**

**Ensuite, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et quand je rencontre quelqu'un, ben j'écris moins. Narmol.**

**Et enfin, mes élèves me faisaient chier. Quoi y'a aucun rapport avec Back in time? Mais si mais si... Bon, peut-être pas, mais j'avais envie de le dire XD Mais là, dans deux jours, je suis en vacances. L'avantage d'être prof (il en faut bien!). Du coup, ben j'ai touuuuuut mon temps. Je voulais vous poster le chapitre plus tôt mais hier y'avait foot, et tout à l'heure y'avait GOT (omondieuomondieuvoulavévu?jevaismourirdejoicétaitrobien!)**

**Breeeeeef, je suis de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Et voici le chapitre 15.  
Ben ouais, normalement c'était l'épilogue mais il était tellement long que j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre en plus.  
C'est pas ça qui va vous déranger lol**

**Je vous retrouve en bas les z'amis!**

**PS : Remerciez ma super bêta pour son efficacité. Je disparais pendant 4 mois, je reviens et hop! elle est au taquet. N'est-elle pas formidable?**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il se releva dans un soubresaut tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Un de ses bras se tendit machinalement devant lui et un cri silencieux lui brûla la gorge.

Derek !

Il fallait qu'il le sauve. Il devait lui faire foutre le camp de cette putain de baraque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Il tenta de se relever mais un élancement dans le bras gauche contrecarra son plan. De son épaule rayonnait une douleur sourde et il dut s'appuyer sur son autre bras pour rester assis. Des gouttelettes salées lui brûlaient les joues, Stiles les essuya rapidement du plat de la main et poussa un gémissement sourd lorsque un flash du visage ensanglanté de William lui raya la rétine.

_William, non_...

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, menaçant de s'extirper de celle-ci à tout moment pour hurler son désespoir. L'adrénaline qui avait envahi ses veines faisait pulser son sang, générant des poussées de tremblements que Stiles ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Il tenta de contrôler sa panique et força ses neurones à s'animer. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Il était blessé, mais pas mort. Il pouvait encore sauver les autres, ils avaient besoin de lui. Il devait juste arriver à se relever pour-

Sa respiration précipitée se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se mirent à voguer devant lui, cherchant avec détresse à comprendre où il se trouvait malgré l'obscurité qui baignait la pièce.

Car à n'en point douter, Stiles avait quitté, sans trop savoir comment, l'enfer de la cour du manoir Hale que les cendres commençaient à recouvrir. Plusieurs preuves confirmaient cette impression. Premièrement, il faisait nuit, et aucun souffle de vent glacial ne venait s'immiscer entre sa peau et ses vêtements – les vêtements de Will, lui rappela cruellement son cerveau.

Deuxièmement : les vêtements justement. Il n'en avait pas. Cette prise de conscience le fit se crisper un peu plus contre... eh bien… contre l'allégation finale de sa théorie : ses fesses reposaient sagement contre un matelas doux et moelleux, et des draps frais recouvraient ses jambes, tout aussi nues que son postérieur.

Bien. _Bien bien bien_. Ne paniquons pas, il y avait forcément une explication au fait qu'il se retrouve aussi nu qu'à sa naissance dans un lit – pour le moment inconnu – alors que, quelques secondes plus tôt, les graviers ruinaient ses genoux.

S'armant de courage, Stiles fit lentement glisser ses mollets contre le lit pour les poser, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, sur le sol. Ses doigts de pieds s'engouffrèrent entre les fils d'un tapis à longs poils et il fronça les sourcils, son malaise prenant de l'ampleur. Trop de douceur. Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident.

Il laissa ses yeux s'acclimater quelques instants à la pénombre ambiante. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il se tourna gauchement sur lui-même, son crâne pulsant légèrement, et se concentra pour identifier le lieu.

La chambre était immense et le lit tout autant. Stiles laissa courir son regard. La pièce était bien rangée, à part quelques vêtements qui traînaient ici et là, par terre entre la porte et le lit. Stiles avança d'un pas aussi rapide qu'il le put, tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible, vers les habits semés sur le tapis. Il saisit ce qui lui parut être un de ses caleçons – _merci mon dieu_ – et un tee-shirt... Eh bien… qui devait sûrement appartenir à quelqu'un. Il les enfila avec difficulté, gêné par la douleur qui flirtait toujours avec son épaule, et se rassit au bord du lit, face à la porte.

Que faire ? Il n'était clairement pas en territoire connu et ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur un ennemi en sortant de la pièce, surtout accoutré comme il l'était. Cependant... Malgré la surprise du changement radical de décor, son cœur lourd de douleur et de colère lui hurlait à chaque seconde qu'il devait retrouver coûte que coûte les membres de la famille Hale. Même si son cerveau lui soufflait amèrement qu'il était maintenant bien trop tard pour changer quoi que ce fut à leur terrible destin...

Stiles souffla un bon coup et se leva, s'avançant à pas de loup vers la porte entrouverte qui laissait passer un filet de lumière. Il saisit la poignée, tira la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit et avança prudemment la tête à travers l'ouverture. Rien. Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Bon. Un pas de plus fit craquer le parquet du couloir et Stiles se crispa, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Une minute entière s'écoula. Personne ne vint. Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de percevoir le plus infime des sons qui lui permettrait de percer le mystère de l'endroit. En se concentrant, il capta un léger bruissement, tel le son de la pluie battant contre une vitre. Rien de bien concluant.

Quelques autres pas, toujours hésitants, le menèrent jusqu'à un large escalier et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il lui sembla reconnaître l'agencement des murs. Les papiers peints avaient changé, les meubles ne se trouvaient plus aux mêmes endroits, mais... Mais c'était bien le parquet du manoir Hale qui craquait sous ses pieds nus.

Son corps se mit en mouvement sans que sa tête ne l'ait ordonné. Il descendit les marches, guidé par il ne savait quel instinct, et se retrouva bien vite à fixer le plan de travail de la cuisine qui avait été entièrement rénovée. Plan de travail où était assis un homme, seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris, les jambes battant l'air en dessous de lui. La tête penchée vers un bol de céréales, il marmonnait. Stiles ne sut pas trop si celui-ci était en train de chantonner ou bien s'il parlait à ses Kellogg's – bien qu'il penchât pour la seconde solution.

Autant vous dire qu'il regretta presque d'être descendu.

Le point positif était que l'homme qui chuchotait à l'oreille des corn flakes était tellement absorbé par sa discussion – sûrement passionnante – qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Stiles.

Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était préférable de continuer à s'avancer vers l'homme brun pour lui demander une explication, ou bien de rebrousser chemin pour fuir cette situation plus que bizarre. Et pourtant, il s'y connaissait en situations étranges. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage que le brun releva brusquement la tête pour venir fixer ses iris verts au regard surpris et apeuré de Stiles.

« Hey, Sunshine ! Tu dors pas ? » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de répondre – de toute façon celui-ci n'aurait pas pu, le choc ayant court-circuité ses neurones déjà engourdis par l'angoisse – et reprit en secouant la tête, comme blasé de ses propres mots : « Ouais, c'est une question stupide, je vois bien que tu dors pas. Quoique, tu nous as fait quelques fois le coup du somnambulisme, et on a bien flippé. Je t'ai réveillé ? Me dis pas que je t'ai réveillé, je te croirais pas. J'veux dire, je mâche bruyamment certes – Grincheux me l'a déjà assez reproché – mais faut pas exagérer. Bon je sais, j'ai toujours dit que t'exagérais constamment. Franchement, faudrait que tu te calmes des fois, c'est épuisant... »

Un silence choqué accueillit cette diarrhée verbale. Le brun fronça les sourcils et posa son bol où flottaient encore quelques pétales de maïs et fit travailler ses bras pour rejoindre le carrelage de la cuisine.

« Stiles ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, vieux... »

Il s'avança d'un pas et Stiles, toujours hébété, s'en permit un en arrière. Ses yeux noisette, grands ouverts, fixaient l'intrus sans vraiment assimiler l'information qui pourtant lui agressait la rétine. Mais ça paraissait tellement improbable...

« Sérieux Stiles, faut que tu dises quelque chose. Si je t'ai cassé, Derek va grave m'en vouloir. »

Au nom du loup-garou, le cerveau de Stiles se remit en marche.

« W-William ? »

« O-oui ? » Se moqua le brun, un large sourire illuminant ses traits.

Pour la seconde fois en ce qui lui semblait être une heure, un voile noir envahit la vision de Stiles et il s'écroula.

* * *

Ce furent des chuchotements frénétiques qui le réveillèrent. Son corps reposait toujours sur le carrelage glacé et, en plus de son épaule, son crâne le lançait atrocement. Les yeux étroitement clos, Stiles pouvait cependant deviner que William – _William ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?_ – et lui n'étaient plus seuls. Une autre personne les avait rejoints et avait les mains posées sur ses joues.

« Mais je te jure que j'ai rien fait ! » S'exclama William dans un crépitement de langue agacé. « Il est arrivé comme un voleur, m'a louché dessus et est tombé dans les vapes ! Il avait un air bizarre, certes, mais je me suis juste dit que... ben… que c'était Stiles quoi. J'veux dire, tu le connais, c'est ton meilleur pote, il est **toujours** bizarre. »

« Will... » Un soupir las vint ponctuer le prénom du brun. « Des fois je me demande pourquoi... »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi Stiles traîne avec toi. Ça doit être pour faire plaisir à Derek, je vois pas d'autres solutions. »

« Eh ! Tu disais pas ça y'a quelques nuits... »

« Erreur de parcours. Maintenant ferme-la et aide-moi à le mettre sur le canapé. »

« Ok, ok, pas obligé d'être vexant... »

Les mains de Scott – oui, parce que, fallait pas déconner, Stiles savait encore reconnaître la voix de son meilleur ami, merci bien – glissèrent de son visage pour aller soulever sa nuque tandis que celles de William crochetaient ses aisselles. Doucement, ils le portèrent jusqu'à un divan à quelques mètres de là. Le loup Hale vint effleurer d'un doigt l'arcade sourcilière gauche de Stiles qui frémit. William poussa un petit gémissement plaintif.

« Ohhh, Derek va me tuer... »

« Oui, aucun doute là-dessus. Va chercher une compresse. »

« Va chercher toi-même ! »

« William... » soupira à nouveau Scott.

« Oui ? »

« S'il-te-plaît ? »

« Mais avec plaisir Scotty. »

« Arrête ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« De m'appeler comme ça. »

« Roooh, toujours à te plaindre ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus sympa, des fois ? »

« Il me semble que je t'ai largement assez montré ma sympathie. »

« Oh... » Il laissa traîner sa réplique avant de demander avec hésitation : « Donc, on va en parler finalement ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce-que... Je suis mort ? » Croassa difficilement Stiles en papillonnant des yeux. Autant pour avoir une réelle réponse que pour interrompre les deux énergumènes qui s'engueulaient au-dessus de lui.

Cela eut le mérite de fonctionner. Scott et William se turent dans un bel ensemble et portèrent leur attention sur _celui-qui-s'évanouissait-plus-vite-que-son-ombre_. William ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lui poser un tas de questions, mais la referma lorsque Scott lui lança un regard furieux. Ce dernier adressa ensuite à Stiles un sourire doux de cette mâchoire toute tordue qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Non, Stiles, tu n'es pas mort... » Il secoua la tête et haussa un sourcil, ses iris chocolat se faisant malicieux. « Et donc, ça t'amuse de faire de la drague au carrelage, ou bien c'est juste pour éviter une conversation avec cet abruti de Hale ? » Ajouta-t-il en ignorant le « _hey_ ! » indigné de William.

Stiles ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, son cerveau essayant tant bien que mal de remettre dans l'ordre les éléments dont il disposait, tel un puzzle de mille pièces sans image.

D'abord, William. William qui était bien vivant et tentait d'accrocher son regard au sien depuis que Stiles avait soulevé ses paupières. William qui l'avait appelé par son prénom plusieurs fois depuis son réveil. Son **vrai** prénom. William qui ne semblait porter aucune séquelle de l'attaque dont il avait été la victime quelques... heures ? Jours ? ...plus tôt. L'image de son visage éclaboussé de sang se superposa à la présente réalité et lui donna le tournis. Stiles préféra se focaliser sur Scott.

Ce qui, finalement, n'arrangeait pas grand-chose à son mal de tête. Parce que, bordel, Scott n'était pas censé être là. Il n'était pas censé connaître William. On était dans le passé, non ? Comment pouvait-il... à moins que... Son regard se perdit dans le vide une paire de secondes avant de revenir se fixer sur le loup-garou. Et plus particulièrement sur ses tempes. Ses tempes grisonnantes.

« Bordel de cul. » murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent au fil des secondes sur les petits détails que son cerveau n'avait pas encore intégrés. Sa barbe de trois jours – qu'il n'avait définitivement pas voilà une heure – qui tirait ça et là vers le gris, les quelques ridules qui apparaissaient autour de ses yeux, sa carrure plus imposante... Ce William n'était absolument pas le William d'une vingtaine d'années que Stiles avait rencontré en septembre 2006.

« Voyons Stiles, langage ! » Finit par s'exclamer le trentenaire, cherchant à dissimuler le malaise qu'il ressentait visiblement à être ainsi fixé.

« Appelle-moi Stanley. »

William, qui avait commencé à ricaner bêtement, s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il lui fallut au moins une minute pour s'en remettre sous le regard ahuri de Scott qui ne comprenait apparemment rien à la situation.

« Bordel de cul ! » Finit-il lui aussi par lâcher après s'être remis de ses émotions, fixant intensément le-dit Stanley comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« Langage. » S'autorisa Stiles dans un sourire, nettement plus confiant que précédemment.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Silence durant lequel le regard de Scott faisait des allers-retours entre son meilleur ami et William, tandis que ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner ses yeux de Stiles. Dans le genre gênant, on pouvait pas mieux faire. Finalement, au bout d'un temps certain, William fit frémir ses fossettes et gémir les rotules de ses genoux en se relevant brusquement. Après un dernier regard appuyé vers le voyageur temporel, il secoua la tête pour adresser un signe du menton à Scott qui était toujours aussi perdu.

« Va chercher des compresses. » ordonna-t-il doucement mais fermement.

« Euh... » Scott se releva à son tour et croisa les bras sur son torse dans un signe manifeste de rébellion. « Déjà, tu me donnes pas d'ordre, et ensuite, il me semble que c'était à toi que revenait ce rôle, commence pas à me la faire à l'envers. »

Stiles se permit un léger sourire. Il lui avait vraiment manqué, son Scotty.

« Scott, j'ai pas le temps de parloter, Stiles et moi on doit discuter. » Son ton était doux, voire infantilisant... – ce qui n'aurait pas du tout plu à Stiles, si on lui demandait son avis... Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, certes – mais Stiles eut l'impression qu'il allait rapidement perdre patience. Sûrement trop pressé de savoir le pourquoi du comment. _Ouais, on va dire ça._

« Va chercher des compresses, s'il-te-plaît. » demanda de nouveau Will, cette fois-ci avec plus de tact. « Et prends du désinfectant aussi. »

« Il est hors de qu- »

«Immédiatement ! »

Stiles sursauta. Un grondement sourd fit vibrer le mot lorsqu'il franchit les lèvres de William et l'air autour d'eux crépita.

A nouveau, un silence envahit la pièce, accueillant à bras ouverts l'accès de colère du loup. William et Scott se mirent à se fixer en chiens de faïence, et Stiles eut l'envie soudaine d'aller se cacher dans un coin pour n'en sortir que lorsque l'orage serait passé. Toujours allongé sur le divan, il osait à peine respirer de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'un des deux loups garous. Parce que, oui, Scott était bien un loup-garou, même à cette époque... dans cette réalité... enfin bref, là tout de suite maintenant, Scott appartenait bien à l'espèce lupine. La façon qu'il avait de se tenir et le grognement sortant de sa gorge ne laissaient aucun doute sur la question...

Une minute très longue s'étira avant que Scott ne soupire de frustration et de rage contenue, baissant les yeux et la nuque dans un même mouvement pour offrir son cou à l'autre loup, sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Stiles. Puis, le métis recula de quelques pas pour finalement se détourner et sortir de la pièce, les épaules crispées et la démarche rageuse.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Stiles pour se remettre de cette scène surréaliste. Scott, **son Scotty,** se soumettant à un ordre lancé par un autre loup... Il ne pensait pas pouvoir voir ça un jour ! Dire que Derek n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'obtenir un acquiescement de sa part...

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées et son regard quitta la porte pour aller se fixer sur Will qui s'avachit sans grâce aucune sur le canapé. Les jambes de Stiles ne furent sauvées de l'écrasement que par un réflexe d'évitement dont il ne se pensait pas capable quelques instants seulement après s'être assommé sur le carrelage. Il faillit râler contre Will mais n'en n'eut pas l'occasion, car sa bouche alla s'écraser violemment contre le torse du brun lorsque celui-ci lui saisit les épaules pour l'emporter dans le câlin forcé le plus broyeur d'os de tous les temps… Au moins.

« Stanley ! » Lança Will tout contre son oreille, un immense sourire dans la voix contrastant violemment avec son attitude précédente. « Ce que je suis content de te revoir ! » Son étreinte ne fit encore un peu plus serrée et Stiles jura entendre son épaule se déboîter dans un gémissement plaintif. « Pas que je ne t'aie pas vu depuis longtemps... Réellement, ça fait quoi ? Huit heures qu'on s'est pas parlé, à tout casser Mais je veux dire, c'était pas toi, _**toi**_. Tu vois ? »

Non, justement Stiles ne voyait plus très clair. Le manque d'air et tout... Il couina pitoyablement et tenta un vague tapotement dans le vide devant lui pour signaler son décès imminent. William dut se rendre compte que les battements du cœur de Stiles ne se faisaient plus tout à fait réguliers – à moins qu'il n'ait sentit l'odeur douceâtre de la mort commencer à s'excaver de son pauvre corps prisonnier, qui sait? – car il eut la bonne idée de lâcher la masse douloureuse qu'était devenu Stiles. Celui-ci en profita pour inspirer avec délice quelques bouffées d'air en tentant de suivre le monologue de William qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler.

« Mais du coup t'es genre…toi de maintenant et toi d'avant en même temps ? Ça se passe comment ? » Il se semblait pas réellement attendre de réponse – heureusement, la trachée de Stiles ne s'étant pas encore remise de sa compression forcée – car il reprit avec passion : « Nan, t'as l'air tellement à l'ouest que tu dois juste être toi d'avant. Rolala j'ai tellement de trucs à te dire ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir me raconter le futur puisque c'est plus franchement le futur... » Il prit un air pensif. « Il va falloir qu'on se fasse une pyjama party d'au moins huit jours pour rattraper tout ça ! Je vais chercher de la glace ! »

Il se leva aussi brusquement qu'il s'était assis et se détourna de l'air ahuri de Stiles pour aller dans la cuisine. L'humain le suivit du regard, tentant de remettre ses idées – et ses vertèbres – en place. Chose qu'il avait presque réussi à faire lorsque le loup-garou surexcité revint, un pot recouvert de petit cristaux de gel et deux cuillers dans les mains. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, William lui fourra un des deux couverts dans les mains, plongea le second dans le pot et engouffra une pleine cuillerée de glace entre ses lèvres avant de fixer avec impatience Stiles qui n'en menait pas large. Ce dernier osa un regard incertain vers la sucrerie avant de poser sa cuiller sur la table basse et de soupirer.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama William, un air paniqué voguant dans ses prunelles. Ce qui se comprenait : fallait vraiment que Stiles soit mal en point pour refuser de la glace, surtout sa préférée – beurre de cacahuète et chocolat, au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un... Comment ça, ça n'intéresse personne ?

« William... » commença Stiles, la gorge toujours un peu enrouée. « Faut qu'on parle. »

« Quoi, tu veux me quitter ? » Une main sur le cœur, Will affichait un air affolé qui fit soupirer – encore – Stiles.

« Arrête tes conneries... » lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas franchement s'il devait rire ou s'énerver. _Attendez..._ « C'est bien des conneries hein ? » Reprit-il, les yeux s'écarquillant lorsque son cerveau commença à imaginer le truc. Non parce que, finalement, c'était pas spécialement impossible, on était dans une réalité beaucoup trop alternative pour que Stiles ne puisse envisager n'importe quel scénario... _Si ça se trouve, je suis enceinte !_ … Bon, okay, ce scénario-là était vraiment peu plausible. Quoique...

« Commence pas à paniquer Sunshine, je me risquerais pas à te câliner plus qu'amicalement, je tiens à ma vie. » Stiles dut avoir l'air un peu trop soulagé car William fronça les sourcils. « Eh oh, fais pas cette tête-là, tu vas me vexer ! »

« Désolé... » sourit-il. « C'est juste que... je suis carrément perdu depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'étage, et tu m'aides pas trop actuellement. »

Will eut le bon sens de paraître légèrement gêné et déposa avec dépit le pot de crème glacé sur la table.

« Désolé. Vraiment. Je suis juste tellement heureux de te retrouver. De retrouver mon pote Stanley, j'veux dire. »

« J'ai des questions. » Le coupa Stiles.

« Ouais je me doute. » acquiesça le brun.

« Genre, plein de questions. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Déjà : t'es pas mort. » Ça n'était pas vraiment une question. Mais Stiles ne se voyait pas demander pourquoi William n'était pas mort. Ça semblait un peu trop macabre.

« Euh... Non... » William sourit ironiquement avant de prendre un air catastrophé en captant l'air hanté qui tanguait toujours dans le regard de Stiles. « Oh bordel je suis tellement désolé ! » Il fit mine de se rapprocher de Stiles pour le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras mais Stiles se recula précipitamment. Hors de question de risquer l'asphyxie une seconde fois !

Merci, mais non merci.

« Ouais voilà. On va dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'étais recouvert de sang, donc tu comprendras que... »

« Oui oui, je comprends ! » Il sembla s'insulter quelques secondes en pensée, les yeux au ciel, avant de reposer son regard devenu sérieux sur Stiles. « Ça fait tellement longtemps... Je vais quand même essayer d'être le plus précis possible. C'était... On allait fêter l'anniversaire de Cora, c'est ça ? » Un acquiescement l'encouragea. « Et Peter faisait des crêpes. Je m'en souviens bien parce qu'il s'en est tellement voulu... » William dut capter le regard interrogatif de Stiles mais l'ignora. « Et puis Kate est arrivée. »

« Et tu es mort. » Continua Stiles. C'était très étrange de prononcer ces mots, même pour un mec aussi bizarre que lui.

« Presque. »

« Comment ça, « presque » ? »

« Cette abrutie ne savait pas viser. Elle a sonné à la porte, j'ai ouvert, elle était à quoi, deux mètres de moi ?... Et pourtant, la balle ne s'est pas du tout logée là où elle l'avait prévu. »

« Mais ton visage ! » Le souvenir du rouge poisseux tachant la peau du loup lui souleva le cœur et il ferma les yeux un instant. « Il était couvert de sang » continua-t-il plus doucement. « Et tu semblais ne plus respirer... »

Lorsque Stiles rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur des prunelles vertes dont l'inquiétude était visible. Le comble ! On parlait de la presque-mort de William et c'était Stiles qu'il fallait réconforter !

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il d'une voix douce et lointaine, « Et j'en ai gardé une belle trace de sa foutue balle. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête et Stiles n'aperçut qu'à cet instant la cicatrice striée de blanc sur la tempe de Will. De la taille d'une pièce de cinquante cents, elle se tenait fièrement à deux centimètres du haut de l'oreille. Stiles se leva, tentant de ne pas s'affaler à terre lorsque la tête lui tourna, et contourna le loup-garou pour aller vérifier sa théorie. Arrivé derrière Will, il saisit délicatement le crâne de celui-ci pour lui faire pencher la tête et retint son souffle lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur la seconde trace de balle, à l'exact opposé de sa jumelle.

« Calme toi, Sunshine, je suis pas mort. » souffla Will, sûrement en entendant les battements précipités du cœur de Stiles. « C'est pas une petite balle de rien du tout qui va abattre William Hale, après tout... » finit-il un sourire dans la voix.

Stiles sourit légèrement en retour, continuant à fixer, presque fasciné, la balafre qui tachait le crâne de son ami. Ses doigts s'approchèrent d'eux même et il sentit Will frissonner à leur contact.

« Mais alors... Personne n'est mort ce jour-là ? » Demanda Stiles avec réserve. Il eut la réponse à sa question avant même que Will n'ouvre la bouche. La crispation de ses épaules parlait pour lui.

« Si... » William soupira douloureusement et Stiles s'en voulut d'avoir demandé. Après tout, cela faisait des années et il obligeait Will à rouvrir la plaie. « Ma tante. Elle s'est retrouvée en première ligne de mire lorsque les Argent sont arrivés, et la balle qu'elle a reçue…a malheureusement rempli son office. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, mais le temps qu'on puisse lui fournir des soins... »

La fin de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge et, dans un réflexe, Stiles entoura les épaules du loup de ses bras. Malgré sa peine immense, William tint à continuer son récit.

« Après sa mort, la succession de son pouvoir d'Alpha s'est mise en marche. Peter aurait dû devenir notre nouvel Alpha, mais il a refusé ce titre. Il disait qu'il n'en était pas digne. Et du coup... Tu te trouves en compagnie du chef de meute... »

Stiles haussa un sourcil et réprima un rire.

« Toi ? Alpha ? » Il secoua la tête, désabusé. « La meute court à sa perte. »

Un éclat de rire perça le mur de tristesse du côté de Will et il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Stiles pour le fixer d'un air faussement sévère, une étincelle rouge valsant dans ses yeux.

« Ça va, j'vous dérange pas ? »

Tous deux sursautèrent et William poussa même un petit cri avant de se relever vivement pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

« Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Tu ne dors pas ? C'est pas bien, faut dormir, tu vas être fatigué demain, après le long voyage que tu viens de faire. Pas sérieux tout ça. En plus c'est la pleine lune, tu vas t'énerver pour rien, et tout. Oh ce que tu as vu, là ? C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ouais, je sais, cette phrase est pourrie, mais je t'assure qu'elle est vraie. Stiles arrivait pas à dormir, du coup- »

« Du coup tu t'es dit que t'allais l'aider en te faisant tripoter. »

« Voilà. Enfin non, pas du tout ! Il était juste- »

« Ferme-la. »

« Oui, c'est mieux. »

Stiles aurait pu se mettre à rire de l'embarras de son ami. Il aurait pu se dire que, pour un présumé Alpha, il n'en menait pas large. Il aurait pu se mettre à penser tout un tas de choses... Si son cerveau ne s'était pas brusquement éteint.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait présentement faire était de fixer le nouveau venu qui ne semblait pas outre mesure dérangé que son tee-shirt à moitié trempé par ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau lui colle atrocement au torse. Sans parler de cet indécent pantalon de jogging qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches.

« Derek. »

Le loup-garou arrêta de fustiger son cousin du regard pour venir planter des iris vaguement énervés dans ceux de Stiles. Un flash aveugla soudainement l'humain et le salon des Hale disparut, au profit d'un des nombreux couloirs du lycée de Beacon Hill.

_C'était la rentrée. Les élèves, nouvellement lycéens, se pressaient pour sortir, déjà impatients de regagner leur liberté tout juste envolée. Un cri de protestation s'éleva et quelques jeunes gens se retournèrent, surpris, vers la paire de garçons en train de se battre. Bon, « se battre » était peut-être un terme un peu fort. Disons que la tête de Scott était enfouie dans le creux du bras de Stiles et que ce dernier lui frottait le crâne à l'aide de sa main libre._

_« Dis-le. »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Dis-le ! »_

_« Jamais ! »_

_Scott geint encore une fois et Stiles explosa de rire alors que le brun tentait de s'extraire, en vain._

_« Dégage Stiles ! »_

_« Tu l'as cherché ! T'avais qu'à pas te foutre de ma gueule ! »_

_Scott força sur ses bras et finit pas réussir à repousser son meilleur ami._

_« En même temps, j'ai raison, t'as un air stupide lorsque tu regardes Lydia. » Il se mit à loucher et ouvrit grand la bouche, l'imitant avec brio._

_« Espèce de... »_

_Stiles se rua sur Scott mais malheureusement – ou heureusement – ne l'atteignit jamais car le brun fit un pas sur le côté. Ce qui l'amena tout naturellement à foncer droit sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Après tout, c'était Stiles._

_Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact, s'attendant à s'écraser au sol en emportant le pauvre malheureux avec lui, mais il eut plutôt l'impression de se briser les os contre un mur. On ne pouvait même pas dire que Stiles l'avait bousculé, puisque l'homme, de dos, n'avait même pas bougé. Tâchant de désincruster sa joue du dos du grand brun, Stiles se releva tant bien que mal. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le mur personnifié se retourna._

_Stiles en avait vu, des yeux. Du brun chocolat au bleu perçant, il avait eu le loisir de contempler un maximum de prunelles, toutes plus semblables les unes que les autres. Mais à cet instant, il lui parut que les iris dans lesquels il venait de plonger les siens étaient uniques, un mélange de gris, de bleu, et d'un peu de vert... Le tout saupoudré d'une profonde surprise._

_Les yeux écarquillés, le grand brun fixait Stiles comme s'il voyait un fantôme, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Trouvant le moment plus que bizarre, Stiles toussota pour casser l'ambiance pesante et tendit la main._

_« Désolé de t'avoir percuté. Je suis Stiles. »_

Il cligna des yeux et retomba dans la réalité. Et sursauta en se rendant compte que Derek s'était fortement rapproché, assez pour que Stiles puisse sentir son parfum.

« Stiles, tu vas bien ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils tandis que Stiles cherchait des réponses à ses questions, les yeux fixés sur ceux qu'il venait de voir dans son souvenir. Parce que oui, Stiles avait bien compris, son cerveau s'acharnait à combler les parties manquantes de sa vie en piochant dans sa mémoire. Ok, ça il pigeait. Ce qu'il saisissait moins, par contre, c'était pourquoi son esprit tentait d'éclaircir les choses concernant Derek, mais pas William. Ou Scott. Bordel, ils étaient largement plus importants que Derek !

Il tenta de se remémorer un peu plus la scène qu'il venait de revivre. Derek était au lycée parce que... Parce qu'il venait chercher Cora. Oui, voilà, elle s'était attiré des emmerdes dès le jour de la rentrée et il était venu à la place de Peter... Toujours est-il qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce souvenir-là était plus important qu'un autre.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit ? »

Stiles sursauta à nouveau. Derek avait détourné le regard et louchait maintenant méchamment – de son regard où perlait une dangereuse lueur bleue – sur William qui les regardait niaisement.

« Moi ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! » Les mains écartées devant lui et un grand sourire stupide aux lèvres, il avait tout du parfait coupable.

« Pourquoi il a cet air ahuri ? »

« Hey ! » S'exclama Stiles, outré. C'était pas parce que c'était vrai qu'il fallait le dire !

L'attention de Derek revint sur lui et Stiles se maudit d'avoir ouvert sa grande bouche. Si c'était vraiment la pleine lune, il valait mieux faire profil bas.

« Il l'a encore fait, c'est ça ? » Lui demanda Derek après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes dans un silence gênant.

« Hein ? » Répondit Stiles fort à propos.

« Il t'a encore dragué. » S'énerva le loup, sans laisser à son interlocuteur l'occasion de répondre – de toute manière, il n'aurait récolté qu'un nouveau « _hein ?_ ». Il se tourna vers son cousin. « Je vais vraiment finir par t'égorger, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'suis ton alpha, je te rappelle. » Objecta crânement William, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, semblant se réjouir d'énerver Derek maintenant qu'il se trouvait à plus de deux mètres de lui.

« Alpha mon cul. Tu l'es seulement quand ça t'arrange. »

« C'est pas faux. » Lui accorda calmement William. « Cependant, en tant que bêta, il est de ton devoir d'être partageur, ne l'oublie pas. »

Euh... Comment dire...

Les yeux de Derek virèrent totalement au bleu glace alors qu'il serrait les poings.

« Je vais te- »

« Wow on se calme ! »

Stiles se plaça stupidement entre les deux loups garous. Comme si son intervention allait faire sortir quelque chose de positif de la situation. Mais à part se faire déchiqueter, là tout de suite, il voyait pas trop.

Néanmoins, son coup d'éclat eut le mérite de stopper net Derek qui le fixa d'un air colérique.

« Donc en plus, tu le défends ? »

« Alors, non, c'est pas ce que j'ai d- »

« Je me suis absenté pendant une semaine. Une semaine sans te voir. » Derek avança d'un pas vers Stiles qui recula en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais était certain qu'il était dans la merde. « Lorsque je reviens – tard cette nuit, je te l'accorde – je te trouve endormi alors que tu m'avais promis de rester éveillé. »

Un nouveau pas vers lui. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, Stiles se retrouva rapidement le dos contre un mur. A croire que c'était la conclusion normale de toute discussion entre lui et Derek.

« Je pars prendre une douche. Lorsque je reviens tu n'es plus là... » Derek se colla pratiquement à Stiles tout en continuant sa tirade d'une voix rauque. « ...et je te retrouve en train de câliner mon putain de cousin ! » Une de ses grandes mains vint se saisir du bas de son visage pour le forcer à lui faire face. « Et en plus, tu as l'audace de prendre sa défense ? »

« Euh... »

Derek n'attendait pas de réponse. Enfin, c'est ce que comprit Stiles lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment sur les siennes.

_Ils étaient tous assis devant la télé. Enfin, « assis » était un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt que Laura était allongée de tout son long sur le tapis angora, Scott et Derek affalés sur chacun des accoudoirs, William et Stiles confortablement enfoncés entre les coussins moelleux du canapé._

_Ils étaient censés regarder un film en cette froide soirée de décembre, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu dire qui était le personnage à l'écran et pourquoi il étranglait une grande blonde. En effet, Laura était bien trop occupée à envoyer des textos, Scott - à droite du canapé - dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de William – lui qui criait à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre qu'il détestait l'Alpha... Ce dernier discutait joyeusement avec Stiles, lui racontant avec passion comment il avait rétamé son nouveau bêta durant l'entraînement quelques heures plutôt – Scott avait raison de dormir, l'atmosphère était bien trop paisible pour qu'une dispute n'éclate._

_Seul Derek semblait concentré sur les images qui défilaient à l'écran. Pourtant des grognements et autres soupirs excédés s'échappaient fréquemment de sa gorge, comme pour répondre aux répliques de son Alpha qu'il aurait qualifiées de stupides .. si bien sûr, celui-ci n'avait pas été, justement, son Alpha._

_« Je t'ai montré ma cicatrice Stiles ? »_

_Ce soudain changement de sujet surprit le jeune homme qui haussa les sourcils._

_« Euh oui... »_

_« Tu l'as montrée à tout le monde ta foutue cicatrice... » grogna Derek dans sa barbe, les yeux toujours fixés sur la télé._

_Stiles pouffa et William fit semblant de s'insurger de la remarque de son cousin, tentant mollement de lui assener un coup de poing à l'épaule que la « victime » esquiva aisément._

_« Alors, oui, peut-être. Tout le monde a vu ma cicatrice... » Commença-t-il lentement, ses yeux s'emplissant petit à petit d'une lueur malicieuse. « Mais tout le monde ne l'a pas _**touchée**_**.**__ »_

_Une brusque inspiration s'échappa du loup, à gauche de Stiles tandis que celui-ci, déconcerté, avait le regard plongé dans le vert des prunelles de William._

_Cela faisait à peine quelques mois que Stiles connaissait la meute Hale – depuis le fâcheux événement où les crocs de William s'était fichés dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami. A peine quelques mois, donc, mais dès le début de leurs relations, Stiles avait trouvé qu'ils avaient un comportement étrange vis à vis de lui. Toujours en train de faire des sous-entendus qu'ils étaient seuls à comprendre. Enfin, William faisait les sous-entendus, Derek semblait plus les subir qu'autre chose. Et depuis trois ou quatre semaines, William s'était mis en tête l'idée stupide de le draguer. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la drague vu que l'alpha était le plus souvent mort de rire dès qu'il tentait une approche avec toute la lourdeur qui le caractérisait. Non, ce n'était pas du charme, mais plutôt une vaste blague qui ne plaisait apparemment pas franchement à Derek, ce qui réjouissait grandement William. Et mettait Stiles plus que mal à l'aise._

_« Alors ? » s'enquit Will en se rapprochant de Stiles qui eut en retour un mouvement de recul._

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Tu veux toucher ? »_

_« Euh... »_

_Stiles n'eut cependant pas à répondre car une main surgit de derrière lui, repoussa William qui était bien trop près et se saisit de la nuque de Stiles pour lui faire tourner la tête. Il eut à peine le temps de plonger son regard dans le bleu des yeux de Derek avant que ses paupières ne se ferment d'elles-mêmes lorsque ses lèvres furent impérieusement posées sur celles du loup. Malgré la violence du geste, le baiser fut court et délicat, comme si Derek n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un soupir lui échappa lorsque le contact fut rompu et il répondit timidement au sourire incertain que Derek laissait filtrer. Dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils oublièrent d'envoyer se faire voir l'entremetteur qui ricanait à côté._

Lorsque Stiles reprit pied dans la réalité, Derek avait cessé de l'embrasser, sûrement parce qu'il avait senti que Stiles n'était pas vraiment là. Ce qui avait eu au moins le mérite de calmer sa fureur sélène car il avait reculé d'un pas et le regardait à présent avec douceur et un peu d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« A part le fait que tu viens de me violer la bouche ? »

« Stiles... » Soupir d'épuisement, d'amusement et d'excuses. Oui, Derek savait manier le soupir.

« On est... ensemble... ? » Osa demander Stiles dans un plissement d'yeux hésitant.

« ...Tu me poses vraiment la question ? »

Le regard de Derek se fit à nouveau blessé et dangereux, et William eut la bonne idée – une fois n'est pas coutume – d'intervenir.

« C'est Stanley. »

Cette phrase sortie de nulle part paralysa la colère qui menaçait d'éclater de nouveau. Y avait pas à dire, Derek ferait mieux de rester couché les nuits de pleine lune.

« Stanley ? » Derek semblait perdu, fixant Stiles puis William sans comprendre.

« Ouais. Tu sais. Stanley. McFly »

Il vissa ses yeux au visage de Stiles, cherchant visiblement à comprendre en quoi ces deux noms pouvaient éclaircir quoi que ce soit à la situation. Puis, la lumière fut.

« … Oh! »

Une seconde passa. Puis trente. Derek semblait réfléchir aux implications de ce nouveau contexte. Au bout d'une minute à se fixer sans échanger un mot, Stiles envisagea la possibilité de dire quelque chose et se racla la gorge mais Derek le devança.

« Du coup... J'ai gâché notre deuxième premier baiser... »

Stiles s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le ton était si doux que, sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi, le cœur de Stiles fit un triple salto arrière. Il essaya vaguement de contrôler les pulsations de son sang et tenta un sourire. Pas la peine qu'il essaye de répondre, il n'aurait fait que bégayer.

« Et donc... Pour toi, je suis juste Derek. » Continua le brun, le regard toujours un peu vague et hésitant. Remarque, l'humain préférait ce regard perdu à celui, glacé, auquel il avait le droit tout à l'heure.

Stiles hocha la tête quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, ayant peur de passer pour un attardé. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

« Juste Derek, c'est ça. »

« Hum. Et la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, c'était... »

« Dans les bois, y'a... sept ans ? »

« Huit. »

Stiles acquiesça, ne voyant pas trop quoi ajouter. Le silence perdura un instant, mais était bien plus confortable que celui qui le précédait, et aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avait envie de le rompre. Derek s'était légèrement appuyé contre Stiles et semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son nid. Pas que Stiles ne s'en plaigne. A vrai dire, et c'était bizarre de se l'avouer, plus les minutes défilaient, plus le fait d'avoir Derek tout contre lui semblait... naturel. Comme si... Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation des centaines de fois. Ce qui était probablement le cas, à bien y réfléchir. Derek et lui. Un couple... Si on lui avait dit ça un jour...

« Attends une minute... »

Derek releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion.

« Si je comprends bien... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres.

« T'es toujours vierge... J'veux dire, dans ta tête. »

Stiles faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et repoussa Derek qui ne tentait absolument pas de camoufler son rire moqueur. Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement pour mieux saisir le col du tee-shirt de Stiles et coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Ce baiser fut totalement différent du premier. Déjà parce que Stiles était bien présent, et ensuite car, d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Stiles en avait envie. Besoin, même.

Derek commença par picorer le coin de sa bouche avant de passer lentement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés, Stiles pouvait sentir son pouls s'intensifier alors que Derek approchait encore un peu plus son corps du sien. Une des mains de Derek alla saisir son poignet. Son pouce débuta un petit mouvement circulaire dans la paume de sa main et un courant électrique parcourut Stiles des pieds à la tête. Il sentit Derek sourire tout contre sa joue et se dit que c'était assez injuste – et bizarre – que le loup sache exactement quoi faire pour provoquer la réaction qu'il désirait chez Stiles. Et curieusement, assez excitant.

Il glissa sa main hors de la poigne de Derek et vint entourer la nuque du brun qui, en réponse, soupira d'aise et força l'espace entre ses cuisses pour se coller totalement à son corps. A ce contact, Stiles gémit doucement, plainte qui fut happée par la bouche de Derek, maintenant affamée. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre, il le faisait avec entrain.

« Euh les gars, je suis encore là. ».

Stiles se figea et une rougeur bien visible commença à s'étendre sur son cou, pour continuer tranquillement sa course vers ses joues déjà rosies par l'excitation pour le moins impromptue qu'il ressentait au contact de Derek. Il décrocha ses lèvres de la bouche de son petit ami – mon dieu que c'était un concept étrange – et baissa légèrement la tête pour finalement jeter un coup d'œil par delà l'épaule de son partenaire. William lui adressa un regard mi-moqueur, mi-dégoûté, mi-bienveillant, mi-blasé. Oui, ça faisait pas mal de moitiés pour juste deux yeux.

Derek, toujours dos à son cousin, soupira et embrassa une dernière fois la joue de Stiles avant de saisir la main restée autour de son cou pour le tirer hors de la pièce. Un dernier sourire d'excuses à William et ils quittèrent le salon.

* * *

**Boom bébé !**

**Voui, il est pas mort Wiwi, toujours aussi... Lui quoi =D Z'êtes contents ? Moi je l'suis =DD**  
**Je vais pas m'éterniser dans cette note de bas de page, parce que je vais encoooore vous souler  
et après vous allez pas vouloir me poster un petit commentaire =)**

**Juste : l'épilogue est à la moitié de son écriture. Du coup, si vous avez des suggestions, je suis encore preneuse.**

**Bisou les meufs et les keums, j'vous aime quoi.**

**'Lys**


	17. Epilogue

**=D**

**Oui, même pas de bonsoir, juste ma tronche de gogole en introduction lol**

**Je suis teeeeeeellement fière de vous présenter ce nouveau et dernier chapitre qui conclut cette aventure! J'vous avais dit que je mettrais pas mille ans avant de le pondre. J'vous l'avais dit ou pas?!**

**Alors, encore une fois, merci à Cathoushka qui corrige plus vite que l'ombre de son ombre, l'est trop génial ma bêta =D**

**Ensuite : MERCI MERCI MERCI à vous tous pour me lire et me soutenir, je suis tellement contente à chaque fois que vous laissez une petite (voire méga longue hein, je les préfère encore plus) review. Pfiou, v'z'êtes cool les copains.**

**Si j'ai pas pu RAR à certains d'entre vous, DÉSOLÉE! Je sais pas pourquoi mais Outlook et FF s'amusent à ne pas me dire que j'ai des reviews et/ou à supprimer les alertes. C'est un complot je pense.**

**Bref... Que dire de plus?  
Ben... Bonne lecture ? =)**

* * *

**Épilogue**

Bien sûr que non, il ne paniquait pas. Pas du tout. Non monsieur, il était serein. Plus serein, il serait mort – une petite pensée lugubre, ça faisait toujours plaisir.

Pourquoi aurait-il dû paniquer de toute façon ?

Bon, ok, il était seul avec un loup-garou, dans la chambre de ce dernier. Pièce qu'il avait quittée plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ok, le-dit loup-garou était son petit-ami dans cette réalité qu'il devait maintenant considérer comme la sienne et ils s'étaient pas mal chauffés en montant les escaliers. Pour être honnête, Derek avait laissé traîner ses mains, et Stiles ne s'était pas spécialement rebellé. Quoi ! Derek était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Crier au loup ?

Ok, Derek l'avait jeté comme un malpropre sur le lit après avoir passé le seuil de la pièce, apparemment plus que pressé de... de... enfin, vous voyez quoi. Et le fait que Stiles ne se soit pas encore écrié au viol n'aidait pas à calmer le loup. Oh, oui, il allait bientôt se plaindre. Bientôt. Mais vous vous souvenez : loup-garou, plus balèze et tout... Et puis, eh ! Stiles était sous le choc, il fallait d'abord passer la surprise. Une chose à la fois !

Ok, Derek le fixait d'un regard ardent tout en enlevant lentement son tee-shirt. Dévoilant un torse encore plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs. Apparemment, c'était possible.

Et maintenant il s'avançait à pas de loup (garou) vers un Stiles qui restait figé. Pas de peur, non, il venait de le dire, il n'avait pas- bon, ok il était pas des plus à l'aise non plus.

Mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Il n'était dans cette nouvelle vie que depuis une petite heure et déjà, il s'était évanoui, avait appris que son meilleur pote du passé appartenait aussi au futur, et que son présent était rythmé d'embrassades avec celui qui, quelques temps plus tôt, lui sortait par les narines – en omettant bien sûr ce passage de non-sens dans la forêt... oui, bon, passage à mettre au pluriel, il l'accordait. Bref, de l'avis de Stiles – qui, vous l'avouerez, frôlait souvent la Vérité – il lui semblait tout à fait normal, voire obligatoire, de légèrement s'affoler.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas hurler au meurtre et à l'assassin c'était le petit quelque chose, là, dans son ventre. Ce petit truc qui lui retournait l'intérieur lorsque Derek le regardait, qui gonflait son cœur lorsque Derek s'approchait. Ça, et le fait que son cerveau semblait se mettre sur pause à chaque fois que le givre des yeux de Derek rencontrait le chocolat des siens. Chocolat givré. Voilà qu'il avait faim.

« Derek... » commença-t-il, hésitant, tandis que le sus-nommé montait sur le lit pour venir le surplomber. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait rien du loup. On aurait plutôt dit une panthère s'apprêtant à choper sa proie. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Stiles déglutit. « Tu sais tout à l'heure... »

Pas de réponse, à se demander si Derek l'avait entendu : il continuait à s'approcher, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser léger, dont la fraîcheur contrastait avec les vagues de chaleur qui irradiaient langoureusement de son corps pour s'enrouler autour du sien. Pour la seconde fois – ou était-ce la troisième ? – les paupières de Stiles se firent lourdes et recouvrirent ses yeux lorsqu'une des mains de son... de Derek glissa contre son flanc pour aller soulever son tee-shirt. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était sûrement le tee-shirt de Derek. Les doigts chauds se mirent à caresser le bas de son torse tandis que la bouche glissait délicatement sur son menton, puis sur son cou...

_Concentration Stiles !_

« Derek. » tenta-t-il à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus d'assurance. Non mais !

« Hum... ? » Répondit le loup contre son ventre, le nez glissant entre ses côtes. Son tee-shirt commençait vraiment à perdre du terrain, là, fallait faire quelque chose.

« Quand tu as souligné le fait que pour moi tu n'étais « _que Derek_ » ».

« Hum. » Acquiesça le brun, sa langue flirtant avec la peau sensible du nombril de sa proie.

La tête de Stiles bascula vers l'arrière, sa bouche entrouverte filtrant une respiration de plus en plus courte, et il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il essayait de dire. Parce que c'était super important, urgent même. C'était quoi déjà ?

Ah oui ! Sa virginité.

« Et ben, ça a pas réellement changé depuis qu'on est monté à l'étage. »

À nouveau, il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Derek. Du moins pendant une bonne minute. Minute durant laquelle, l'animal continua tranquillement à jouer de la langue sur la fine ligne de poils qui plongeait au-delà des frontières de son caleçon. Minute où Stiles eut quelque peu du mal à respirer. Puis, la bouche du loup emprisonna cette langue prospectrice et Derek posa son menton sur l'un des abdominaux de Stiles pour venir ancrer son regard au sien.

« « _Juste Derek_ », c'est vrai. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. » Il soupira, peut-être un peu vexé. Sûrement vexé. Bref, il était vexé. « C'était pas franchement le moment de fusionner avec Stanley et de plus te rappeler nos souvenirs…intimes. Bordel, ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vus. Sept jours... »

« Désolé de gâcher ton plan cul. » Grommela Stiles.

Derek soupira de nouveau avant de sourire en secouant la tête, amusé – Derek, _amusé..._ on était vraiment au-delà du réel. Puis il se releva légèrement pour encadrer le visage de Stiles, ses mains enfoncées dans le matelas.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Il se pencha pour embrasser le bout du nez de Stiles qui frissonna en rosissant. « Ton visage m'a manqué. Ton odeur m'a manqué. » Continua-t-il en laissant l'arête de son nez vagabonder sous l'oreille de Stiles qui offrit sa nuque dans un réflexe qui le surprit lui-même. « Ta voix m'a manqué. Ton corps m'a manqué. » Finit-il dans un souffle, le visage toujours plongé dans le cou de Stiles.

« Ils t'ont rendu bien bavard au Mexique dis-moi. Et essaye pas de me la faire à l'envers, on discutait, là... » tenta de plaisanter l'humain qui bataillait tant bien que mal pour brider son envie de se surélever pour obtenir davantage du corps chaud qui le surplombait, le froid envahissant les parties de lui qui avaient été en contact avec celui-ci.

_Attendez... _Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu étais au Mexique ! » Cette constatation lui arracha un hoquet de surprise joyeux qui déterra Derek de sa planque dans un grognement. « Je sais que tu étais au Mexique ! » Il fit une pause, les yeux plissés. « Bon, je sais pas pourquoi tu étais au Mexique, mais c'est déjà un bon début non ? »

« Ouais. » lâcha laconiquement Derek en quittant sa position pour se coucher à côté de Stiles, un bras maintenant sa tête pour continuer à le fixer.

« Tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste que ça, je me souviens de trucs, c'est plutôt cool. » S'impatienta Stiles. C'était vrai quoi, si le loup voulait faire des cochonneries avec Stiles, il ferait bien de se réjouir du retour progressif de certains souvenirs…non ? … Pas que Stiles ait envie de faire des cochonneries, hein ! C'était juste histoire de dire. « Rester à moitié amnésique, je sais pas ce que t'en penses, mais à mon sens ça le fait moyen à long terme. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. » Souffla Derek, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller en regardant fixement le plafond, les mains allant se croiser sur son torse – toujours nu, et donc toujours source de perturbation neuronale. « Deaton a dit qu'un jour tu aurais une crise comme ça, où tu te rappellerais plus du passé mais que ce serait bref et que tes souvenirs reviendraient au fur et à mesure, y'a pas de quoi s'affoler. Et puis tu m'as fait comprendre que tu savais qu'on était ensemble, c'est déjà pas mal pour moi. »

Stiles se redressa et lança un regard outré au loup à ses côtés.

« C'est pas parce qu'on est hypothétiquement ensemble que je vais te laisser me tripoter ! » S'insurgea Stiles. Il ignora sciemment le regard en coin de Derek qui voulait clairement dire : « _Vraiment, Stiles ?_ » Pour revenir sur les paroles de Derek : « Comment ça : « _Deaton a dit_ » ? Quand ça ? »

_C'est bien Stiles, tu perds pas le nord. Ça change._

« Bah y'a quelques années. Huit ans quoi. Après l'incendie. » Répliqua le brun comme si cela tombait sous le sens, que la précision était totalement inutile. Il faudrait vraiment que Stiles envoie un mémo: _mettez-moi au courant de ce qui me concerne_. Et de préférence avant que cela ne devienne chelou. « Quand t'as disparu et qu'il nous a ordonné de pas te chercher. » Précisa-t-il, bon prince. « Quoique Will n'ait pas franchement respecté l'instruction... » Ajouta le loup en grommelant.

« Attends, attends. » Les yeux de Stiles se plissèrent tandis que son cerveau tentait maladroitement de remplir sa fonction première – ce qui était terriblement difficile aux côtés de Derek, surtout dans cette tenue. « T'es en train de me dire... que tu sais parfaitement ce que je suis en train de vivre ? » Son ton était l'incrédulité même. « Que tu sais que je vais retrouver ma mémoire au fur et à mesure, que j'ai rien à craindre... Tu sais tout ça et tu me laisses stresser tout en me sautant dessus pour m'agresser avec ta bouche pleine de crocs et tes grandes mains ? »

« William t'a tout expliqué, je vais pas répéter non plus... » S'agaça-t-il, roulant des yeux. Devant le regard hébété de Stiles, Derek fit une grimace contrite. « Ah... Il t'a rien dit. »

« Non, Captain Obvious, il m'a dit que dalle. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? » S'interrogea faussement Stiles avant de pointer Derek d'un doigt accusateur. « Oh oui c'est vrai : parce qu'un loup-garou enragé est venu l'interrompre avant même qu'il puisse en placer une ! »

« Il te tripotait ! » Se défendit Derek avec classe. La classe d'un élève de maternelle, mais la classe quand même.

« Oh, arrête avec tes crises de jalousie débile, je sais que t'es toujours comme ça durant les pleines lunes, mais à chaque fois c'est le même cirque. William est méga tactile et adore t'emmerder avec ça, c'est tout. Tu le sais, je le sais, il le sait, tout le monde le sait ! »

« Même toi. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de di- oh putain ouais, je le sais ! » S'écria Stiles, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil désespéré à Derek. Stiles lui jeta un regard agacé. « Vous vous calmez avec vos airs supérieurs, toi et ses sourcils ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes sourcils ? »

« Oui, justement, je sais. Et ça me plaît moyen. »

Derek eut un rire tout en soupirs et inclina la tête vers l'arrière. Stiles l'observa quelques instants, abusant du fait que le loup ait les yeux clos pour faire glisser son regard le long de ce profil tout en angles. L'était beau quand même. Heureusement remarquez, Stiles aurait grave eu les boules si, en revenant à son époque, il s'était retrouvé en couple avec un laideron. Genre... Harris ! Il s'imagina un instant tenir la main du professeur de sciences et grimaça. Ouais, non. Derek bougea légèrement et sa main vint emprisonner la sienne sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, un son de contentement vrombissant dans sa gorge.

_Ooooooh trop mignooooon..._

…à n'en point douter, une de ses nombreuses personnalités était une fangirl amourachée de Derek. Et stupide.

Et en manque.

Hein ?

Stiles secoua la tête pour faire taire la folle qui sautillait en applaudissant dans son crâne et étouffa un bâillement. Il chercha du regard un réveil et satisfit sa curiosité lorsqu'il lut « _2h03_ » sur le cadran Avengers trônant sur la table de chevet, tout près de la tête du loup. Ah ouais, quand même.

Il était encore en train de se poser un milliard de questions – pourquoi William mangeait des céréales au beau milieu de la nuit, comment Stiles avait-il réussi à convaincre Derek de garder son super réveil Marvel, comment s'appelait la fillette qui caquetait en lui... des questions existentielles donc – lorsqu'il sentit la main de Derek glisser de sa paume à sa hanche, puis de sa hanche à son ventre. Discrétos. Hop hop hop !

« Mais t'es en chaleur ma parole ! » S'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup sur les doigts du loup qui avaient continué tranquillement leur route, comme si de rien n'était, pour finir par se poser sur l'aine de Stiles. Autrement dit, bien trop proche de ses précieux bijoux de famille.

Derek soupira de nouveau sans ouvrir les yeux et sans retirer sa main non plus.

« Dois-je te rappeler que ça fait sept putains de jours qu'on s'est pas vus ? » Commença-t-il, la voix basse. « Et c'est la pleine lune. Je suis sûr que, même sans tes souvenirs, tu peux aisément deviner que ça fait pas bon ménage. »

« Objection pourrie et donc rejetée par la cour. Voulez-vous faire appel ? »

« Stiles... »

« Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai des arguments. Deux même. »

« Ah oui... » Derek ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. « Et je peux les voir tes _arguments _? » Répliqua-t-il, un sourire coquin venant jouer sur ses lèvres.

Stiles resta d'abord comme deux ronds de flan avant d'éclater d'un rire surpris. Il n'avait absolument pas pour habitude de voir Derek sourire et faire des petites blagues. À croire que la non mort de sa famille changeait un homme... Oui, cette réflexion était parfaitement stupide, et il l'assumait. Après tout, seules les multiples personnalités que son corps abritait en avaient été témoin.

« Pas ces arguments-là, abruti. » rétorqua Stiles en tentant de réprimer ses gloussements. « Écoute... » Reprit-il plus sérieusement, « même en sachant que je vais petit à petit comprendre tout ce que je vis, je peux clairement pas faire comme si de rien n'était. » Il fit une pause pour fixer Derek qui lui rendit son regard sans broncher. « Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Toujours pas de réponse. Peut-être avait-il fait un AVC sans que Stiles ne s'en rende compte. Il passa rapidement une main devant les yeux fixes. « Tour de contrôle à Major Tom ! »

Derek réagit enfin. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et attrapa la main qui voltigeait devant son visage pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai entendu. Je réfléchissais. »

« Toi ? Réfléchir ? » Un léger coup sur le crâne le fit grimacer tandis que Derek reprenait la parole.

« Ok, voilà ce que je te propose. » Ses yeux vacillèrent un instant sur le corps de Stiles avant de se refixer aux prunelles marrons. « Tu me poses une question et en échange tu dois enlever un vêtement. »

Euh... C'était quoi ce plan pourrave ? Il adressa un haussement de sourcil Haliesque au loup-garou qui le lui rendit gentiment.

« Et pourquoi, par tous les Saints – Stiles n'en connaissait aucun, mais il aimait bien cette expression – devrais-je accepter ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes. » Affirma le loup sans aucune hésitation.

« Ouais, alors, peut-être. » Stiles tenta de ne pas rougir en disant cela. Il échoua. « Mais ça, moi, j'en sais rien. » Un éclat blessé fit briller les yeux de Derek et Stiles se fustigea intérieurement. « J'veux dire, je le sais pas encore. Enfin, peut-être que je le sais, mais pas encore. Enfin tu vois, quoi... »

Derek le fixa quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, comme si Stiles n'avait absolument pas ouvert la bouche. Ok, y'avait des choses qui n'avaient pas changé.

« On fait ça en trois rounds. Celui qui gagne fait ce qu'il veut de l'autre. »

« Euh...attends. » Paniqua Stiles alors que le buste du loup se relevait pour approcher ses jambes un peu plus près des siennes. « J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais hein. Et même si par un hasard totalement fortuit j'acceptais, j'aimerais avoir de plus amples informations, pour bien comprendre les enjeux et les limites de ce jeu là, parce que c'est pas très clair, j'ai l'impression que tu changes les r- »

« Pose ta première question. »

« Non mais c'est pas- »

« Première question. »

« Derek ! »

« Stiles. »

« Hmpf. »

Stiles jeta un regard boudeur au loup qui n'eut pas l'air d'en avoir grand chose à faire. Puis il abdiqua, certain de ne pas être assez en forme pour tenir tête longtemps au loup. Et puis, un vêtement, c'était pas grand chose...

« Ok, ok, je marche. Je vais sûrement le regretter... » fit-il en baissant la voix « Mais voilà ma question : comment je suis arrivé ici ? Enfin, maintenant ? »

Derek prit le temps de réfléchir avant de commencer à parler d'une voix basse.

« Le jour de... de l'incendie, ça faisait apparemment trop de temps que les deux Kate étaient au même endroit. Deaton nous a dit que ça avait dû provoquer une sorte de bouleversement temporel ou un truc du genre... Bon je t'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris aux explications du doc, mais en bref c'est à cause du rapprochement des deux filles Argent que le sort s'est rompu et que t'as disparu pour revenir au présent. Le vrai présent, pas celui que tu connaissais d'avant ton retour dans le passé. Je m'embrouille, mais tu m'as compris. »

Stiles le fixa, bouche-bée.

« Quoi ? » grogna Derek, mal à l'aise devant ce regard stupide. Plus stupide que d'habitude.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant d'affilée. Laisse moi m'en remettre ! »

« Abruti. »

« Merci. »

Ils se sourirent, clairement complices, et Stiles n'en fut presque pas surpris. Presque. Puis Derek se racla la gorge et avança sa main vers Stiles, la posant délicatement sur le col de son tee-shirt. Son pouce alla caresser sa peau à travers le vêtement et la respiration de Stiles se fit un tout petit peu plus laborieuse, comme à chaque fois qu'une partie de Derek entrait en contact avec son corps.

« J'ai répondu à ta question. » Affirma-t-il dans un murmure, ses yeux fixés sur sa clavicule.

« Ouais. »

« Ma récompense ? »

« Ouais. »

Mais Stiles ne fit pas un geste. Derek avança son visage pour embrasser délicatement la pommette de l'humain. Puis sa joue. Puis sa mâchoire.

« Aller, je vais pas te manger. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger coup de dents dans le cou de Stiles qui émit un son entre le rire et le glapissement d'une oie. Très sexy.

Stiles se dégagea de l'étreinte dangereusement accueillante du loup pour jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux au corps chaud qui semblait se coller de plus en plus au sien. Suivant son regard, Derek se recula de quelques centimètres et montra patte blanche. Stiles acquiesça avant de saisir son tee-shirt et de le passer avec difficulté au-dessus de sa tête. Se retrouvant en caleçon devant un loup au regard clairement concupiscent.

_Attendez une minute..._

Stiles ne portait plus qu'un seul vêtement. Et il avait en tête au moins deux questions... Ok, il s'était clairement fait avoir.

« Bien, deuxième question alors. » lança Derek, le regard fixé sur la partie basse de l'anatomie de Stiles. Que Stiles eut envie de recouvrir de ses mains. Derek pouvait-il voir à travers les vêtements ?

Il eut beau lui jeter un regard noir, le fait que Derek ne le regarde pas – du moins, dans les yeux – amoindrit légèrement la menace. Il hésita à envoyer le loup se faire foutre mais décida d'abandonner, sentant qu'il n'aurait jamais gain de cause.

« Ouais, deuxième question... » Répéta-t-il lentement.

Il fallait la jouer fine. Ne pas se tromper ou bien il était cuit. Car il paraissait totalement improbable qu'il puisse poser sa dernière question en se retrouvant à poil dans le même lit qu'un Derek libidineux... Un frisson le parcourut – c'est qu'il faisait pas chaud sans tee-shirt – et il se rapprocha quelque peu du radiateur ambulant qu'était le loup, allant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur le torse. Ouais. Stiles savait. Il jouait terriblement avec le feu, il en était conscient. Mais le problème... c'était que, justement, malgré tout ce que son cerveau pouvait lui exposer, son corps, lui, n'en voyait pas, de problème. Derek entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras et Stiles bâilla, confortablement installé.

« Ma seconde question... » reprit-t-il en papillonnant des yeux pour les garder ouverts. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé lorsque je suis parti ? Comment tu as réussi à t'en sortir ? Et les autres ? »

« Ça fait plein de questions ça... T'as pas assez de vêtements pour toutes les payer. » remarqua Derek, un sourire palpable contre son crâne.

« Derek... » Prévint Stiles en frappant légèrement son torse.

« Ok, ok... »

_Il toussa, tentant vainement d'expulser l'air imprégné de cendres qui emplissait un peu plus à chaque secondes ses poumons. Ses pas étaient hésitants malgré la situation d'urgence, son regard ne parvenant pas à passer l'épaisse barrière de fumée qui lui striait les yeux. Il n'avait dépassé la porte d'entrée que de quelques mètres mais déjà plus aucune lumière n'éclairait l'intérieur de la maison. Un bras collé contre le bas de son visage, Derek chercha la source de toute cette fumée, le foyer qui avait transformé son chez lui en un barbecue géant._

_Après quelques secondes, le loup-garou réussit à mettre en sourdine son odorat sursaturé pour se concentrer sur son ouïe et parvint à percevoir des hurlements. Panique. Douleur. Terreur. Tous ces sentiments s'entremêlaient à l'intérieur des cris et pleurs, se répercutant durement en lui. Tâchant de mettre sa propre angoisse de côté, il se concentra sur les appels désespérés. En bas. Cela provenait du sous-sol. _

_Il poussa sur ses jambes et arriva rapidement devant la porte menant à la cave. Porte devant laquelle se disputaient furieusement deux femmes. Il reconnut aisément sa petite amie – Ex petite amie – mais bugua lorsqu'il fallut déterminer l'identité de la seconde. Il plissa les yeux mais la femme lui tournait le dos et ayant perdu son flair, son sens le plus important, il lui était impossible de savoir qui tenait compagnie à celle qui partageait encore son lit quelques nuits auparavant. Son regard se focalisa à nouveau sur Kate. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il s'ébroua. Pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, il devait sauver les siens qui continuaient à émettre des plaintes déchirantes. _

_Il s'élança pour accéder à la porte mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu atteindre celle-ci, un cri de rage s'extirpa de la gorge de Kate alors qu'elle se projetait vers la femme inconnue qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cet accès de violence. Le loup-garou suivit des yeux la femme qui tomba lourdement contre une meuble non loin de là. Et alors qu'elle se relevait pour apparemment se jeter, hystérique elle aussi, sur Kate, une lumière bleue éblouissante perça la pénombre, semblant provenir de l'intérieur même de la femme. Et elle disparut. _

_Derek cligna des deux. Deux fois. Peut-être la panique lui faisait-elle voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Après tout, les gens ne pouvaient pas disparaître. Impossible. Et pourtant plus aucune trace de l'inconnue. Il quitta des yeux l'endroit où la femme n'était plus pour reposer son regard sur la jeune femme. Kate avait les yeux écarquillés et ne bougeait plus, sûrement trop choquée par ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Et c'est là qu'il vit. Au bout du bras pendant de la blonde, un briquet. Et des doigts recouverts d'une poudre noire qu'il connaissait bien. Les connexions se firent dans l'esprit de Derek et il rugit de colère._

_**Garce**__. _

_Kate sursauta, remarquant seulement maintenant la présence du loup-garou. Les yeux bleus de Derek luisirent dans l'obscurité et elle leva les mains devant elle, un regard terrifié s'inscrivant peu à peu sur ses prunelles._

_« Derek. » commença-t-elle, criant presque pour se faire entendre, le feu derrière la porte semblant prendre de l'ampleur, la fumée sortant du seuil se faisant plus foncée. « Derek, c'est pas ce que tu crois. » Le loup ne l'avait jamais entendu prendre ce genre d'intonation, la voix larmoyante parsemée de suppliques. « Je t'aime Derek, fais-moi confiance, ce n'est pas moi qui ait mit le feu. Je te jure » Elle montra rapidement sa main qui tenait le briquet. « Tu vois, je l'ai encore, c'est l'autre, c'est elle qui a fait tout ça, moi je voulais pas... »_

_Le jeune homme grimaça de rage tandis que son visage s'émaciait et se recouvrait de poils pour laisser le contrôle à son loup. Ses ongles devinrent griffes et ses dents, crocs. Il avança d'un pas et Kate en recula de deux._

_**Traîtresse.**_

_« Derek, mon amour. » Voix déchirée par la peur et le désespoir. Odeur rance de la perfidie. « Je t'en supplie. »_

_Une seconde plus tard, sa patte était enroulée autour du cou de son ex compagne. Encore une seconde et du sang commençait à perler de ses lèvres ouvertes dans un cri étranglé tandis qu'il serrait. Derek la souleva de terre dans l'intention manifeste de la jeter contre un mur, mais la porte qui gonflait sous la chaleur se pulvérisa à ce moment, envoyant des morceaux de bois dans toute la pièce. Derek et la blonde furent projeter en arrière sous le souffle et allèrent s'écraser contre un miroir non loin. _

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Derek pour reprendre ses esprits. Dans un grognement bestial, il arracha de son épaule un morceau de bois qui était venu s'y planter durant l'explosion et se releva, repoussant le corps inerte de Kate avec rudesse. Son loup gronda cruellement sa satisfaction de la vue du sang qui s'écoulait lentement d'une blessure dans le dos de la jeune femme, causée par un bout de bois d'une trentaine de centimètres fiché à l'horizontal et ressortant sûrement de l'autre côté._

_Sans plus se soucier le futur cadavre, il usa de sa vitesse pour parcourir les mètres se séparant de sa famille. L'explosion avait soufflé la poudre de sorbier qui aurait dû l'empêcher de passer et il sauta en un bon par dessus l'escalier glissant d'huile enflammée pour atterrir là où la chaleur se faisait insup-_

Un ronflement l'interrompit dans son récit enflammé – c'était le cas de le dire. Derek baissa les yeux pour les fixer avec consternation sur son petit ami.

« Non mais je rêve ! »

Il s'était endormi. Stiles s'était purement et simplement endormi, la tête reposant douillettement contre son torse et un bras entourant avec possessivité son abdomen. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait filtrer une respiration rauque et profonde, bien que très basse, entrecoupée de petits ronflements. Derek hésita quelques secondes à se mettre en colère. Ne le jugez pas, mais bordel, devait-il encore rappeler qu'il était putain de frustré, là, tout de suite ? Et que, en plus, il acceptait avec bonté de passer outre son envie de Stiles pour accéder à sa demande, et l'autre là, il s'endormait. Inacceptable.

Il leva la main pour aller le secouer – hors de question qu'il le laisse en plan ! - puis il entendit son compagnon gémir de contentement dans son sommeil, tel un gros chat, et son semblant d'énervement s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil – stupide chose que Stiles l'avait forcé à garder – près de sa tête et soupira. Bon, il lui laissait une nuit de répit. Mais juste parce qu'il semblait épuisé, et que Derek était miséricordieux. Foi de Hale, il aurait ce qu'il voulait le lendemain. En attendant... Et bien en attendant il tendit le bras pour saisir le drap dont il recouvra leurs corps enlacés, éteignit la petite lumière qui luisait doucement près d'eux et se colla un peu plus à son presqu'amant. Stiles émit à nouveau un petit gémissement et Derek sourit avant de fermer les yeux, parfaitement à sa place.

* * *

« Stiles, téléphone ! »

En bas des escaliers, William tendit l'oreille. Pas de réponse. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui permis de savoir qu'il était bien assez tard pour aller le réveiller. Après tout, qui dormait encore à 8h30 un dimanche ? ...De toute manière, si l'alpha était debout, il était inacceptable que ses loups – et leurs compagnons, par extension – dorment encore. Voilà. C'était une logique imparable. Il colla le micro du téléphone contre son torse et monta les marches rapidement pour se retrouver devant la porte que l'ancien voyageur du futur partageait avec son cousin. Il entrouvrit la porte et chuchota fortement à travers l'obscurité :

« Stiles... téléphone... »

Froissement de draps et grognement agacé lui répondirent et il ricana. Qu'il était vilain. Il voulut s'avancer d'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce mais une main armée d'une brosse à dents surgit de derrière lui pour saisir la poignée et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. La paume traîtresse profita de sa surprise pour fermer délicatement la porte dans un bruit feutré.

« Hey ! » protesta Will, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Il se retourna et ne fut que peu étonné de se retrouver à fixer des prunelles brunes agacées. Après tout, il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille le parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines, surtout quand celui-ci sortait de la douche comme ses cheveux mouillés tirés vers l'arrière le laissaient deviner.

« Laisse le tranquille. » lui lança Scott à voix basse. Il lui saisit le biceps de sa main libre et l'éloigna de quelques mètres de la chambre « Après la nuit qu'il vient de passer, il a bien besoin de dormir. Et Derek aussi. » Will lui adressa un haussement de sourcil circonspect. « T'as fait chier Stiles cette nuit, tu te souviens ? » Scott ne lui laissa pas en caser une. « Et Derek revient d'une semaine au Mexique, à cause de tes conneries. Il doit être crevé. »

« Oui bah j'aurais très bien pu y aller à sa place ! » protesta William dans un roulement d'yeux typiquement de famille. « Faut pas oublier que c'est lui qui s'est porté volontaire, le petit martyr. Moi je voulais bien y aller à la base ! »

« Tu rigoles ? » Scott ricana jaune et croisa ses bras devant lui, le scannant le de la tête aux pieds. « Toi, aller parlementer avec une meute rivale ? Ça aurait été une catastrophe, t'as aucun sens de la diplomatie. Derek, oui. »

« Arrête de défendre constamment Derek, c'est agaçant à la fin. »

« J'y peux rien si t'as toujours tort. » remarqua très justement Scott.

« Je te rappelle que je suis ton alpha. »

« Je vois pas le rapport »

« T'es censé me respecter ! » soupira-t-il, agacé. Il fit flasher ses yeux d'un éclat rouge pour appuyer ses dires. Malheureusement, vu l'air ennuyé que portait le visage de Scott, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il usa alors d'une autre technique. A savoir, les yeux de chiots. « Aller, respecte moi quoi... En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

« Quel bon vieux temps ? » demanda le bêta, méfiant.

Oh quelle belle perche il lui tendait ! A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. William sourit de toutes ses dents, tel le prédateur sans fois ni loi qu'il était. Enfin, presque.

« Celui où il était question de toi... moi... d'une planque et de pas mal de boue... »

Le regard affolé de Scott parla pour lui. Il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui, le corps tendu, avant de s'avancer de quelques pas vers le chef de meute pour l'acculer au mur. Ses yeux se firent menaçant et William pu nettement entendre son cœur s'accélérer.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas reparler de **ça**. »

« De **ça** quoi ? » demanda Will, son sourire devenant innocemment innocent. « Tu peux être plus précis ? »

« Arrête, William. » Il s'avança de quelques millimètres supplémentaires. « On a dit que c'était une erreur. »

« Oulà non, je t'arrête tout de suite ! » William se décala d'un pas sur le côté et s'appuya d'une épaule sur le mur. « **Tu** as dit que c'était une erreur. Moi j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. »

« Ça revient au même. » contra Scott, agacé que William ait toujours réponse à tout.

« Non. » lança l'alpha catégorique. « Il me semble... » reprit-il lentement. « Il me semble bien qu'on était deux ce jour là. Ça me paraît logique qu'on soit deux aussi pour décider si oui ou non c'était une erreur, tu penses pas ? »

Scott ne répondit pas, préférant fixer avec colère son alpha qui, au moment présent, n'avait à ses yeux de chef que le nom. Ses pupilles fouillèrent celles de William pendant une longue minute. Minute durant laquelle un sourire amusé continuait à danser sur les lèvres de ce dernier, ravi de la tournure de la situation.

« Donc... » William haussa un sourcil en se rapprochant de son bêta qui hésita à reculer. Hésita seulement car, comme Will l'avait compris durant ces quelques mois où il avait rejoint sa meute, il était hors de question pour Scott de montrer son infériorité devant celui qui l'avait mordu. Ce qui plaisait grandement à William, il devait l'avouer. « Ce que je pense, c'est qu'on devrait prendre le temps de discuter de tout ça... Seuls... Avec le moins de vêtement poss- »

« Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ? » l'interrompit brutalement une voix ensommeillée.

Ils tournèrent la tête dans un parfait accord vers l'origine du son et tombèrent sur une Cora vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une brassière de sport et d'une culotte qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en pagaille.

« Il est à peine neuf heure du mat' les mecs, allez vous foutre la gueule dehors et laissez les bonnes gens dormir. »

Sur ces mots d'une grande sagesse, la jeune louve se détourna et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre où Scott et William purent l'entendre se vautrer avec grâce sur son lit et retomber dans le sommeil du juste. Scott profita de cet interlude pour jeter un dernier regard agressif à l'alpha avant de fourrer sa brosse à dents barbouillée de dentifrice dans sa bouche et de se détourner pour repartir de là où il venait à savoir, la salle d'eau.

Bon. Encore raté. Pas comme s'il n'était pas coutumier de cet état de fait. Soupirant, William profita du départ de son bêta pour laisser glisser son regard sur les deux lobes de chair moulés dans son bas de pyjama, qu'il avait un jour pu admirer parées de son plus bel atour. A savoir, rien. Sans se retourner, Scott grogna et lança un « Arrête cha tout d'chuite où che te fais mancher tes chieux. ». William eut un sourire en coin, assorti à un regard un peu niais mais joueur. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait un téléphone dans la main.

« Claudia ? Oui, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Stiles dort encore. […] Oui., c'est sûr. […] Pas de soucis, je lui dirais. Au revoir Mme Stilinski ! »

Il raccrocha et lança un dernier coup d'œil vers la chambre où dormaient Stiles et Derek avant de faire quelques pas hésitants en direction de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis fit demi-tour en secouant la tête. Tout venait à point à qui savait attendre, après tout. Et le loup qui sommeillait en William était plutôt doué pour guetter ses proies.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Mama mia! (oui, petite exclamation italienne inutile, ça me fait plaisir)**

**Les gens. C'est grave. C'est la fin. THE END quoi. Tellement la fin que j'ai même mis un point à fin. De la folie. Bon, on sait jamais, si par hasard vous avez des suggestion de bonus, il se peut, IL SE PEUT, que j'écrive encore sur ces persos... Mais je promets rien! Et puis vous en avez peut-être marre xD**

**C'est la 2e fic à chapitre que je termine, et je suis super contente et quand même un peu triste de quitter mes personnages.  
Surtout William lol c'est que je l'aime ce perso! Et je suis pas la seule vu tout ce que je peux lire dans les reviews xD**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié cette fin autant que les chapitres précédents, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais finalement, après relecture, elle me plait plutôt pas mal. C'est exactement le but que je m'étais fixé y'a.. euh.. deux ans? =)**

**Des petits cadeaux quand même dans ce chapitre :**  
**\- D'une pierre, plus de Kate!**  
**\- Un petit Scilliam (il le fallait, je sais que vous le savez)**  
**\- Une maman Stilinski en pleine forme (ouais, on me l'a demandé si gentiment avec une tête tellement choupi que j'ai pas eu le choix lol)**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais une joie de répondre =D**

**Dernière petite chose : comme j'ai fini BIT (lol, même l'abréviation de cette histoire montre à quel point je suis gogole xD), ben j'ai repris M-59. IL ÉTAIT TEMPS! me diront certains. VOUI! je répondrai. J'aime énormément cette histoire, et même si je mettrai des lustres à la terminer, je le ferai. Si vous la lisez, vous êtes prévenus. Sinon... Ben voous savez quoi faire après avoir laissé un petit mot de fin ;)**

**Bisou bisou les gens, je vous aime à l'infini et au delà =D**

**Peace**

**'Lys**


End file.
